Baby Mine
by NineAnd3Quarters
Summary: Book 3 of 3. Christian and Ana are now married and settling into life together. They've moved into their new home, Hyde is still on the loose, and the family is buzzing around Kate's pregnancy, giving Christian a look at what life is like with a baby. Will he stay with his decision not to reproduce or will he catch the bug known as baby fever?
1. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Hello All! This is my third and last installment of the 'Mine' series. In this last part, you'll see a little bit of the other's POVs. I think it will make it a more rounded story and you can see what Christian misses in a few parts. When I do, I will be sure to label it so that it isn't confusing to any of the viewers.**

 **I will have a Pinterest board for 'Baby Mine'. NineN3Quarters is my name.**

 **Thanks to Pawa Rocha for choosing the name of the charity for me.**

Anastasia and I returned home after a month vacation at Thanda, a private island off the coast of Tanzania, where we explored, snorkled, safaried, relaxed, skinny-dipped, and fucked like rabbits. Since then, married life has been better than I could have ever imagined. We still have yet to find the Hyde fucker, but just knowing Ana is mine completely puts me more at ease than I have ever been. If possible, she and I have been even more attached at the hip than ever before. Sometimes she wanders up to my office to sit at the couch to work just to be close, and sometimes I find myself wandering down to her office throughout the day just to see her. Hearing the employees call her Mrs. Grey is one of the most satisfying experiences I have ever encountered. She is labeled as mine and everyone here knows it...I made sure of it by sending out a massive email, announcing our marriage.

Today is Thanksgiving and I'm looking forward to my mother's cooking. She always prefers to cook herself on Thanksgiving, giving Gretchen the day off to be with her family. We stopped in New York on our way back from our honeymoon so that Ana could see our apartment and decided to shop, where Anastasia found a couple of outfits for the holidays. Ana has been talking all autumn about the holidays...buzzing about the leaves changing, the cooler air, the happiness, and enchantment of the autumn and winter seasons. She promises me that this will be the best holiday season of all, since we'll get to spend it together, surrounded by both of our families. For the first time since I can remember, I'm finding myself getting excited, too. Anastasia's energy has softened me for the holidays and I can't wait to spend this time together.

My family has invited Carla and Ray to Thanksgiving and they arrived at my parents last night, where they stayed in the guest room. Even knowing that Carla is going to be at my parents has not dampened my mood in the slightest. I'm excited to spend the holidays with my soulmate. Anastasia Rose Grey makes every day worth savoring. Not Anastasia Rose Steele...not anymore. Never again. She's mine.

 _My wife._

 _Mine._

 _Anastasia Rose Grey_. I love to say her name. Mostly, I say it in my head...but sometimes I say it out loud just because I like the way it rolls off my tongue.

Halloween, a holiday I never really cared for, has even become enjoyable because of my beautiful Anastasia... _Have I mentioned she's my wife?_

I can honestly say I have never had as much fun as I had with her while we were carving pumpkins. Eight months ago, if someone would have said I'd be carving pumpkins this Halloween, I would have laughed in their face and thrown them in the psych ward. Christian Grey doesn't bother with ridiculous shit like that...but, with her...it doesn't seem so ridiculous.

 _"Christian...my jack-o-lantern is crooked..." Anastasia has spent over an hour carving her pumpkin, taking great care in making it perfect...only, my girl isn't the best when it comes to crafts. She cocks her head to the side and scowls at her own jack-o-lantern, as if it is the culprit instead of her own handiwork. "Maybe I picked a pumpkin that wasn't meant to live the life of a jack-o-lantern."_

 _I chuckle at her ridiculous conclusion. "Maybe it didn't appreciate you scalping it and scooping out its guts."_

 _She turns her scowl onto me and flicks some of the pumpkin guts at me for good measure. I flick some back at her and before I know it, everything is covered in pumpkin. It's all over us, clinging to the walls, all over the floor._ My first food fight _. It ends with both of us in the floor, naked and pumpkin covered, exhausted and panting. Since Taylor and Gail have their own house on the property, neither one of us feel the need to move and we doze there through most of the evening._

Gail still presses her lips into a thin line anytime someone brings up anything Halloween related. Needless to say, she didn't find our mess as entertaining as the actual making of it.

On Halloween, Elliot and Anastasia convinced me to go to a haunted house. I learned two things that night: 1-That my brother is a fucking pansy and 2- Kate's definitely got the balls in the relationship.

 _We haven't even taken a full step into the damn haunted house and I can already hear a chainsaw running. My girl is already clinging to my arm, the end of her hoodie sleeve covering her mouth to stifle her screams, if needed. I'm not scared, but I worry that I'll get too pissed at someone bugging us and box them in the face._

 _Kate goes first, a huge smile on her face. This was her idea. I only agreed, because I didn't want Anastasia clinging to Elliot. I'm here to protect her, even if it's really from nothing. The first thing that we see is a little blonde girl in pigtails sitting cross-legged. I can't figure out why she's supposed to be scary until she looks up at us. She's got yellow eyes and blood dripping off her teeth as she hisses at us. On her lap, sits a bloody stump of a leg and she reaches out and swipes at our legs as we walk by. She happens to catch the hem of Elliot's pant leg and he screams like he's being tortured. The three of us can't help, but laugh at him._

 _As we go along, we continue to have things pop out at us and stare at us and Anastasia is now clinging to me, both arms around my waist and I hold her tightly against me._ Maybe this haunted house thing isn't so bad... _As we continue our walk, we suddenly end up in a room full of mirrors and there is an evil clown staring back at us, causing Elliot to freak the fuck out. Elliot has always had a fear of clowns since we were little and watched Stephen King's 'It' while our parents were sleeping. He grabs Kate and pushes her in front of him, using her as a shield as he spins around in circles trying to find the evil clown._

 _What a fucking pussy._

 _Kate, on the other hand, is finding this entertaining._

 _"Don't worry, honey. I'll protect you from the big mean clown!"_

 _A door finally opens right before I think my brother's about to cry and he scurries out as fast as he can, keeping Kate in front of him for protection. Ana and I follow them, Ana giggling along the way until the clown jumps out from a hidden door, making her scream and run for it, leaving me behind. The clown tries to scare me, but I give him a strong push in the chest, making him fall back into the corner he came from._

 _I hurry to find Ana, and find her clinging to one of Kate's arms, while Elliot clings to the opposite. I reach for Anastasia's arm, which ends up being a mistake._

 _She screams again and turns, smacking me hard in the stomach and making me bend over double._

 _"Oh, Christian! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" My baby is at my side, kissing my face and rubbing my arms while I hold my stomach._

 _I nod. "Glad it wasn't a few inches lower..." I say breathless. She's knocked the wind out of me._

 _"Oh, baby...are you okay? I feel awful."_

 _I shake my head, dismissively. "Don't worry about it, love. I'm fine." I stand up straight and take a deep breath. I'm feeling better already. "Let's continue."_

 _The last thing we encounter is Leatherface with a chainsaw, and this time, it's my girl that freaks the fuck out. She screams, but freezes. She's too scared to move. I'm suddenly worried. Her flight or fight response isn't working. She isn't going to put up a fight or run from him...she's frozen in one spot and the thought of Hyde catching her unattended pops into my head. Suddenly, a wave a panic rushes over me and I throw her over my shoulder, rushing out of the haunted house quickly._

 _Her giggling mixed with the crisp autumn air washes away my worries quickly and I carry her back to the car over my shoulder, feeling amused by my brother as he spins the story of the clown, to make it sound like it was torturing him._

The memory makes me look over at my brother. He's 6'4, 200 lbs, and screams like a girl. I chuckle to myself and plop down on the couch in my mother's family room while he and Ethan turn on the game. We spent the afternoon playing football; Elliot, Ethan, Dad and I against Ray, Ana, Mia, and Graham, Kate's father. Mom, Carla, and Liv, Kate's mother, are still busy in the kitchen, cooking for Thanksgiving dinner. Stretching out, I lay down and close my eyes, ready for a mid-afternoon nap.

Suddenly, I hear the girls squealing and my girl comes flying over the back of the couch and I just cover my junk in time before her knee comes in contact with it.

"Mine!" She calls, clinging to me. I slip my arms out from between up and she settles on top of me. Kate's hopped in Elliot's lap and Mia's standing in the middle of the room, stomping her foot.

"No fair! Mine went to the bathroom!"

"Why the sudden attack?" Elliot questions.

Kate grins. "Our mothers asked if one of us would be willing to help with the dishes. Mia suggested that whoever was last to the boys would be the one stuck doing them."

Ana looks up at me. "She thought she was clever, because Ethan was standing in the room. Then, she tried to elbow me out of the way and claim you." Ana's eyes narrow at Mia accusingly. "That's what you get for trying to cheat."

Elliot laughs. "That karma's a bitch, isn't it, Mia?"

I grin at my girl, satisfied that she found a way to claim me before my sister tried.

"He was mine first." Mia said. "I should get to claim him."

Ana shakes her head against my chest as she clings to me. "Mine now...see?" She picks up my left hand to show her the ring. "Mine. I've branded him." Okay, now I'm grinning like a fucking lunatic. My girl is as selfish and possessive as I am.

 ***Ray's POV***

Carla and I are sitting in the sun room, enjoying the view on the water. _I bet this spot has some damn fine fishing._

My wife sighs, pulling me out of my thoughts of bluegill and bass, and I see that she's worrying her lip while watching the kids. Annie and Christian are laying on the couch together, probably ready to drift off for awhile.

"They're newlyweds, Carla..." I warn her not to start up.

"It isn't their home, Ray. I raised Anastasia with better manners than this."

It's my turn to let out a sigh. _My wife. What has gotten into her?_ "No, it's his parent's house, where they feel comfortable. They aren't doing anything wrong. I've tried to hold my tongue while forcing you to do the same, but you need to talk to me, honey. What's happening in that pretty little head of yours? You aren't honestly jealous..."

She shakes her head. "Not in the sense you're speaking of. I just feel put on the back burner, Ray. She puts so much effort into them...into Christian...it's like she just forgot all about me...about us. I miss her. I miss the relationship we use to have. We were so close until she went to middle school...then it's like I lost her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to us and I don't even feel like we're a priority for her."

I frown. I don't like that she feels unworthy of Anastasia. _I've got to fix this, for my wife, and for my daughter._ I can see my girls drifting apart. Carla trying to hold on tight, lashing out when she feels neglected, and Annie, who I'm sure is confused as to why her mother is acting like this and would rather not deal with her at all than to deal with the heartache of the situation. My girls falling apart would ruin me. I've built everything around them. Sure, I know I'm a little rough around the edges and sometimes my words and actions don't come across as intended, but I only want what's best for them and to protect them.

"Carla..." I stop, trying to decide how to word this. I know I need to tread lightly. "Annie loves you. You're her mother and she wants you to approve of her...of her life. She's with Christian now and he is her first priority. He keeps her safe, he makes her happy. I've never seen her smile so much in all her life. In Georgia, what happened to her was one of the worst experiences of our lives, but it showed me how much he really does love her and want to protect her. Hell...the boy came to me while I was angry and had the guts to look me in the eye and ask for her hand in marriage. That showed me he had the courage to take on anything. Asking to take a man's little girl away is a serious offense...do you remember what happened when I asked your father?" I grin, remembering.

Carla laughs, the sound making my grin widen. "I still have the staple that they removed from your hand at the ER."

Carla's father was an accountant and I made the mistake of visiting her father at work. He was so pissed at me, he stapled the back of my hand with the stapler he was holding and told me to get the fuck out of his face. He thought I was a no good mother fucker. I didn't make the money he wanted me to make, I wore jeans with paint splatters and holes in them and matched them with stained white t-shirts and a worn leather jacket. He just saw a punk kid who would ruin her life. After three more months or asking and getting a no every single time, Carla and I ran off and eloped. Carla hasn't spoken to him since. _I could never do that to my Annie._

"I guess he means well, but the way he goes about things...he's just so blunt. So..." Her forehead wrinkles, trying to find a good word.

"Rough around the edges?"

She shrugs.

"Doesn't that remind you a little of someone?"

She looks at me and her forehead relaxes and then she grins. "Yes, I suppose you're right, honey."

I give her a crooked smile, the one that always makes her eyes sparkle back at me. "Aren't I always?"

She batts at my arm and tuts. "You're insufferable!" She looks back at the kids and sighs. "I guess it's true. Girls really do look for men that remind them of their fathers."

I let out a chuckle. "He's a good man, babe. He's young. Annie will help him iron out the wrinkles in the way he approaches people. He's got the fire in him for her. He loves her so much, I think he has a hard time controlling his response to anyone who seems threatening to Annie."

Her eyes widen. "Ray...I would never..."

I nod. "I know, babe. But, to him, he sees you as a predator that wants to emotionally damage Annie. He doesn't want to see her upset."

"I don't mean to. I just want a deep relationship with her. I want her to take my advice to heart instead of letting it go in one ear and out the other."

"Oh, Carla. She's our child. Kids don't like to listen to their parents. Ease up on her and be truly happy for her and Christian and let her come to you. Your relationship can only get better. Let her live her life with Christian. I know you don't like to hear it, and I don't either, but he's the center of her world now. Look how happy he makes her." I grin when I see Annie giggling at Christian. He's fallen asleep and she's made his hair stand up in a mohawk. _I wonder how long it'll take him to notice._ I can't help, but laugh. When I turn back to Carla, I see a smile on her face.

"I really am happy she's found her soulmate. I guess I'm in denial that our girl is grown. I'll take your advice and try to be more easy going with her. Let her come to me."

I lean over and press my lips to hers. "That's my girl."

 ***End Ray's POV***

Anastasia and I have been dozing in and out and when I wake, I see her smiling at me.

"Hello, sleepyhead."

My eyebrows knit together. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause you're so handsome. I just like to look."

I chuckle. "I like to look at you, too."

She leans in and presses her lips to mine. "You're so sweet. Dinner will be ready soon. Should we get dressed?"

I look at my watch and see that it's just passed four and stretch, making her giggle as I lift her. When I relax back, she climbs off me and I sit up quickly, smacking her yoga pant covered ass before she can get too far. She's wearing the hoodie I gave her at the vacation house and a black pair of yoga pants. _Fuck, how I love her in yoga pants._ She's got the sexiest thighs I've ever seen.

On my way to the stairs, I spot my mother and she gives me an odd look.

"Well that's...hmm...an _interesting_ choice of hairstyle."

 _What?_ "What do you mean...?" I reach up to feel my hair and catch Anastasia giggling as she heads up the stairs.

"ANASTASIA GREY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I start after her and she squeals, tripping up the stairs as she tries to run from me. I catch her at the top and scoop her up into my arms on the way to my old bedroom. "What did you do to my hair?!"

She giggles and looks up at it. "I think it makes you look handsome."

I spot my hair in the hall mirror on the way. My hair is sticking straight up and to a point down the center of my head. "A mohawk?" I throw her onto the bed and begin the torture she hates the most: Tickle Torture.

"No! No! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She begs, giggling uncontrollably. Her cheeks are flushed and her dimples are showing.

"Are you going to fix it?" I ask, continuing.

"Yes! Yes, I promise!" I finally relieve her of her misery and chuckle as she pants, sucking air back into her lungs.

"Good girl. I'll get the gel." I begin to get up, but lift the hoodie and blow a raspberry on her stomach for good measure before I do.

XxXxXx

Everyone has freshened up and put on their holiday best for Thanksgiving dinner. Anastasia is wearing a tea length, black, tulle skirt with a long sleeve black and white polka-dotted shirt. She's wearing black velvet platform shoes with a peep-toe and she looks good enough to eat...or fuck. I've chosen gray pants, a maroon and white checkered shirt with a maroon sweater and matching gray and maroon tie. I know I look good, because when I step out of the bathroom, my girl licks her lips as she looks me over. Evidently, I'm also looking good enough to eat.

"You look incredible, baby. Are you ready?"

She gives me a sweet smile and nods.

"Happy?" I ask.

Her smile widens. "I am. Having our families come together for the holidays is just so special, Christian. It's been so lovely."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. "I'm glad, baby. Let's head downstairs, I'm famished."

"Oh, no! I better feed my husband then. Come on, I'll plate your food." She takes my hand and pulls me out of the room and I willingly follow her. I love when she babies me with food.

When we make our way to the dining room hand-in-hand, I see that it's set up beautifully. My mother has always had an eye for detail, the whole house dressed in Thanksgiving, the table included. She has greenery running down the middle with pumpkins,gourds, and candles running down the center along with it. Each place setting has a tea light held in a gold container, with white charger plates outlined in gold and I see that she even pulled out her expensive china plates and crystal glasses for the occasion. My mother makes it so easy to feel the magic of the holidays at their house. Seeing the beautiful setup makes me feel like I'm home. It's a bittersweet feeling knowing that I'm no longer a child who gets to wake up to the smell of turkey cooking and the sound of silverware clinking. _Maybe one year Ana and I can have Thanksgiving at our house._ I'd love to watch Ana busy in our new kitchen, surrounded by autumn decorations while she bastes the turkey and snaps the green beans. _Hell, I even want to help her._

I remember standing on a chair as a little boy, snapping green beans and helping my mother cook...although, honestly, I probably hindered more than I helped. She didn't seem to mind in the least; I think she enjoyed our time together as much as I did. A picture of a copper-haired toddler standing on a chair next to Ana in our kitchen pops into my head and my heart warms just for a split second before it lurches and I feel the panic rising. _What has gotten into me?_ I shake my head to rid myself of the image.

Looking closer at the table, I see that on each plate are place cards, each person's name written on them in gold calligraphy. Ana and I quickly find our places and have a seat. My place is next to my mothers, my father at the head of the table. Anastasia's place is next to her mother and her father next to her mother. Next to my father, across from my mother, is Mia. Ethan is next to Mia and then my brother, Kate, and Liv, with Graham sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Everyone is dressed up, drinking champagne and apple cider, the low hum of everyone in different conversations, and I feel my heart warming at the moment. I take in the scene in front of me, committing it to memory. I've never stopped to savor anything even close to this, but I'm determined to enjoy every moment I can. I've spent too many years of my life being alone and bitter, and I refuse to continue that way.

Like I said, my mother has a knack for making the holidays magical and this moment definitely feels magical. My parents are speaking to my siblings and Ethan, Ethan making my father laugh. Not just a laugh, but a deep-belly, open-mouthed laugh that I haven't gotten to experience in awhile. Smiling, my eyes find my wife, who is in deep conversation with Kate, Liv, and Carla. They're beaming and Kate keeps rubbing her baby bump, so I don't doubt they're talking about something baby related. Ray and Graham are talking animatedly and I see Graham holding his hands out about twelve inches apart, so I'm sure they're talking about a fish he caught.

A pang of sadness comes over me to think that I've missed out on so many special moments with my family. I reach over and find my mother's hand, squeezing it. When she looks up at me, I smile at her. Her smile mirrors mine and her head finds my shoulder, a sign of affection that I willingly embrace. I press my lips to the top of her hair.

"Thank you, Mom."

She lifts her head and smiles up at me, her eyes full of tears. My mother is such an amazing woman. I owe everything to her. _My saving Grace._

XxXxXx

My father clinks his knife against his crystal tumbler full of bourbon. "Alright, before we eat, we'll go around the table and all say what we're thankful for."

"Oh, Daddy!" Mia pouts, whining. "We haven't done that since we were kids!"

"No, no complaining. We're doing it. We all have a lot to be thankful for and we need to continue the tradition! I'll begin. I am thankful for my two new wonderful daughters, that one of them is going to make me a grandfather, and for each one of my children. I'm thankful that every single one of them are happier than I've ever seen them and I'm thankful for my wonderful wife, who I probably wouldn't be able to function without, and who put this all together. Our family just keeps growing and expanding, and I'm so proud to say that the Kavanagh's and Steele's are now part of our big family."

There are aw's and oh's and he sits down, my mother popping up to continue.

"I am thankful for each and every one of you. I am thankful for my husband who, in my opinion, is my better half. Through all our years together, you have always gone out of your way to make sure your family knew we were your number one priority. I am thankful for Elliot, who I always called my big lug, who has grown to become the man I always wished he'd be. He's thriving and going to become a father, and I know he'll be a great one. I'm thankful for my baby girl, who continues to mature and learn and I'm excited to see her excel in her career in the culinary field. I'm thankful to have my sweet boy, Christian, here who isn't just present today, but who is actually actively participating in the festivities. I am thankful for Ana, who helped pull him out of his shell and who has done nothing, but encourage his relationship with not only me, but the whole family. And for Kate, who is blessing Carry and me with our first grandchild and who has been so good for Elliot. We are so blessed to be able to welcome the Kavanagh's and Steele's into our family. For the first time in years, I feel like my family is whole and I feel content and calm. I am looking forward to spending every holiday with all of you and to watch our family continue to grow."

As she has a seat, I kiss her cheek and stand. In my life, I have made too many speeches to count, standing in front of thousands of people, but now, I find myself heavy-tongued and at a loss of words.

"I...hmm." I chew on my lip for a second and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. "What am I thankful for? This year...Well, honestly, this year has been one of the best years of my life. There is so much to be thankful for. I'm thankful for my beautiful, sweet wife, who has the patience of a saint and a heart of gold. I'm thankful for my parents, who saved me as a child, for my annoying little sister and obnoxious older brother..." Each of them give me a playful scowl as I wink at them. "I'm thankful for the second chance of having my family, even though I probably don't deserve it. I'm thankful that they listened, without judgement, when I told them what has been happening since I was a teenager. I am thankful for my new father and mother-in-law who have accepted me, even though I know I can be bull-headed and stubborn. And..." I can't believe I'm actually going to admit this out loud. "...I'm thankful for my new sister-in-law, who is going to make my brother a father." Kate and I still don't have the best relationship, but I'm stuck with her and Elliot really does love her, so I'm trying. _I hope I'm doing it right._ I've never really _tried_ before.

It's my girl's turn, and on her way up, she pecks my lips. Her hands are shaking a little and I don't know if it's because she's nervous or emotional. I reach up and take her hand in mine for support and she smiles down at me.

"This year has been a rollercoaster, but has turned out better than I ever thought possible. If someone told me at the beginning of this year that I would find my soul-mate and be married to him by year's end, I would have never believed it, but it's true. I am so thankful for Christian, who is my knight in shining armor, who is one of the most giving, caring individuals I have ever encountered, although he doesn't like to admit it." She squeezes my hand at this comment and I grin. "I'm thankful for my parents, who always put me before anything else. They made sure that I was polite, sent me to the right schools, made sure I was happy, healthy, and safe. They kept me on strict rules, which I needed, and loved me unconditionally. I couldn't have asked for better parents." She clears her throat and wipes a tear away from her face and I see Carla doing the same. "I am also thankful that I get to spend my Thanksgiving with everyone, including my best friends, who are now my sisters; for Mia for keeping me on my toes and for Kate, who is making me an aunt...a title I never thought I'd get to hold, being an only child. I can't wait to spoil them rotten." We all laugh at this and Kate nods.

"I'm sure you will." Kate states, giggling.

"I am also thankful for Christian's parents, who have given three children the best life possible. You two aren't just incredible parents, but incredible people. You two have spent your lives, raising awareness of child abuse and child hunger, giving your time, money, and energy to multiple charities, including your own. You've instilled this in all of your children and even opened Kate and my eyes. Because of this, Kate and I have decided to to start a charity of our own, Stronger Together." Anastasia and Kate are beaming at each other while the room erupts. I can feel myself grinning from ear-to-ear. I am couldn't be prouder of my wife. She and Kate have decided to take this on all on their own and I promised that I wouldn't interfere unless Anastasia asked for my help.

"That's wonderful girls! What kind of charity is it?" My mother looks like she could cry.

"It's a domestic abuse charity. We'll start in the Seattle area and work our way out. We're building our first safe house for women, men, and children who are victims of domestic abuse that include education and assistance to help them move on. We'll have therapy sessions, medical and financial assistance, school and career assistance programs...we're really excited about it." Kate explains, beaming.

My wife has settled back into her seat and I find myself scooting closer to her to cuddle her. My heart has swelled so much, I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest. I have married an angel that has fallen from Heaven and I am the luckiest man on Earth. Anastasia is so driven, so passionate, about this and she has put her all into it. She knows how it feels to be powerless in an abusive relationship. She wants to help others who feel trapped like she did. She is giving a voice to those who don't have one, and I could not be prouder. She is my world and our life together has just started. I can't wait to see where it takes us.


	2. Hairy Babies

**A/N: This chapter is just a tad bit shorter than normal, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter should be Kate's baby shower.**

I'm really missing Anastasia today. Anastasia has started working ten hour shifts Monday-Thursday so she can have Fridays off to work on Stronger Together with Kate. I'm proud of her, but that doesn't keep me from missing my girl on Fridays.

To make things worse, she's staying late at Elliot's to speak to Kate about the baby shower/gender reveal that she is throwing for Kate at our house on Sunday.

All of this combined has put me in a really shitty mood. Anastasia was quick to offer our house for the baby shit and the thought of a bunch of people I don't know traipsing through our normally secured house fuels a fire of rage in my chest. I'll have security everywhere, one at each staircase, one at each wing, one in the backyard and one in the front, to keep anyone from wandering outside the party perimeter. I even have Sawyer standing at the gate in the guard's shed so he can mark people off the list, count the vehicles, and the people. This way, we'll be sure that the same amount leave that come in.

I probably sound like a fucking lunatic, but with Hyde still wandering around and Elena so pissed that she's run her salons into the ground, I want to take every safety measure I can.

While I sit at work, pissed off at the world over this shitty weekend coming up and the feeling of loneliness that is creeping over me the longer I sit, my phone rings. Looking down, I see that it's my wife and my heart gives a bittersweet lurch. I'm happy to hear from her, but it reminds me how alone I really am tonight. _Fuck. What the fuck has happened to me?_ I used to crave the peace and quiet of being left alone. Now I'm like a toddler who dreads the silence and the fear of being alone.

"Hey, baby." My voice sounds high...hopeful. _Needy._ I wince. I don't want her to feel guilty or think I'm not strong enough to spend an evening alone.

"Christian..." She's whiny. Needy. _Good._ "I miss you. will you come to Elliot's for dinner? I want to see you."

The twist of my chest releases and I let out a relieved sigh. "Yes...I suppose I can. Work can wait a few hours." I try to sound nonchalant, but I have a feeling she's grinning on the other line, knowing I'm putting on a front.

"Oh, good!" _She's happy._ She doesn't bother to hide her enthusiasm. I love making my wife happy. "Now get your fanny over here so I can feed you."

 _My beautiful wife and food._ Two out of my three favorite things. If I'm lucky, I'll get the third before we fall asleep. It all depends on how long Kate keeps Ana imprisoned.

"Yes, ma'am." I state, saluting, and I grin when I hear her giggle. "Love you, baby. See you soon."

"Can't wait. Love you, too, husband."

And just like that, my mood has done a complete 180 and I feel like a newlywed on his honeymoon again. I shut my laptop, not bothering to organize or put away any of the papers on my desk, and grab my peacoat before heading out to fetch Taylor.

When I make my way to his office, he gives me an odd look and then cocks an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is that look for?"

He smirks. "Were you...whistling?"

My eyebrows knit together. _Was I?_

He laughs and shakes his head. "Marriage really agrees with you, Christian."

I just shrug, not bothered by the fact that he probably thinks I'm pussy whipped and nothing but a big sap. "I need you to drop me off at Elliot's. Sawyer will take us home."

XxXxXx

I enter Elliot's house, not bothering to knock since they know I'm coming. I find my girl in the kitchen, slicing a loaf of Italian bread while Kate drains the noodles. _Italian._ I could do with some Italian tonight.

I say hello to Kate and Ana looks over her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. My face nuzzles the hair falling around her neck and I hear the knife being dropped on the cutting board before she turns in my arms.

"I've missed you." She states, wrapping her arms around my waist and lifting up on her toes to brush her lips against mine. "How was your day?"

I look down at her, seeing her blue eyes sparkle, and I know she's genuinely interested in my day. Just one more reason why I love her. She doesn't just ask to be polite, she's interested in all aspects of my life.

"Oh, pretty boring. Same old meetings, same old men, complaining about the same old things." I roll my eyes dramatically, making her giggle. "Lunch was the high point of my day, even though it would have been better with you. I got to watch Ros spill her latte on her new silk shirt and watch her throw a fit about it. That was entertaining."

"Always entertained by your colleagues misfortunes." She teases, grinning.

"There isn't a damn thing I can do to make it better, so I might as well enjoy their misfortune...some one ought to."

She shakes her head, still smiling, admonishing me lightly. Raising again, her lips find mine.

"I need to finish this bread so that I can feed my handsome husband. Have a seat at the island and relax and I'll get you a drink."

 _She doesn't have to tell me twice._ I like having my wife fuss over me. I slip my suit jacket off and drape it over the back of the chair and plant my ass in the seat. I watch my girl search the fridge while I roll the sleeves of my shirt up.

She brings me back Adnam's, which is my favorite beer, and sets it in front of me. I immediately reach for it and give her a wink as I bring it up to my lips. It causes my shy girl to blush and her eyes smile at me through her eyelashes before she returns to the counter to fix the bread.

"Where's that asshole brother of mine?" I ask, watching the girls.

"He's in the living room watching Velocity with Sawyer." Kate looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes. "Sports and cars. That's all he cares to watch."

I chuckle at her response.

Kate carries the big bowl of pasta over to the breakfast nook in the kitchen and just as she's placing it in the center, she bends over quickly like she's been hit in the gut and grabs her stomach. A rush of panic runs through me and I make to stand, but she straightens and laughs, patting her stomach.

"This one's a strong kicker. Sometimes the little one catches me off guard."

My panic quickly subsides and I see Ana race over to her. "I want to feel!"

Anastasia's hands spread along Kate's bump and she waits patiently. I grin at the two of them while they stand there, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Ana startles and makes a squeaking sound, reminding me of Mia.

"Oh, Kate! That's incredible! Christian, you should feel this!"

I shake my head. "No, no. I don't want to intrude. I'm sure Kate feels like a petting zoo already." No need to touch the blonde bimbo turned sister-in-law.

"Oh, Christian. You aren't intruding. Don't you want to feel your future niece/nephew?" Kate asks, making her way to me.

"Give me your hand." She reaches for it and places it on her stomach. I wait a second, but feel nothing. I begin to pull my hand away, but she holds onto my wrist. "Just wait."

Suddenly, I feel it. "Woah."

Kate smiles at me. "You're telling me."

This time, I leave my hand on her stomach, waiting for the baby to kick again. It's so surreal to think that there's a human being in Kate's stomach. One that is half my brother's. _The newest Grey._ This is suddenly becoming realer by the second. My brother is really going to be a father...and soon. _Fuck._

"My turn!" Anastasia places her hand on Kate's stomach again and I pull back, allowing her free reign. She smiles when she feels a kick again and pats Kate's stomach affectionately.

"You _are_ a strong kicker. I think we got ourselves a soccer player in the making here. Auntie Ana will have to buy you some soccer things, won't she?"

I chuckle at seeing Anastasia talk to Kate's bump. She's already in love with her future niece/nephew and Kate is practically glowing at her words.

Suddenly, I feel guilty for calling Kate a bimbo, even if it was only in my head. She's about to be a mother... _the mother of my niece or nephew._ She's been great with Elliot and has been nothing, but supportive about Ana and my relationship. _Maybe I've been too hard on her._

XxXxXx

"Have a seat, husband, and I'll feed you." Anastasia states as we head towards the dining room, giving me an affectionate smile.

"You take yours first, and then you can plate." _A gentleman never sits before a lady at the dinner table._ I slide her seat out and slide it back in when she sits. I sit next to her and she leans over to peck my lips with hers, her hand cupping my jaw.

"Thank you, baby." She states, rubbing her thumb against the scruff I purposely leave just because she likes it.

"You're welcome." I smile back at her.

"You two are ridiculous." Elliot states, rolling his eyes. "You give me a stomach ache."

I grin at him. "More food for me, then."

"Oh, Elliot." Kate bats at him with a kitchen towel. "Leave them alone, they're newly weds. I know it's hard to believe, but some people actually like their spouse." She gives him a playful smirk and he reaches out quickly and hooks his arm around her, pulling her into his lap.

"Yea, well, if you didn't have these ridiculous mood swings all the time, maybe I'd learn to like you, too!" He tickles her sides for a second, making her laugh and then rubs her swollen stomach.

"Oh, come on. They can't be that bad!" Anastasia states, reaching for her glass of ice water to sip.

Elliot snorts. "She's either crying or yelling, laughing, or moping...at least when she yells or laughs, I can tell what mood she's in. When she cries, it could be that she's angry, she's sad, she's happy, or that she just watched a commercial about pet adoption on television. I can never be sure which."

Kate giggles at his admission while Anastasia stares wide-eyed at her. I guess Ana has never dealt with these mood swings herself.

"Really, Ana, I think he's over-exaggerating a bit, but growing a child is exhausting, emotional work. You just wait until you have one. You'll find out soon enough."

Watching my wife, I see her smile fall for just a split second before she pastes on another smile to cover it. She nods in response, but stays quiet.

 _Fuck._

She and I have never had that baby talk. I had meant to speak to her about the whole child issue while we were on honeymoon, but I got so wrapped up in her, I completely forgot. Then, when we came home, the honeymoon feeling continued for both of us and I didn't want to sadden her or break the newlywed bubble we'd created. Now, there is no way out of it. I'll have to speak to her about it. Soon...tonight. _Fuck._

My brother quickly changes the subject, knowing it's sensitive. "Well, are you ladies going to feed us or are you going to let us starve?" He asks, helping Kate up by her elbows.

"Alright, alright. Suddenly, you've become incapable of plating your own food." Kate admonishes lightly.

He shrugs, pointing to Ana, who is already beginning to plate mine. "If Christian doesn't have to, why should I?"

The comment even makes me roll my eyes. Kate is heavily pregnant with his child. _He should be plating her food and making sure she stays off her feet._

 _If Ana was pregnant with my child, her feet would never touch the floor._

What the fuck am I thinking? _Stop it, Grey._ Those are dangerous waters.

XxXxXx

I'm anxious...a little panicked even. I've given Anastasia everything she's always thought she'd never have, but this...this having a child thing...I just can't do. I would be a terrible father. I'm not meant to reproduce. My gene pool...although good looking, is dark and dangerous. My mother was fucking nuts, my father (who I was told was in prison when I asked the crack whore who he was) was obviously unstable, and I have my own fucking issues to worry about.

 _Anastasia, though..._

I find myself pacing and I stop and turn, looking at her laying in bed while she watches me pace and pull at my hair. I know she's trying to give me some time before she asks what is wrong.

Anastasia would be an incredible mother. She is so giving and sweet, patient and polite. She would bare beautiful babies who would have her light complexion and incredible blue eyes. She'd sing to them while she brushed their hair, chased them while they played in the meadow, read to them before they went to bed. She'd listen to all their silly stories, laughing at all the right parts...encourage their creativity and their mind, pushing them to become broad-minded, beautiful human beings who would have patience of saints and sweet tempers like hers.

My heart actually aches realizing she'll never have that...never experience that. _And it's all my fault._

Suddenly, she cocks her head to the side, regarding me. I know I'm acting strangely.

"Baby, why don't you come to bed." She pulls the covers down and pats the sheet on my side of the bed. "I'll cuddle you and you can tell me what's bothering you so."

I can't help the small grin that forms on my face. She has a way with me that no one else has ever.

I wander over to the bed and slide in, leaning against the headboard. She sits up and fluffs her pillows before settling by my side, resting her chin on my shoulder, her arm tucked snuggly over my abdomen.

"What's on your mind?" She asks, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I sigh and slowly raise my arm, wrapping it around her so she can snuggle in deeper to my side. "There's something we need to talk about, that I've been putting off since the wedding. Something that we should have probably discussed before getting married."

Her eyebrows knit together, worried. "What is it?"

"Children." _There, I said it._

"Children?" She asks, confused. "What about children?"

 _Here's goes nothing._ "I don't want any...I _won't_ have any." My heart clenches for her as I say it. _What if she leaves me?_

She searches my face for a moment and then nods. "Alright."

A puff of air pops out of my mouth and I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath. "Alright?" Now, I'm confused. "Do you not want any, either?"

She shrugs. "I want children, yes. I always thought of myself becoming a mother, tending to children...but, if children are a hard limit for you, then there won't be any."

My gut twists. _She's always pictured a family of her own._ "I'm sorry, Anastasia. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before we got married. I should have given you the chance to run before. You could easily find another man who is willing to have children..." Even as I say it, I can feel the bile rising up in my throat. I honestly don't know if I could ever cope with her bedding another man, let alone carrying someone else's child.

Quickly, she shakes her head. "I don't want to hear any talk of the sort. I always pictured having children with my soul-mate. The only man I would ever even consider having children with would be you." She lifts her hand and cups my cheek. "If I can't carry yours, then I don't want any. I would want a family with you. _Only you._ No one else."

"I'm sorry I can't-"

"Hush now, Christian." The way she says it isn't demanding, but comforting. "No more apologies, no more worries. We'll be each others family. A family of two. Maybe, even one day, we'll get a little four-legged furbaby of our own that we'll adopt from a rescue."

I grin at her. "A furbaby? Like a cat or a dog?"

She giggles. "Yes, preferably a dog. I'm allergic to cats."

I laugh. "Then, yes. A dog. A furbaby, as you call it. What would you name him?"

I am so relieved that this talk went so well. I wasn't sure how it would go. Dogs...I can deal with dogs. Hell, if she wants a dozen of them, then that's what we'll do...and I'll let her name every single one.

"Hmm..." A 'V' forms on her forehead and she actually takes a few minutes to think on it. "I think...Milo."

I chuckle. "And if it's a girl?"

She giggles. "Mila, I guess."

I nod, amused. "Then it's settled. We'll head down to the rescue first thing Monday morning and pick us out a hairy baby."

She begins to giggle, it turning into a full belly laugh as she holds her stomach. _Evidently, I'm funny._ I look on, amused.

" _Furbaby._ " She corrects me.

"Oh, right..right. _Furbaby_ then."


	3. Asher and Ember

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I have said this a few times in part two of this trilogy, but it's been awhile, so I'll mention it once more since everyone seems to be confused. Christian and Ana WILL have a baby. It will not be by accident. This last part is Christian coming to terms with what he truly wants and to see his thoughts and dreams change.**

 **I forgot to update Pinterest last chapter, but I have updated it now, so chapter two is up for Pinterest and three will be up soon, too.**

It's Sunday. The morning of the gender reveal shower. Elliot and I have been running for almost two hours, picking up last minute things for the party. So far, Anastasia has called me twice, asking me to pick up things they forgot, and Kate has called Elliot once. After picking up balloons, a cake, more napkins, ice, silver disposable cutlery (because, according to my wife, the white disposable cutlery they had just wouldn't suffice), and the table linens from the dry cleaners, we are finally on our way back.

We are about a mile away when Elliot's phone rings and we look at each other when we see the name 'Wife' come across the screen in his truck. He guns it and drives the mile quickly, ignoring her phone call. I laugh at his reaction.

"I told the girls once we made it home, we would not be going out again. By damned if we weren't home by the time she called. Such a damn shame." He said, waving to Sawyer who stood in the guard shed, while he waited for the gate to open. "I don't know why the hell they couldn't have hired a party planning service to do this shit."

I chuckle at his groaning.

"I think some of those mood swings Kate's been having are starting to rub off on you." I tease, but honestly, I agree with him. I tried to get Ana to outsource it to a company, but she refused, saying she and Mia wanted to do it on their own. _On their own, my ass._ Then why are Elliot and I doing the running? I don't remember signing up for this shit...but, I can't deny that a part of me likes the normalcy of it all. This is what normal couples do. The wife decorates while the husband runs the errands for the party. Most couples can't afford hiring someone else to do the dirty work and it makes me feel normal for a change, instead of privileged.

He parks in front of the house, along the circular driveway, and Taylor and Ethan immediately show up to help us carry everything from the car.

"How's it going in there?" Elliot asks, a little weary.

Ethan laughs. "It's going." He grabs the linens that are hanging on a hook by clothes hangers and a bundle of balloons. "But really, it looks great in there. They did a great job. Ana really took control of it."

I find myself grinning at his words and wish I could have watched my girl giving the others commands. I grab the large box with the cake in it and allow the others to get the rest. The girls would have my head if I accidentally dropped it because I tried carrying too much. I make my way into the entry way and down the hall into the kitchen. I can see the back of my Anastasia standing at the sink, rinsing dishes and I see she's changed into a black and white dress with a black cardigan, scrunched up at the elbows.

When she hears me coming, she turns and smiles at me. "Oh, great! The cake!"

She takes a step forward and my heart, my body, and my dick give a lurch. As I take her in, I realize she suddenly has a large stomach. She looks pregnant. _What...what the fuck?_ I blink a few times and look at her again.

She laughs and takes the cake. "Don't worry. I hadn't grown a baby overnight. It's a belly party."

My eyebrows knit together. "A what?"

"A belly party. Kate is feeling self-conscious about her size, so we're all wearing fake bellies to make her feel better."

I grunt back in response as she takes the cake box and carries it towards the great room. I follow closely behind, like a lost pup, halfway confused and still shocked at seeing her with a belly.

Once in the great room, I see that they've decorated in yellows, grays, and whites. There's an elephant theme and Ethan was right; they've done a good job. She takes the cake to the dessert table and opens the box, reaching in. As she pulls it out, I see that it's a tiered cake with an elephant on top, holding an umbrella. _Shower._ I get it.

She places it on the white cake stand and cocks her head to the side, staring at it for a second before stepping back and wiping her hands on a napkin.

She turns towards me again and my eyes rake up and down her body, trying to process what is happening. My heart is pounding out of my chest, a kind of panic, but my dick is also pressing hard against my dark wash jeans, begging to get a piece of her.

 _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real._ I chant this in my head, hoping to calm my heart rate and my raging hard-on. _Why the hell do I even have a hard-on?_

My eyes move from her stomach to her face and her mouth is moving.

"Christian?"

"Huh?" The word pops out of my mouth with a puff of air.

"Are you listening to me?" Her eyebrows knit together, a look of worry on her face.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say before?"

"How do you like the decorations?"

"Oh." _To be honest, I was too preoccupied with your stomach to pay much attention to the decorations._ I decide that isn't the route to go with her.

I pretend to look around again and nod. "They look great, baby."

She smiles and steps forward, leaning up to kiss me. The fake stomach presses against mine, causing my muscles to jolt again.

Feeling the jolt herself, she pulls away from me. "Christian? Are you okay?"

My brows furrow and I look down at the bump. I lift my hand and poke it with my index finger. "This is just so odd."

She looks up at me, a sadness in her face. I see her eyes beginning to become wet, but she blinks a few times and it's gone. My dick quickly deflates at the sorrow in her face. "I'm sorry that it bothers you, Christian. I can take it off." She turns to walk away and I grab her arm, spinning her back around.

"I didn't say it _bothered_ me. It...it's just odd. Just trying to get my sea legs about it."

Her eyes search my face, regarding me. "You're sure?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm sure. I hadn't meant to upset you, Ana." I look over her again and realize she looks damn cute with a belly. It makes me crack a smile and my pants become tight again. I pull her to me and press my lips firmly to hers, showing that I'm not upset. She squeezes herself against me and I can feel my hard-on pressing against the bottom of the fake stomach.

 _I like the way she fits in my arms with this stomach._

 _Dangerous waters, Grey._ Again, I have to force myself not to think that way. I release her, giving her one last peck on her lips and let her go so she can finish the decorating with Mia.

XxXxXx

As polite as ever, my girl welcomes each of the guests, introducing herself to the ones she doesn't know, and taking the presents from them to place on the table. Since no one knows of the gender, yet, many people just bring cards or diapers and baby toiletries, but some are brave enough to buy some gender neutral outfits. It won't take long for Elliot and Kate to get sick of greens and yellows.

Every once in awhile I see my wife motioning over to me while she talks. I assume she's introducing me as her husband since I don't know most of these people. My heart warms at the thought. I notice a few of the women staring unabashedly at me and she nonchalantly makes her way over to them, introducing herself first, before I see her mouth forming the words, 'that's my husband'. I smile at her.

I make my way to her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple. "Hey, baby. Are you enjoying yourself?"

She smiles up at me while the other women look on, flecks of annoyance and jealousy in their eyes.

"Yes, it's going off without a hitch. It seems as if everyone has come to celebrate with the parents to be and they've got enough diapers and wipes to last them awhile."

I grin down at her and then look over at them like I've just now noticed them. "Ladies, if you'd excuse me...I'm going to see if Mia has opened the liquor, yet."

I watch Anastasia throughout the first half of the gender reveal shower and I find myself craving her more and more. When I see that she excuses herself and begins to make her way out of the room, I stand and follow quickly after her, trying to avoid all the women with the fake pregnancy bellies. I continue to follow her as she heads down the hall and makes a turn, continuing.

When I hit the turn, I see that she's heading into the bathroom, and I slow, allowing her to shut and lock the door behind her so that she doesn't notice me. I wait for her to finish and wash her hands, and when she opens the door and sees me standing there, she gasps and covers her mouth.

"Christian! You scared me!" She whispers.

"I need you." I whisper back, stepping toward her, my mouth finding hers while my body pushes her back into the bathroom. I hold her against me and lock the door behind us before pushing her back towards the vanity. When I pull my mouth off of hers, she's panting, her eyes are wild, and I know she's becoming wet.

"Christian...we've company!"

I shake my head. "You are mine, remember? I don't give a fuck who's out there." _I need her._ "Turn around, face the mirror. Put your hands on the counter top."

She doesn't hesitate to do as I say and I quickly unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants. Once my erection springs free, I pull her dress up, holding it in one hand, while pulling her sexy little lace underwear down her legs.

"Lace, baby?" I whisper in her ear. "You wanted me to find these. You need me, too. How long has my good girl been wet?"

She whimpers and her head falls forward.

I spank her lightly. "Answer me."

"All morning, sir."

I chuckle in her ear and nuzzle it with my nose. "That's my good girl. Hold on tight. Keep quiet." I guide myself to her opening and slide in slowly. _Wet, warm, velvety._ We both groan at the feeling.

"Fuck." I breathe out when I feel her grip me tighter. I quicken my pace and my arm goes around her, my palm pressing into her fake belly and all of a sudden a shoot of pleasure shoots from my stomach to my dick. _Why the fuck do I find this so fucking sexy?_ I pick up my pace without realizing and Anastasia whimpers out.

"Shh...quiet, babydoll." I remind her. Although the party is halfway across the house, I don't want to risk anyone hearing my girl like this. It's for my ears only.

As I drive into her, I look at her in the mirror to see her eyes clamped shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. In the reflection, I notice that my hand is rubbing circles on the fake stomach. I quickly pull it back down to her hip, gripping the side. I'm annoyed with myself and I take out a little aggression by driving into her even harder, making her pant and whimper.

"I need you to come." I grind out between my teeth, feeling my stomach tightening.

"Christian..." She whimpers. _She isn't there, yet._

I grab the back of her hair, bending her, and forcing her to press up against the counter. I hold her head to the counter and spank her hard. Just once does it. _My baby likes it rough._ I hold her between me and the counter while she shakes and tries to wiggle away with the force of her orgasm.

As I burst inside of her, I growl for her to stay still. It'll be too fucking messy if she wiggles free now.

When we finally relax, the top part of her body slumps on the vanity.

I slip out of her, keeping my dick in my hand, so it doesn't get messy. "Stay. I'll clean you."

She doesn't even bother to open her eyes while I wet a wash cloth and wipe myself clean. I right my clothes before turning to tend to her. I squat down behind her and kiss her beautiful backside.

"Can you open just a little more for me?"

Her feet shuffle apart a little more and I run my hand up and down her thigh. "You're such a good girl."

"Only yours." She mentions, still resting her cheek against the cold counter.

I clean her up and pull her panties back up before tossing the cloth in the hamper. When I turn back around, I see her standing, trying to fix herself.

"Here, let me help." I smile at her frazzled state.

I reach down and pull on her dress, righting her cardigan and fixing the pretty diamond pendant on her neck. I smooth her cardigan over the fake belly, letting my hand run over the roundness.

"You know, you actually look quite adorable with this." I mention.

She laughs and shakes her head. "It's a rental, Christian. I'm afraid it's a one time thing. It gets shipped off tomorrow."

My head falls back with a laugh. "I didn't know there was a demand for belly rental. Is it too late to invest?" I tease.

"I think you've got enough poles in the water. Grey Belly Rental doesn't sound like a business people would get behind." She smirks at me while she runs a comb through her hair that she found in the top drawer.

I cock an eyebrow at her. "I hadn't realized there was a color preference."

She takes my hand and opens the door. "Well, I know I'd prefer not to wear something the hue of a dead body." She looks over her shoulder at me, giving me a cheeky grin and a wink as she pulls me down the hall. My free hand collides with her backside, and I smirk when I hear her squeak.

"So cheeky."

 ***Ana's POV***

The shower went off without a hitch. Almost all that had been invited, had showed up and the parents-to-be announced they were having a girl. _A niece._ Only child, Anastasia Steele-now Grey-is going to be an aunt! I'm beyond excited for my best friend. I know it wasn't planned, but I know she'll be a great mom.

Christian and I are on our way to the pet rescue, and I can't deny that I'm excited to look. Although the house is big and beautiful, sometimes, it feels a little too big. Especially when Christian isn't home. Having a dog...or two...will help fill it and give it some life.

I look over at my husband, who's driving. My heart aches with the thought of not having children with him. He's a natural caretaker; he'd be an incredible father. I've always thought of myself becoming a mother someday. The thought of children had been pushed to the back of my mind when I started the BDSM lifestyle, but when I fell in love with Christian, I had thought...well, it doesn't really matter what I thought. My heart aches a bit, but I can live without children. I can't live without Christian. He's mine and I'm his.

Having children is a hard limit for him and I won't push or nag him about something that's a hard limit. He's never pushed me about my hard limits and I refuse to do the same. _Are children a hard limit for me?_ Not really.Well...a soft limit, maybe. But not a hard limit. If the only sound of pitter-patter we hear on our floors is going to be by something four-legged and furry, then I think I'd like more than one.

At the rescue, the volunteer takes us through to the back room, where the dog kennels are kept. When the dogs hear us coming, they all start barking and howling.

Christian gives me a wide-eyed, _What the hell did we get ourselves into_ , look, but I just giggle.

"This first row is full of the smaller dogs." The volunteer, Dylan, explains.

Looking around, I see that half of the kennels are empty.

"It's emptier up here, because people tend to like the smaller dogs. We've got a van coming today that is bringing twenty Chihuahuas from a bad breeding situation. Are you interested in something small?"

I can feel both men's eyes on me while I look around at the small dogs. _They're more easily adopted...like babies, instead of older children._ My eyes wander to the opposite side of the room.

"We've such a big house...so much land...I think that a larger dog would fair better and be happier there." I explain, looking at Christian.

He gives me a nod. "You're right. Let's go look at the bigger dogs."

He offers his hand to me and I gladly take it, keeping myself close to him as we follow Dylan around to the larger dogs.

As we come around, I notice that there are so many barking, wagging their tails, running circles with excitement. My eyes fill with tears as my heart breaks for them. I refuse to let myself be so emotional and force myself to blink them away. I know I can't have them all, but I want them all. I know that they've been saved from some terrible situations, some of them from lethal injection, and all they want is a family of their own.

I stop in front of a cage with a husky-shepherd mix and it smiles up at me while it pants, wiggling it's fluffy butt uncontrollably.

"This is Duchess. She's about three years old and loves adults and other animals. She isn't too keen on small children, though. I'll have to warn you." Dylan explains.

Squatting down to her height I press my palm against the chain length front, allowing her to smell me first. After her wet nose comes in contact with my palm, she turns her head sideways and tries to rub against it. Taking it as consent, I slip my fingers in and scratch her neck that she has glued to the side of the cage.

"Hello, sweet girl. You're beautiful, aren't you?"

Wag, wag, wag of her tail and she takes a step back and barks at me.

"You know it, too, don't you? That's how you got your name. Your Duchess of the dogs, are you?"

She barks in response and wiggles a little more, making me smile at her. I stand back up, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"She is so lovely, but I'm worried about her skittishness with children. We've a niece coming soon." I explain to Dylan, before looking up at Christian to ask his opinion.

I catch him regarding me, his head tilted to one side while his thumb runs across the length of his bottom lip; something he does when he's deep in thought.

"Christian? What do you think?"

His hand relaxes at his side and he nods. "You're right. Let's continue."

I walk along, introducing myself to some of the dogs that catch my interest. It looks like they have a mix of just about everything. To pure blooded breeds to mixes that include Lab, collies, hounds, hunting dogs, newfoundlands, mastiffs, wolfhounds, and they're all singing the song of their people...barking, howling and whining for affection and attention. At the end of the line, there are a few kennels with pitbulls in them.

"Why are they hidden all the way back here?" I ask, squatting down to say hello to a beautiful red nosed pit.

"People are skittish around pits...don't trust them. It's hard to get them to understand that it's the way you raise them that makes them deadly...not the breed."

"That's awful. They aren't called the nanny dog for nothing. They're known to be good with children." These poor things are so misunderstood.

Something catches my eye when the pit in the next cage moves. The end kennel houses two pitbull puppies, who are cowering and shaking in the corner.

"Christian..." I get his attention and he looks over at them.

Nodding, he waves me over. "Let's go look at them, baby." He looks me over, a worry line between his eyes and I know he's worried that I've upset myself.

When Dylan sees us at their kennel, he explains. "We rescued those two from the pound, right after their mother had been put down for overcrowding. They're scared to death and have been here for three weeks. People want puppies, but they've created a sort of co-dependent relationship, and no one has wanted to take both of them. They need to be adopted out together."

My eyes wander up to Christian's and I he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Can we look at them?" I ask Christian, but Dylan answers, thinking my question was directed at him.

"Yes, of course you can." He rummages in his pocket for his keys and I reach up and give Christian's hand a little squeeze.

I rest my chin on his arm and look up at him. "We'll just look, okay?" He doesn't look too happy about the thought of two puppies at once.

He cracks a grin and leans down, brushing his lips against mine. "My sweet girl." he murmurs to me while Dylan opens the kennel and I can feel my cheeks warming up at his sweet comment. I hide my face in his arm, hoping the redness goes away quickly so that Dylan won't notice.

I hear him chuckle and he takes a step forward, making me pull out of his arm. We enter the kennel together and the puppies look scared still, so I have a seat on the concrete and sit crosslegged. I look up at Christian, hoping he'll do the same and he gives me the look that says, _No fucking way._ I knit my eyebrows together and my bottom lip comes out in a small pout, just enough to catch his attention.

"Please?"

He sighs and throws his hands up before plopping down across from me.

I give him a sweet smile. "Thank you, husband." _I love calling him that._ It's my way of claiming him.

"The girl's name is Ember and the boy's name is Asher...you know, since they're both gray." Dylan explains and I feel my smile growing.

I beam at my husband and his eyes widen. "It's fate, Christian. They're already gray, have gray names, and now they'll be Greys!"

His chin falls to his chest and he shakes it. He knows he's losing the battle. If I could just get the two little twins to come to me and to like Christian, he can't say no!

I begin to call the male, who seems to be guarding his sister. She's behind him while he leans against her, but he's sniffing the air, trying to figure out what we're about.

"Asher...Asher...come here, baby..." I keep my voice soft and sweet, patting the ground lightly.

He begins to stir, but then thinks twice about it and leans back against his sister.

"Asher...come here, buddy. You're such a handsome boy...you are!" His tail begins to wag a little and I pat the concrete next to me again.

Still he doesn't move. _Frightened and stubborn._

 _Fine._

I move and lay down on my tummy, calling him again, patting the concrete in front of me. I can feel Christian's eyes on me, and I know if I look at him he's probably giving me a look like I've lost my mind, but I force myself to keep my eyes on the dog.

"Come here, Asher, you can do it. Come here, handsome boy..."

He finally gets up and begins to wander over to me, his body low to the floor and his ears back. I lay still, letting him come to me, and scrunch my nose when his wet nose collides with mine, tickling it.

"That's a good boy, Asher. Such a good boy." I slowly reach up to pet him and he leans into my hand, allowing me to scratch behind his ears. Deciding I'm good people, he flops down on his side and rolls to his back, showing me his belly.

"Look at that belly! You want a belly rub, Ash?" I rub his belly and his back leg kicks, his mouth hanging open with his tongue lolling to the side. "You like that don't you?" I sit up slowly, returning to my crosslegged position and he quickly gets up and clambers onto my lap. I look up to see if Christian is watching and I see that Ember is slowly making her way towards him. He holds out his hand for her to sniff and she stretches her neck out to get a good whiff before backing up a couple steps, watching him.

"Ember..." Christian calls her name, making her tail wag. "I promise I don't bite."

I giggle at this remark and he gives me a playful scowl. "Okay, I promise I won't bite dogs."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dylan rub the back of my neck and I peek to see him reddening. We've embarrassed the poor volunteer.

I hear Christian chuckle and turn my head to see him holding the dog close to his chest, the dog lapping at his ears.

"Hey, now, little miss! We've got some ground rules if you're going to come home with us. That one there..." I point to Christian, "He's mine."

She gives me a tiny bark, making us laugh.

"She's claimed me for herself, Ana."

I giggle, nodding. "So, I've noticed. Already trading me in for a newer model..."

He shakes his head. "Never."

I smile at him, showing him I only mean it in jest.

"So, can we keep them?" I ask, hopeful.

"Aaarooooo" Ember seems to answer for Christian.

"I think they've decided to keep us." Christian answers.

I nod and pick Asher up, kissing his head. "You're mine. I'll claim you since your sister has claimed him." Asher doesn't seem to mind and licks my cheek, as if sealing the deal.

We stand, taking the dogs with us and Dylan looks relieved and happy that they've found homes.

"I'm so glad they found a home together...and they've seemed to take to both of you quickly. I have no doubt you two will be great puppy parents."

"Wait..." Christian states, and my heart lurches. _Oh, please don't change your mind!_ "They aren't going to try to mate or anything, are they?"

Dylan shakes his head. "Oh, no. No. All of our rescues are neutered and spayed. We want to be part of the solution, not the problem. Thousands of dogs are being euthanized daily while breeders over breed their dogs just for monetary gain."

"Blood money..." Christian murmurs, and I can feel my stomach wrench.

"That's one way of looking at it, yes. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll go over the contract and then once you sign and pay, you'll be free to take them home."

XxXxXx

Dylan went over the contract with us, point by point, just as Christian wanted him to. If we ever feel that we can't take care of the dogs anymore, we must surrender them back to the rescue, never to anyone else; we must have a fenced in place for them to run and play, no tie outs allowed. We have to give them their monthly Sentinel and make sure they get their yearly check-ups. We have to register the microchip they both have under our names and phone numbers within two weeks of adoption, and we have to update it as soon as our information changes. Should we move, we have to alert the rescue so that they can document it, and, although it rarely happens, they have the right to check in on the dogs to make sure that they are being tended to and fed regularly.

All of that was more than fine with me and I was eager to sign. The adoption fee was $350 per dog, which included their spay/neuter, their shots, and their monthly heartworm for this month. He gave us a six month supply of Sentinel for them and Christian was so pleased with the place and how much they cared for the animals that he ended up writing a $10,000 check for donation. The volunteer was thrilled at Christian's generosity and welcomed us back any time.

We head to the car, each still holding our dog, and once they hit the crisp, winter air their nose start sniffing and their tails start wagging.

"Free at last!" I mention to Asher, giggling. "You'll love living at our house, buddy. So much room to play and have fun. I can't wait to play with-Oh, no! Christian! We don't have any toys or blankets or _anything_ for the dogs!" I panic a little as he opens the door to the car, but he just smiles at me as he lets me in and then places Ember on my lap next to Asher.

Ember watches Christian walk around the car to get to the drivers seat and climbs over to his seat, sitting herself there before he can get it.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Christian asks, picking her up as he slides in. "You're too young, yet, to drive."

I giggle at his joke and take her from him so we can go.

"I guess we'll have to stop by PetSmart on our way home." He mentions, pulling out into traffic.

"Yes, that's probably best. They need food-and-beds-and-bowls-and-toys-and-treats-and-"

"Woah, baby. One step at a time. We'll make sure they have everything they need. Don't you worry."

 ***Christian's POV***

By the time we're done at PetSmart, these dogs have cost a small fortune. We ended up with two carts overflowing with stuff, plus ordering some things that they didn't have in stock. Having two dogs meant we had to buy at least two of everything...and I mean of _everything._ My girl seemed to buy two of everything in the store. The only thing we bought one of was a big kennel, and that's only because we intend to crate train them only until their potty trained and have manners. Anastasia didn't want to separate them when they seem to like to cuddle another. We got dozens of toys, blankets, dog beds, shampoo, conditioner, brushes, new collars and leashes, nail clippers, pet stain remover, treats, food, and potty training stuff. I have never seen Anastasia go full out on a shopping spree before, and to be honest, it was quite amusing.

I let her have free reign, but I did decide on some furniture covers and a hand-held vacuum to make Gail's job a little easier. I feel guilty that she's going to have to deal with dog hair now, but I'm hoping that a nice pay raise will keep her from feeling overwhelmed.

Adopting these two has made my girl glow from the inside out and I even have to admit, they're pretty damn cute. Ember has taken a liking to me and Asher to Anastasia. I've never had a dog before. Elliot had one for a short time that I didn't really care to pay attention to when I was twelve, so I'm interested to see how this goes.

The PetSmart employees pack everything into the trunk and backseat and I hand them a generous tip before sliding into the car with the dogs. After Anastasia puts on her seatbelt, she holds her hand out for Ember.

"Come see your new mommy, Ember." _Mommy?_ She holds both of them to her and kisses each one of their heads. "We're on our way to our new home. We hope you like it. It's pretty new to us, too."

I sit behind the wheel, staring at her. Realizing we aren't moving, she looks over at me.

"What is it?"

"Mommy?" I question.

She smiles and shrugs. "They're our furbabies, so we're their parents. Their Mommy and Daddy."

I chuckle at her and shake my head as I turn the car on.

"Congratulations, Daddy! It's twins!" She teases holding them up. "Ah, he peed on me!"

My head falls back with a laugh. "And so it begins..."


	4. The Newest Grey

This last week with the puppies has been crazy. Anastasia has been working from home so that she can train the dogs and get them settled. I've worked from home when I could, but had quite a few meetings I had to go in for. It's Friday night and I'm coming home late. There has been a snag in the shipping house in Detroit. They've had an awful winter, making it practically impossible for consumers to get their products in a timely manner. Ros and I spent most of the evening on a Skype conference, coming up with ways to compensate these people without losing their business.

 _My fucking brain hurts._

As I come through the front door, Anastasia comes flying past me, holding a puppy away from herself.

"Don't poop, don't poop, don't poop!" She's chanting as she rushes through the door and down the front steps.

Turning, I watch her rush the dog to the grass and plop him down just in time for him to do his business.

"Well, happy to see you, too." I murmur, shutting the door.

When I turn back around, there is a puppy standing there, wagging it's butt at me.

"Hello, Ember. At least you're happy to see me." She's so excited to see me, her whole body is wiggling while her tail wags. Reaching down, I pick her up.

"Did you miss me?" I ask, letting her lap at my chin.

I hear the door open and turn to see Anastasia coming back in with Asher.

"I'm so glad you're home." She states, leaning up to kiss my lips. "I'm exhausted."

She releases Asher and I bend down, releasing Ember so she can play with her brother.

"Is that so?" I ask, pulling Anastasia into my arms.

Smiling, she snuggles in deeper. "Mmhmm. You've been gone all day. I bet you're tired, too."

"I am. We had a small disaster with Detroit."

Her eyebrows knit together. "You did? I hope everything is okay..."

"Everything is fine, baby. We've got it taken care of. Now, it's time to eat."

We hear small growls and look down to see the dogs wrestling on the floor.

"It's been like this all day." Anastasia mentions, watching them with her hands on her hips.

I laugh. "And you thought the extra noise would be comforting."

She gives me a playful scowl and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Watch your manners, Mrs. Grey, or I'll make better use of that tongue of yours."

Smiling, she snuggles into me. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Grey."

I hum and kiss her soundly. "Later. Food first." I release her and spank her. "Feed me, woman."

I start to follow her, and look back, seeing that the dogs are too busy wrestling to pay attention to us.

"Break it up! It's dinner time." They both stop, looking up at me while they lay on the floor. Quickly, the clamber to their feet and hurry over to me, looking up. "You hungry? You want some food?"

Barking, they both hurry past me to the kitchen, running full speed. It didn't take them long to figure out dinner time.

By the time I reach the kitchen, both dogs are at the bowls, chowing down. My wife is standing at the stove, ladling some home made chicken and dumplings and my mouth starts to water.

"Did you make it?" I ask, hopeful. Anastasia makes the best comfort food.

She smiles at me over her shoulder. "Of course I did."

We've given Gail the week off since Anastasia has been home and she's managed to juggle the dogs, cooking, cleaning, and work this week. She's incredible. I don't know how women do it all.

Coming up behind her, I wrap my arms around her and nibble on her neck. "I love seeing you in the kitchen."

She giggles and tries to hide her neck. "I like being in the kitchen."

I watch her ladle the rest of the soup and see a manuscript sitting beside the oven, a red pen and yellow highlighter resting next to it. _So that's how she does it._ My wife seems to be the queen of multi-tasking.

"I've baked some zucchini bread. We'll have that for dessert." She tells me, placing our bowls on the island in front of our chairs. "Would you like a glass of wine tonight? You've had a long day." She goes back to the fridge and pulls out two bowls, filled with apple cranberry salad. _One of my favorites._

I sit, ready to dig into my soup and salad. "Yes, that sounds great, Ana."

She pulls out two stemless wine glasses and goes to the wine fridge. "I think white for tonight."

I nod, agreeing, while I add poppy seed dressing to my salad. "Sounds perfect, baby."

While she pours, I add a lemon vinaigrette to her salad and toss hers for her. When she comes to sit, I lean in, kissing her soundly.

"Thank you, baby. You spoil me."

She smiles up at me. "You're very welcome, husband. I like feeding you."

While we eat, the dogs sit at our feet and stare up at us, their tails wagging against the floor. We make it a point to ignore them while we eat, a pointer Anastasia read in a book so that the dogs don't learn to beg.

After dessert, I offer to take the dogs out while Anastasia cleans up the mess. While standing outside, waiting for the dogs to do their business, I watch Anastasia through the back window of the kitchen. I love this. I love our house, our marriage, our dogs, and our dynamic. Life couldn't get much better than this. My heart is so full, I feel like it could just burst. I have the most incredible wife. She was made for me, and I, for her. Everyone keeps saying that our honeymoon phase will end, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

While I'm lost in daydreams of my wife, I hear the dogs barking and I find them at the backdoor, barking to get back in.

"I guess you're done then." I mention, opening the door for them.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

Anastasia is standing at the sink, her phone in her hand.

"Kate has gone into preterm labor. They're at the hospital." She looks up at me, her eyes full of tears. I hurry to her and pull her to me.

"It'll be alright, Ana. Everything will be okay. We'll go."

"What about the dogs?"

"Go get your shoes on and I'll call Taylor and Gail. I'm sure they wouldn't mind playing with the dogs for awhile." I kiss her forehead and turn her around, guiding her to the kitchen doorway.

XxXxXx

We rush into the labor and delivery department of the hospital and I see my mother pacing.

"What is going on? Is Kate okay? Is the baby okay?" Ana is practically panicking and I put my arm around her shoulders to try and give her some comfort.

"She's in surgery now. They had to do an emergency cesarean. Elliot is in there with her." My mother's face makes me worried. She's always been the ultimate optimist, but she looks like she's about to break at any second.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, looking around. Mia is curled up in a chair, her cheeks tear stained, while Ethan sits next to her slouched in his chair with his hands on his face. Kate's parents are standing in the corner, her father comforting her mother as she cries.

 _Fuck._

"He went to San Francisco for a lawyer's conference. He's trying to get back now." My mother begins to wring her hands and I release Ana to pull my mother in for a hug. When her face hits my chest, her resolve crumbles and she begins to sob.

"It's okay, Mom. Everything is going to be okay." I feel like I'm lying to my mother, because I don't really know if everything truly is going to be alright. It's the only thing I can think of at the moment to say. The baby is seven weeks early, so I'm hopeful that everything will be alright.

"What happened?" Ana asks and I realize she's rubbing my mom's back.

Sniffling, my mother pulls her head of out my chest, but her arms continue to squeeze me around my waist. "Kate and Elliot were over at the house having dinner with me since your father was gone and she suddenly became pale and weak. We hadn't had dinner quite yet, so I thought maybe her blood sugar dropped, but then she started having stomach pains and I realized they were contractions. When she stood up, her jeans had blood on them and so did the dining room chair. Elliot scooped her up and we raced to the hospital."

Anastasia wipes at her eyes, her tears freely falling and before I can pull her into my arms, too, Mia comes and wraps her in a hug.

"She has to be okay, Ana. She just has to." Mia says holding onto her.

Anastasia nods. "Both of them will be okay."

"Come sit with us." Mia tells her, bringing her over to the sitting area by Ethan. Anastasia sits next to her, holding her hand.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go have a seat." I guide her over, but she refuses to let go of me on the way. I don't mind. I've never been able to comfort my mother before and it feels good to be able to. I feel like I have more purpose.

I take a seat next to Ana and my mother sits next to me, hugging my arm. We wait in silence and I begin to wonder how Elliot is doing. I can't imagine how worried he is right now. His wife and his daughter are both at risk, his wife being cut open, his child being born early. The thought of Ana being in that position makes me sick to my stomach. I'm hoping that Kate hasn't lost too much blood.

Twenty minutes later, Elliot comes out in blue scrubs and we all jump up.

"Elliot! Is everything okay? Is my baby okay?" Liv comes running towards him, worried for her daughter.

He puts an arm around her and hugs her. "Yes, everything is fine. Kate and the baby are fine."

"Oh, thank god." Mom puts a hand to her chest.

"When can we see them?" Graham asks.

"They're getting them cleaned up now and then everyone can come back." A grin forms on his face. "You should see her. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

The girls coo at him and I can't help my own grin. He looks star struck all of a sudden. That little girl is going to have him wrapped around her finger.

"I'm going to go back and check on them and then I'll come back to get you. I just wanted to let you know that everything is fine."

It's another twenty minutes before he comes to get us and when we get to the room, a tired, pale looking Kate is sitting in the bed propped up with a pink bundle in her arms.

Everyone hurries over to her, asking questions all at the same time, and cooing and squealing over the baby. Kate laughs at the sudden rush and then grabs her stomach, immediately regretting it. I watch from the door as everyone fusses and, seeing Kate for myself, I feel my body relax.

"Calm down everyone, everything is fine. She's got a little jaundice, but they said once she spends a little time under the lights, she'll be fine." Kate explains.

"But what about you, darlin'? How are you?" Graham asks, stroking her hair.

"I'm fine, Dad. My placenta tore away from the wall, and so I lost some blood, but I'm okay. They're giving me a blood transfusion in a bit."

"You are so lucky nothing worse happened." Liv still has tears in her eyes and Kate tries to console her by patting her hand.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kate asks, I'm sure hoping to get Liv to stop worrying.

"Yes, of course! Oh... I'm a grandma!" She takes the pink bundle and rocks it. "What's her name?"

Kate smiles. "Her name is Ava."

The girls coo again over the pretty name and they all look on while Liv rocks her. She hands her over to my mother, who is an emotional mess.

"She's perfect." Mom states, wiping at her face while she looks down at the bundle. "Just perfect."

I watch my mother coddle her first grandchild and I smile.

"Christian?" My head jerks toward Kate. "There's no need to hide by the door. Come in."

I make my way to the bed and have a seat on the edge, taking Kate's hand. "I'm glad your okay."

She smiles at me. "I'm glad your here."

I squeeze her hand before getting up to congratulate my brother. I smack him on his back and cup his shoulder.

"Congratulations, man."

He smiles. "I'm a dad."

laughing, I nod. "I'm well aware."

"She's incredible, Christian. The feeling is unlike anything I've ever felt. Nothing could ever compare to this."

"You're smitten."

He nods. "Completely. Love at first sight."

My brother nudges me and nods towards the opposite side of the room and when I look, I see Anastasia holding the baby. My heart swells at the sight.

She's beaming down at the pink bundle and I see a tiny fist holding onto her finger. She's talking and cooing at the baby, but I can't hear what she is saying. Her whole body is swaying as she rocks the baby and her face is so animated as she talks.

 _She's a natural._

She looks up and our eyes meet. She smiles at me, immediately making her way toward me.

"It's time to meet your niece, Christian." Anastasia tells me, offering her to me. I take her willingly and look down at the tiny little. _She's beautiful._

Ava has the cutest little button-nose, her tiny bottom lip is out and forming a small pout and she's got the sweetest dimple on her chin. She's got a little hat on her head, hiding her hair, so I can't tell how much she has. Her little hand keeps flexing and tightening, like she's just getting used to her new surroundings. I'm sure she was running out of room in the womb. She can finally move.

 ***Ana's POV***

I watch Christian with Ava, and feel such affection for him. He reaches up and lets her tiny hand grasp his index finger and I think I just felt my ovaries explode.

 _What is it about men with babies that make them look so sexy?_

I was so worried for Kate and Elliot. I've known Kate for most of my life and, even before we married the Grey brothers, I considered her a sister. I don't know how I would cope if something happened to her.

Ava begins to fuss a little and I see Christian rock her a little. "It's alright, I've got you. Uncle Christian's got you."

 _Oh. My. God._

I want to jump him right here. What on Earth has made kids a hard limit for him? He'd be an incredible father. Watching him with her is bittersweet. He's so good with her, I can tell he already loves her, but he'll never hold his own baby...my baby. It makes my heart hurt. I can feel myself getting teary-eyed, so I excuse myself to go to the guest bathroom down the hall.

Entering the stall, I sit on the toilet lid and allow myself a few tears before getting myself together. I shouldn't be having a pity party of my own on Kate and Elliot's day. It's bad luck to be so pessimistic in the OB wing. New life is coming into the world and there shouldn't be any bad vibes reverberating through the wing.

I hear the door open.

"Ana?"

 _It's Mia._

I clear my throat and wipe my eyes quickly.

"Yes?" I try to say clearly.

"Come out and talk to me."

Sighing, I take some toilet paper and blow my nose before emerging. I go straight to the faucet to wash my hands, refusing to make eye contact with her. While I wash, she stands there and regards me, but doesn't say anything. When my hands are dry, she finally speaks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I try to play it off, but I know she can read past my facade.

"Well...let's see. You were ecstatic to see Ava and then when you handed her off to Christian you got weepy eyed and ran off."

I shrug. "It's just been an emotional day. Just relieved."

Mia searches my face.

The door opens and she turns, yelling at the woman. "Out! Find another bathroom!" She chases the shocked woman out, locking the door behind her.

I can't help, but giggle at my crazy best friend.

She turns back towards me and takes my hand. "You can talk to me, Anastasia. What is it?"

I just shrug and look at the floor. It isn't something I can talk about with my husband's sister...no matter how good of friends we are.

"Does Christian want children?" She asks, hitting the nail on the head the first try.

My chin begins to tremble as I look down and I burst into tears.

"Oh, Ana..." Mia pulls me to her and I cry into her shoulder. It feels good to cry. It feels like a sort of cleansing. "I know how much you wanted children. Have you talked to him about it?"

After I settle myself down, I pull back and use a napkin to blow my nose. "We spoke briefly about it. He said he didn't want children... _wouldn't_ have them. It's something he won't budge on, so I have no choice, but to agree to it."

"Does he know how much you want them?"

I shrug. "He knows I want them, but he doesn't, so I there's nothing I can do."

Mia searches my face, keeping quiet for a moment. "Well...look at the bright side..."

"Bright side?"

She grins at me. "No kids mean no weight gain, no swelling, no morning sickness or heartburn. Kate can have the backaches and all of that and we'll just play with them whenever we want. And then...when we're sick of them...we can just ship them back home."

I giggle at her conclusion. I know she's only saying it to try to make me feel better, but it worked. I still want children, but I feel better. Just talking about it makes me feel better.

I lean in and hug her. "Thanks, Mia. I'm good now."

"Yea?" She asks, uncertain.

I pull away from her and nod. "Yea. I'm good. Let's go see our niece."


	5. The Playroom

"Keep your eyes closed."

Anastasia giggles as I cover her eyes with my hand.

"No peeking now."

"What is it? Where are we going?"

I guide her down the hall, into the library. After Elliot and his team were done with the house, I brought in another to work on our playroom. She knows they've been working on it, but hasn't seen it. This is my Christmas present to her.

Once in the library, I go to one of the bookcases and move three of the books to get to a small keyhole. I slide in the brand new key, unlocking the hidden door. I pull open the book case, where another door is located. This one has a code, so I punch in the 4 digit code and grab the handle, opening it.

The smell of new wood, fabric, leather, and orange furniture polish hits us and Anastasia sighs and leans back into me.

"Mmm..." She hums, knowing its the smell of the playroom.

"Are you ready?"

She nods against my hand and so I release her, letting her take in the room.

She gasps. "Christian! It's beautiful! Oh, may I?" She asks, looking around.

"Free reign while we're not in scene, Mrs. Grey."

I've gotten rid of all my furniture/props/items from the previous room and bought all new just for us. It was important to me that everything we use has never touched another. The room is decorated completely in red and gold, with warm gold lighting, and silk and satin covering most of the room. The last room was leather, and although she likes leather, I wanted our playroom to be soft and beautiful. More about the pleasure and little about actual pain.

She makes her way around the room, taking in the bed with the red and gold linens, the new cross, bindings, belts, paddles, and etc. She stops in front of the gold swing that is hanging and makes it move a little.

"This looks fun." She mentions, continuing.

My dick is getting harder the longer she's in this room and I need to have her soon. She runs her hand over the bed and looks up, grinning.

"A mirror?"

I smile. "I want to see you...all of you...not matter what position I might have you in."

She bites her lip and hums at the thought.

"Enough, Anastasia." I bark, ready for her. I snap my finger and point to the ground in front of me.

Hurrying over, she kneels in front of me and gets into position.

"Good girl. It's time we break this room in. This room has been silent for too long. It's time to fill it with your screams."

I hear her whimper and make a circle around her.

"Up."

She stands and I pull on her ponytail so that I can rework it into a braid. I work swiftly while she keeps her eyes downcast and I'm having a hard time staying in dom mode. I want to throw her onto the bed and just fuck the daylights out of her, but I know that wouldn't be as fun as what I'm about to do to her.

"Turn."

She turns toward me and I pull on the tie of her silk robe, letting it fall to the floor. We have just finished with a bath for the night and she smells of apples and lavender.

"You have the most delectable body, Mrs. Grey. It's going to be so much fun playing with you."

I take her hand and lead her over to a new table I ordered. It's technically a gynecologist surgical table, but I can tie her up in so many different positions, I knew I needed to have it.

I pick her up, placing her on the table, and she automatically lays down.

"That's a good girl."

I take her arm and place it on the arm rest, binding her arm straight out at her side. I do the same with the second and she keeps quiet, but she's watching me. I continue down to her feet and pull up the stirrups, binding her calves and feet. Lastly, I take the thick leather straps and bind her chest and hips to the table so she can't move. When I'm finished, I take a step back and take her in.

"Satin or lace...?" I ask out loud. She knows better than to answer unless I speak directly to her, so she stays quiet and watches me. "I think I'd like to see lace against that pretty skin of yours."

I wander over to one of the drawers where dozens of blindfolds are. I choose a black lace blindfold.

"Raise." I state when I get back to her.

Her head raises and I tie the blindfold on her. When she lowers her head, I take her in and nod. _Yes. Lace was definitely the right choice._

Across the room there is a doctor's stool and I roll it over to the table and lower it until I'm right in front of of her opening. Her center is pink, my favorite color on her. It's glistening and I see that she keeps clenching her muscles, looking for some kind of relief.

"Mmm, Mrs. Grey. You're positively stunning...and I get to enjoy it as long as I want." She's bound tight, unable to move, no matter how much she wants to or how long I want to play. "You will keep quiet, Anastasia, or I'll deny you release. Tell me you understand."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

I lean in and blow lightly on her clit, making her whimper. I see her toes curl and her muscles move under her skin as she tries to move. I blow up and down her slit a few times, watching her bite her lip and move her head from side to side. I know she wants to beg, but I'm hoping she'll stay good.

My tongue comes out and I swipe up the length of it, watching her mouth form an 'O'. I move to her clit, giving it long, slow licks. I'm in no hurry and I'll enjoy her all night.

Her chin raises towards the ceiling as she tries to move her hips against her restraints. The leather is tight though, pressing into her skin and she can't move more than a centimeter or so.

I use both thumbs to pull her lips apart and place the top of my tongue flat against her clit, rubbing it circles. She's fighting against her bindings and she's panting, but so far she's been good and kept quiet.

I lick up and down her slit with a flat tongue, getting her worked up until I feel her throbbing against me. When I feel the throb quickening, I slowly pull away.

She squeaks...a beginning of a whine, but she bites her bottom lip.

"That's a good girl. You need to learn how to absorb the pleasure I give you instead of begging to come."

I blow on her slit again, trying to cool the bloodflow from pulsing. She clenches her center and I see her nectar drip out from her center.

"Clench again, babydoll." I demand, wanting more.

I see her muscles contract again and I let out a moan, licking her opening. "That's my good girl. Keep clenching baby. I need more."

I begin to tongue her clit as she clenches and unclenches over and over, coaxing her wetness further. I hear her panting hard and stop, looking up at her. She's still clenching and I realize she might be able to get herself off this way.

"Easy, babydoll. Relax those muscles. I didn't say you could come."

Her muscles relax and so I kiss her center as a reward. My tongue comes out and slips down to her opening, lapping softly at it, rolling my tongue around the sensitive opening.

"Oh." She breathes. It's barely even a whisper, so I decide to let it slide and keep working her.

I continue to play and lap, stopping every so often so she doesn't come, yet. She becomes so sensitive that the throbbing won't stop, so I lick her slit from bottom to top, slowly, over and over, taking it off her center with each stroke. She's struggling in her bindings and whimpering; looking up at her, I see a vein in her neck protruding and I know it's time to let her release.

Placing my mouth on her clit, I state, "Come." And suck on it lightly, knowing if I do it too strongly, it'll be painful.

She comes, screaming at the top of her lungs, her body trembling and her thigh muscles clenching and unclenching over and over.

When she relaxes, she takes a few deep breaths. "Thank you, sir."

I don't answer her. She already knows I enjoy giving her the pleasure. Instead, I continue to work on her clit, bringing her to orgasm again a minute later.

"Mmm, you are so good to me." She states through her panting as her head rolls to the side.

"How do you feel babydoll?" I'm hard as a rock, my dick throbbing so intensely that it hurts, but I won't continue if she's too exhausted.

"I feel wonderful, but I still have an ache."

"An ache?"

"Mmhmm."

"Where, sweet girl?"

"Deep inside, sir."

"Oh?" I ask, standing and pulling my pajama pants to my knees. Rubbing my length a few times, I rub out the dull ache before I slip the head into her pulsing center.

"Does this help?"

"Deeper...please, sir."

I press halfway into her. "How about now?"

She shakes her head. "No, sir. I need all of you. Deep. Please."

"How deep, baby? Deep enough to hit your womb?"

She moans loudly and I feel her muscles contract around me. "Yes! Yes, that deep."

I thrust until I'm seated completely inside of her and flex my hips until I feel it pressing against her cervix. "Like this?"

"Oh, yes..." She moans. "Yes, just like that. Thank you, sir."

"Are you my good girl?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm your good girl. Only yours."

"What does my good girl want?"

She bites her lip and moans. "I want you to fuck me, sir."

"Hard?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's my good girl."

When we finish, I take a few seconds to catch my breath and then I begin to release her from her bindings. When she's free, she doesn't even bother to move.

"Tired, Mrs. Grey?"

"Exhausted, sir." She sighs, relaxed.

Her blindfold is still on, but I pick her up to carry her to the bed. She doesn't startle like she use to. She expects me to touch her and move her while in our playroom. I like that she trusts me enough not to be surprised by it.

I carry her over to the bed and place her on the cool duvet, pulling it out from under her. She relaxes against the soft pillows.

"It feels like a cloud." She mentions, snuggling in deeper.

"I picked the softest bed and pillows I could find, baby. Just for you." I state, pulling her blindfold off. "How do you like our playroom?"

She smiles at me and her eyes sweep across the large room. "It's perfect, Christian. I love it."

"Better than the last one?"

She nods. "Much better. And it's all ours."

Relieved, I slide in next to her. "Me, too. I wanted everything in here to be soft and pleasurable to your skin, baby."

"You've succeeded, Mr. Grey. It's incredible. Thank you for my present."

"You're more than welcome, babydoll. It's a present for both of us." I reach for the remote and dim the lights to the lowest setting.

She snuggles into me and relaxes with a sigh.

My muscles relax once she's settled and I close my eyes, enjoying the smell of the room-a mixture between wood, orange, sex, and Ana-and feeling of the soft bed and Ana against me. It's in the center of the house, making it extremely quiet...therapeutic in a way. This room is my therapy. I get out my aggression, my fantasies, and my pleasure all at once. It's intoxicating. _She's intoxicating._

"Christian?"

"Hmm?" I am half-asleep when she whispers my name.

"Why haven't you taken my backside?"

 _I'm awake!_...And shocked to the core.

"What?"

"At the vacation house, you said you were going to train me, but you never did. Why haven't you?"

"Well...I..." I don't even know what to say. "I've been so wrapped up in you, I haven't really thought about it. You seemed nervous about it."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well..."

I grin. "You want me to?"

"I...well...yes. I want to be yours in every way. Kate says it feels good, so I want to try it."

My lips curl in disgust at the thought of Elliot and Kate.

"I'll start training you if you promise to never bring up my brother's sex life again."

She giggles and kisses my chest. "Got it. I'll leave Elliot's sexcapades out of it."

I chuckle lightly and squeeze her to me. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, Christian. I want to give you all of me. Every piece." She yawns and I stroke her hair.

"Sleep, sweet girl."

"Mmmkay."

XxXxXx

A few hours later, we are awoken by someone knocking on the coded door. It takes a few seconds to register, but realizing it has to be Taylor knocking, I jump up to put my pajama pants back on. He wouldn't knock unless something is wrong or important.

Anastasia stands up quickly and wraps her robe around her, looking startled by the abrupt end to our sleep. I make my way to the door and look back at her one more time to make sure she's covered before opening it. Taylor is standing there in his pajama pants and white undershirt, his hair sticking up in odd angles. _Something is going on._

"What's going on, Taylor? Let's have a seat in the library." _No matter what it is, I don't want him in our playroom._

He nods, rubbing the back of his disheveled head and I follow him out, Anastasia behind me.

"Anastasia..." I'm about to go tell her to head to bed, not wanting her to have to worry about anything, but seeing her her cocked eyebrow, I stop.

"No secrets, remember?"

I nod. "Yes, of course."

Taylor takes a seat in one of the overstuffed armchairs and Anastasia and I sit on the couch across from him.

"What is it, Taylor? What's happening?"

He wets his lips and rubs his hands together. "Well, I just got a call from Adekoya. Sabolo was killed in a car accident this morning."

Anastasia gasps and I look on, stunned. "He...what? How?"

"Jack." Anastasia whispers.

Taylor refuses to make eye contact with either of us, but his body language gives him away.

"They were on Hyde's tail, chasing him through the streets, and Hyde slammed on his brakes, forcing Sabolo to slam on his and the car spun out of control, flipped, and he was ejected through the windshield."

Anastasia has her hands over her mouth. "Oh, my god."

My stomach clenches. "How is Adekoya?"

"He's in the hospital, but he's alive. Having a hard time with Sabolo."

"I'm sure he is." I murmur, trying to take it all in. The two of them were a unit. They worked so well together. "Was Hyde caught?"

Taylor shakes his head and the tiny bit of hope I have in my chest disappears.

"They never hit him, so he sped off and hid in some rat hole."

"Fuck. Of-fucking-course!" I stand and pull on my hair, pacing. I can't sit still. Sabolo was a father, a husband, a son. He had a family and the bastard took him away from them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Anastasia sitting quietly, watching me. She knows to let me burn off the energy a little bit before trying to calm me down.

"They told them it was Hyde, right?" The fucker needs to go down...whether I find him, or the police find him, I don't give a fuck. He just committed man slaughter.

He nods."Yes...but...there's more."

I stop mid-stride and look at Taylor. "More?"

He nods.

"Well what the fuck is it?"

He looks up at me and then back down to the couch, silently requesting that I have a seat. _This can't be good._ I take a seat, hoping it'll get him talking.

"The police in Detroit were already looking for Hyde. The building we torched...well, it wasn't torched enough. The firemen came, got it extinguished before it burned everything."

My heart drops into my stomach. "What was left, Taylor? What did they find?"

"They found the half burned bed, the shackles, spreader bar, and the melted bottles of chemicals..." He says, his eyes swiping over to Anastasia just for a quick second, worried to say too much. I give him a nod, telling him to keep going.

"They also found pieces of a partially burned book."

"No." The word is barely above a whisper. I think my heart has officially stopped. I stand, rubbing my stubble. "How did it survive? I tore it up for fuck's sake!"

"They're looking for the girl in the photos. They showed Adekoya a picture of her face, asking if he knew her. He said he'd never met anyone that looked like that, which wasn't a lie..." That's true. I never let them cross paths. "The police officer was disappointed and said if they don't find her soon that they're going to the media to get the word out."

"Absolutely not!" I bark. There is no way Anastasia's face is going to be mixed with that disgusting story. _I've got to protect her._

"The only way to stop it, is for Anastasia to go to the police. They want to interview her."

"Interrogate her." I growl out, through my teeth.

Taylor shakes his head. "No, Christian. She's the victim...potential victim. They just want to know what she knows...how she knows him."

I turn toward her and see her sitting there, chewing her lip while she plays with her finger nails. I immediately drop down on the couch next to her and put my hands over hers.

"Baby-"

"I'll do it."

"Ana...are you sure? You-"

"I'm sure. He killed someone, Christian. He needs to be stopped. He needs put away where he can't hurt anyone else."

I sigh and bring her hands up to my mouth, kissing both of them. "I'll go with you. I'll stand by your side. You'll tell your story, and I'll tell mine. Together, with the police, we bring the fucker down." I'm more determined than ever. At the beginning, I hadn't wanted the police to be involved, but now that he's killed one of my men, we need the help.

She gives me a forced smile and nod. "Since we're up, I'm going to let the dogs out."

"Will you make some coffee, Anastasia?" I ask, knowing I won't be able to sleep anymore.

She gives me a polite smile and nods, exiting the library and closing the door behind her. She must know that Taylor and I need to smooth some things over.

"Coffee first, Taylor." I need a few minutes to mull this information over in my mind. What has happened, what can we do about it, what have we not tried, where have we looked, what are we missing, how can the police help? I know for certain we'll have to call the police first thing in the morning so that it doesn't reach the media.

It's time for the fucker to rot.

 **Next Up: Christian and Ana babysit Ava.**


	6. Babysitting

Taylor has called the Seattle Police Department and told them that we have information regarding the Jack Hyde/Peter Jackson case. The police department called over to Detroit and a few of the investigators from the department are flying down this morning to meet with us.

I can see that Anastasia is anxious to get it over with, but nervous to go. She's been antsy all morning, so I decide that a bath would be good for both of us, instead of the usual shower in the morning. I usually leave baths for the evening.

I use lavender bath salts and pull out a lavender and chamomile bath bomb to use in the bath. I'm going to smell like flowery shit, but if it calms her down, I don't really give a fuck.

I take my time, washing her and letting her wash me, and then I plant her between my legs and rub the kinks out of her shoulders.

"I don't want you to worry, baby. It's not a big deal. We're just going to go tell them what we know and then we'll go out for a nice lunch, your pick."

"Even Mexican?" She asks, a small grin on her face. She knows Mexican isn't my favorite, but I don't mind it.

"Even Mexican." I answer, biting playfully at her earlobe.

She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles up at me. "May I have you before we go?"

I hum. "Absolutely, baby. You can have me whenever you want."

She turns in my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me. "Thank you, sir. Being with my husband makes everything better."

"That's right, babydoll. I'll always make everything better." _I love taking care of her._ Giving her what she needs-what she wants-there's nothing more satisfying.

XxXxXx

After we finish our lovemaking round in the bathtub, I dry her and smack her backside, telling her to get dressed.

"Nothing too dressy, baby. Just wear something comfortable and professional." Dressing up will make her nerves come back.

"Kay."

"And wear lace underneath!" I call as an afterthought as I'm fixing my hair.

"Yes, sir!" I hear her call back. She sounds aroused. She knows what I have in mind for us after lunch. _I'll need her body again._

When I make my way into our closet to get dressed, I see Anastasia just slipping on a long sleeve, black shirt. I see a hint of a black lace bra before it disappears and my dick twitches. _Mine._ We're only going to the police station to talk to them about Hyde, but I'm feeling extremely protective over her this morning...more so than normal. Marking my territory in the bathtub and knowing that she's wearing lace for me and my eyes only has helped, but I still want to press her against me and keep her there. I notice she has on wool gray slacks, and I watch her wrap a gray scarf around her neck loosely. I spot the silver, knot choker I bought her on our honeymoon around her neck and grin.

Realizing, she grins back at me and reaches up to touch the choker. "It makes me feel secure."

I nod. "Me too." I hate to say that it's calming me, because it's a stroke to my ego, but it's true. _Mine._

As I slip on my black boxer-briefs, I see her pull out her black high-heeled suede booties and I smile. She's chosen one of her highest pairs, to look taller/larger. She doesn't want to look like a victim. I know they'll already be treating her like one, and looking small and frail will just drive their behavior.

I quickly choose navy blue trousers, a light blue button up and gray sweater. I slip on some brown shoes and the watch Anastasia got me for our wedding. Deciding to finish the ensemble off, I also slip on the brown belt she got me for the wedding.

I hear her hum as I finish. "Will you use that later, sir?"

I cock an eyebrow at her as she stands there, grinning at me from her side of the closet.

"We'll see."

"I'll be your good girl."

I nod. "I know you will be, baby. I haven't decided what I want to use on you, yet."

Her eyes widen and her lips twitch into a small smile. "Oh, I like that."

Chuckling, I shake my head, and pull her gray peacoat from the hanger. "Don't distract me, Anastasia, or else we'll be late." I help her slip it on and then smack her backside playfully before turning to grab my own navy peacoat.

XxXxXx

We make our way into the police station with Taylor and Sawyer. I need to feel secure and be sure that Anastasia is safe today.

I'm holding Anastasia's hand as we make our way in and a police officer walking by stops in his tracks once he sees us. He turns and begins to make his way towards us and for some reason, I feel the need to pull Anastasia closer to me.

"You must be the girl in the pictures." He says, looking her over.

"My name is Anastasia. And yes. I'm the girl in Jack's pictures." Her no-nonsense tone makes me relax a little. "And this is my husband, Christian."

Taking his eyes off Ana, he looks up at me and gives me a nod. "Hello, I'm Officer Denton. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but under the circumstances..." He trails off. "Why don't I take you back and get you some coffee while we get our investigators from Detroit together?"

We follow him to a back room, one that looks like an interrogation room. It has a metal table, metal chairs, a two-way mirror and a camera in the upper-left hand corner.

Seeing Taylor and Sawyer enter with us, his eyebrows knit together. "Oh, are these your lawyers?"

I shake my head. "Security."

"Oh, well you're safe here. They can have a seat-" He points towards the hall, but I cut him off.

"They'll stay."

His eyes widen and I cock an eyebrow at him. There is no fucking reason why they can't be here with us.

"Okay...let me get them some chairs..." His tone sounds a bit off, like he's a bit affronted by being cut off in his own territory.

Anastasia and I have a seat in the two metal chairs on one side of the table and I pull her chair close to me, the loud screech of metal on concrete floor making her wince.

"Sorry." I murmur, realizing I hurt her ears.

She crosses her legs and I place my hand on her leg protectively, letting her hug my arm. She tilts her head up at me and her eyes are giving me that 'kiss me, Christian' look that I've come to know so well.

 _My pleasure, Mrs. Grey._

I lean in and press my lips to hers, giving her a slow, deep kiss, but we're pulled apart when the door opens again and the officer comes in with two more metal chairs. He places them against the wall behind us and my men have a seat.

Next, we're greeted by the Detroit investigators, a black woman with braids in a french twist and an Filipino man with dark, shaggy hair.

The police officer we met earlier slips into the room and leans against the corner as they speak to us and I can't help, but notice he keeps staring at my Anastasia.

Finally, I cut off the male investigator.

"Is there a problem here?" I bark, looking at Officer Denton.

He looks confused. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm allowed to be in here."

"You seem to be unable to keep your eyes off my wife."

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "The possessive type, huh?"

"The protective type." I growl back at him.

"She's a beautiful woman, Mr. Grey. You should be use to people staring by now."

I shoot out of my seat and hear security jump up behind me.

The investigators stand, ready to intercept if needed.

"We will not answer anymore questions until he is removed. I don't want him on the other side of that fucking mirror, either."

The female investigator nods and looks back at him. "Denton, get your ass out of here."

He rolls his eyes, but opens the door, letting himself out. Sawyer follows him out, intending to keep him away from any sight of Anastasia.

"Have a seat, Mr. Grey." The female investigator requests and so, I slowly sit back down and my hand finds its resting place on her thigh again.

"May we continue?"

I nod, but in my head, I'm already coming up with a way to fire the asshole who was eyefucking my wife.

XxXxXx

Elliot and Kate are going to drop Ava off soon, so that Anastasia and I can babysit. This is the first time we've babysat the sweet little girl and there's a nervous kind of excitement in my stomach. I'm hoping nothing catastrophic happens, but I love seeing baby Ava. She's wormed her way into my heart and my billfold. When I found out we'd be babysitting, Anastasia and I went on a shopping spree, just for the little runt. She now has her own room, equiped with a crib, baby monitoring system which includes cameras, a changing table, new clothes, bath items, and tons of toys and stuffed animals. I even kept my word and bought her a stuffed soccer ball, just in case the little kicker takes a liking to it. If she does, I will take full credit for it. _I'm sure Elliot will love that._

Ana brings down Ava's baby swing while I vacuum the family room floor. It hasn't been done since this morning and with the dogs, who knows what could be on the floor. I don't want Ava to go home sick after being at our house for a few hours.

I'm wrapping the cord of the Dyson when Anastasia stops in her tracks.

"Did you just _vacuum?_ " She looks surprised.

"Don't look so surprised, Mrs. Grey." I'm a little hurt by her shock. I'm capable of being normal. Fuck, I ran errands for the gender reveal shower, didn't I? "Put the swing over there..." I point to a spot in front of the mantel, "and I'll lay out her blanket in case she needs changed. Gail washed it this morning, so it's clean." I shake out the blanket and place it flat on the floor in the middle of the room.

"There."

Looking up at Anastasia, I see her giving me an odd look.

"What is it?"

"You're incredible, Christian. It's so lovely seeing you like this. You're a natural caretaker."

Against their will, my cheeks redden at her statement. I just want to make sure Ava is cared for and safe. I haven't really done anything more than anyone else would do.

Trying to get over my blush, I decide to change the subject. "Have you added the batteries, yet?"

She nods. "Yes." She looks over the swing. "I still like the Mamaroo better."

I roll my eyes at that. "Tough."

Anastasia wanted the Mamaroo because it had more options for movement and sound, but there was no harness on it...only a small clasp at each hip. I decided on the Ingenuity swing, which has a 5-point harness, a head stabilizer, rubber grips at the bottom, a silent motor, and a timer on it. It's one of the safest swings around and safety comes before functionality.

The doorbell rings and Anastasia squeals before hurrying to the door. I chuckle, watching my barefoot beauty hurry off to fetch our niece from her parents. I roll the vacuum to the laundry room, putting it away. On my way towards the front, I see the dogs looking pitifully up at me through the baby gate into the den.

I lean over and scratch each of their ears. "Don't give me those pathetic expressions, you've got everything you need in here. It's Ava's turn tonight." We set them up in the den with their water, toys, beds, and blankets so they'd be comfortable for the few hours we have Ava. Eventually, they'll meet little Ava, but with it being our first babysitting experience, I wanted to concentrate on just Ava tonight.

"I'm so excited we get to watch her!" I hear Ana's voice and look down the hall to see the three of them coming through. "Christian has been so cute, getting everything ready. You need to come up to see her room."

For the second time in one day, my cheeks flush. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

My brother stops cold in his tracks, looking at me. "Room?"

Anastasia giggles and nods. "It's adorable. Christian decided she needed one. Come see it before you go." She hooks her arm in mine and we head upstairs to the room I had made for her.

Everything about the room is calming and pleasing to the eye. Beiges, light pinks, soft whites and crystal chandeliers give it a calming effect. The furniture is a distressed gray color, the ends of the crib decorated with matching tufted fabric. The nursery specialist I brought in did a great job. I'm amazed every time I see it.

"Wow." Kate says, looking around. "This is beautiful, Christian...you did this?"

I shrug. "Well, I hired someone to do it. I don't deal with that decor shit..." I wince, "Sorry, I mean _stuff_." _I really need to watch my mouth now that there are little ears._

Elliot just smirks at me. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger, too, huh?"

I punch him hard in the shoulder. "Shut up." _She does, though._ I adore her.

"Well, we better get going if we're going to make our reservation. Let's go downstairs; I'll go over everything." Kate states, heading out.

We all follow her out and Elliot grabs the diaper bag from the hall as we make our way to the kitchen.

"I've pumped both yesterday and today, nervous she'd be too hungry, so you should have plenty for tonight." Kate states, pulling six bottles out of the bag.

"How long is she staying?" I remark, seeing all of it.

Kate gives me a playful scowl as she steps to the fridge to keep them cold. She explains how to warm up the bottles and when she should eat and where everything is in the bag. She fusses, going over every tiny little detail and I'm beginning to get bored, but I see Anastasia humoring her, nodding and looking attentive the whole speech.

"And if she..."

"Darling, we _are_ going to be late if you don't stop fretting. Ana and Christian are more than competent to babysit for a few hours." He puts an arm around her and tries to coax her towards the door.

"Oh...yes, I suppose you're right." She leans over the car seat, which is sitting on the island, and kisses the baby.

"Momma loves you, babygirl. We'll only be gone a little while. I promise not forever." She looks a little teary-eyed.

I chuckle. _Kate is a mess._

"Oh, Kate, don't worry. This is much harder on you than it is on her, I assure you." Anastasia rubs her back and gives her a tight hug.

Kate nods, blotting at her eyes, while Elliot kisses Ava.

"Love you, kid." He states simply, poking her softly on her petite little nose. "Be good for Aunt Ana." He leans in and whispers, "But make sure to give Uncle Christian hell."

Kate smacks Elliot playfully and he's finally able to pull her towards the door.

"Bye! Take care of my baby!" Kate yells as he drags her away.

"You have my word on it, Kate." I answer, waving at their retreating forms.

"And I want a picture every hour on the hour!" She yells as an afterthought right before the door slams.

Ana looks at me and shakes her head, giggling. "She's a hot mess."

I nod in agreement. "It'll get better the more they do it. Now..." I unsnap the baby from her harness and pick her up carefully. "You're all ours!" I give an evil laugh, making my girl giggle and Ava begins to pout and then let out a wail, big fat tears coming from her eyes. _I've scared her._

 _Shit._

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Ava! I'm not scary, I promise!" I kiss her furrowed little brow as she cries and Ana is by my side to try to help calm her.

"Well...we made it exactly two minutes before making her cry." She comments, taking her from me to try and soothe her.

I stand there with my own pout, feeling awful about scaring her. I'm supposed to be her safe place-her protector. Not a monster.

I watch Ana rock her and head towards the family room with her to have a seat on the couch. I follow her and by the time she's sitting, she's calmed Ava.

I sit close to her and place my head on her shoulder, looking at the baby.

"She hates me now." I pout.

She presses her lips to my pouted ones in a chaste kiss. "She feels no such way. Here, hold her."

As she hands her to me, I hold my breath, worried she'll remember and start screaming again, but she looks content, snuggled in my arms in her soft pink blanket. She looks up at me, blinking her big eyes, the color of an indigo sky right after twilight. As we keep eye contact, I wonder if they'll stay that way, or if they'll change since she's so new.

"See? She loves you."

I smile down at her and Ava gives a coo.

Anastasia curls up to my side, smiling. "Isn't she incredible?"

I nod. "She is."

She makes a noise and coos again, her little lips turning upward into what looks like a smile, her toothless gums showing, and my heart explodes. _Oh. My. God._ There's nothing better than this. Nothing could be better than this. Such new, innocent life. So trusting and so beautiful...so pure. All wrapped up in a tiny little package. _A little love bug._

"She's smiling at me." I mention, smiling back at her.

"Uhh..." Anastasia looks suspicious and sits up, looking closer at the baby. "I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean? Look-" Suddenly, the baby's face goes red and she grunts, before a wet, farting noise comes from the little bundle and I feel that same wet fart against my hand which is under her. "Did she just shit on me?"

"Christian!"

I wince. "Sorry! _Poop_. Did she just pretend to smile at me while she defecated on me?"

Anastasia starts to giggle, which turns into a belly laugh and she clutches her stomach. I sit there and scowl at her while the baby continues to shit in my arms.

When she finally sobers up and wipes away her tears, she apologizes. "I'm sorry, Christian. It seems that she took her daddy's words to heart and is giving you hell. Hand her to me, I'll change her diaper if you go get the diaper bag."

I unbundle her and turn her to give to Ana, when I feel something wet. Looking down, I have shit all over my t-shirt and my hand that I turned her with. Anastasia gasps and hides her smile behind her hand.

"Don't just stand there! Take her!" I demand, making her laugh.

"No, wait! I have to get a picture of this. Where's my phone?"

"Your...what? Your phone? Anastasia... I've got shit all over me! Take this child!"

She finds her phone across the couch and stands, taking a picture of my sour face, the shit running up the back of her onesie and the front of my shirt.

"Perfect." She states, taking her damn time sending it to Kate and Elliot.

Once she slides it back into her pocket, she looks at me.

"Are you done?" I ask, annoyed.

She smiles. "Yes. Here, give the little stinker to me. We'll get her cleaned up." She takes her carefully, holding her out enough so that nothing but her hands get soiled and has a seat in the floor with her on the baby blanket.

"Once you wash your hands and change your shirt, will you grab a wash rag and another outfit before you come down?"

I want to take a shower, but I know I can't leave Anastasia and Ava hanging, so I quickly change and wash myself in the sink before pulling on another tshirt and heading to Ava's room. I grab a pink wash cloth and, opening her drawers, decide on her unicorn onesie with matching hat. _She might be a stinker, but at least she'll be a cute one._

I squirt some lavender baby soap on the washrag and bring it and the outfit down with me to the kitchen, where I wet the washrag and grab the diaper bag. When I come back to Anastasia, she has the soiled onesie off and has her wrapped in the blanket to keep her warm until I got there.

I kneel beside her and set everything down, pulling out a diaper, a disposal bag, and the wipes.

"Ready?" She asks, smiling at me.

I roll my eyes. "Just get on with it." It can't be comfortable for the baby.

She giggles and takes off the extremely soiled diaper, wrapping it up in a tight ball. I open the bag meant to mask the odors of soiled diapers and she drops it in. I begin to tie it, but then second guess myself, deciding that I should wait for the wipes.

She starts with the washrag, getting most of the shit off of the baby before switching to the wipes to get the rest of it. I'm pleasantly surprised at how fast she is managing this.

"You're a pro." I mention.

She laughs lightly. "It's happened a couple of times while I was with Kate. I offer to change her diapers when I'm there...gives Kate a small break from diaper duty."

I nod, realizing. My wife is so sweet; always thinking of other's before herself.

Once Ava is cleaned up and Ana cleans her hands with a wipe, she puts a fresh diaper on her while I tie up the bag.

"What onesie did you get?"

I hold it up, and she smiles. "The unicorn! I love that one!"

I help her get the baby redressed and, after she slips on the hat with the unicorn horn on top, she picks her up and hands her to me.

"I want to take a picture of you both." She states, pulling out her camera.

I prop her up a little and smile, happier to take a picture like this instead of a shit-filled one.

"Christian... just... survived... his... first... explosion. Passed... with... flying... colors..." She says the words out loud as she types.

"Aw, thank you, baby." I lean in and brush my lips against hers.

The rest of the night went rather smoothly, no more messes except for a little spit up after her feedings, but nothing worth changing clothes for. Anastasia let me feed her and the longer we made eye contact, the more I fell in love with my new niece. While she was milk drunk and asleep, Anastasia placed her in her swing and we cuddled on the couch for awhile until Kate and Elliot came back. They came sooner than intended, but Kate drove Elliot so insane, that he decided it was best to make it an early night.

After we cleaned up, Anastasia and I took a shower and dressed in fresh pajamas before slipping into bed.

"Tonight was fun." Anastasia smiled, snuggling against me.

"It was. Little Ava is such a cutie."

"She is."

I sigh, my anxiety rising. There's something I need to speak to Anastasia about...something that she won't see coming. It's serious and I don't know how she'll react.

"Anastasia...we need to talk."

Sensing the seriousness of it, she props herself up on her elbows and looks at me.

"What is it, Christian?"

I sigh, scared shitless to admit this.

"Let's..." I clear my throat. "Let's have a baby."

She looks like she's just had the shock of her life.

"Breathe, baby." I encourage, realizing she hasn't taken a breath in a bit.

"You...you're serious? You want a baby? But...what changed your mind?" She looks utterly confused and I find myself a little disappointed with her reaction.

Licking my lips, I shrug. "It was multiple things. Liking you with that fake bump, seeing how in love Elliot and Kate are with Ava...seeing how incredible Ava is for myself... how much of a blessing she is... and going to the police station and having to relive the Hyde thing again...it reminded me how precious you are to me and how incredibly strong you are to sit there and to tell your story and listen to the other things he's done without crumbling. I want us to create life together, Ana. I want you to carry my child and I want us to raise it and love it unconditionally. I want to give the life to my child that I wanted. I will keep them safe. We won't allow them to be hurt."

She's still staring at me doubtfully.

"You're sure, Christian? Because if you tell me this and then decide to recant it, it will crush me." Her voice is breathless and I can feel her heart pounding hard against mine.

"I'm sure, Anastasia. Make a baby with me."

Suddenly, she squeals and squeezes herself to me, dancing against me before she lifts her head again and kisses me hard.

I chuckle against the kiss. _Now this was the response I was hoping for._ "Yes! Let's have a baby." She states, beaming. I have never seen her so full of joy. A quick pang of guilt washes over my chest for ever denying her this, but I refuse to let it ruin this moment and push it away.

"When would you like to try?"

"Now's good." She states, seriously.

Grinning, I lean in and kiss her. "Looks like you better be making an appointment to have your IUD removed then, huh?"

She nods. "Yes. As soon as possible. You'll come with me, won't you?"

"Of course, baby."


	7. The Best Of Both

Anastasia's OBGYN couldn't get us in until Monday afternoon, so we decide go into work early to get as much work done as we can before lunch. Unfortunately, I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything work related. I can't keep my mind off the fact that we're going to be having a child. I'm excited and terrified at the same time. I fear that I'm going to be a terrible father, even though I'm going to try my best to not fuck the kid up. Anastasia will no doubt be a wonderful mother and I'm hoping her parenting skills will outweigh my bad genes.

Experiencing the love that Elliot and Kate have for Ava-seeing how incredibly precious Ava is-has been a gift to Anastasia and I. Without seeing the love they have for Ava and the love I have for her, I would have never seen past my insecurities. I'm still terrified, but I refuse to let my insecurities fuck up my life anymore. Anastasia was born to be a mother; she's a complete natural and I want to give her that experience. I want to experience it with her. I said from the beginning that I wanted to give her things that no other fucker could and I still feel that way. I'm the only one that can give her what she desires most and, to be honest, it's what both of us desire now. I want a child with her. That child will be a physical reminder of the love her and I have together. It will be half her and half me...the best parts of each of us. I want to see her carry my child; I want to see her body change and her belly swell from the life that we created together. I know this is going to be such an emotional adventure for us and I'm looking forward to every step of the way.

I will treat my girl like the queen she is and make sure that her life is as stress free as possible. I can't wait to take care of pregnant wife. It is already so satisfying to take care of her now; I can't wait to see how satisfying it is when she's carrying my child. I know I'll be impossibly more possessive than I already am, but my whole life will be wrapped in her tiny frame. I will do everything in my power to keep my wife and my child safe and I don't care how much of a controlling bastard I have to be to do it.

Even though I haven't gotten much work done, my girl seems to have gotten plenty done. I went to visit her around 10:00 am and she was so busy that I ended up pecking her on the lips while she was in the middle of a phone call and leaving her office. It's lunchtime and I have yet to hear from her about lunch. Andrea had said that the receptionist from Grey Publishing called up, saying that Anastasia and Elizabeth were stuck in a meeting and would be working through lunch, so I'm stuck eating a cold turkey sandwich that Andrea picked up across the street. Usually, it wouldn't bother me, but my nerves are high today. Anastasia usually helps with that, but she's unavailable so I'll have to deal with it myself. Tonight, I've decided, we'll go out to dinner and have a nice little date before we head back to the house to lock ourselves in the bedroom for the night.

While lost in my head, Anastasia comes tripping in my doorway, taking a nose dive towards the floor, the mound of papers she is holding going flying.

"Ana!" I jump out of my chair and, in a blink of an eye, am on my knees next to her. She's caught herself on her hands and knees and sits back on her knees to dust off her hands.

"What happened?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Christian. I'm just so flustered. I'm still so behind on the things I missed while dealing with the puppies and-" She sees her papers all over the floor. "Oh, no. I didn't have the pages secured yet." She begins to collect her papers and I help her get them in a big stack. "Now, I'm going to have to go through and put the pages in order."

She sits cross-legged on the floor and begins to hunt through the papers frantically.

"Hey...easy." _My girl's a mess._

"No, I'm okay, I just want to get this done before we go to the doctor. I-"

I put my finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You go sit at my desk and eat the other half of my turkey sandwich and I'll put them in order." The page numbers are on the bottom of each page, so it shouldn't be too hard.

"Oh, Christian...I don't want you to-"

"Hush, now. Do as I say." I take her arms and stand, pulling her with me. "Go on." I turn her and smack her backside to get her going. When she has a seat at my desk, I take a seat on the floor again and begin to put them back in order.

When I'm finished, I look up and find her watching me while she sips my tea from Starbucks.

"Why didn't you have these bound?"

"Hannah is off sick today and I couldn't find the hole puncher. It's too thick to staple. I was hoping you had one up here so I could bind it."

I sigh and pick up the pile of papers I just sorted plus the three other manuscripts that are already bound. "Anastasia...I think you're putting too much on yourself. You can't do it all yourself."

She shakes her head. "Christian, I'm the Editor. It's my job."

Placing the pile on my desk, I move around and pull open the second drawer, producing a three hole puncher.

"Ah, thank you." She smiles at me and pulls everything towards her and begins to take a few pages at a time, punching holes before placing them in a binder.

I take a seat in one of the chairs opposite my desk and rub my temples. I know Anastasia doesn't want to admit that she's becoming overwhelmed with all the work, but she needs to be honest, especially if we're planning on having a child. She can't stress herself out during the pregnancy.

"Ana, baby..."

She looks up at me through her eyelashes for just a moment before looking back down at her task. _She's decided to ignore me._

"Listen to me. GP has taken on many new authors and I think it's time that the company expand a bit. I've went over the numbers with accounting and we've got room in the budget for another editor, an assistant, and maybe even an intern."

She stops halfway through her hole-punching and looks up at me. "You don't think I can manage?"

I shake my head. "No, that's not it. You've been doing an incredible job. Hell! Half of these new authors signed _because_ of you. There's just too much for one person to do. Elizabeth has too much on her plate too. We can delegate a bit of each of your work to the new editor. I've got Ros setting up a meeting for later this week for the company to get together and discuss this."

She chews her lip as she regards me. She doesn't know what to think. I know she'll never confess that she needs help.

I make my way to her side of the desk and turn her to the side so I can kneel between her legs. "This is happening. Don't think too much on it. It has nothing to do with your abilities as an editor. I wanted you to know before it happened. It's okay to delegate some of the tasks to someone else. You've got enough on your plate. Don't you think it'll be nice to have some more time free? For Stronger Together? For me?"

A small grin forms on her face.

"I _am_ going to impregnate you afterall...wouldn't you like that extra time to kick your feet up and let your sexy husband rub your achy back?" She giggles at me as I rub her flat stomach.

"Fine."

I smile. "Great."

XxXxXx

Anastasia is sitting in a paper gown while we wait for the doctor. I see her legs swinging as they dangle off the side and she's picking at her fingernail.

"Baby? You alright?"

She takes a deep breath in and releases it slowly.

"Yes. I'm nervous."

My eyebrows knit together. "Nervous? Are you having second thoughts? Do you want to wait?"

She shakes her head. "No, no. It's an excited kind of nervous."

I smile at her and step up in front of her, between her legs. "I'm nervous too, baby." I brush my lips against hers. "We're ready for this. A new chapter in our lives...a new adventure in a way."

Giggling, she presses her lips to mine. "Yes, you're right, but I still have worries."

"Like what?"

I see her eyes fill with tears, confusing me more.

"Babydoll, tell me." I coax, nuzzling her nose with mine.

She sniffles and blinks, wiping her tears away quickly.

"What if we have fertility issues? What if we can't get pregnant...or I get pregnant and miscarry? What if-"

"Shhh, hush now." I reach up and smooth her hair. "One step at a time, sweet girl. We'll take whatever steps we need to take. There are plenty of ways to have a baby. We'll find a way. Plus, there's always adoption."

She smiles at me. "Yes. Yes, you're right. I'd like to readdress the subject of adoption later."

My lips curl into a grin. "You want to adopt?"

She nods. "Some day."

Now, it's my turn to swallow back tears. _This woman is fucking astonishing._

There's a knock on the door, breaking our eye contact.

"Dr. Greene. Can I come in?"

"Yes." Anastasia answers while she fidgets. I take the spot beside her and hold her hand.

The woman comes in, wearing a smile and Anastasia returns it.

"Hello, Anastasia! How are you today?"

"I'm doing well! Dr. Greene, this is Christian, my husband."

We exchange pleasantries and she has a seat in the rolling seat while she looks over Anastasia's chart.

"So, you're ready to remove your IUD. Are you wanting to discuss other forms of birth control or are you two ready to start a family?"

Anastasia smiles. "We're ready to try."

"Well, congratulations! When was your last period, Ana?"

"It ended last week."

Dr. Greene nods and she writes in the chart. "Uh huh...alright. Well...it's usually easier to take the IUD out while you're on your period, but I doubt you want to wait for that, so we'll go ahead and take it out today. It might be a little uncomfortable while I remove it and, although you might be eager to start trying right after the removal...I'd wait a few hours. Give your body a few hours to get use to it and check for any bleeding."

Anastasia nods at the doctor.

"Do you have any questions at the moment?" Dr. Greene looks to Anastasia and then to me. "No? Alright. Well, when you end up getting a positive pregnancy test, go ahead and make an appointment to get checked out. We'll talk about anything and all things baby then, so if you two come up with any questions between now and then, it's best you write them down."

"We will." Anastasia answers.

"Great. I'll also write you a prescription for prenatals. It is so important to get your body ready for your baby. Now, lay back and put your feet in the stirrups." Dr. Greene pulls out the stirrups and Ana and I look at one another. When I cock an eyebrow at her, she bursts into a giggle. _I bet my table is more comfortable._ I give her a cheeky grin as she continues to giggle.

She's giggling so much that Dr. Greene is now amused. "Everything alright there, Ana?"

Anastasia nods, wiping at her tears that have formed from her giggle fit. "Yes, I'm sorry. Guess it's just nerves."

Dr. Greene shakes her head, but her smile remains. Slipping her gloves on and pulling the cart of tools closer to her, she tells Anastasia to scoot down the table. She lifts the sheet, folding it at her knees and tells her to scoot a little more.

"There we go. Right there."

Anastasia squeezes my hand and gives me a beaming smile while the doctor begins her work. To keep my mind off of the fact that someone else is getting up close and personal with what is mine, I lean over and give Anastasia a kiss.

"Alright, Anastasia...are you ready?" Dr. Greene asks, and my heart jumps.

"Yes!" Anastasia says impatiently.

"Alright, just relax your muscles. It'll help release easier."

Anastasia releases a long breath and relaxes her body.

"Okay, it's out." I look over and see a small white plastic looking T sitting on the tray next to the tools. I find myself scowling a little at it. I try to ignore the fact that she got it when that first fucker took her virginity. _Did he come with her to the doctor?_ My eyes shoot over to Dr. Greene who is pulling off her gloves and washing her hands in the sink.

"Christian? Are you okay?" Anastasia is now sitting up, looking worried.

I give her a forced smile. "Yes, everything's fine, baby." I press my lips to her forehead.

When the doctor leaves, I help her dress and I can feel her eyes on me as I work.

"Did that first fucker come with you?"

Her eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"When you got it put in...Did _he_ come with you? Did Dr. Greene meet him?"

Her eyes widen. "What? No! Of course not. We weren't that close, Christian. You know that. Before my parents left for Georgia, my mother thought it might be best if I got one. She knew I wasn't sexually active, but she said it would put her and Daddy's minds at ease knowing I wouldn't end up pregnant while they were gone."

I stare at her for a second before I start to laugh. "You got it because of your _mother?_ "

She giggles and shrugs. "It shut her up about it. Sex isn't something that you want your parents to keep bringing up."

I nod. "That's true." I let out a sigh. I feel much better knowing that the IUD wasn't that fucker's decision.

XxXxXx

We have dinner at my restaurant and I slide in her chair before having a seat across from her. We have a window seat, the best seat in the house.

"Christian, the view is incredible. I didn't get to see it when we came for Kate's bachelorette."

"I wanted you three in a corner where you'd be safest."

She smiles at me and reaches across the small table to take my hand. "You're so sweet, baby. I love how protective you are."

"Thank you, Ana. Thank you for not fighting me on it."

She shakes her head. "I would never."

 _I'm hoping she still feels that way after she's pregnant._

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey. My name is Alexa and I'll be your waitress this evening. Mr. Grey? The usual wine?"

I shake my head. "No. No wine tonight. We'll have two glasses of the natural raspberry tea, extra raspberries."

As she walks off, Anastasia gives me a quizzical look. "No wine?"

I shake my head. "No, wine for you Mrs. Grey. You'll be expecting soon."

Her lips slowly curl up into a grin. "Yes, you're right. I wasn't thinking. Raspberry tea is lovely."

"Good." I pick up the menu and look through it quickly. "What sounds good, baby?"

"You pick, sir."

My head jerks up to meet her face, and I see a seductive little grin on my girl's face.

 _Well played, pretty girl._

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey." _Fuck._ I already want to take her home and fuck the daylights out of her.

XxXxXx

"Stay."

I park in the circular driveway right in front of the house. Taylor will put the car in the garage later. I climb out of my side and hurry to hers, helping her out.

"Such a gentleman, Mr. Grey."

I give her a cheeky grin and throw her over my shoulder, making her squeal. I slam her door and hurry to the door, making her bounce on the way.

She giggles and smacks my butt while I unlock the door. "I recant my gentleman comment. You're a cave man."

I carry her up the stairs and into our bedroom, where I stand her upright. She's breathless, her hair wild from being rough-housed, and she looks incredible.

"You're so fucking sexy." I growl, pulling her to me so I can devour her mouth.

Picking her up, my mouth stays fused to hers as I lay us both down against the pillows. I begin to unfasten her pants as she kicks off her shoes and lifts her hips to make it easier.

I hum against her mouth. "Good girl."

I yank her bottoms and panties off together and throw them to the side before dipping my head down, allowing myself a small taste of her before I continue ridding her of her top. Soon enough, we're both naked and I return to her center to continue with dessert.

"Oh, Christian!" Her hands find my hair as she encourages me to continue. Not willing to drag it out tonight, I bring her to orgasm quickly, enjoying listening to her as I work her down from it.

I kiss back up her body until my mouth finds hers again. I can feel her hands trembling as they explore my shoulders and I find myself getting a bit nervous myself. I decide to take my time and explore her mouth slowly and methodically, dominating her mouth like I dominate her body. Her fingers rake through my hair and I feel her arching her back to try to decrease the distance between us.

I release her mouth and lower myself from my elbows, pressing her into the mattress. "Is this better, baby?"

She gives me a sweet smile and wraps her legs around me, my hard-on pressing against the mattress below her legs. I can feel her heat against my lower stomach and nuzzle my nose with hers. She brushes her lips against mine a few times and I see her eyes fill with tears.

"What is it, Ana? What's wrong?"

Letting out an airy laugh, she blinks and shakes her head. "Nothing is wrong. Just overwhelmed."

I give her a smile. "It's emotional." I wipe a stray tear from her cheek as she nods. "There's nothing between us."

She shakes her head. "Nothing. Just you and me." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "We're going to make a baby."

My smile widens. "We are. Are you ready?" A mixture of panic and excitement swirl in my chest, but I force it back.

She sniffles and nods. I position myself and press into her slowly, relaxing back on top of her when I'm seated completely inside.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Christian."

I'm not sure why this is so fucking emotional for me, but I find myself tearing up before I even begin to move. I keep my pace slow, my strokes deep, and keep eye contact with my girl. Her mouth opens in a silent moan and her eyes flutter shut as my thrusts get harder.

"Oh, Christian... just like that... don't stop. You feel so good."

I hum. "You, too, baby." She tightens around me, making me groan. "That's my girl."

She begins to pant and I thrust just a little harder and a little faster to get her there. As she explodes, she lets out a sob and I kiss her hard as she falls apart below me. I still inside of her as she recuperates. She is taking shuddering breaths and trying to calm her crying, but she's having a hard time. Kissing each of her eyelids, I try to calm her the best I can.

"I love you so much, Christian. This is so intense. I know we're just making love, but-"

I press my lips to hers to quiet her. "I know, baby." It _is_ intense. It's beyond just physically intensity. It's an emotional intensity that neither one of us have ever felt before. The love between the two of us is going to create another human being; this is a whole new level that neither of us have gotten to experience.

"Thank you for making a baby with me, Mrs. Grey."

She gives me a watery smile. "Thank you for letting me."

Finding her lips again, I begin to move, my pace quicker this time, but I keep my thrusts deep. I love feeling every inch of her as I pull out to the crest and push myself back into her, burying myself to the hilt.

"Fuck..." I swear through clenched teeth. "I love you, baby." I growl out before exploding inside of her. I do my best to press as deep as I can, spilling it against her womb.

Suddenly, I feel her begin to flutter and she cries out, my orgasm fueling hers.

Collapsing on top of her, I try to catch my breath quickly before I crush her to death. When I roll off of her she tries to sit up, but I push her shoulders back down.

"Stay."

I grab both of my pillows and place them under her ass and pull the pillows out from under her head so her hips are elevated.

"What's this?" She looks at me bewildered.

"I just figured I'd let gravity do it's thing."

She begins to giggle. "How long do I have to lay like this?"

I look at the clock. "Eh...ten minutes should probably suffice."

"Alright...I'll agree to ten minutes, if you agree to let me ride you after."

My cock jumps. "Deal. You can ride me as long as you'd like."

I stay true to my word and let her ride me long and hard, giving her three more orgasms before I find myself losing control.

"Baby, I need to come."

She smiles at me and moans. "Yes, Christian. Please come." The little minx clamps tight around me as she bounces and my fingernails bight into her hips as my own raise her off the bed when I explode.

As I come down from my orgasm, Ana runs her hands down my abdomen. "I love watching you come, Christian. You are so sexy." Leaning down, she presses her lips to mine.

Humming against her lips, I flip us over and climb out of bed, leaving her there.

"Where you going?" She asks, confused.

"You just bounced on my bladder for twenty minutes after I drank three glasses of tea." I call on my way to the toilet. I leave the door open, and wince when my stream starts. There is always a pang if pain when I urinate after coming more than once.

After finishing and washing my hands, I slide back into bed and see Anastasia watching me from her side of the bed.

"Bring that sexy little ass over here!" I demand, pulling on her hand.

She giggles and snuggles into me, her body on top of mine, and her head nuzzling into my chest.

I rub her back up and down a few times. "Mmm. I love skin on skin."

"Mmhmm." She agrees, pressing her lips to my chest.

I reach over and turn the nightstand lamp off before settling for the night. My hand wanders down to her ass, gripping it lightly.

 _Mine._


	8. Heartbroken

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit smaller, but I didn't want to add anything else with it. Next, something big will happen regarding Hyde.**

Waking up, I find myself face to face with Anastasia, my arms wrapped around her small frame while her head rests on my pillow. I notice that her long hair is attacking my face, sticking to my facial hair. I smooth it away the best I can and then brush it away from her face. The movement wakes her and her eyes flutter open. She blinks at me a few times and then rolls to her back to stretch before turning back to me to cuddle close.

"Good morning, babydoll."

"Good morning, husband." She gives me a sleepy smile.

"How do you feel? Are you sore?" Last night, I began to train her backside. I only used two fingers while we made love, but I don't want to hurt her.

She wiggles a little. "Um...no. I'm perfectly fine, sir."

I smile. "Good."

She stretches again, and then stops quickly, frowning.

"What is it, Ana?"

She climbs out of bed and hurries to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I'm left, frowning at the back of the door. _Did I hurt her?_

I give her a minute before I get out of bed, pull on my pajama pants, and knock on the door. "Ana? Are you alright?"

 _No answer._

 _Fuck._

I check the knob and see that it's unlocked, so I open it. Peeking in, I see her in her robe next to the toilet, on the floor crying. _Oh, fuck. I did hurt her._

"Ana...baby, you need to tell me what's wrong. Do you hurt?" I ask as I sit next to her, pulling her into my lap.

She shakes her head no and sniffles. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to scare you."

My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Tell me why you are crying."

"It's silly."

"You crying is never silly. Tell me."

"I got my period."

"Oh, Ana...angel, I'm sorry." I hug her to me and rock side to side with her.

She shakes her head again. "No, no need to be. I know it's only been a couple weeks. I'm being silly."

"You aren't, sweet girl. I know how badly you want to be a mother. You can't help, but hope. Honestly, I was hoping, too, but the odds of us getting pregnant the first month of trying were slim. We'll get there, baby. We'll try every night if we have to. It's not _that_ bad having to sleep with me, is it?"

She giggles through her tears. "No, of course not."

I tilt her chin up and kiss her lips. "Your lips are so soft when you cry." I kiss her once more and then hold her to me again. "I know it's an awful wait, but we'll get there. In the meantime, is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Just hold me. I need cuddled, Christian."

I press my lips to her hair. "That's an easy one. I can do that. I'll cuddle you as long as you'd like, then we'll have a nice, hot shower to start the day. I'll wash you from head to toe and wrap you up in a towel and carry you back to bed to cuddle you some more. How does that sound?"

She giggles against my neck and nods. "I like the sound of that."

"Great. Would you mind if I moved us to the bed? I can't feel my ass anymore."

She pulls away from me and stands. "I'm sorry, Christian. I-"

"No, no, Ana. No more sorrys." I pick her up and carry her over to the bed, where I lay her down against the pillows and curl up with her.

"Oh, no. I need a tampon." She begins to sit up, but I pull her back to me.

"Don't worry about it, Ana. We'll change the linens later. Just relax. I want you comfortable."

"But...but what if I bleed on you?"

I shake my head. "I don't give a fuck if you bleed all over the bed and me. It doesn't bother me."

She settles back into the bed with me and snuggles into my chest. "Thank you for taking care of your hormonal wife."

I chuckle. "It's my job, Anastasia. We made vows, remember? Plus, this is good practice for when you do become pregnant. By the way Elliot talks, you might become Satan at any time. I believe he called her wifezilla on more than one occasion."

She giggles. "I'll try my best not to be a wifezilla."

 _ **One Month Later...**_

Ana and I have been fucking like rabbits this past month, only stopping for a day or two every once in awhile when I saw her wincing in bed. My balls haven't gotten this much use since I hit puberty and jacked off every minute I could. I'm just hoping they're keeping up. I almost laugh at the thought.

We're at my parent's house for Sunday dinner and both of us are trying to hold in our excitement. Anastasia is now two days late. She took a pregnancy test the first day she was late and it was negative, but I know that there is still a large possibility that it couldn't read her hormone levels, yet. Tonight, we are heading home to take another test and I find myself wishing that dinner was over...hell, it hasn't even started, yet. We're still waiting for the Parmesan chicken to bake along with the sweet potatoes and vegetables. It's amazing that I'm not three hundred pounds with all these amazing cooks around me. Thank God for my home gym.

I hear footsteps down the hall and turn from my seat on the couch to see that it's Anastasia. She has a look of sorrow on her face and a sharp pain runs through my chest.

I wave her over to me and she climbs in my lap, hiding in my neck. She cries silently as I rock her, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, angel." I whisper in her ear as I rock her.

She sniffles. "I'm sorry, too." It's muffled against my neck, but I hear it. I squeeze her tighter to me.

"We'll just have to try again."

She lets out a sob and the pain in my chest seems to grow. The blow is so much harder since we spent two days excited about the possibility of a baby Grey.

"Christian? Ana? What's wrong?" Kate finds us on the couch and her question alerts my mother and Elliot.

I shake my head towards the three of them and wave them off. Although I appreciate their worry, this is between Anastasia and me. We've decided not to tell anyone we're trying just in case there are issues. When my mother ushers them out, I press my face to the top of her head and hold her as snug as I can. I can feel my own tears wanting to escape, but I force them back. It would tear Anastasia to pieces to see me so upset. She'd blame herself for this, when it's no one's fault.

"I'm scared."

I pull my face away from her hair. "Why, baby?"

Sniffling, she sits up a little, but leans against me. "What if I have the same problems my parents had? What if we have a hard time trying? What if...what if I get pregnant, but I'm not as lucky as Mom and I lose the baby...or we both end up-"

"No. Don't say it." I put my finger up to her mouth to silence her. "That would never happen. I would never let anything happen to you."

"But...what if I lose the baby? What if I can't have any?"

I shake my head. "We will cross that road when we come to it, baby. And if we lose the baby...well, we'll get through it together."

She chews her lip, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Hey." I lift her chin so that she'll look at me. "Have you changed your mind? Do you not want one?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just scared."

"Ana...we'll get through this together. If you don't want to go through with the pregnancy, then I'll support you...but, isn't being a mother something you always dreamed of? Are you going to let your worry get in your way of having something extraordinary? Just think...what would have happened if you were too scared to tell me what that asshole, Sorrento, was doing to you? If you weren't brave enough to confide in me, we wouldn't be where we are now. Just imagine what life would have been like."

She gives me a sad smile. "I was scared then...but, there was something about you...I felt safe with you."

I press my lips to hers. "See? And you still are safe with me. There is nothing that will tear us apart. If you want to go on this journey with me, then we'll get through it together. We'll lean on one another if something bad happens and we'll celebrate together when the good happens. Just think about it, sweet girl. You don't have to tell me right now. You've got this week to think about it. I don't want you making a decision you'll end up regretting later. I'll support you no matter what you decide."

She nods. "Thank you, Christian. This is all just so emotional... you're right. I think I need a little while to think about it. I don't know if I could handle losing a child. Just the thought makes me want to cry now. I'm sorry I'm such a basket case over this whole thing. I had always wanted a child, but when we ended up together and I knew you'd probably never want one...and then you validated that you didn't want one, I never thought about what could happen if we did have one. I feel awful, Christian. I feel like I led you on without thinking it over..."

I press my lips to hers again to reassure her. "Baby...there is no reason to be sorry. Take your time."

"Okay." She gives me a smile and presses her lips to mine one last time before standing. "Do you mind if I have some wine tonight since I'm on my period? I need something to relax me."

I shake my head. "No, of course not. I think I'll have a glass, too." I stand and take her hand so we can go look for a bottle of wine.

We eat dinner, partaking in everyone else's conversation, but I can feel the sadness between the two of us. My heart is heavy, knowing we might not end up having a child, and I'm annoyed with myself over it. It wasn't even two months ago, I was adamant about never having children...and now...well, my heart aches with the threat of being childless hanging over it. I'm determined to keep myself neutral, not wanting to persuade her decision either way. My desire to have a child is my problem, and I will not force my wife to carry him/her if she isn't completely willing.

 ***Ana's POV***

I am so confused by all of this. I've always been so certain I'd become a mother one day...but I never really thought through everything that could happen. I knew there was always a chance that I'd have problems getting pregnant...but it was never _really_ an issue. At least, not until now. I don't understand it. Christian and I have been on each other non-stop. We hadn't even given my body a chance to rid itself of his sperm before we had sex again. It should have worked. If I was completely healthy, it should have worked. _What's wrong with me?_ What if I have the same problem that my mother had? What if I'm completely infertile and I can't even have a child at all? _What if I miscarry?_

The thought of our child dying is heart wrenching. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for it. _What if Christian can't forgive me for it?_ Losing the baby and him...well, I just couldn't bear it. I know that he said I shouldn't let my fear control me...but this...I don't know. I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle the consequences if I _do_ have something wrong with me. I've got so much to think about. I'm lucky to have such an understanding husband. I know he was happy to start trying, but it doesn't seem to phase him much...the thought of not having any, that is. We could always adopt. I want to do that anyway. He seemed to like that idea.

A part of me wonders if I'd ever regret not taking the opportunity to carry my own though. Am I going to be sixty, looking back and kicking myself over the lost opportunity? Carrying my own...carrying _Christian's_...it would be such a precious gift.

 _I wonder what our child would look like if we had one..._ Would they have his copper hair and gray eyes? Or my dark hair and blue eyes? Maybe a mixture of both. _I hope they have his cheek bones..._

I hear a cry, knocking me out of my thoughts, and Kate puts down her fork to go get Ava.

"Eat, Kate. I'll get her. You never get to eat a full meal." I tell her, standing to get my niece from her swing in the sitting room. I check her diaper and see that it's still dry, so I bring her back with me, sticking a paci in her mouth to help quiet her. Kate fed her just thirty minutes ago. _She shouldn't be hungry._ She quiets down quickly, content with just being cuddled for the time being.

I sit back in my chair and rock her a little while she stares up at me.

"She has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen." _She's incredible._

"She is. She was worth every ache, every mood swing, every craving, and every stretch mark." Kate confesses.

"I agree." Mia says, being cheeky.

"Was there ever a time when you were pregnant...or when you were rushed to the hospital, that you thought you wished things happened differently?" I can't help it, I have to ask.

Kate shakes her head. "As soon as I found out I was pregnant with her... saw her on the ultrasound... I felt this bond. I was growing this life inside me. A life that God allowed to happen. I knew she was made for a reason. She became the most important thing in my life. The most precious. Even if I wouldn't have made it in the operating room...just spending those months growing her...it would have been worth it."

I tear up, and so do the other girls.

"There was a small amount of time...when Kate passed out at the hospital that I thought 'What the fuck did we do?'...but as soon as I saw her face... when she blinked up at me. Fuck...it was the most incredible experience I've ever had. Being a dad is awesome. It's the best job I could ever have." Elliot confesses.

I grin down at my perfect little niece and see that her eyes are closed and she's fallen back to sleep.

"It's also the most rewarding job you'll ever have. Adopting you three was the best decision your mom and I have ever made." Mr. Grey states, making all of us tear up just a little more.

"Enough with this sappy shit. You're going to make me cry in front of my own kid."

"Elliot! I wish you'd stop swearing so often! At this rate, Ava's first word is going to be an expletive!" Grace admonishes, making us laugh.

They fall into easy conversation over how to decorate Ava's room here, but I'm content just rocking little Ava. My eyes wander over to my glass of wine...a glass I only took a few sips out of. I reach for it and slide it towards Christian. He watches my hand and then follows my arm up until he finds my eyes.

"I'm not drinking anymore." I state. Listening to Kate made me realize that if it is meant to be it will happen and it will be worth everything we go through. Ava is an incredible little girl and I have so much love for her...I can't imagine how it'll feel when I have my own baby. _I want this._ It's worth the risk. I want the experience of carrying my baby if the Lord wills it to be.

I watch a smile form on his face, realization setting in. "No?"

I shake my head and return his smile. "No."

Leaning over, he kisses me deeply. "Thank you, Ana."

"Thank you for understanding." I whisper back to him, pressing my lips to his again.


	9. He Doesn't Know

**A/N: This one is mostly in Ana's POV. Pinterest will be updated tomorrow. I am way too tired to do it tonight. Sorry guys.**

 ***Ana's POV***

I'm sitting on the bed while I watch Christian pack for a weekend trip to Vancouver. He and Ros have a couple meetings with the University about the grant they gave to the agricultural department.

"Are you sure you won't go with me?"

I shake my head. "No, I think I should stay home with the puppies." Gail has to deal with them while we're gone to work every day and she needs a break. Plus, I love taking care of them. Being at home with our furbabies is much better than sitting in a hotel room while Christian goes to his meetings.

He plops down on the bed and pulls me to him as he lays down, pulling me on top of him. "But, I'll miss you."

I press my lips to his. "I'll miss you, too, but I need to stay here with Asher and Ember. It's only for the weekend. We'll Skype." The sound of their names causes the puppies to climb the stairs I bought for the bed and begin to attack us with puppy kisses. Christian can't hide his face fast enough and Asher gets a few good kisses in before he can roll me off of him and run for cover.

"I hate those damn stairs." He complains, pulling Ember out of his duffel bag, after she decides it's a good place for bed. I know he's cranky because he doesn't want to be apart, so I don't take offense to it.

"But, they love the bed." I mention, picking up Asher. "Look how happy they are to be close to us." I know he secretly loves how excited they get when he comes home and how they practically begged to be cuddled. Ember has even taken a liking to laying on his clothes, so now he purposely leaves a shirt or pajama pants on the floor after he wears them for her to curl up on. He adores our furbabies.

He begins to shove his clothes in his bag, his sour mood getting the best of him.

"Hey..." I crawl to him on my knees and move the bag so I can be in front of him. "I'm sorry you're upset. Enjoy some time with Ros. You two haven't spent much time together lately. Go to dinner and have some wine. You haven't enjoyed any in awhile." I know he has laid off the alcohol since I can't have any, and trying new wines is something he enjoys.

Sighing, his shoulders droop. "I'm sorry, angel. I know I'm being immature. I just hate being away from you."

I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle into his chest. "I know. It will only be for the weekend. We'll have a welcome home party on Sunday in bed. Just the two of us."

I hear him chuckle, the sound resonating in his chest, ticking my ear that's pressed to it. "Sounds like my kind of party."

"Mmhmm." I pull away from him, kissing him again. "If you aren't going to let Gail pack for you, let me help." With how he's packed, the clothes aren't going to make it out the door before being wrinkled.

I pull his clothes out of his duffel and fold them nicely before putting them back. As he moves around the bedroom, grabbing random items he'll need, I place them in his duffel. After his small bag of toiletries gets placed on top, I zip it closed for him and pick it up, ready to carry it downstairs while he gets dressed for the helicopter flight. He's still in his suit from work and since they'll be going straight to the hotel tonight, there is no need for him to be dressed up.

"No." He says, grabbing the duffel from me. "I'll get it. Just leave it on the bed."

I put my hands on my hips and pout. "I can get it."

Cocking an eyebrow, he pulls me to him. "I said no. No pouting."

"But, I want to." My pout gets deeper.

"Don't make me spank you."

I quickly suck in my lip, knowing that the spanking will be quick and I'll be left turned on and without my husband or an orgasm for the weekend.

"That's my good girl." He dips down to kiss me and I beam. I love when he calls me that. It practically makes me giddy.

"I like being your good girl."

XxXxXx

"Christian, Ana. There's something I need to tell you."

My stomach twists at Taylor's words. When he says things like that, it always worries me.

"What is it, Taylor? What's wrong?" Christian is obviously worried, too, so I slip my hand in his to try and calm both of us.

"Nothing is wrong. Let's have a seat." We have a seat in the living room, anxious to hear what Taylor has to say.

"Seattle PD has contacted me about Jack Hyde." I squeeze Christian's hand a little harder and feel him give me a squeeze back. "They caught him."

"They did?!" I practically squeal, relieved.

"Finally! It's about fucking time!" Christian growls as he runs a hand through his hair.

I wrap both arms around his arm and squeeze it, excited for the good news.

"How did they catch him?" Christian asks Taylor.

Taylor licks his lips. "They found him walking down the street in disguise. He was a block away from Grey House."

My heart plummets.

"He got into an altercation with another pedestrian and there happened to be police close enough to break it up. When they pulled off his hat and hood, they recognized him from the photos. He had some tools with him and a gun. He won't talk, but they think he was heading toward Grey House with intent to harm one of you."

Christian and I are both quiet for a moment after he explains. I can feel my heart beating hard in my chest. _He wanted to hurt us._ He was going to risk being seen in plain daylight just to get to one of us.

"He was getting desperate." I mention quietly. I rest my chin on Christian's arm and try to calm my nerves.

"Thank fuck his temper gave him away." Christian moves his arm to wrap around me and pulls me into his lap. "I would never let _anything_ happen to you, baby. There is no way he'd be able to get all the way in and up to our floors at Grey House. I promise you that."

I chew my lip. "Christian...it's Friday. I wouldn't have even been there. You would have been the one hurt."

Christian shakes his head. "Like I said, he would have never even made it that far. And, I wasn't there either, was I?"

I nuzzle into his neck and squeeze him. He did leave early to pack his bag, but just the thought of him being hurt makes me sick to my stomach.

"The important thing is that he's caught. You two won't have to worry about him anymore. The police officer said there's no way he's getting out. They aren't even offering a bail. He's too high risk."

Pulling away from Christian, I look up at him. "We're free."

He chuckles. "Yes, babydoll. We're free."

XxXxXx

After Christian leaves, I rush up the stairs and towards our bathroom. I've been feeling a bit tummy sick the last couple days, but I haven't had the guts to take a pregnancy test, yet. My period isn't for another four days, so I decided to wait until after he left, so that if it's negative he doesn't have to see my disappointment. The last few months have been stressful and disappointing, yet, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of taking another test. There's a nervous excitement that I can't get rid of.

Fumbling in the cabinet, I pull out one of the tests and I find myself looking down at it; I've suddenly become indecisive about taking it. A part of me wants to savor this excitement just a little bit longer. I know more than likely it will be negative, and it will crush the good mood I'm in right now. I know if I pee on that stick and it comes up with only one line, my mood will plummet and I'll probably end up sobbing into my pillow for the rest of the evening.

I'm not sure I can stand not knowing though. Even though I've been feeling sick, I haven't taken any medicine, worried that if by small chance I was pregnant, I would hurt the baby in some way. If I take the test, I'll know whether it's a bug or if it's something more exciting.

I sigh, annoyed with myself. I should really wait until my period is late before I take one. I'm setting myself up for disappointment. Throwing the test on the sink, I leave the bathroom. Since Hyde is no longer on the loose, maybe I'll dress in layers and take the dogs for a walk while I wait for Christian to call me to tell me they got to Vancouver safely.

Deciding that it's a good idea, I head into my closet to pull out some jeans, thick socks, my Nike's and a sweater. My mind keeps traveling to the unused pregnancy test on the counter just a few feet away.

"Oh, forget it!" I drop my clothes on the floor in the closet and hurry to the pregnancy test and yank down my bottoms, peeing on it before I have a chance to change my mind again.

I place it on the back of the toilet while I wash my hands.

 _Just look at it, Ana. Just look at it. You're a big girl._ I take a deep breath and close my eyes, before grabbing it off the back of the toilet. I open one eye to peek and see that it's two lines. My heart jumps and my other eye pops open to make sure I read it right. _Two lines!_

I scream and jump up and down like a child opening a present. This is the best present I could have ever gotten.

Deciding I should be sure, I grab another brand of pregnancy test and pee again. _Plus sign._

"Yes!" I do a small dance again and decide that this is Christian's present, too, so I should wrap it up and surprise him.

I go in search of a box they'd fit in and find an old box that one of necklaces came in. I wrap it in pink wrapping paper and place the tests in the box before closing it and adding a white ribbon. I'll just tell him I missed him and wanted to get him something nice.

When I'm finished, I put the wrapping supplies up and hear one of the dogs bark. Knowing they probably need to go outside, I grab my coat on the way down the stairs and see both of them standing at the door, waiting.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Opening the door, they barrel down the stairs and into the grass, where both of them do their business. Ember finishes first, and picks up her stuffed hedgehog, dropping it at my feet.

"You want to play, do you?"

She barks once and wags her tail.

I pick up the stuffed toy and throw it. She bolts for it and on her way back, she's intercepted by Asher who yanks it out of her mouth and runs back to me. Ember chases him and when they reach me, she barks at him and nips at his side lightly, giving him attitude for stealing the toy. He looks back at her and licks her face once, as if apologizing.

 _These two are so damn cute._

We play fetch for awhile, until I see Taylor come running up the driveway from his house. There's a look of panic on his face I've never seen before and it makes me start to panic.

"Taylor? What's wrong? What happened?" I already feel like crying and I don't even know what's going on.

"The helicopter went down."

 _What?_

"No. Are they okay? Tell me they're okay Taylor!" My body begins to shake and I begin to sob.

He shakes his head uncertainly. "I don't know, Ana. The emergency helicopter is on their way now."

"Helicopter? Where did it land, Taylor? Why are they using a helicopter?" I feel like my whole world just collapsed on itself. My voice is high and I'm talking so fast I don't even know if he can understand me. _This isn't happening. This can't be happening._

Taylor pulls me to him and hugs me tight. "It crashed out in the middle of no where, Ana. Woods and water." _Water? No, no, no._

"What...what if he-"

"Don't think that way, Ana. He's got to be okay. Both of them have to be okay."

"Was he talking to them? Did he send the signal? He's got to be a least-" Taylor shakes his head, making me stop in mid-sentence.

"The helicopter sent the signal itself when it went down."

"No one has made contact with them?"

"No."

I find myself sobbing into his chest, the pain in my chest almost unbearable. _It isn't fair. This can't be right._ I can't spend my life without him. We've only had such a small amount of time together.

"Come on...let's go inside. It's cold. We need to call the Grey's."

XxXxXx

I keep pacing. I can't sit still. We haven't heard any more about the crash and it's been twenty minutes. Everyone is on their way to the house so we can wait for information together. The dogs can feel the seriousness in the air. They're both curled up in their bed together, watching me pace like a lunatic.

I hear the door open and thundering footsteps. I meet them halfway, practically running towards them and find the whole family hurrying towards the living room for me. I run straight to Grace and we embrace, squeezing each other as we both begin to sob.

"Any update?" Elliot asks, rubbing my back.

I shake my head, refusing to let go of Grace. I can't imagine how she's feeling. No mother should ever have to go through this. I know the news must have been completely devastating for her.

"I'll make some tea." I hear Gail say quietly, disappearing into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, I decide I need to find some control and be strong for his family. I clear my throat and pull away, wiping at my eyes. "Why don't we have a seat in the living room?"

We file into the living room and Elliot turns on the news, hoping to hear something.

 _"We have word that Christian Grey, Seattle Billionaire and owner of Grey Enterprise Holdings, has crashed his helicopter just outside of Seattle today. With him, was his CPO and long time friend, Ros Bailey. Sources say they were on their way to Vancouver for business when the helicopter went down. Police have found the helicopter, but there was no sign of Mr. Grey or Ms. Bailey. Their personal items were left inside and police say that there is no sign of foul play around the crash site. Currently, they're searching for the two missing persons. Police suspect they either jumped from the helicopter before it landed or they took off on foot. We're told that they're searching the woods surrounding the crash for bodies now."_

"Oh, god." _Bodies._ That means they don't expect to find them alive. His picture keeps flashing on the screen, along with Ros' and I feel sick to my stomach. _They've got to be okay._

"Turn that down, Elliot. Everyone's upset enough as it is." Mr. Grey demands, throwing himself into an arm chair. Ava begins to cry and Kate tends to her, while Elliot disappears from the room. My guess is that he's in search for something with alcohol. Mia sits in the large armchair with her father and cries into his shoulder as he tries to console her. Mr. Grey's worry is coming off as anger, but I can see that he's worried, too.

Grace sits next to me and puts an arm around me. "How are you holding up?"

I shrug. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes fill with tears and her chin begins to tremble. "No."

I pull her into a hug and we both end up sobbing again.

"It isn't fair." I tell her, pulling back a little to blot my eyes.

"What isn't, Ana?" She asks, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"We haven't had any time together. He's so young..and..." I look around, wondering if I should say this.

"And what, sweet girl?"

"He..he doesn't know." I burst into tears, hiding my face in my hands.

"Doesn't know what?"

"That he's going to be a dad."

She grabs her chest and then pulls me into her. "You're pregnant?" She whispers.

I nod. "Yes. Please don't tell anyone. We've been trying for a few months and I just found out this afternoon. I was going to tell him when he came back...and now...now he might never-"

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that. His life is just now beginning. He's finally happy, after all these years. You have to believe that he's okay. That he's on his way back to you right at this moment."

I sniffle and nod. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She takes my hand, looking worried.

"Here I am, blubbering to you and he's your son. My pain can't be anywhere near yours."

"Oh, don't be silly, Ana. He's your husband. It's incredibly frightening and painful, but we'll get through it. He'll be home soon. They'll find him."

Another twenty minutes goes by and still no word. I find myself calling his phone, even though I know he won't pick up. His smooth baritone voice keeps coming over the voicemail and I call again just to listen to it again. A small part of me wonders if I'll ever get to listen to him talk again, but I refuse to think too much on it.

As I stand in the entry way between the living room and kitchen, someone screams.

 _No. No, No, No._

I come flying into the living room with my phone still pressed to my ear and notice they're all looking toward the hall. Following their gaze, I see Christian standing aat the door, staring at everyone.

 _Christian!_ It's Christian. He's alive. He's breathing. _I can't move._ All of us are frozen in place.

Suddenly, Grace lets out a sob and runs towards him. It brings everyone out of their stupor and everyone begins to swarm.

Realizing my phone is still to my ear, I lower it and let it fall to the floor while I watch them. I can't keep my eyes off of Christian. _He's here. He's home._

I feel like something hits me in the chest and I bend over double, trying to get some air. It's relief, but it's a painful type of relief, realizing just how close we came to losing him.

"I need Ana." I hear his voice...his beautiful, sexy voice...through everyone's loud talking. I stand up just in time for him to wrap his arms around me and I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

"My little spider monkey." He murmurs, holding me.

The cheeky comment makes me burst out in tears and I hold him as tight as I can. My nose goes to his neck. I smell sweat, smoke, and dirt...but under it all I can still smell him. _He's real._ "I'm here." He whispers in my ear.

"Thank God." I whimper back, hugging him tighter.

"I'm exhausted. Can we have a seat?" I feel us moving and then we're on the couch so I move my legs so that I'm straddling his lap, but refuse to let go.

"You're home." I murmur into his neck. I sit up to look him over and see hes got a bit of blood on his forehead.

"Oh, Christian..." I reach up to feel around it.

"I'm okay."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Grace states, leaving the room.

My hands cup his face. I just need to touch him, make sure he's real. My hands slide down his chest and stop over his heart. Feeling the steady beat makes my chest relax a little.

"See, angel? I'm fine."

"What happened?" Mr. Grey asks.

Christian shakes his head. "I'm not sure. Everything was fine and then the control board started to alert me that there was a critical misfire and we just went down. I really don't know how the fuck I got it landed. The controls went haywire. It fought against me the whole time, but I managed to land it in an open spot without killing us."

My chin trembles. "How did you get back?"

"We walked until we hit a road and then realized the police were searching for us and found us. They brought us home."

"Why didn't you call?" Mia asks.

"My phone broke on the way down. my screen is shattered. We tried Ros' but she's got shitty service and it drained the battery before we got anywhere for it to pick up."

"Christian..." I realize something. "They found Jack a block away from Grey House...what if he was leaving instead of coming? They said he had tools...what if he messed with the helicopter?"

Realization comes over Christian's face and out of the corner of my eye, I see Taylor stand and pull out his phone to make a phone call.

 ***Christan's POV***

 _Fuck_. That mother fucker tried to kill me...and almost succeeded. I'll do everything in my power to make him rot in solitary confinement for the rest of his miserable life.

My girl is wrapped around me as I sit with my family and I know that this must have scared the life out of her. A year ago, I would have thought no one would have cared one way or another if I lived or died, except maybe my mother. But, now...coming home and seeing everyone waiting for me...it's an incredible feeling. I hate that I put them through this scare, but knowing they care...it means fucking everything to me.

When we went down, all I could think about was Ana. I couldn't leave Ana. We are supposed to spend our lives together. I know a span of lifetime is different for each person, but 28 years isn't long enough. I feel like now, I just started living. Everything before Ana was just being. I didn't really _live._

Today, wasn't my time to go. I need more time with her...with my family. I want to get to know them all on a deeper level. I want to become a dad and watch my child grow up and maybe even get married one day. No. Today was definitely not my time.

After we all sit and talk for awhile and my mother forces me to stay still while she fusses over my cut, they decide it's getting late and they should let me rest.

 _Thank fuck._ It's not that I don't appreciate them being here, but I am tired and Ana needs to relax a little, too. I can still feel her shaking a bit while she's curled against me.

We say our goodbyes and my mother keeps coming back to hug me.

"Oh, my darling boy. You just relax and make Ana relax, too, alright? Call me if you need anything."

I smile at her and hug her again. "Yes, Mom. We will."

"Oh...I just want to stay, but I know you need your rest." She's pouting and it makes me laugh.

"Yes, Mom. I appreciate that. We'll see you Sunday."

She nods. "Sunday...yes. Right. I'm going to make all your favorites this Sunday! You better come hungry."

"I will, Mom. I promise. Have a safe trip home."

She looks back and forth between Ana and me a few more times before she allows my dad to pull her out the door. Closing the door behind me, I slouch against it.

"Are you okay?" Ana asks, looking worried.

"Yes, I'm okay. I promise." I push off against the door and wrap my arms around her. "Just dirty and sore."

"I thought...well, I was so scared that..." She shakes her head and hides behind her hands.

"No, Ana. Everything is fine. I'm fine. You don't really think you can get rid of me that easily, do you?"

She giggles and looks up at me, her eyes full of tears. "I have a present for you if you're up for it. I thought it'd be a nice surprise to get you something while you were gone."

"A present?" I give her a large grin. "Where is it?"

Giggling, she takes my hand. "Come on, it's in the other room."

I let her pull me into the living room, where she picks up a pink box with a white ribbon and hands it to me.

"What is it?" I ask, smirking.

She sits on the stair and shrugs. "You have to open it, silly."

I grin down at it, feeling like a little boy on Christmas. I pull on the bow and open the top, excited to see what it is. Inside are two white sticks and my eyebrows knit in confusion. Suddenly, it dawns on me.

"Pregnancy tests?" I pick one up and look at it. "A plus sign? Does that mean...fuck! Are you saying... you're pregnant? We're pregnant?"

She smiles. "Yes."

Throwing the box to the side I grab her and spin her around.

"Yes!"

Laughing, she clings to me. "You're making me dizzy."

"Oh, shit!" I carry her to the couch and lay her down on it, kneeling on the floor next to her. "I'm sorry, baby."

"You don't have to be sorry, Christian. I'm fine." She starts to sit, but I push her shoulders back down.

"No, no. Mrs. Grey. You lie down and keep your feet up."

Giving me an amused grin, she settles back into the couch. "Alright. If you say so."

I nod. "I do." I lean down and kiss her lips then I scoot over and lift her shirt, revealing her stomach. Bending down again, I kiss her stomach right below her navel. "Our child is really in there..."

She giggles. "According to those tests, yes."

 _This is so fucking crazy._ I stare at her stomach like it's going to grow right before my eyes.

"Thank you, Ana...for not giving up and for carrying my child." I lean down to kiss her lips and shes quick to deepen it.

"Take me to bed, Christian. I need you." Her tone is almost desperate.

Without a word, I stand, picking her up to carry her to bed.

XxXxXx

After a long round of lovemaking, my girl is drifting off to sleep and I climb out of bed to shower.

"Christian?" Her voice cracks with sleep.

"Shhh, now. I'm just going to have a quick shower. You lie here and get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll be back soon." I pull the covers up to her shoulders and bend down to kiss her forehead. She snuggles into her side of the bed with a sigh and drifts off quickly.

I shower at top speed wanting to get back to my pregnant girl. I decide clothes aren't needed and slide in next to her, wrapping my arm around her before pulling her back against me. my hand finds her flat stomach and my thumb caresses her soft skin.

"I vow to keep you safe and happy. I'll be here every step of the way. You two are my world...my number one priority. Always." I whisper. I press my lips to the back of her head and allow myself to drift off.


	10. Baby Grey

**A/N: This chapter jumps days, but I didn't want to post several small chapters.**

I wake before Anastasia and climb out of bed as quietly as I can so I don't disturb her. After relieving my bladder and pulling on some pajama pants, I head down to the kitchen to find us breakfast. Since she's eating for two now, I want to make sure she eats plenty and gets the nutrition they both need.

Searching through the fridge, I pull out the eggs and turkey bacon, noting to get the fruit salad and yogurt out later.

Deciding that scrambled eggs are probably safest, I pull out a bowl and crack the eggs...well, try to anyway.

I crack the first egg and pieces of shell drop into the bowl.

"Damn it." I grab a fork and spend the next five minutes fishing the tiny pieces out of the slippery slimy mess.

"Ah ha!" When I get the final piece out, I smile triumphantly.

For the next egg, I'm more careful and only get a small piece stuck which I retrieve rather easily. By the third egg, I get the cracking thing down. _Eight eggs should be enough, right?_

Looking down at my bowl of unwhisked eggs, I put my hands on my hips and nod. "Good job, Grey. Who ever said cooking was hard?"

It takes me a few minutes looking through drawers before I find the whisk and when I do, I'm pretty damn happy with myself.

I whisk the eggs, whisking them extra long to make sure they're mixed enough and turn the stove on, placing a skillet on it. I wait a few minutes to let it get hot and then pour the eggs into the skillet.

Deciding I'll let them cook on their own, I find the bread and put the slices in the toaster, leaving it on the setting Gail left it on. Next, I grab the granola and decide to try to make the yogurt a little prettier with granola and fruit on it. I find some small glass dishes and proceed to dollup some yogurt into them, adding the fruit salad and granola.

Taking a step back, I eye my creation. "I should have been a chef." _I deserve a pat on the back for this shit._

Suddenly, I smell something burning. I turn from the island and see that the eggs are burning.

"Shit!"

I grab a spatula and try to flip them over, but they're stuck to the pan. "What the fuck?!" I do my best to scrape them off the bottom, seeing if there's anything I can salvage.

Suddenly, the smoke alarm goes off. It signals the dogs and they come barreling in to bark at the annoying alarm.

"Fuck! No! Shut up!" I yell at the smoke alarm, pointing at it, as if that's going to do any good. Taking the eggs off the burner, I grab one of the stools at the island and pull it under the smoke alarm. With the high ceilings, I can't reach it, but I get an idea. When I was little, I saw my mother use a towel to wave the smoke away, so I grab a hand towel and climb back up, smacking it at the smoke alarm.

 _WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?_

I wave the hand towel faster and almost lose my balance, making me drop the towel. Unfortunately, the towel drops on the burner that I have yet to turn off and now it's on fire.

 _I'm going to burn down the fucking house!_

I hop off the stool and push it out of my way, getting to the sink. Turning it on full blast, I grab the sprayer and pull it as far as it will go, before squeezing the lever. It sprays...and lands no where near the stove. _What the fuck am I going to do? What the fuck? Shit._

"What. Did. You. Do?"

 _Busted._

Ana comes running in, going straight for the cupboard. She pulls out a small fire extinguisher and runs to the stove, turning off the burner before spraying the stove down. The thick white foam covers the stove and the wall behind it, but the fire is out.

She looks at me and my finger releases the lever of the useless sprayer, and I realize both dogs are wrestling right in the middle of the wet puddle it created. She hurries over to the toaster, which is actually the source of all the smoke, and hits the lever, making the charcoaled pieces of bread pop up.

"What..." She waves her hands around the kitchen. "Why? How? Just...what...what were you doing?" She asks, turning off the faucet and taking the sprayer from me.

"I was trying to make you breakfast." I'm embarrassed that I can't seem to function on my own. "I just..." I don't know what to say, so I shrug.

"Oh, baby. You're very sweet." She wraps her arms around me and rises on her toes to kiss my chin. "But, please don't ever try to cook again. I'm rather fond of this house."

Her light teasing puts a grin on my face and she smiles too.

"I love you, husband."

"I love you. Both of you." I say resting a hand on her stomach. "I just wanted to feed you."

"You just concentrate on bringing home the bread and I'll concentrate on making it, alright? You are the head of our little family and you have a lot on your plate already. I want to contribute what I can and my forte just happens to be cooking and feeding my handsome, dominant husband." She pecks my lips and then steps away from me to open a couple of the windows, letting out some of the smoke that is lingering.

"If you'll help me clean the kitchen and dry the dogs, I'll make us some breakfast." She picks up the fire extinguisher to put it back, but I grab it from her.

"I don't want you carrying anything heavy."

"Christian...it isn't heavy."

I shake my head. "It's heavy enough. I mean it, Ana."

She nods. "Okay. I won't life anything heavy. I promise."

"That's my good girl."

I help Anastasia clean up the kitchen, drying the dogs and wiping up the floor, while she wipes down the stove and cleans the pan. Once everything is back in order and the smoke smell is gone, she closes the windows and begins to make us French toast.

I sit at the island and watch her as she works and a strong sense of affection comes over me. It is so hard to wrap my head around the fact that this is my life. I can't believe that I could ever be so blessed. I really don't deserve it.

I hear her humming quietly to herself as she flips the French toast over and I grin.

"I like you barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen."

She smiles at me over her shoulder. "I like it, too."

As she's pulling the bacon from the pan, I get up to fetch us some drinks. I get both of us orange juice and I also get her a small glass of milk. She needs the calcium.

I place our yogurt in front of our stools and she brings the plate of French toast and bacon over to the table before plating for each of us.

"Yum. Thank you for making the yogurt parfaits, babe." She leans over and presses her lips to mine. _Is that what they're called?_ Noted.

"You're very welcome. Now eat up."

After we're finished, I let the dogs out while she cleans up the dishes. It's something that has become routine for us, and I enjoy the normalcy of it. It's the beginning of April and I notice immediately that the air is beginning to warm. The sun is out and the birds are chirping; I'm optimistic that it'll be a great day, despite my mishap in the kitchen earlier. I'll definitely be letting Ana cook from now on.

The dogs are enjoying the warmer weather and run around the large back yard, chasing each other, pouncing, and wrestling.

Anastasia opens the back door and takes a deep breath, obviously sensing Spring is on its way.

"Christian...it's so nice outside. Why don't we take the dogs for a walk?"

Now that we aren't threatened by Hyde anymore, it actually sounds like a good idea.

After getting dressed and putting the dogs on the leashes, we head out toward the meadow where I asked her to marry me. I figure we can walk through the trail along the woods a little bit before heading back.

I keep ahold of Ember's leash in one hand and Anastasia's hand in the other.

"I love this." Anastasia states, squeezing my hand. "This is the life I've always wanted."

"It's perfect." _Next year, we'll be adding a stroller to our walks._ My heart swells at the thought and I release her hand, to pull her into me. I need her closer to me.

We walk for about an hour, until I see that the dogs are getting tired and Anastasia gives a yawn. Once we get back, the dogs go straight for their water bowl and then plop down in their bed together for a nap.

Anastasia giggles. "I guess it's doggy nap time."

I nod. "And Anastasia nap time, too."

She gives me a curious look. "Why?"

"Because I say so. Come. Let's drink some water and then we'll head up for a nap."

After sharing a bottle of water, I pick her up and carry her up the stairs to bed.

I place her on the bed and slip her shoes and socks off before pulling her up to her feet. I strip her of her clothes and she stays my good girl and doesn't fight me on it. When she's nude, I pull the covers down and she climbs into the bed. Once I'm sure she's warm and comfortable, I stand to strip myself of my clothing and slide in with her. She curls up to me and sighs.

"I'm not tired, Christian."

"Alright, baby. Just relax then. I'll turn the tv on and we'll cuddle."

I turn the television on, making sure the volume is low, and begin to caress her back up and down to relax her. It isn't two minutes later that I hear her breathing even out. Looking down, I see that she's asleep.

 _Not tired, my ass._

XxXxXx

"Mrs. Grey?"

We stand at the call of her name and follow the nurse's assistant to the back. Today is our first OB appointment since finding out she's pregnant.

"I'm going to have you stop at the restroom and give us a urine sample and then I'll meet you in room three. its that third door on the right." She hands Anastasia the cup and Anastasia thanks her.

"Do you need help, baby?"

She grins at me. "No, I think I've got it, Christian. Thank you."

I really want to go in there and help her, but I wait outside the bathroom while she goes. When she reappears, she has a paper towel wrapped around the cup and I take it from her. On our way to the room, I peek at it and am relieved to see that it's a light yellow color and it's half full. _No dehydration then._ I find myself worrying about her well being even more since the day I found out about her pregnancy. I will never forgive myself if something happens because she didn't eat right, get enough water, or rest enough. It is my job to take care of her.

When we make it to our room, the nurse's assistant takes the urine sample from me. "Go ahead and slip out of your clothes and put on this paper gown, the opening in the front. There's a sheet on the table that you can cover up with."

Anastasia nods. "Thank you."

She closes the door behind her and I begin to help Anastasia pull off her dress. When it's off, I place it on one of the chairs and then reach behind her to unclip her bra. I hear her hiss and my eyebrows knit together.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "My breasts are just a little sore."

I frown. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's normal, Christian. It'll pass."

I kneel down in front of her and pull her panties down her legs and kiss her stomach before standing again. As I help her slip on the paper gown, she groans.

"I hate these things."

"I agree. They don't cover anything." I look her over. It only reaches to her hips and with it open in the front and so brittle, it barely covers her breasts.

"Hop up, angel. I'll cover you." I pat the table and she does as I say. "Good girl." I drape the sheet over her. "Are you warm enough?"

She nods. "Yes, sir. I'm warm enough."

The nurse's assistant comes back to take her vitals and says that everything looks perfect. I'm relieved by her words and Anastasia must notice my relief, because she brings the back of my hand to her lips and presses a kiss to it.

"See? Nothing to worry about. You take wonderful care of me." She smiles up at me and I know she's using her submissiveness to calm me, but it's working.

"I'll always take care of you." I press my lips to hers. "Both of you." I say as an afterthought.

"And I'll take care of you, Christian. You and our baby."

I nod. "I know, angel. Our baby will never have to go through what I had to."

She shakes her head and I see tears form in her eyes. "No. Absolutely not. Never. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Christian."

"No, no. None of that today. We're about to see our baby." I reach up and wipe a tear off her face and she clears her throat.

"Yes, you're right. Only happy tears."

XxXxXx

When the ultrasound pops up, Dr. Greene gives a sound of surprise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I'm instantly in panic mode.

"Nothing..." She states shaking her head. "Ana...when did you say your last period was?"

"March sixth."

"Hmm...well, it looks as if your bleeding must have been implantation bleeding, because according to my ultrasound you're about nine weeks." Dr. Greene clicks a few buttons and zooms in on the ultrasound.

"Nine weeks?" Anastasia asks, surprised.

"Holy shit." I murmur.

"Yes...see? The baby has tiny little stumps where the arms and legs will grow longer and produce hands and feet. The baby is starting to look like a baby instead of a tadpole. You're further along than you thought."

Anastasia smiles and squeezes my hand. "This is incredible."

I nod. "Absolutely. Wow. Look at it move..." I can't believe the baby is already moving.

"The baby is about the size of a cherry right now. I'll print a few pictures for you to show your family. It looks like your due date will be around November eleventh."

"A holiday baby... we'll have the baby for Christmas, Christian!" My girl's excitement is coming through and I smile fondly at her. I have such affection for this beautiful thing in front of me.

"The perfect gift for Christmas." I tell her, kissing her deeply.

When Dr. Greene finishes with the ultrasound and washes her hands, she tells us we need lab work done.

"Now, I would like both of you to stop by the lab on your way out so we can get some blood from both of you. We want to test quite a few things with you Ana, and test Christian's blood for blood type and Rh factor. If you are Rh negative, Ana, and the baby is Rh positive, we need to be very careful with how we take care of that. Your body will attack the Rh positive cells and it can hurt the baby."

"Oh, no." Anastasia looks worried.

"Don't worry, Ana. If you are, we've got a shot we can give you so your body won't attack the fetus."

"Let's get you dressed so we can go." I want to get these done asap so we know.

Dr. Greene leaves the room so Anastasia can get dressed and we hurry to the lab.

While we sit, waiting for our names to be called, I find myself unable to sit still. I let my guard down, thinking that everything was fine after we saw the ultrasound and now we have this to worry about.

"Christian, please have a seat. Everything will be alright. If I am Rh negative and you're positive, all they'll do is give me a shot. It's easily fixed."

I sit next to her and take her hand. "If you are negative and I'm positive...then it'll be my fault."

She shakes her head. "Don't be silly, Christian. It's nothing you can control. It's what you were born with."

"Damn genes..." I mumble under my breath. I knew they'd come back to bite me in the ass.

She laughs lightly and squeezes my hand. "We don't even know that it's an issue. You're blaming yourself and there might not even be a reason to worry."

"Grey."

Our name is called and I pop out of my seat, pulling Ana with me. I'm anxious to get this over with.

Anastasia requests to go first, worried she'll lose confidence after seeing the needle.

"I hate needles." She complains once the lab tech wraps the tourniquet around her upper arm and ties it. I sit next to her and hold her hand, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could take the prick for you."

She smiles at me. "That's sweet, Christian. The prick is worth it."

"Alright, Mrs. Grey. I need you to take this stress ball and squeeze it a few times."

He hands it to her and I see that it's in the shape of a vampire, making Ana laugh.

"Are you ready for me to suck your blood?" The lab tech asks, speaking in an accent. Part of me wants to punch him in his face for saying it, but I know he's trying to make her relax, so I ignore it.

"Yes. Oh, please get it on the first try!" She turns her head toward me and hides her face in my shoulder.

I press my lips to her hair. _I need to distract her._ "Ana? Do you think we're going to have a boy or a girl?"

She turns her head to talk to me. "Um...I'm not sure." She winces for a second as the needle pierces her skin and I look over to see that he did get it on the first try. _Thank fuck._

"Well, what do you want?"

"I'd be happy with either...I'm not really sure. I'd love to have a boy, but I'd also love to have a girl so that Ava could have another girl to play with."

I smile. "We'll have both someday."

Her smile widens and so does her eyes. "You want more?"

I nod. "I think so."

"Like...how many?"

I grin. "You first."

"Hmm...five."

My eyes widen. "Five?" _Holy fuck._ "I was thinking like...three."

She nods. "Meet in the middle with four?"

I laugh. "Not a fan of three?"

She shakes her head. "No. The middle child is always a little too crazy."

"The middle..." Realizing, I scowl at her. "Hey now!"

She giggles.

"All done." She looks and we see that she's got a bandage on her arm and the needle and tubes of blood are no where to be found. _That was nice of him._

He washes his hands and puts on new gloves and pulls out a new needle and a couple of tubes for me. I have a seat and lift my t-shirt sleeve up so he can wrap the tourniquet around my bicep. I begin to make a fist and squeeze it a few times so he can find my vein before he can even offer that ridiculous stress ball. I feel Ana take my hand, but I watch him as he finds my vein and takes my blood. My girl, however, can't even watch it happening to me, so her face finds my shoulder again, making me laugh.

"Does it hurt?" She asks, looking up at me, worried.

I smile. "No, baby. I'm okay."

My answer makes her relax and she presses her lips to my shoulder. "Good."

"All done. Dr. Greene should have your results by tomorrow morning."

 ***Grace's POV***

It's my birthday and all I asked for was that all of my children be around me today. They're taking me out to eat for my birthday tonight and I am over the moon about it. I love the close relationship I have with all of my children and my daughter-in-laws. I have friends who constantly complain that their children never come to see them, but I'm lucky to be able to see all of them at least once a week for family Sunday. I am now a grandmother to the sweetest little girl I could have ever asked for. She's such a good baby. She only cries if she needs something and is completely content with sitting in her swing or car seat...not that she sits in them very often. She's one of the most loved little girls in the world and there is always someone wanting to hold and cuddle her.

My daughters set up an English tea brunch for us, in which all the girls wore hats and all the men, jackets. Even Miss Ava had a little hat she wore for the occasion. We all wore dresses and drank out of fine tea cups and ate watercress sandwiches, mini quiche, and fruit salad. The men didn't seem all that thrilled about it, but they kept their distaste to themselves, knowing that it was a special treat for me.

My family is now dispersed throughout the sitting room, the boys' jackets thrown over chairs, their collars unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. The girl's shoes all found their way to different corners of the living room, the boys' shoes left wherever they took them off, and it actually makes me laugh. I've missed having the mess of kids around.

I've been hogging Ava most of the day and, as I sit in an overstuffed chair in the sunroom holding her while she sleeps, I watch my children laze around the sitting room.

Mia and Elliot are sitting in the floor, playing with Asher and Ember, Christian and Ana's dogs. I've been told by Mia that they're not just their dogs, but my grand dogs. I'm alright with that label. Kate comes to sit next to them and Elliot pulls her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her, and I watch him kiss her temple. Seeing my big lug so in love and happy warms my heart. He's such a wonderful husband and father. Most men would jump ship when faced with a surprise pregnancy outside of wedlock, but my Elliot took it all in stride. He realized how much of a blessing little miss Ava was to them both and used the situation to his advantage to snag up a wonderful wife. He loves Kate so much. I always wondered if he would ever settle down. I know that he was known to jump from girl to girl, a playboy people called him. _I hate that word._ My big lug was never a playboy. He just couldn't find the right one, even though she was right under his nose the whole time. It took Kate demanding that he take her on a date to wake him up. One date was all it took; the two of them have been inseparable since.

Mia has turned into such a lovely young woman. Since Christian has cut her allowance down considerably, she has realized the worth of a dollar and is now working in a bakery part time. She is actually enjoying it tremendously and looks forward to going to work every week. My baby girl might actually own her own bakery or restaurant one day and I'll be first in line to try all of her goodies. I do worry about her relationship with Ethan, though. She has such an addictive personality...when she wants something, she goes full force into it. I know it's what makes her so passionate, but I'm not sure if Ethan feels as strongly about the relationship as she does. She's mentioned marriage a couple of times and he's changed the subject about it. A part of me is glad that he isn't wanting to jump the gun with marriage; I don't think my baby girl is ready for that. I worry that she can't see past the wedding and decorations to see how a marriage really works. It takes time and effort or it'll fall apart. Mia has a bit more maturing to do before she walks down the aisle. I hope Ethan loves her and that he isn't just leading her on. The longer he pulls her along, the harder it's going to be on her if he leaves her. He is a lovely boy; the Kavanagh's are good friends of ours and they raised their children to be wonderful adults.

Christian and Ana are laying on the couch together and I see him rubbing her stomach while she lays on her back. Suddenly, he gives her a scowl as she giggles and he turns her sideways and smacks her butt, making her giggle more. My baby boy pouts, feigning hurt at something she says and she kisses his lips and then snuggles into him, letting him hold her close. His eyes close-I suppose they're ready for a nap-but before he drifts off, I notice his hand wandering down to her backside to rest there.

I shake my head at the two. He's so possessive over that girl, but she just eats it up. I can't believe my baby boy is having his own baby. They haven't announced it to anyone else, but I wish they would soon. I'm having such a hard time keeping the news to myself. I'm just beyond excited about getting another grandchild. There was a time, not even that long ago, that I thought Christian would never find his happiness or his soul mate. He was so lonely...so angry and bitter. I had never realized the extent of it until I found out about what Elena did to him. I still blame myself for not protecting my son or seeing any warning signs. I will never stop blaming myself. It is my fault. He was so abused and neglected when he was tiny and I rescued him from a life in foster care just to hand him over to another abuser.

I am so glad he found Ana. That sweet girl; she's done so much for my family. She keeps Mia in her place, does wonderful charity work with Kate, and has made my baby boy happier than I ever thought possible. This girl really is an Earth Angel...and now she's carrying my grandbaby. Oh, for goodness sake, I cannot wait to meet this next grandchild. I believe it will only create more joy in Christian's life.

My beautiful family. Each year it just seems to be getting better. We're growing by two feet every year.

When Ava wakes to be fed, Mia decides it's present time.

"Mom! Let's do your presents!" I wish I had the energy she has.

"I told you all not to get me presents."

"Tough." Elliot states, handing me a present while he kisses my forehead. "Open it."

I open it and see that it's a large photo of Ava from the professional pictures they had done. "Oh, Elliot...Kate...this is beautiful. Thank you!" I've got a perfect spot for it in the hallway coming in from the front door so that everyone will see it when they come in.

"My turn!" Mia hands me an envelope. "I bought it all by myself from the money I made at the bakery." She is beaming with pride and it makes me smile.

"Thank you, Mia. You're such a sweet girl." I open it and see that it's U2 concert tickets. "Mia! How did you get these? They were sold out in fifteen minutes!" U2 is one of my favorites and I've always wanted to see them live.

"I stood in line at the box office for six hours to get them. They're not the closest seats, but-"

"Oh, Mia, I don't care about that. Thank you so much, darling. This means so much to me." I kiss her cheek and dances back to her seat.

"I guess we're next." Anastasia says, standing from the couch. She bends and pulls the gift from below the couch, where they must have been hiding it.

"Thank you, Ana." I open it and as I tear the wrapping paper off, I see it's a picture of Asher and Ember. I laugh, but then realize they both have signs around their necks. _'Our parents are getting us a human!'_ one says. The other, _'Guard duty begins November 2012'._

I gasp. _They're announcing it!_

"Oh, Christian...Ana...I love it."

"Let us see!" Mia pops out of her spot to try to get a better look, so I turn the picture around to let the others see.

There's silence for a few moments while everyone takes in the picture, before realization sets in for them all.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Mia screams, rushing Anastasia. "Really? OH, ANA! I am so excited!" She hugs Ana, rocking her side to side.

Mia's excitement has alerted the dogs and they begin to bark and jump around, wagging their tails; my grand dogs evidently want to get in on the excitement. Christian immediately bends down when one of them try to jump on Ana, determined to get them calmed down. He's talking to them in low tones like he would a human being and it makes me laugh. The dogs seem to understand him though, because they keep their butts on the floor, but their tails continue to wag with a thump on the carpet.

Kate rushes to Anastasia with Ava still under the nursing blanket eating and gives her a side hug. Her hormones are still trying to right themselves and it makes Kate instantly teary eyed.

"Oh, Ana... I'm so happy for you. Ava is going to have a cousin!"

I hear sobbing and see that Mia has attached herself to Christian, sobbing into his chest.

"How about that." Carry states, taking the photo from me to get a better look. "Our Christian is having a baby."

Him saying it seems to make it even more real and I find myself getting teary eyed. "I know. Our baby boy is having his own baby."

"Have you told Ray, yet?" Carry asks, half-laughing. I don't understand what's funny, but evidently it's a joke between them because Christian laughs.

"Yea...about that...we haven't told them, yet...so it'd be best if none of you mention it until-." Mia's loud wailing cuts him off and he looks down at her, squeezing her to him. "Oh, for god's sake Mia. What is with all the crying? Are you PMSing or something?"

She takes a shuddering breath and pulls her face out of his chest. "Possibly."

"Don't we have enough hormonal women to deal with?" Elliot asks, giving Mia a look.

"Shut up, Elliot!" Kate shut him up quickly, smacking him on the back of the head.

 _My family._ We might be loud sometimes and we might bicker more often than not, but I wouldn't change it for the world.


	11. Los Angeles

"Christian? Can I talk to you?"

Looking up from my computer, I see my girl making her way to me in my sweatpants and hoodie. _Little clothes thief._ The clothes swallow her, but she looks adorable.

"Are you going to ask if you can borrow my clothes? Because it might be too late..." I tease.

"I don't need to ask. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours, remember?" She states having a seat on my lap. "If you ever feel the need to wear anything of mine, you're more than welcome."

I chuckle. "I think I'll pass." I slip my hand under the hoodie and rest my hand against her stomach. She's eleven weeks now, and I've noticed a small little pooch below her navel, but I haven't mentioned it, yet. She's been a little emotional and I don't want to upset her by making her feel self conscious.

"What do you want to talk to me about, angel? Have you decided to tell your parents?" We have yet to break the news to the Steele's. She is worried how her parents will take it and I can't deny that I feel the same way about Ray. I remember how he acted when my father brought it up in Georgia.

Her eyes widen. "Er...not yet. No, I wanted to talk to you about this weekend."

"This weekend?"

She nods. "I just got off the phone with Mia and Kate. They want to have a girls weekend before I get bigger. They want to shop and sight see...and I thought it would be a perfect time to shop for maternity wear. Kate wants to check out some baby stores, so I could even get a couple things for baby Grey while we're there."

 _A girl's weekend?_ "Why do you need a whole weekend? Can't you just go out and shop? Haven't you seen everything there is to see here?"

"Oh...um...well..." She chews her lip and I wonder what is making her so nervous. "Well, you see, Kate and Mia want to go to LA to shop."

My eyes bug. "LA? By yourselves?"

"Well, not _all_ by ourselves. The girls knew you wouldn't go for that. We thought we could bring Mia's CPO, Veronica."

 _I don't like this._ "Ana...this makes me really anxious. I'm not sure that this is such a great idea right now." I want to keep a closer eye on her since she's pregnant.

I see the slight frown on her face and a part of me feels guilty.

"Christian, _please?_ Once the baby is here, I won't be able to go. This is my last chance to get out before becoming a mom. I've never been to LA before. I'd love to go. I promise to be careful and to eat right and drink plenty of water."

 _Fuck._ Against my better judgement, I allow it. "Alright. But you're to take our plane and be back Sunday night."

She squeals and throws her arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I'm so excited!" She presses loud, sloppy kisses all over my face, making me laugh. "I've got to call the girls!" She hops off my lap and hurries out the door, leaving me chuckling. I'm still unsure if this is the best idea while she's newly pregnant, but her excitement raises my mood a bit. She does need some maternity clothes and I'm sure she'll enjoy shopping much more with the girls than with me.

 ***Ana's POV***

"I'll miss you." Christian squeezes me to him and I feel him nuzzle into my hair. "Please be careful."

"I will, Christian." I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips. "I'll be back before you know it."

He pouts. "Three days."

"We'll only go one day without each other, though. I leave today, we'll go through Saturday, and then I'll be back Sunday night. Really, it's just one day."

He shrugs. "I suppose."

"You'll have so much fun with Elliot and Ava that you'll blink and it'll be over. I'll bring you back a present."

His pout turns into a grin like I knew it would. _My husband loves surprises._

"What kind of present?"

"You'll have to wait and see. It'll be a surprise."

"Ana! Let's go!" Mia yells from the door of the plane.

"Let me escort you in and buckle you up." Christian states, placing a hand on the small of my back.

I sit in the chair I always do and he buckles me in and presses a sweet kiss to my lips. "Call me as soon as you land."

I nod. "I will." It's only a two hour flight, but I know my dominant husband worries, so I don't mind placating him with a phone call.

He presses his lips to my forehead and then turns to give Kate and Mia both a hug.

"You two be careful and keep my pregnant wife safe."

I roll my eyes at his comment and, unfortunately, he catches me.

"I caught that, Mrs. Grey." He leans down and holds my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'll take care of your sassy ass when you get home."

"Ohhh, someone's in trouble!" Mia states, sounding like a five year old, and I can't help but giggle. Christian cracks a smile too and brushes his lips to mine before he straightens.

"Enjoy your weekend girls, I'm going to have a few words with the pilot before you leave."

Mia and Kate talk excitedly while I wait for Christian to reappear. There's a pang in my chest, knowing that I won't see him until Sunday. Although I'll miss him, I know I'll have a wonderful time with the girls.

When I see Christian reappear from the cockpit, I call him over.

"What is it, Ana? Is something wrong?"

"I need another kiss."

His worry frown turns into a grin and he bends to kiss me.

I hum against his lips and when he pulls away, I ask for another. He chuckles against my lips and kisses me slow and deep before pulling away.

"Have a great weekend, babydoll. Don't forget to call me. I love you, Mrs. Grey."

I shake my head. "I won't, Mr. Grey...and I love you, too. Take care of our furbabies. They'll tell me if you don't!"

XxXxXx

We land a couple hours later at LAX and as we make our way through, I can't help, but notice swarms of people with cameras, voice recorders, and pads of paper.

"Paps." Mia murmured, looking them over.

"Could you imagine how horrible it would be having to deal with them day in and day out?" Kate asks, wrinkling her nose at them.

"Luckily, we aren't famous." I tell them, giggling as we make our way through.

"Who is it?!" I hear one of them ask, hopeful as Veronica pushes through the swarms of people to clear a way for us.

"Don't worry. No one important, just some spoiled brats."

My eyes widen at their sour mood, but I can't help, but laugh at the comment. Once we're outside, I turn to Mia and Kate and we all burst into giggles.

"That was one miserable asshole!" Mia mentions, shaking her head.

"Ah, girls! This is our ride!" Veronica calls us over to a big black SUV and a large, bald black man jumps out in a black suit to take our luggage.

"Oh, thank you." I tell him as I hand my luggage to him. "Are you going to be driving us around all weekend?" I really wanted it to be just girls.

He shakes his head. "No, Ma'am. Just to the hotel."

I'm about to ask the gentleman his name, but he disappears with our luggage before I can. Mia climbs in first, sitting in the back, and Kate and I have a seat in the two chairs in the middle.

"Doesn't say much does he?" Kate whispers, giving me a look, and I smile at her.

Veronica climbs in the front and once the luggage is thrown in the back, we're off to the hotel.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Mia states dancing in her seat. "I've always wanted to stay at the Beverly Hills Hotel!" It's an expensive hotel, but with all its history and glamour of it all, we decide that getting a smaller room and sharing beds is worth the tighter space. It's only for a few days anyway.

I can't help, but smile at my best friend. Her excitement is contagious. Kate is also grinning from ear to ear and I can't wait to get started. It's barely 10:00 am, but I feel like we just don't have enough time to see everything we want. My giddiness is getting the best of me, because I can feel my own feet dancing in my heels. I had planned on wearing leggings and chucks, but Mia informed me that Los Angeles has a dress code. She gave me the option to wear something edgy or classy. _Whoever heard of a city having a dress code?_ Deciding I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb, I have Christian pick out my clothes, knowing he'll choose the best. Plus, it makes him feel like he has more control in this situation. I know that being so far from us makes him feel a little out of control, but letting him micromanage my clothing and the transportation soothes his worried soul.

When we finally make it to the hotel, the doorman is there to greet us and open my door.

"Welcome to The Beverly Hills Hotel. May I take your bags?"

"Oh, um, yes please. They're in the back." He hustles to help the bald driver pull our bags from the back and I take a second to look around. There are people going in and out of the front doors, all of them dressed like a million bucks. _Thank God for Mia._ I guess there really is a dress code here.

"If you follow me, ladies, I'll show you to the front desk." We follow the doorman in, Veronica taking up the rear, and head over to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to The Beverly Hills Hotel. My name is Jocelynn. Are we checking in today?" She asks with an overly sweet smile.

"Yes, it's under the name Anastasia Grey."

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Grey... your husband just called a couple hours ago and upgraded you to Bungalow 22. Here are your keys. Bryan here, will show you to your bungalow."

"Oh, that man!" I look at Kate and throw my hands up. We wanted to do the planning, but of course, my husband couldn't handle it.

"Alright, Christian! Have I mentioned how much I love that brother of mine?" Mia says, hooking her elbow into mine. "I told you we should have just let him make the reservations." She steers me towards the bell boy, who must be Bryan, and I grab Kate's hand just in time before being pulled across the lobby.

We follow him through the hotel, trying to take everything in on our way to our bungalow. Everything looks so grand and classy. Like we've stepped back in time. _I love it._ He shows Veronica to her room, which isn't too far away, and hands her the luggage she brought before continuing down the hall, pushing the luggage cart.

Once we're to our Bungalow, Bryan explains that there are warm cookies and milk brought before bed and a bottle of champagne brought in the evening. "But, Mr. Grey asked us to change the champagne to sparkling cider, Mrs. Grey, so don't worry. As requested by Mr. Grey, we've pulled all the liquor out of the fridge and cabinet and have replaced it with other refreshments."

"A dry bungalow? Damn, Christian."

I giggle. "You know I can't drink because of the pregnancy and Kate can't because she's breast feeding. I'm sure Christian wanted to make sure that we didn't have to pick you up off the floor every night."

Mia throws herself down on the couch and sighs. "Guess I'll be getting wine with dinner then!"

I shake my head, grinning, and pull out my wallet from my handbag to tip Bryan. I grab a $20 and hand it to him. "Thank you so much, Bryan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Grey, and Miss Grey." I giggle at his formality. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. All you need to do is hit the 0 on the landline and you'll be connected to the desk."

I nod. "We will."

When he leaves, we go on a tour of the bungalow together. It's got a living room, dinette, kitchen, a small back yard with a privacy fence and fireplace, a bedroom with a king size bed, and a pull out couch in the living room. We find another cot in the closet.

As I close the closet door, we all look at each other and then run towards the bedroom with the King-sized bed.

"It's mine!"

"No!"

"Get off my bed!"

We're all yelling at each other as we jump on the bed, fighting over who gets it.

Kate is the first to sit up and pats her hair down. "Now, listen. We all want the king size bed, but we can't all have it...so, I think it's only fair that Ana take it."

"Ha!" I say, happy. "Yes, give it to Ana." I nod, smiling.

Mia pouts. "Why?"

"Because Christian is her husband. He's the reason we got this beautiful place."

"But he was my brother first."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Ana is pregnant. She needs good rest. We promised Christian we'd take good care of her. If she comes back with dark circles under her eyes, we have to deal with pissy Christian and I'd rather not."

Mia sighs dramatically. "Oh, fine. I'll give it up...but only because you're carrying my niece or nephew in there." She pats my stomach affectionately and I beam. _I won the bed!_

"Oh, crap! I need to call Christian!" He'll be so angry with me if I don't call now.

Yanking my phone out of my pocket, I Skype him.

"Hey, baby!" He's smiling.

"Hi! You are sneaky, Mr. Grey!" I state, wagging my finger at him.

He laughs. "Only the best for my girls. Do you like it?"

I look around again and nod. "I love it. Do you want me to show you?"

He nods. "Yes, please."

I start in the living room, turning the camera around so he can see everything. Then the dinette and kitchen, where he stops me.

"Ana...open the fridge."

I'm confused for a second, but then realize he's making sure that there's no liquor.

"Yes, sir." I pull open the fridge and see there is bottled water, both sparkling and flat, tea, juice, water, small cans of soda, and even iced coffee, but no liquor.

"Good. Now go to the liquor cabinet."

I show him that next, showing him that it's empty. When I turn to show him the yard, Mia pops up, scowling at the phone.

"You took my liquor!"

"You don't need it, Mia."

"I'll just drink at mealtimes."

I see him rub his face and sigh. "If you must, but I want you to know that I told Reigner to limit how many you have."

She crosses her arms. "I'm not a child!"

"No, but you're acting like one, Mia! You are hundreds of miles from home. I don't want anything happening to you while you're there. You don't need liquor to have a good time, Mia. I'm just looking out for my baby sister."

Her shoulders relax and I notice that she doesn't look angry anymore. "You worry about me?"

"Of course, I do."

A smile forms on her face. "Alright, I'll be careful."

"Good. Now move so Ana can continue with the tour."

I giggle and continue past her. After showing him how private the yard is, I head towards the bedroom.

"...And this...this is all mine! I got the king bed all to myself!" I giggle and plop down on the bed, turning the camera so he can see me. I lay back on my pillows and stretch out. "Thank you for treating us, Christian. This is incredible."

"Yes! Thank you!" Kate yells, running and jumping on the bed next to me, making me bounce. She lays next to me, her head against mine so she can see Christian. "This is awesome."

He smiles. "I'm glad I could do it. I want you girls to have the best of everything."

"Aren't you the cutest?" Kate says, placing her hand over her heart. "The Grey men are so chivalrous."

There's a knock on our door.

"I'll get it!" Mia yells from the other room.

Christian's eyebrows knit together. "Who is it?"

"Who is it, Mia?!" Kate yells into the other room, not bothering to move.

"It's just Veronica!"

When he hears Mia yell, I see him relax. "Good. What do you have on the agenda today?"

"Food and shopping." I tell him. "Rodeo Drive isn't far from here, so we decided to stick close today."

He nods. "Good girl. You enjoy your day, alright? I want you to call me throughout the day."

"Yes, sir. I will." _I want to hear his voice._

"That's my girl. I love you, angel."

I smile. "I love you, too. Bye."

We spend the day on Rodeo Drive, shopping, eating and enjoying the day. We've probably spent more than we should have, but I try not to think about it. It isn't something I do..well, ever really...so I won't allow myself to feel guilty. I buy Christian some new sunglasses, a watch, and a pair of chucks that match a pair I bought for me. There isn't much for maternity on Rodeo Drive, so maternity shopping will have to wait until tomorrow. I know that Kate wants to go to some of the baby boutiques, so I'll end up spending even more money on that. _I hope all our bags fit on the plane..._

When we come back from dinner, we enjoy a mani/pedi and facial at the spa to wind down. We sit by the fire in the backyard of our bungalow, eating warm chocolate chip cookies, milk, and apple cider.

"Today was a pretty successful day." Mia states, biting into her cookie.

Kate and I look back through the door into the living room, where our mound of bags are.

"I'd say." I roll my feet, which are sore. "Tomorrow, I'm wearing flats."

Kate nods. "Me too. Look! My feet are swollen!" She holds out her feet and I can see the indentations, where her shoes dug into her feet.

"We should probably hit the hay if we're going to be up early enough to eat breakfast." Mia stands, stretching.

Yawning, I realize how tired I really am. "You're right. Today might have been successful, but it's also been exhausting. I've got a date with my pillow."

We say our good nights and we all climb into bed, Mia and Kate sharing the pull out couch, me in the King size bed all by myself. As I lay there in the middle of the giant bed, I realize I'm suddenly lonely.

"Girls?" I call out in the dark.

"Yes?" Kate answers back.

"I'm lonely."

I hear shuffling and then my best friends come running in, flanking me on both sides.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Mia says, snuggling in beside me.

"Me, too." Kate giggles, snuggling in on the other side.

XxXxXx

We're awoken by my phone going off and Kate reaches for it and hands it to me with a groan.

Looking at it, I see that Christian is Skyping me. I answer, sleepy eyed and raspy voiced.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." He states, already up. I notice his hair is damp, meaning he's already worked out and taken a shower.

Kate grunts next to me.

"Who is that?"

I smile. "Kate. I was lonely, so we shared the bed last night."

Kate rolls over to greet Christian and I notice her eyes are still slits. "You couldn't have waited another hour? This has been the best sleep I've gotten since I was pregnant with Ava. Must you ruin it?"

Christian chuckles. "Sorry, Kate. Where's Mia?"

I look over and see that she's gone back to sleep. "She's asleep." I turn the phone enough for him to see Mia snoozing away.

"Ah, why am I not surprised? Mia has never been a morning person. How's baby Grey doing?"

"Good, I suppose. No nausea, yet, but I might be jinxing myself."

"Where's my baby Grey?" Kate asks, moving the phone so she could see Christian.

"Sleeping right now. I got up with Ava so Elliot could sleep. Give me a minute and I'll show you." He makes his way across Elliot and Kate's house and we wait patiently.

He turns the camera, and the first thing we see is Elliot on his stomach drooling into his pillow, snoring loudly.

"Not him, you lunatic! The baby!" Kate yells, making Christian laugh.

"Oh, you mean the actual baby? Hold on."

Soon, we see a close up of Ava's sleeping form.

"Oh, my baby girl. I miss her so much already." Kate is getting teary-eyed. "Make sure you cuddle her extra today for me."

Christian turns the camera around and I see that he's smiling. "That's on our agenda today."

"And what exactly does your agenda entail?" Kate asks, curious.

"Let's see... food, burps, diaper changes, naps, and cuddles...and if we're not completely exhausted, maybe a bath before bedtime." I giggle at his agenda. "I'm practicing for when our baby gets here."

Ava begins to whimper.

"Oh, that's my cue. Ana, call me around lunch. You girls be careful!"

XxXxXx

It takes the promise of mimosas and a new pair of shoes, but Mia finally gets up and we take turns showering before getting ready for the day. We all decide to wear more comfortable clothing and flats, regretting our choice in footwear from yesterday. I find a white, lace sundress that Christian packed for me and my blush pink, sparkly ballet flats. I curl the ends of my hair so it lays in loose curls and pull my hair half up. I apply light make up and switch my bag out to a new blush pink Louis Vuitton I bought yesterday. It matches perfectly with my shoes and I find myself smiling at the beautiful bag. My giddiness turns to guilt pretty quickly though and a part of me regrets buying it. _I'm acting like a spoiled brat._

I pull out my phone to call Christian. A part of me is panicking.

"Hello?"

"Christian..."

"What is it, what's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing... I was just thinking about everything I bought yesterday and now I feel guilty. How much did I spend?"

"What? Baby, I don't know. I haven't looked, but I promise you didn't break the bank. Don't feel guilty. It's alright to splurge every once in awhile."

Still, I feel guilty. "I feel like I should take it back. It feels wrong to be excited about all this."

"Don't you dare take any of it back. Baby, I want you to promise me that you won't worry about it anymore. I want you to spend whatever you'd like and not think twice about it. I work hard to give us this lifestyle and I won't have you acting this way."

Suddenly, I feel guilty that I called and bugged him. "Yes, sir." I murmur into the phone. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Anastasia Grey! You did no such thing. You are never a bother. Now, enjoy your day and buy whatever you'd like. You need maternity clothes, babydoll, and I'd love for you to buy some things for the baby's room. Tell me you understand."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"That's my good girl. Give the phone to Kate."

"Um, oh. Okay." I'm surprised by his sudden request, but I head into the bedroom where Kate is half-dressed. "Christian wants to speak with you."

She gives me an odd look, but takes the phone. "Hello? Oh, yes...oh...I understand. Yes, I promise...okay." I watch her on the phone, wondering what he's saying to her, but she hands the phone back to me quickly.

"Hello?"

"There's my girl. Enjoy your day, alright? I miss you. Promise me you'll Skype before bed?"

I can't help, but grin at how lovely he is. "Yes, I look forward to it. I love you, Christian." As much as I'm loving this girl's trip, I still miss him, especially at night. I want to curl up to him and breathe in his scent and drift off while he rubs my tummy and back.

When I hang up, I eye Kate while she finishes getting ready. She keeps quiet, but I keep mean mugging her until she can't ignore me anymore.

"What?" She spats, throwing her arms up.

"What'd he say?" I'm curious. I don't want them scheming behind my back.

She grins. "He just mentioned that I should be patient with you today...that your hormones might be a little off kilter and asked that I get Elliot a birthday gift from him while we're here."

"My hormones? Off kilter?" I scowl at her, making her laugh. Realizing, I begin to laugh, too. "Maybe just a little. I'm sorry."

Kate shakes her head. "No worries. I was in the same position not that long ago, remember? I'm just now starting to get my body back in order."

XxXxXx

We spend the morning on Melrose Avenue, spending most of our time in the shops catered to males, buying our men a bunch of clothes, shoes, and accessories. I know that Christian doesn't need anymore clothes-he has more than I do-but, it makes me feel better about my own spending and I can finally spoil him a little bit.

We break for a late lunch and then climb into a beautiful, white Mercedes that Christian rented for us. It's a convertible and we take no time opening the top so we can enjoy the beautiful California air.

Mia begs to drive it, but we refuse since she had two mimosas at lunch. Instead, we decide that Kate should drive since she has a Mercedes of her own. Since being pregnant, I haven't had the urge to drive. With the added hormones, my anxiety is higher when I get behind the wheel. I call shotgun, making Mia sit in back with Veronica. At a stoplight, we see an older, bearded white man selling maps labeled with the rich and famous' houses. Mia is eager to buy one, calling him over. Instead of heading straight to the boutiques, we get preoccupied with finding a few of our favorite's houses.

"JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! His house is on here! We have to go look!"

I take the map from Mia and give Kate directions as she drives. She wander all over the city and after a couple hours, I realize that my butt is getting numb and that I could use a restroom break.

"I need a pee break."

Kate nods. "Alright, I'm over this, Mia. Let's go shopping."

"But, but we still haven't gotten to Dakota's house, yet!"

"No, Mia. I'm heading for town."

"Kate! Please?" She leans forward, between our seats to try and get our attention. When Kate ignores her, Mia begins to tug on her elbow. "Come on, Kate! Just one more!"

Kate turns her head and elbows Mia. "I said no, Mia!"

The light turns red just as we're pulling up to it and there's no way we're going to stop.

"KATE!"

She whips her head around just as a large Escalade comes flying through the intersection.

Suddenly, we're all screaming and my first thought is to cover my stomach. As we hit, the force of the collision throws me forward, the last thing I hear is the crunching sound of metal on metal and the screams of the others.


	12. The Aftermath

**A/N: I know I left it on a cliffy, but I'm updating quickly as a peace offering.**

I'm really enjoying spending time with Elliot and Ava. I was worried at first that Elliot would annoy the shit out of me, but this weekend hasn't been too bad. Plus, I'm sure my beautiful little love bug, Ava, has something to do with it. She's so sweet and always gives me the best toothless grin when she sees me. I'm becoming so attached to my niece, it makes me wonder how being a father is going to be. I already feel so protective of this little girl. I can't imagine how I'm going to feel with my own. _I wonder how Ana would feel about sending a CPO with baby Grey when he/she goes to school..._

"CHRISTIAN!" Elliot comes running in, shoving things in the diaper bag. "We have to go! We have to get on a plane!"

Suddenly, I'm panicking. "What? What happened?" I stand up, making my way toward Ava's car seat to put her in.

"The girls. The girls have been in a car accident."

"What?" I'm fumbling to snap her in, but my fingers won't cooperate. I give up, turning toward him. "Are they okay?" My heart has dropped into my stomach.

One look from him tells me all I need to know.

"God, damn it! Snap her in!" I demand, pulling out my phone to call the airport. They need to have our plane ready asap. I call Taylor next, telling him to meet us at the airport.

"I knew they shouldn't have gone! I fucking knew it!" I tell him as we climb into the truck. "Who called you?"

Pulling out of the driveway, he sighs. "Kate called me. They were trapped in the car while waiting for the police. She said the car is totaled."

"Is she okay? What about Ana? Mia?" I feel the bile rising in my throat.

"She said her leg is really messed up. She said Mia and Veronica are alright. Veronica couldn't talk and Mia couldn't move her arm."

"Fuck. Ana? What about Ana?" _I can't deal with this._

"Well...she was in the front with Kate."

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" I scream, hitting my door out of frustration.

"Kate said she was unresponsive. Her upper body was laying on the dash."

"No. No." I shake my head. "No way." Tears threaten to fall, but I choke them back with a sob and hit the door again. I'd rather feel this physical pain than the physical pain this emotional grief is causing. "She's got to be okay. She has to."

XxXxXx

"What else did she say?" I ask, pacing on the plane. I've asked him this probably fifteen times, but he hasn't come up with anything new to tell me. I've tried calling their cell phones and no one is picking up.

"Christian, I told you everything I know."

The pilot comes over the loud speaker, telling us we're about to land.

"It's about fucking time!" I sit in my seat and buckle up, ready to get out of this fucking plane. "Taylor? Have you gotten ahold of Veronica yet?"

He shakes his head. "No, but her phone's GPS is showing she's at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center."

"How far?"

"About 25 minutes."

"Fuck. Fuck." I pull at my hair, feeling like I'll never get to my girl. I don't know her condition, if she's okay, if she's awake...if she's scared and alone and confused. _I need my girl._

"Speed." I tell him.

XxXxXx

Taylor drops us off at the emergency department door and Elliot and I run in.

"We're looking for the women that were brought in by ambulance! They were in a car accident."

"Their last names are Grey and Reigner." Elliot adds.

"Hold on a minute, let me see..." The woman at the concierge desk is taking her fucking time. "Are you two any relation?"

"For fuck's sake!" I growl, smacking the desk. "If we weren't, do you think we would be running in here like fucking lunatics, asking where they are? Anastasia is my wife!"

"And Katherine is mine!"

"Mia is our sister. Now. Tell. Me. Where. The. Fuck. Our. Family. Is. NOW!" I can feel my face beginning to redden, the blood coming to the surface, my face heating up. My blood pressure has to be through the roof.

"I'll need you to sign in..." She has the fucking balls to push a clipboard at my face and I yank it out of her hand. "What are your names?"

While I scribble our names, Elliot tells her who we are and she hands us ridiculous name tags for us to stick on our shirts.

"I swear to God, if you don't tell us where our family is right now, I'm going to come over this desk and look for myself."

Her eyes widen and she begins to stutter. "They-they're-they're not in the ER anymore. They've been admitted. Katherine Grey is in surgery right now and Anastasia is in Room 304."

"Which way?!"

She points and Elliot and I run down the hall, baby and diaper bag in tow. _304...304...304._

As we run down the hall, I hear the ding of an elevator and make a sharp right jumping on before it closes. I hold it open for Elliot and Ava and jab at the number 3 over and over until the doors close.

"Come on, come on, come on." Elliot murmurs under his breath as he dances around. I know he's probably worried sick about Kate. _Surgery._ This is the second time she's been rushed to the OR since they've been married.

The elevator door opens and we both book it down the hall, until we find a nurses station.

"304! We need 304! Anastasia Grey. She's my wife. Where is she?"

"Calm down, sir. She's just down that hall, about halfway down."

I continue down the hallway quickly, hearing Elliot ask where surgery waiting is. I leave him be, knowing they'll direct him to wait for his wife, while I search for mine.

 _300...302...304!_

I open the door and step in, my stomach immediately doing a somersault at the look of her. She's got wires and tubes coming out of her, a nasal cannula in her nose, and a catheter attached to her bed.

"Ana...Ana, baby. I'm here." Her hair is wet for some reason, there is a large white dressing on her head and I notice small scratches along her face. Her eyes are closed, but I can see the rise and fall of her chest, telling me she's breathing. I reach for her hand and see that she's got white dressings wrapped around her arm.

"What the fuck happened to you, babydoll? Please wake up for me." I lay my head on her stomach and then my heart gives a jolt. _The baby._

Seeing her call light attached to her bed rail, I hit it a few times, hoping it'll bring someone faster.

"Ana! Ana, are you up?!" Mia comes hurrying into the room, a cast on her arm from her hand to her shoulder and a brace around her neck. "Oh, Christian! You're here!" She throws her healthy arm around my waist and sobs into my chest.

"Are you okay, Mia? What happened to you?"

"I broke both bones in my arm and I've got whiplash. Oh, Christian! It's all my fault!"

I pull her off of me. "What? Are you saying-"

I'm interrupted by the nurse coming in. "Oh, I thought that Mrs. Grey was up. Hello, are you her spouse?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm her husband. What happened? How is she? Is the baby alright?"

The nurse puts her hands out, trying to calm me down, but it just pisses me off further.

"We used a fetal doppler and the baby's heartbeat is strong. Mrs. Grey hit the dashboard pretty hard. The police said the seatbelt failed and she was thrown forward. She has some trauma to her left arm, from the glass from the windshield. Thankfully, it seemed that she had both arms covering her stomach. The doctor said that if she hadn't, then that piece of glass would have easily cut through her abdomen and caused major damage to her organs, possibly even miscarriage. Luckily, though, it just went through her arm instead."

 _Oh, fuck._ My girl really was born to be a mother. Her first instinct was to save our baby. Again, I choke back tears.

"Why is her hair wet?" I ask, stroking it.

"It was full of blood and glass. We needed to get the glass out so that the doctor could put a few staples in her head. She also has a laceration on her forehead, one that will probably leave a scar."

"I don't give a fuck about a scar. Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse looks down at my wife, and smooths her blanket. "Right now, it seems that everything is working as it's supposed to. We won't know the extent until she wakes up."

"But she _will_ wake up?"

"Eventually. Hopefully soon. She definitely has a concussion, but the doctor said since she's breathing on her own and everything looks as it should, she shouldn't be in a coma for too long."

"When do I meet him?"

"Dr. Ahmad? He'll make his rounds here soon."

I nod, staring down at my sleeping wife. "Our baby...I need an ultrasound of our baby."

"Mr. Grey...we usually don't-"

"I don't care what you usually do! I don't care how much it costs. I want an ultrasound. Now."

She sighs, but nods. "Yes, Mr. Grey. I'll go alert the doctor."

As soon as she's out of the room I turn on my heel and scowl at Mia, who is sitting in a chair in the corner.

"What. Happened?" I growl through my teeth.

Her chin is quivering, but I'm having a hard time feeling sorry for her right now. Especially since Kate is having emergency surgery and Ana is out cold.

"We...we were driving around, looking at celebrity houses and Kate thought we should head to town and I begged her not to and grabbed her shoulder and she turned to yell at me and we ran a red light."

I rub my hands over my face, trying to find some control. "What you mean to say is that you threw a fucking hissy fit and distracted Kate. Why the _fuck_ would you grab the arm of the driver? It's time for you to grow the fuck up, Mia! Your hissy fit could have killed all of you! These women...these girls you call your best friends...could have died because they wouldn't put up with your petty, immature bullshit! Do you see her lying there? DO YOU? She's carrying a child, Mia! You're stupidity could have killed our child! Your stupidity could have killed the mother of your niece! I swear to God, if anything happens to them, you will never see me again. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for this. You put all your lives in danger. I can't even fucking look at you right now. Go find Elliot and tell him what the fuck you did." I march to the door and open it for her. "You are no longer welcome in this room." She runs off sobbing, but I don't give a flying rat's ass. She _should_ be crying.

I pull a chair up to the side of the bed and lower one of the rails so I can be close to her. I stroke her wet hair, and search her face.

"Ana, baby, it's me. It's Christian. If you aren't ready, I understand, but I'd wish you'd open your eyes for me. I miss those big blue eyes. The nurse says that the baby is alright, but I'm asking for an ultrasound anyway. I need to see it for myself. You did a wonderful job protecting our child, Ana. My beautiful, sweet, selfless girl." A tear rolls down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. I need to be strong for my family.

There is a knock on the door and I turn to see a man with hazelnut skin come through the door. He's got on a white coat and has a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ahmad. Your nurse said you wanted an ultrasound?"

I shake his hand and nod. "I'm Christian Grey, Anastasia's husband. Yes. I want an ultrasound done."

"We can arrange that. I just want to look Anastasia over and answer any questions you may have."

He listens to her lungs and her heart and moves her blanket to look at her legs. I see that she has a brace on her right knee and I frown. The nurse didn't say anything about it.

"What's wrong with her leg?"

"She dislocated her knee. Usually, we give medication before fixing it, but under the circumstances, we couldn't, so I had to pop it back into place while she was out. She's in a brace now and I'd like her to keep her weight off of it this week, but keep the brace on for four weeks. It might need worked on, but since she is pregnant, we can't perform any surgeries right now. Once she has the child, she can decide if she needs to go to the orthopedic surgeon. Until then, she'll have to watch it. If it hurts, she can use the brace."

 _My poor girl._

"I'll keep a close eye on her."

He nods. "Good." He checks her eyes one at a time, using a pen light to check her pupils.

"Her pupils are reacting to the light, so that's a good sign. She has a few staples on the side of her head that will need to be taken out in about two weeks. She's got a small fracture where we had to staple her head, but it'll heal on its own pretty quickly."

"What about her arm?"

"A large piece of glass pierced her arm, but her bone stopped it from going through. It's deep, but it's a pretty clean cut considering. I'm more worried about her head and her knee. I'm confident that she'll wake up soon. I know that a lot has happened to her, but considering how devastating the accident was, she was lucky."

There's a knock on the door and we both turn to see a woman in turquoise scrubs pushing a white machine.

"Ah, Rebecca. Thank you for making time in your schedule for this. Mr. Grey, this is the ultrasound tech. She'll be doing your wife's ultrasound today."

I nod at the woman. "Hello."

She gives me a smile and nods and sets up her machine next to Anastasia. I pull down Anastasia's blankets and pull up her gown. I hurry to pull the blanket back up enough to cover her modesty. There's a bruise on her stomach and I frown. _Please be okay._ I run my hand over her small bump, which I swear has grown over the last couple of days.

I take a step back and stand by her head while the tech squirts the gel on her stomach before placing the wand on her stomach. I watch the screen and notice that it looks different than our last one.

"Why does it look like that?"

She smiles. "It's a 3D ultrasound. The doctor requested it." She looks back to the screen and moves her wand around until I see it.

"Holy fuck." My body jolts at seeing the baby. It actually looks like a baby! _Our baby._ It doesn't seem real.

The tech laughs. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

I nod. "Incredible. How big is the baby?"

"Um...let's see. She presses a few buttons. "About the size of a plum. How far along is she? Eleven...twelve weeks?"

"She'll be twelve weeks tomorrow."

I'm completely mesmerized by the screen. Suddenly, the baby moves on the screen, but her hand hasn't moved.

"It moved!"

"Yes, the baby moves. See? The baby is fine. Everything looks great."

 _Wow._ I wonder if I can buy one of these machines for home...

"Would you like a few pictures?"

"Yes. Please. I want to show my wife."

XxXxXx

It's been hours and I haven't heard anything from Elliot or Taylor. Anastasia is still comatose and I find myself periodically checking her urine bag and her vital signs on the monitor at the head of the bed. I keep tucking her into the bed, then worry she feels closed in, and so I untuck her a bit. Then I begin to worry she's cold, so I tuck her in again.

 _I'm going fucking crazy._

"I need you, Ana. Please wake up. I need to make sure you're okay."

There's a knock on the door and I turn to see Elliot stick his head in. "Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yea."

He enters and I see him holding Ava. I immediately take her, hoping that holding her will calm me a little.

"How's she doing?" He asks moving towards the bed to place his hand over hers.

"She hasn't woken up, but we had an ultrasound and the baby is alright. She's pretty beat up, but the doctor seemed positive that she'd wake soon. How's Kate?"

Elliot squeezes her hand before turning back to me. "She just woke up about a half an hour ago. She's pretty drowsy from the surgery, but she's okay. She's pretty beat up, too. They had to end up putting a metal rod in her leg."

I wince. "God, I hope they end up okay."

He squeezes my shoulder. "They'll be alright. They have to be." He takes a step back from me and I see him wipe a tear quickly away, but I pretend not to see it. "Kate wants to see you. She's across the hall."

"Yea, I'll go see her. Will you stay here?"

He nods. "Yes, of course."

"Any word on Reigner?"

"She's in room 312. She had to have jaw surgery. Her mouth is wired shut."

 _Fuck._ "If you don't mind staying for a bit, I'd like to see her, too."

"Not a problem. Mia is with Kate."

 _Just fucking great._ I watch him have a seat in the chair next to her bed and he takes her hand again. As I head out, I hear him talking to her.

"Hey, Ana. It's Elliot. I'm here for you while Christian visits with Kate. She's alright but..."

I smile as I make my way across the hall. I realize that him touching her doesn't bother me like it use to. I know he loves Kate and respects our relationship. He truly considers Ana family and it warms my heart to know he cares for her. I can depend on him to take care of her if anything ever happens to me.

I knock before entering and when I stick my head in, Kate gives me a sleepy smile. There are bruises under both eyes, making me wonder if she broke her nose.

"Come in, Christian."

I head in with the baby and give Mia a scowl. "Out!"

She jumps out of her chair and hurries towards the door to leave.

"Oh, Christian, please don't be too hard on Mia. She's hurt, too, and is beating herself up already."

I shake my head. "Don't you worry about it. You just concentrate on getting better."

Kate rolls her eyes and holds out her hands for Ava. "Oh, my baby girl. Let me hold her." I hand her over to Kate and Ava gives her a large, toothless grin when she takes her.

"Gimme kissy." Kate tells her and she leans towards Kate's face with her mouth open. "Muah, aw thank you, baby. Slobbery baby kisses are the best." She wipes her face off while Ava giggles at her. I find myself reaching over to smooth Ava's hair on the back of her head. The relationship these two have is so sweet. I really can't wait to see Ana bond with our baby.

"So, how are you doing?" I ask, pulling a chair up to the bed.

"I'm here." She states, shrugging. "How's Ana?"

I look down at my hands. "She hasn't woken up. She has a skull fracture, some staples, an arm injury, and a hurt knee but the baby is alright. The doctor said he expects her to wake soon, so I hope he's right."

She gives me an encouraging smile and reaches over to take my hand. I gladly envelope her hand in both of mine.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for this."

My eyebrows knit together, confused.

"For taking my eyes off the road. If I wouldn't have looked back at Mia, it wouldn't have happened. It's my fault." She begins to cry and my heart aches for her.

"Oh, Kate." I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss the back of it. "Don't do this to yourself. If Mia wouldn't have thrown a fit, this would have never happened. The important thing is that you and Ana are alive. You've got a long road of recovery ahead of you, but you're here and I promise to help in any way I can."

She grins at me. "Especially if it entails watching Ava?" She teases me, knowing how attached I've gotten to her.

"Yes. She's become my best friend, haven't you love bug?" I pick her up and tickle her tummy, making her giggle. We both laugh with her and I place her back in Kate's lap.

"Elliot said you'd probably bond with her quickly. He remembers how much you loved Mia when she came home."

I frown, remembering.

"She's still your little sister, Christian. I know she's immature, but she really does have a good heart. She just doesn't know how to deal with her emotions. She's working full time hours at the bakery now and she's talking about moving into an apartment with a friend. I think it'll be good for her. She's getting there, Christian. Just give her some time. She needs support right now. You know the saying...those who are hardest to love, need it the most. I know it's hard for you to deal with her now, but she needs the love. She feels so unloved right now...and guilty. She's so full of guilt. Please, for Ana and me...just try. It'll break Ana's heart if you two don't mend this. If anything, do it for Ava." She holds her up to make her point and the baby smiles at me. "She doesn't want her auntie and uncle fighting."

I sigh, taking the baby. "You play dirty."

Kate smiles. "Never said I played fair."

I press a kiss to Ava's temple and hand her back. "I need to go see Reigner real quick and then I'll send your husband back to you."

XxXxXx

I sit by my sleeping beauty while the nurse makes up the couch that folds flat into a bed. I don't know if I'll even be able to leave her side long enough to get any sleep. The thought of her waking up and me not being by her side is disturbing to me. I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. I need her to know that I'm here for her through everything.

There's a knock on the door and I turn to see Taylor.

"Christian, I got the girl's belongings out of the car and the bungalow before checking them out of the hotel. It's all in the back of the van I rented for us."

I give him a nod. "Thank you, Taylor. What about clothes for us?"

He gives a small smile. "The girls have already taken care of that."

I grin. _My baby bought me clothes._

"Great. We'll go through them with Kate in the morning. Go get some rest, Taylor." He booked a room down the street from the hospital and he deserves the rest.

"Call me if you need anything." The look on his face is genuine and I know that he's worried for everyone involved.

When he leaves, I pull the chair up as close as I can to Ana and lay my head on her stomach so I can watch her sleep. Seeing her chest move in and out as she breathes is almost hypnotizing and I find myself dozing quickly.

As I doze, I become hyperaware of every noise the room makes. The sound of the blood pressure cuff inflating, the click that the IV machine makes, the sound of the door opening when the nurse comes to check on her. I don't bother to greet the nurse, I close my eyes and leave my head on her stomach while the nurse checks on her and changes her IV bag. When I hear the door open again and the nurse's footsteps disappear, I let myself drift again.

When I wake, I hear whimpering and I lift my head and rub my face. When I hear it again, my body startles, realizing where it's coming from.

"Ana...Ana, baby? Can you hear me? I'm here...I'm right here." I stroke her hair and squeeze her hand.

She turns her head a little and lets out another whimper, but her eyes are still closed.

"Angel, open your eyes for me. Let me see those beautiful blues."

A 'V' forms on her face as she fights to open her eyes. She lets out another whimper and turns her head toward me. I see her eyelashes begin to flutter.

"That's it, baby. You got it. Let me see you." I encourage, rubbing the back of my index finger over her cheek.

Finally, her eyelids flutter open and she blinks up at me.

"Ana...oh, Ana. Thank God. Thank God." I press my lips to hers and when I pull back, she blinks up at me, her eyes wide and confused.

"Christian?"


	13. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

**A/N: This one is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy it.**

"Christian?"

"Hey, baby. My sweet girl. Are you okay?"

"What...what...oh." _Realization hits._ "The car. Where are we? Is everyone okay?" Her voice is raspy and tired, so I stroke her cheek to calm her.

"We're in a hospital in LA. Everyone is pretty beat up, but they're okay."

Her arms move down her abdomen and rest on her stomach. "Oh, god. What about the baby?"

I take both of her hands in mine and bring them to my lips. "The baby is fantastic. We had an ultrasound...look." I grab the picture off the rolling table and hand it to her. She holds it up and a small smile graces her face.

"Beautiful. Our baby is so perfect." She states, looking it over. "It's hard to believe second trimester starts next week. We've only known for a few weeks." She frowns. "It's going by so fast, Christian."

I press my lips to her nose. "We still have time to savor it, baby. There will be other pregnancies."

She nods. "But this is our first."

My heart aches for my girl. On top of her pain, she's a hormonal mess and I worry that her body can't take it all.

She begins to move to try to sit up, and then cries out, making me panic even worse. I grab both her shoulders and ease her back down.

"Be careful, Anastasia!"

"Everything hurts, Christian. What's wrong with me?" She looks up at me with tearful eyes and my heart breaks for her. I suddenly feel bad for yelling at my sweet girl.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry. Just relax, okay? You've got some staples in your head, a laceration on your forehead and a fractured skull. You also have a deep cut on your arm and you dislocated your knee. You won't be able to walk on it for awhile."

Her bottom lip trembles and she reaches up to touch her head, looking for the staples. When she finds them, she hisses and I take her hand and ease it away.

"Try not to touch it, angel. It's still fresh." The last thing she needs is infection.

She tries to move again and winces, grabbing her right side.

"What is it, baby? What hurts?"

I pull her covers down slowly, doing my best not to hurt her further, and lift her gown. Her right side is bruised, immediately reminding me of the first time she showed me her ribs; Sorrento beat the shit out of her then. I take a deep breath, trying to push away the sudden anger that has formed in my chest. _It was an accident, Grey._

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could take your pain away. If we could change places, I would in a heartbeat." I lean over and press my lips lightly to her black and purple skin.

"Christian?" I look up at her and she tucks her chin, suddenly bashful.

"What is it, Ana? There's no reason to be shy."

"I...um, I need to pee." Her feet dance a little and my eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Darlin, you have a catheter. Just relax your muscles."

"I do?"

I nod and see her visibly relax with a sigh. I eye the catheter to make sure she goes. When the tube drains, I take her hand.

"Good girl. Is that better?"

She nods. "Yes."

The door opens and the nurse steps in, looking surprised.

"Mrs. Grey! You're up!"

I smile. "She just woke up a couple minutes ago."

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asks.

Ana frowns. "Awful. Everything hurts."

"We can administer hydrocodone to help with your pain. It's a level B on the pregnancy scale, which means they haven't found any negative effects of taking it during the pregnancy, so it's relatively safe."

I clench my jaw, but keep my mouth shut. I don't want Ana to be in pain.

She shakes her head. "No. I don't want to take anything. I'll be alright."

The nurse nods. "That's understandable. Would you like some cold packs or heat packs?"

"Sure." Anastasia decides.

"I'll bring you a couple of each, alright? It might be good for you to put some heat on that back. Your muscles were put through the wringer today. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Anastasia chews her lip. "Do you think...um, that I could have this catheter taken out?"

The nurse regards her for a moment. "You aren't to put any weight on your right leg, Mrs. Grey. Are you sure you don't want the convenience of not having to get up?"

"I'm sure. It's uncomfortable and I'm already miserable. Please, take it out."

 _Take the fucking thing out!_

"I'll help her." I tell the nurse, hoping it'll convince her.

She nods her head. "Alright, let me get my gloves."

As she takes it out, I see Ana wince slightly and it makes me frown. _My poor girl can't catch a break._

"Better?" The nurse asks.

"Yes. Thank you."

She takes the catheter and the bag and disappears into the toilet to empty it, and then tosses it in the biohazard trashcan.

"Let me go get your packs. I'll be back soon. Would you like something to drink?"

She licks her lips, realizing they're dry. "Yes, that'd be lovely. Thank you."

When she leaves, I lean down and kiss Ana's lips again. "My beautiful girl. My brave, sweet, lovely girl." She's taking the pain so that our baby isn't at risk. I find myself falling in love with her more than I ever thought possible. She always thinks of others before herself and I'm determined to put all my energy into her until she's better.

She gives me a small smile. "Thank you for being here, Christian."

I shake my head. "There's no place I'd rather be than where you are. I promise I'll take care of you every step of the way. I'm here for you." I press my lips to hers a couple more times. I just can't get enough of her.

"You're so good to me, Christian. I'm going to be such a burden on you."

"Don't you ever say that." _That makes me angry._ "You are never a burden. I like taking care of you and, although I hate that you have to go through this, I'm going to enjoy you depending on me even more than normal."

The nurse comes back with her packs and water and I take them from her, thanking her.

"Do you want the heat packs on your back, Anastasia?" I ask.

She frowns. "Yes, but I don't know if I can move that much."

"I'll help you, babydoll. Don't you worry." I hand the Thermacare heat packs to the nurse so she can press them to her back when I help turn her over.

"Can you hold on to the bed rail with both hands?" I ask, knowing it'll be easier for her.

She does as I request and I put a hand on her shoulder and one on her hip and begin to turn her to the side slowly. She helps me by pulling herself with the railing, wincing a little. When I have her turned to her side, I hold her there by her backside and shoulder blade.

"Good girl, Ana. That's my girl." I hold one side of her gown so that the nurse can place the heat pack on the small of her back and under her shoulder blades.

"Alright, I'm done."

She helps me roll Anastasia back to her back and I hear Anastasia sigh with relief.

"Is that better, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, thank you. Much better."

"Great. Let's put this ice pack on your knee for a little bit." She lifts the blanket enough to expose her knee and slides in the ice pack before covering her back up. "If there's anything else you need, let me know. I let the doctor know you were up, so he should be in here soon."

My Ana gives her a small smile and nods. "Thank you."

When the nurse leaves, I hand Ana her ice water with a straw and watch her suck it down.

"Ahhh, that's good."

I smile at her. "Here, give it to me. I'll fill it in the sink."

She sucks the water down again and I offer to get her more, but she declines so I grab the last ice pack of the table. "Baby, why don't we put this on your head just for a little bit? It might help with the pain."

"Okay." She nods. "Will you raise the head of my bed a little?"

"Of course. Just tell me when." I find the button on the side of the railing.

"Okay." She says, wincing for a second. She tries to push herself up in bed, but she whimpers and stops, huffing. I can tell she's annoyed with herself for being unable to move like she wants to.

"Let me help, angel. That's why I'm here." I slip my arms under her back and her knees. "I'll try my best not to hurt you." I pick her up swiftly and move her up before placing her back down on the bed so that her backside rests right below the raise in the bed.

"Better?" I ask, fixing her covers and ice pack.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, sir."

I hum. "You're welcome, Mrs. Grey."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Grinning, I lean down to press my lips against hers.

"Again."

I smile and press my lips to hers again.

"Once more." She states, giggling lightly.

I give her a smirk. "God, I love that sound." I kiss her deeply, and the hand of her good arm comes up to cup my stubbled cheek. I hum at the feeling of her hand against my cheek. _I've missed her touch._

We're interrupted by the doctor knocking and I pull away to place her ice pack on her head.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. I'm Dr. Ahmad."

"Hello." She states, shy again.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugs. "Fine, I guess. Please call me Ana. "

I narrow my eyes at her. "You are not fine. She was just saying that everything hurts. She's having a hard time moving because it hurts so bad."

Dr. Ahmad tuts at her. "Ana, you need to be honest with me. If you don't, it could hinder your recovery. I know you said everything hurts, but what hurts the most?"

She blushes at being chastised, but she needed it. "Um, my head, my back and my thighs."

He nods. "Okay. Do you think you can sit up long enough for me to check your back?"

She nods. "Okay."

"Here, baby, I'll help."

I sit on the side of her bed and hook my arms under her shoulders, encouraging her to hold on to my shoulders. Her and I work together to sit her up the rest of the way and the doctor lowers the head of the bed so he can look at her.

"Are these heat packs working, Ana?"

"Yes. They help."

"Great. That's good news. Hopefully, that means it's only a muscle strain from being thrown around."

He presses a few places on her back, and I see her squeeze her eyes shut and press her lips together. She's trying to stay quiet while he works on her. _Always so polite._ I press my lips to her forehead, the bridge of her nose, the tip of her nose, then her lips, trying to help ease her a little. It brings a small smile to her face, so I kiss her again.

"You're doing so well, my girl." I tell her quietly as she relaxes her head against the front of my shoulder.

I watch Dr. Ahmad run his fingers down her spine, pressing slightly, and I hear her whimper into my neck.

"Good. Good, Ana. If there was something wrong with your spine, you would have had more of a reaction. It appears to be only muscle damage. I can feel several tight knots." He closes her gown in back and raises the head of the bed again so she can relax back. When I have lowered her back to her pillow, she relaxes with a relieved sigh. I rearrange her covers again and place the ice pack back on her head while he makes notes in her chart.

"I'm going to give you a referral for physical therapy that you can take with you. It'll help relieve that back pain and stretch and strengthen those muscles. I'm also going to refer you to an orthopedic doctor so that he or she can look you over and decide the best route to take for your knee. You've got a long recovery, but by the end, you'll be good as new."

"Is there anything I can do to help relieve her pain?" I ask, wanting to help the best I can.

He nods. "Heat and ice packs, massaging her body, making sure she gets plenty of rest and fluids...that will all help your wife."

 _Easy enough._

When the doctor leaves, I ask Ana if there is anything I can do. She gives me a shy grin.

"Will you rub my thighs?"

I smile. "Of course, I will." I pull her blanket off her thigh, making sure the rest of her body stays covered, and have a seat on the side of the bed so I can start.

She relaxes her head back and closes her eyes. "Oh, yea. That's perfect."

"I bet they're sore, babydoll. Your thigh is in knots." I take my time, massaging all the kinks out of her thigh while she mewls and hums in appreciation. I enjoy listening to her, even though the sounds are making me half-hard. It's going to be awhile before any of that happens, so my dick might as well get comfortable where he is.

I cover her leg when I'm finished with the first one and as I do the opposite, I'm extra careful since it's the leg she hurt. As I work, I suddenly hear a soft snoring and look up to see that she's fallen asleep. I can't help, but laugh a little at her snoring. Even her snoring is cute. I continue to work, wanting to ease her as much as I can. When I'm finished with her thighs, I begin on her calves and then finish at her feet. _Hopefully, she'll be more at ease when she wakes._

I tuck her in one last time and check the clock. _1_ _:00am._ I decide to try and get some sleep, so I pull the recliner over and sit next to her. As soon as I recline, I hear her whimper and her head rolls to the side.

"Christian?"

"I'm here, baby."

"Cuddle me." She's whiny, but she has a right to be. I sit up and I see her scooting over the best she can, wincing as she goes.

"It's alright. I've got enough room. Stay where you are." I lay next to her on my side and reach behind me to pull up the rail so I can lean against it. I share her pillow and place my arm over her stomach gently. She turns her face toward me and nuzzles my nose with hers before giving me a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Christian. I just need you."

I smile. "You've got me. I'm here. Sleep now, sweet girl. I'll hold you." She turns her head around, unable to lay on her staples for too long and I lean in to nuzzle against her hair and neck. Her hair is finally dry and it smells of antibacterial soap, but I don't mind. _Not a bit._ All that matters is that I've got my girl in my arms, both she and the baby alive and resting. I find myself being overcome with drowsiness and I allow myself to drift off with her.

XxXxXx

I'm awoken early the next morning by the nurse coming to check on Anastasia. Its a different one from the night, but she is perky and has a little pep in her step. I'm hoping it helps put my Ana in a good mood.

I slip out of bed so that the nurse can assess Anastasia and I see Anastasia give me a small pout, making me laugh.

I press my lips to hers. "I'm right here, baby. I'm just going to use the bathroom." I head into the in suite bathroom to relieve myself while the nurse looks her over.

When I come out, Anastasia is sitting up with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Her IV drip is disconnected from her port, her blood pressure cuff off, and she looks better than she did last night.

"Look at you!" I grin, happy that she's able to sit up. She tries to give me a smile back, but it's more of a grimace and her eyebrows are knit together in pain. "Does it hurt to sit like this?"

"Yes, but I want to clean up."

I see the nurse holding an empty plastic bin, a small bottle of soap and a few cloths.

"Oh. I can help her." I tell the nurse, stepping up to take everything.

The nurse smiles at me. "Mrs. Grey said you'd prefer doing it yourself. I'll fill the bin for you and then leave you two to it."

She leaves the rags on the rolling table and steps past me to fill the bin.

"Let's get your gown untied."

She puts her hand up, stopping me. "Hold on...just for a second." She looks past me, watching the nurse.

After the nurse brings the water with the soapy warm water, Ana thanks her and she leaves.

"Can I untie you now?"

"Christian, I have to use the restroom." She looks up at me, a 'V' on her forehead, and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Oh, of course." _I'm a fucking idiot._ "I'm sorry, angel. I should have thought of that myself." I slip an arm around her back and under her knees and lift her. I carry her with ease to the bathroom and place her on the toilet.

"Would you like me to stay?" I see her blush and I roll my eyes. "I've seen you pee, Ana."

She shakes her head. "I...I, um...I'd rather you leave."

Realizing she has to do more than urinate, I decide to give her space. I just want her to be as comfortable as possible.

"When I hear the toilet flush, I'll come get you, alright?"

"Yes, husband. I understand."

I smile as I shut the door. No matter how many times she calls me her husband, the sound of it never gets old. I busy myself with wetting the rags and getting things set up for her bath. I find a fresh gown in the supply chest along with sheets, so I hurry to undress the bed and put fresh sheets on. I use the same blanket she had and make the bed for her. I pull down the covers and place an empty pillow case where she'll sit while I clean her.

I hear the toilet flush and I take one of the wet washcloths with me so she can wash her hands without having to stand at the sink.

XxXxXx

She's settled back in bed and relatively clean. I know a sponge bath doesn't compare to a real shower or bath, but it'll have to do. Breakfast comes for her and it makes me realize just how hungry I am. I'm just about to text Taylor to bring breakfast, but he beats me to it.

"I brought breakfast for the three of us. I already dropped Elliot's by."

"Hi, Taylor."

Her voice startles him. "Ana! You're up!" He moves past me to greet her and sits at the chair beside her bed. "How are you?"

She shrugs. "Sore. My head is throbbing and my back hurts, but I feel better than last night. Have you seen the others? Will you sit and eat breakfast with us?"

He smiles. "I'd love to."

I see that he's brought us breakfast sandwiches and hashrounds and I see Ana eyeing my large order of hashrounds when he pulls it out. She's a potato-aholic.

"Would you like some?" I like that she's got such a large appetite with the baby.

She gives me a large cheesy smile. "Please?"

Taylor laughs. "I bought you a large just for this reason."

 _Taylor is worth his weight in gold._

Ana giggles as she bites into a hashround. "You always think of everything, Taylor."

"That's my job." He says, giving her a wink before biting into his sandwich.

We spend breakfast explaining how the others are and Ana states her desire to go see them. I tell her we would ask for a wheelchair and go visit after breakfast.

XxXxXx

It's Tuesday and the girls are finally ready to leave. Mia and Reigner were discharged yesterday, so they took the plane home yesterday morning. Since then, I got a total of 39 missed called from my mother and 12 voicemails, all worried or angry for not telling them what happened and being so angry with Mia. After listening to the fourth angry voicemail, I just started to delete them as they came through. Elliot has stopped answering Mom's phone calls, too, when he realized she was calling him just to get to me.

Kate has Skyped with her parents a few times since being here, but Anastasia has yet to contact her parents. Not only do they not know about the accident, they're unaware of her pregnancy. I know she doesn't want to, but when we get home, she's going to have to call them. They're going to hear about it one way or another and I'd rather it be from her.

We're given the directions on how to wash her hair with baby shampoo, how to take care of her knee, and things to watch out for within the following couple weeks. I dress her in a loose, navy babydoll dress that she bought this weekend, hoping that the looseness of it will be more comfortable. The only underwear she has are lacy numbers or thongs, so I slip her in a pair of my boxer-briefs so she'll be more comfortable. I slip her into the sky blue chucks she bought this weekend and dress myself in the clothes she bought me. I pick a white long sleeve shirt and jeans, and decide to wear the matching chucks she bought for me. The fact that we match makes her smile, which makes me happy. The doctor gives the girls crutches, but I have Taylor call ahead to get both of them a wheelchair to use in Seattle. Kate is going to be off her feet for months, and so a wheelchair is a must.

I place a pillow in the hospital wheelchair and pick her up from her bed to place her in the chair.

"Are you ready to go home, Mrs. Grey?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. I miss my furbabies and our home. I miss our comfortable bed and fluffy pillows."

I laugh. "Hospital beds aren't the most comfortable, are they?"

"Not at all. I think half of my pain is from being stuck in that bed."

The nurse knocks on our door and lets us know that Kate and Elliot are ready. The two nurses push the girls while Elliot and I carry Ava and all of our belongings. Ava is obviously unhappy with being away from home for so long and is crying in her car seat. _I feel you, lovebug. I'm ready to go home, too._

When we get to the front entrance, Taylor is parked there with the multi-passenger van. He gets out to help us and when I lean down to pick Ana up, I see that tears are running down her face.

I kneel down in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

She shakes her head and sniffles. "I'm scared."

"To go home?"

"To get in the car."

My heart gives a lurch. "Oh, Ana...baby, I promise everything will be alright. I'll be with you and Taylor is driving. We're safe with Taylor."

She looks up at Taylor and he gives her a smile. "I promise that nothing will happen, Anastasia."

She sniffles again and nods. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm being silly."

I shake my head. "No, angel, no. It's not silly." _My babydoll is traumatized._ "Are you ready to get in?"

"Will you sit by me?"

"Of course."

I pick her up out of the wheelchair and place her in the first line of seats, her back against the opposite side and her legs across the seats. I place her seat belt on and check is twice, before climbing back out to take Ava from Elliot so he could place Kate in the next row of seats. I climb in the last row of seats and snap her car seat in the middle seat, pulling and pushing, checking and rechecking the seat belt. After Elliot gets Kate settled with her feet up like Anastasia's, I climb out and let him climb in the back with Ava while I take my place next to Ana. I buckle myself in and let her legs rest across my lap.

"Is everyone ready?" Taylor asks, climbing in the driver's seat.

Anastasia reaches over and squeezes my hand between both of hers.

"Yes! I am so ready to be home." Kate states, sighing. I look behind me to check on her and she looks exhausted. I'm hoping she'll get better rest at home.

The ride to the airport seems to drag on and I can feel Anastasia's anxiety radiating off of her.

"We're almost there, baby." I tell her, holding her hands with my right one while my left rubs her stomach. "Not much longer."

Taylor drives into the gate and up to the plane so we can carry our girls up the stairs. Taylor helps with Ava while we carry the girls up and get them settled in the chairs with their feet up.

I head into the bedroom to get pillows and blankets for them. I place a pillow under Kate's cast to help elevate it and one behind her head. I place Anastasia's behind her back to give her some lumbar support since she's so sore and cover them each with a throw.

"Thank you, Christian. Such a gentleman." Kate reaches for my hand and squeezes it in appreciation and I give her a squeeze back.

"It's really no problem, Kate. You two have been through so much, you deserve to be comfortable."

I have a seat next to Ava's car seat and do my best to entertain her until we take off. Once we're in the air, she can be taken out of her seat, but I know she's getting restless. She is no longer crying, but she's wiggling around. I play peek-a-boo with her, making her laugh and I can hear the girls laughing at the two of us, but I don't mind. _As long as our girls are happy._

XxXxXx

When we get home, Gail is at the door to greet us.

"Oh, Ana! I'm so glad you're home! I've made up the guest bedroom with all the windows for both of you and brought your pillows down. I figured it'd be easier for Ana if she kept to one floor."

I smile. "Brilliant thinking, Gail. Thank you." I carry Ana down the hall and on our way, we hear the dogs barking and crying behind the baby gate.

"Give us a minute guys. I'll come get you." I tell them, continuing into the guest bedroom, that's set up with tons of pillows, soft linens, candles and flowers. The dog steps are even at the end of the bed already. _Gail is a professional._ It's a corner bedroom, so two walls are lined with windows and looks out into the beautiful meadow. I immediately decide to open the windows so she can get some fresh air while it's nice.

I place her in the bed and she leans up against the pillows, but I see a pout on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss our bed."

I smile. "I know, baby, but with your wheel chair, you'll be able to get around anywhere if we stay down here. Just think of it as staying in a hotel or bed and breakfast." I wiggle my eyebrows.

She giggles. "Okay. I know I'm being cranky, Christian. I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "No need to be sorry." I duck down to kiss her. "It's nice today. Let's open the windows."

I can feel the breeze as soon as the windows open and Ana takes a deep breath, taking in the Spring air. "I like these windows."

"I do, too."

"Will you release the dogs from doggy jail now? I want to see our furbabies."

I nod. "Put a pillow over your bad knee, Ana. I don't want them hurting it."

When I release the dogs, they howl and bark, talking to me, while their bodies dance back and forth with excitement to see me. I take a moment to kneel down and pet both of them, letting them give me some slobbery kisses on my cheeks before I stand and head down the hall. They follow me like I knew they would and when they see Ana in the bed, they book it for the stairs. They both attack her with kisses and whimper, so happy to have her home.

She giggles. "My babies! I missed my furbabies! I did! Did you miss your mommy?" She talks to them in a voice that many women use to speak to babies with and it makes me smile.

They talk to her and she smiles. "Oh, you love me? I love you, too! Yes! Momma's babies."

I snort out a laugh and shake my head. It's completely ridiculous, but adorable as can be. I plop down on the bed next to her and Ember turns to greet me. We spend the next twenty minutes playing with the dogs, waiting for them to calm down. Finally, the relax enough to lay at our feet, so I take advantage of the quiet time.

"I think we should call your parents."

She frowns. "Daddy is going to freak."

"Angel, we have to do it sometime. Might as well get it over with." _I want us to be the ones who tell them._

Sighing, she succumbs to her fate. "Fine. I guess you're right."

I help prop her up against the headboard and then grab my laptop so we can Skype them together. I settle next to her, put an arm around her and let her lean up against me while we call. As it goes through, I hear her taking a deep breath to try to calm herself.

"It'll be alright." I kiss the top of her head. "I'm here. I won't let them upset you."

Her father answers the Skype and upon seeing Anastasia's beat up face, immediately starts to panic.

"Annie! Annie, what happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Where are you?"

In the background, I hear Carla start to freak out.

"Just calm down." I tell him, putting a hand up. "Anastasia is alright, we'll explain, but you need to stay calm. Anastasia needs a stress free environment right now."

He takes a deep breath and has a seat, Carla sitting next to him.

"Oh, Ana...what happened to you?" She asks, seeing Ana's face.

"Kate, Mia, and Ana got into a car accident while they vacationed in LA."

"Oh, no. Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is beat up, but they'll live. Mia's got a broken arm, Kate had to have leg surgery, and Ana has a skull fracture, some lacerations, and a hurt knee."

Ray has a deep frown on his face. "Annie...how are you feeling?"

She shrugs. "Sore. It hurts every time I move. I have a throbbing headache that won't go away, but time will heal everything."

"When did this happen?" Carla asks.

"Saturday."

"SATURDAY? AND WE'RE JUST NOW FINDING OUT?"

We both wince at her loud tone and even the dogs let out a sigh of annoyance at being bothered.

"Calm down. I've already mentioned that Anastasia needs a stress free environment. I will not say it again."

"I just got out of the hospital today. We didn't want to worry you. If it had been more serious, I'm sure Christian would have called you."

 _Maybe._

Ray rubs his face and lets out a frustrated sigh. "I want to know why you're in so much pain when the doctor should have prescribed the right kind of pain medicine. Are you not getting a large enough dose? What did he prescribe for you?"

 _Fuck. Here it goes..._

"Um... I'm not on anything, Daddy."

He gives her a scowl. "And why not? You've never been stubborn. Surely you'd take it if he said you needed it."

"Well, you see, there's another thing we wanted to tell you."

His eyebrows raise. "Oh?"

She nods. "We're pregnant."

Carla squeals. "You are?! Oh, Ana! I'm so excited! I'm going to be a grandma!" She dances in her seat next to Ray and it makes me smile. I'm glad she's happy.

Ray doesn't say anything, but he doesn't look angry...I actually can't tell what he's thinking. His face is unreadable.

"Daddy?"

"My Annie's pregnant?"

She nods. "Yes, are you happy? You are happy, aren't you?" She looks like she's about to cry, but then I see Ray smile.

"Oh, Annie. This is incredible news."

A flood of relief runs through me and Ana laughs and wipes at her face.

"Yea?"

He nods. "Yea. My little girl is going to be a mom!"

She beams. "We were so worried you'd be upset since what you told Christian in Georgia."

Ray laughs. "That was before I knew how devoted he was to you. He's a good man, baby. He takes wonderful care of you and he'll take wonderful care of the baby."

I grin. He's talking about me like I'm not here, but I don't give a shit right now.

"Thank you, sir." I tell him, happy.

"Thank you for taking care of our Annie like she deserves to be cared for. She was born to be a mother. Ever since she could walk, she'd carry around baby dolls and rock them and put them to bed. She even gave me orders to take care of them while she went to school."

Anastasia giggles. "And he would! I'd come home and they'd be tucked in my bed for a nap."

Ray chuckles. "When are you due, sweet pea?"

"I'm due November eleventh. I'm twelve weeks along."

Carla puts her hand to her heart. "Oh, we'll have our new grandbaby for the holidays."

I laugh. "That's what we said. The best Christmas present ever."

"When do you find out the sex?" Carla asks. "I want to start shopping!"

Anastasia giggles. "We go back when I'm sixteen weeks and we should be able to see then."

"Oh, I can't wait! This is just such good news. Can I start telling others?"

I smile. "I really appreciate that you asked. Yes, you can tell whoever you'd like." _Carla's learning boundaries...I'm impressed._

We talk for a few more minutes and when we disconnect, Anastasia presses her lips to mine in a long, deep kiss. I chuckle into it and when she pulls away, she's beaming.

"They're happy! I'm so glad. I was so worried."

I grin and reach over to rub her small bump. "See? This child is such a blessing."

She looks down at her stomach and places her hand over mine. "They are. Oh, Christian. I am so happy. You have given me everything I could have ever wished for. I've found my soul-mate, have the most incredible marriage, and now I'm going to become a mom."

Her eyes swim with tears again and when she blinks, a few escape. I reach up and wipe them away.

"I am, too, baby. You saved me from myself. I was such an angry soul. You showed me what true happiness is. I would never want anything different than this life I have with you. You're perfect for me, Ana."

Her chin trembles. "I love you, Mr. Grey."

I smile. "I love you, too, Mrs. Grey." I wipe her tears once more. "Why don't we take a nap before dinner? You're looking tired and I could use one."

She smiles. "Okay. You'll cuddle me, yes?"

"Always, baby."


	14. Trust Me

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit. I've been working so much overtime at work the last couple of weeks; it's been insane. Pinterest is updated: NineN3Quarters**

I'm awoken by the sound of the toilet flushing and I blink a few times, trying to get use to the daylight from all the windows. Rolling over, I see that Anastasia is not in the bed and that the in-suite bathroom light is on. I can tell by the sliver of light coming through the bottom of the door.

I frown.

 _Why didn't she wake me?_

I hear the sink run for a couple seconds before it ceases and the light goes out. The door opens and I see Anastasia come hobbling out with her crutches. I sit up quickly, ready to help her, but she shakes her head.

"I've got it, babe."

Once she got to the bed, she places her crutches against the wall and slides back into bed beside me.

"Baby, I want you to tell me when you need to go to the bathroom or get out of bed. You're pregnant and hurt. I can't have you falling. Let me help you."

Rolling towards me, she snuggles into me and kisses my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Christian. You just looked so peaceful and I had my crutches. I didn't want to wake you."

"Just wake me next time, Ana. That's an order."

She cranes her neck up to look at me and grins. "Yes, sir!" My sassy wife salutes me, giggling, so I decide a tickle torture is in order.

Flipping us over, I tickle her until she says she's sorry and begs me to stop.

"Are you going to be my good girl, then?"

She nods, smiling. "Yes, Mr. Grey. I'm your good girl."

I smirk. "Good." I peck her lips and roll over onto my back, stretching. "I guess I should get up and get some work done." _It's been days since I've done any work._

"No, please. Not yet." She rolls towards me and throws an arm and leg over me, trying to pin me down. "Please, can we sleep just a little longer? I'm still sleepy."

I chuckle while I rub her back. "No one said you had to get up." In fact, I'd rather her relax in bed.

"But, it's so much better when you're here. You're so warm and smell so good." She nuzzles into my neck. "Please, Christian? I need my husband."

My resolve crumbles quickly. "Fine, just a little longer, but then I have to get some work done in my office."

"Yay!" She snuggles closer to me and I feel her body relax. I stroke her head, keeping away from the staples, and listen to her breathing. It doesn't take long for it to deepen and even out, telling me she's sleeping. Once I'm sure she's sleeping soundly, I allow myself to drift off again.

I wake about an hour later with my stomach growling. It's past nine and it's angry at me for denying it breakfast. Looking down at Ana, I see that she's still sound asleep. _She really needs to eat._ I roll both of us so that she rolls onto her back and I slide my arm out from under her so I can make a break for the bathroom. She mumbles something in her sleep, but then curls up in a ball, hugging the pillow. I wait another couple of seconds before making my way to the bathroom quietly. When I finish, I sit next to her and rub her back.

"Ana? Ana, baby, it's time for breakfast."

She gives me a grunt and hides her face in the pillow.

"Baby, you need to eat."

"I'm tired." She mumbles, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

I sigh. "I'll let you sleep for a little longer. You need to eat soon."

"Kay." She yawns and rolls towards my side of the bed, snuggling into my pillow. "Night."

I chuckle and bend down to kiss her forehead. "Night, sweet girl." Everything she's been through this weekend on top of her pregnancy must be making her tired. I know she wasn't getting the greatest rest the last two days at the hospital, because the bed was so uncomfortable to her. Sleep is good for her. I'm glad she's getting rest, but I also worry about her nutrition. If she doesn't wake by eleven, I'll bring lunch to her. Right now, I need to find myself something to eat. _I hate feeling hungry._

XxXxXx

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"It's time to eat." I pat her butt a few times to wake her. "Come on, angel. Our baby needs nourishment. I brought you lunch in bed."

She rolls onto her back and stretches. "Mmm, I'm up."

She scoots herself up in the bed and I help by fluffing the pillows behind her. While she settles back, I grab the bed tray and place it in front of her.

Taking in her plate with sleepy eyes, she pushes her tangled bedhead away from her face. "Oh, Christian! You are so sweet. Thank you!"

I smile at her and have a seat on the bed so I can watch her eat. I had Taylor run to her favorite cafe to get her favorite chicken philly sandwich. She's been craving it at least once a week since she found out she was pregnant and I wanted to have something that I knew she'd eat all of. She didn't eat breakfast, so it's important she eat as much as she can for lunch.

"Mmm, so good." She says with a mouthful.

I chuckle and steal one of her many fries. "After you eat, we'll get you in a bath so we can wash your hair, okay?"

She nods while chewing and I relax back against the pillows to wait for her to finish. When she's finished and sucks down her bottle of water, I take the tray from her and then pull the covers down enough to uncover her. As delicately as I can, I take her knee brace off and then her panties.

"Sit up." I tell her, taking her hand to help her. I pull off my tshirt she wore to bed last night and then cover her back up so I can run the water. When it fills, I go back for Anastasia, only to find her snuggled back under the covers, sleeping.

"Ana, baby. It's time for your bath."

She stretches. "Mmkay. I need to use the toilet first."

I press my lips to her temple while I push her covers off and see her shiver a little as I lift her. I place her on the toilet and have a seat on the edge of the tub while she goes.

"Ready?"

She nods.

I pick her up and carry her to the bathtub, leaning down to place her slowly into the bath. She hums as the warm water hits her and she relaxes back quickly.

"This feels so lovely. I'll finally feel clean."

I smile at her and grab the plastic cup and the baby shampoo the doctor requested that she use from the side of the tub. "Would you like to wet it or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it." She leans back and submerges her head, hissing slightly when her laceration dips under the water.

"Oh, baby...is it tender?" I tilt my head to the side to try to get a good look at it.

"Mmhmm. Just a little."

I press my lips to her temple. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

She smiles at me and then turns her body away from me, tilting her head back, so that I can wash her hair. I kneel on the rug next to the bathtub and slowly work the gentle shampoo through her hair.

"How am I doing, babydoll?"

"Perfect."

I grin. "Yea?"

"Mmhmm. You're so good to me, Christian."

"You deserve it, angel. You've been through so much this past year. All I want to do is take care of you and spoil you. Now that you're carrying my child, Ana, I won't be able to keep you out of my sight. Please be patient with me." I know there are times I might try her patience, but I can't help it. I need her and our baby to stay safe. It's my responsibility.

"You spoil me rotten, Christian, and I love that you take care of me. I'm going to eat up all the extra attention I can before the baby comes. I know once we have a newborn, our attention is going to be on the baby."

I pick up the cup and begin to rinse her hair.

"I'll always make time for you, Ana. We've made vows. I'm going to take care of you. I take care of what's mine." I squeeze the excess water out of her hair and press my lips to the back of her head. "Alright, done. Now turn."

She turns back and stretches her legs out, wiggling her toes, letting the warm water heat her cold body and relax her. She sinks down, submerging herself to her shoulders.

"Ah, this feels so nice." Through the water, I can see her absentmindedly caressing her small bump and the action makes me smile.

"What do you think it is?" I ask, wetting the washrag and soaping it up.

"Huh?" She looks at me confused.

"The baby, I mean. Boy or girl?"

She rubs her hand over her bump again. "I'd be perfectly happy with either, but I have this feeling...it's a boy."

I smile. "Yea? A boy?" Again, the picture of Anastasia in the kitchen with a tiny copper-haired toddler standing next to her on a chair fills my mind, but this time it's welcomed. I reach under the water and rub her stomach. It's still so surreal that we'll have a baby coming later this year. We'll be responsible for a tiny human being; he or she will depend on us for everything. _I hope I'm a good father._

I reach for the soapy rag and begin to wash Ana from the neck down, using slow, circular motions.

"What would you prefer, Christian? You're so good with Ava...would you be disappointed if it was a boy?"

I shake my head. "Not at all. I just want our baby happy and healthy. I'll be ecstatic with a boy or a girl."

She smiles up at me. "Good."

I chuckle. "Are you wanting to wait until we find out the sex or do you want to start thinking about names while you're stuck in bed?"

She chews her lip, thinking. "If it's a boy, I know I want him to have the same initials as you. C-T-G. He won't be a Trevelyan, so I was thinking his middle name could start with a T. Like Tyler or Thomas or-"

"Theodore." I state, interrupting her.

She smiles. "After your grandfather?"

I shrug. "I wouldn't mind...I mean, if you don't mind...then I might-"

She reaches up to cup my face and to stop me from talking. "Theodore is great, Christian. Absolutely perfect."

I give her a lopsided grin and can feel my heart warm at the thought. _One of my children will be named after my grandfather._

"What about the first name?" I ask, scrubbing her back, taking extra time with it, knowing how much she likes having her back scrubbed.

"Um...there's so many to choose from! Christian Junior!"

I nose scrunches. "No."

She giggles.

"Hmm...how about Cade?"

"That's cute." She states, nodding. "What about Connor?"

"That's alright. Cameron?"

"Eh...no. Cassius?"

"I veto that." _Cassius is vain._

She sighs. "There are so many C names, Christian. What if it's not even a boy?" She rubs her face. "Oh, goodness."

I press my lips to her temple as I begin to wash her legs. "Don't you worry, Ana. We'll find a name."

"I like Teagan for a girl." She murmurs, watching the rag run up and down her left leg.

I smile. "I like it."

I move to her other leg and when I run the washrag over her knee, she hisses and scrunches her face.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I won't touch it again, okay? Are you alright?" I instantly want to pull her to me and kiss away her pain.

She gives me a small smile. "I'm fine. Was just surprised with the jolt is all. This is the first time I've had the brace off."

I frown, worried that this means she'll have to have surgery on her knee after the baby is born. I don't know how I'd handle a serious surgery after I've already almost lost her so many times before.

"Please, Christian...don't worry. I'm fine." She must see the worry in my face, so I try to concentrate on the present instead of what could happen.

When I'm finished washing her down, I pull the plug to the bathtub and let it start to empty while I grab her towel. She squeezes the excess water out of her hair and sits patiently, watching me. I place a small towel on the bathroom counter, the larger towel next to it, so I can dry her while she sits. I pull her out of the bathtub and place her on the counter so I can fuss over her.

She smiles at me as I try to dry her as delicately as I can, being extra careful around her stomach and her knee. When she's dry, I towel dry the ends of her hair, making sure not to pull on it.

"How does your head feel, babydoll?"

She shrugs. "Sore. It's a dull ache, but I've become used to it."

I sigh, annoyed that I can't make it better, and lean down to kiss her tiny bump. "Your mother is a mess." I tell the baby, speaking to the bump.

My Ana giggles and runs her fingers through my hair. I press my lips to her bump once more before standing.

"Stay." I tell her, stepping away. "I forgot your nightgown."

I hurry into the guest closet where Gail has moved a few of our things and grab her short silver silk nightgown and a pair of comfortable panties. I return to her and when she sees the nightgown, she smiles and puts her arms up so I can slide it onto her body.

"I like the silk. It doesn't irritate like the cotton." Her breasts have been sore the last few weeks and she has even complained that her nipples burn sometimes through the soreness. The doctor has assured us that it is normal and that because her breasts are changing, that it'll come and go throughout her pregnancy. I have noticed the change in her breasts and even looking at her now, her nipples are protruding, the hard peaks refusing to go down. It seems like they're here to say and the thought makes me wince a little. I think of myself having a hard on for all those months straight...I'm sure it's different, but in a sense, the same. I don't doubt that they're sore and burn.

"We'll keep you in silk, then." I'll call Caroline tomorrow and have her bring over some silk lined bras. I'm afraid she's stuck with the molded cups for the remainder of her pregnancy; the thin, shapeless bras don't hide her enough for my liking. The last thing I want is other fuckers getting to enjoy her pregnant body.

I hold out her underwear, but she bites her lip.

"Christian?"

"What is it, baby?"

"Do you think I can go without those? It's easier to go bathroom without them..." A deep blush floods her face, from her neck to her forehead.

I give her a gentle smile. "Oh course, angel." I press my lips to hers. "My bashful girl." When I pull away, I brush her damp hair away from her face with my fingers. "Let's get you back into bed. You've circles under your eyes, still."

As I pick her up, she nods. "Yes, I'm still sleepy. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

I chuckle. "As long as you wake to eat, I'm okay with that. You take all the time you need to rest and recuperate."

I lay her in bed and she snuggles into it, sighing.

"I've got to put your brace back on. It'll make your knee better." As gently as I can, I slide the brace onto her knee and secure the velcro straps.

"There. All set. I'll rub your back until you fall asleep, but then I need to get some work done. Please, tell me when you need to use the restroom, okay?"

She rolls to her side and nods into the pillow. "Okay."

 **Ana's POV**

I'm awoken by a sound and when I finally pry my eyes open, I find Ember laying next to me in bed, snoring like a grown man. I giggle as I watch her cheek puff out when she breathes and her foot kick every once in awhile. _She must be dreaming._

I roll to my back and stretch, listening to my back crack. I still have pangs of pain when I move a certain way, but my back _is_ feeling better. My head, however, is a different story. The throb is still there, and the longer I'm awake the stronger the throb gets. Every once in awhile it even clouds my vision a bit, but once I sleep it off, I wake up better.

I relax my body and realize my urge to pee. I grab my phone off the nightstand and text Christian, hoping that he isn't too busy in his office. I wait a couple of minutes, but no answer. I call him, but his phone goes straight to voicemail.

I know he said not to get up by myself, but if I don't, I'll end up wetting myself. I sit up and call for Christian.

"Christian?!" I yell out the door.

Nothing.

"Forget it." I turn my legs delicately towards the side of the bed and let them dangle, giving myself a second. My knee is sore from just moving it. _This is for the birds._

I grab my crutches from against the wall and push myself up, balancing on my left foot. Once I've got myself steady and the crutches are under my arms, I slowly make my way to the bathroom. I finally make it to the toilet and I carefully turn myself so I can have a seat.

I decide to rest a minute after relieving my bladder. It's been too long since I've worked out and I'm tired just moving my body thirty feet. _I need to get out of bed and move._

I know Christian wants me to stay in bed today, but tomorrow I am determined to at least get into the wheelchair he rented and get moving around the house. I might not be able to walk, but I can at least get some muscle movement in my arms.

When I decide I've sat long enough, I hoist myself back up on my left leg and flush the toilet. I maneuver myself so that I'm turned towards the door and slowly make my way to the sink to wash my hands. I'm almost there when I feel something cold and wet under my foot. Before I can stop it, my left foot slips out from under me and I go down. I scream more out of surprise than hurt, my crutches go two different ways and my butt hits the floor hard. My knee bumps the counter and I cry out again, this time from the reverberating pain that is coursing down my knee to my ankle. Both my hands grab onto me knee as tears blur my vision.

"Ana? ANA?" I hear him calling my name. "Jesus, Anastasia! What the fuck happened?" He's beside me, his hands running over my body, checking me. "I told you not to go by yourself!"

My tears begin to pour down my face. _He's angry with me._ "I'm sorry! I tried to call you, but your phone went to voicemail. I couldn't wait." I swallow back a sob, my heart hurting more than my knee at the moment.

"What did you hurt? I need to take you to the emergency room."

I shake my head. "No, please! I just got out of the hospital. Don't make me go back. I'm okay! I just bumped my knee and scared myself a little."

His chin is jutting out and I can see the muscles working in his jaw as he clenches it. _He's fighting for control of his emotions._ My heart plummets into my stomach. I've never seen him like this with me. I remember making him angry the night of Kate's party, but I left. Even with having a few hours to calm down, his anger was still pretty evident.

He stands and begins to pace, pulling at his hair. "I told you...I told you not to go without help! Why must you disobey me? God damn it, Anastasia!" He hits the counter with his fist and I wince. "How can I keep you safe if you deliberately disregard my orders?! HOW FUCKING HARD IS IT TO DO AS I SAY?"

I can feel myself shaking as he continues to blow up. He keeps clenching his fists as he paces and I'm scared. I remember what he did Liam. I remember how he couldn't stop once his anger got the best of him. _What if no one is here to stop him this time?_

I pull my good leg up against me and hug it while I hide my face in my arms, trying to drag air into my lungs. I can't stop my sobbing and it's making it hard to breathe.

"Ana! Anastasia! Are you even listening to me?" He grabs my arms and it startles me.

"No! Please! Don't hurt me! Please..."

"What?" His hands are suddenly gone and I look up to see him backing out of the bathroom. He shakes his head. "I would never..."

I take in a shuddering breath and wipe at my face. "Christian..."

I watch him back out of the bathroom.

"Christian?!" I call louder, but he's gone.

I take a few deep breaths to calm my shuttering breathing and then I gather my crutches and reach for the counter to try and pull myself up, but I don't have the strength. I'll have to scoot myself into the other room and pull myself up on the bed.

When I begin to scoot, there's a knock on the door and I look up to see Taylor standing there.

"Need help?"

My shoulders sag and I swallow back tears.

"Please." My voice his strangled, but it's all I can croak out without balling. I don't want to fall apart in front of Taylor.

He kneels down on one knee beside me and scoops me up quickly. I hold onto his shoulders while he carries me to the bed.

"Thank you." I blush and look down at my fingers while I sit in bed. I'm embarrassed that Christian sent him in here to deal with me.

"You're welcome, Ana. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I shake my head, refusing to look at him. It's taking all of my energy not to burst into tears in front of him.

I hear his footsteps towards the door and watch him as he disappears down the hall. I relax back against my pillows and am greeted by Asher, who I hug to me as I cry into my pillow.

 ***Christian's POV***

Why? _Why?_ Why the hell couldn't she listen to me? _The one fucking time!_ She's going to end up hurting herself...hurting our child! We've already been through enough. She should have fucking waited!

I throw myself into my office chair.

She actually thought I was going to hurt her. _She thought that I could hurt her._ I could never-would never-lay a hand on her. _I thought she trusted me._ Why would she marry a man if she thought he was capable of something so terrible?

Remembering her saying that she tried to call me, I pull my cell out of my pocket. _Fuck._

 _It's dead._

"Damn it." I murmur under my breath.

I connect my phone to its charger and turn it on. It buzzes, signaling that I have alerts. _A text and a phone call._

"Shit." _I've failed her._

I rub my hands over my face. I'm still angry with her for putting herself at risk, but what were her options? How degrading would it have been for her to have to piss the bed because I failed her? No, that's not really a choice.

I know I have to fix this, but I'm dreading it. I can feel the anger still burning in my chest...for her, for me... I feel guilty, confused by all of this. Everything happened so fast and I blew up. I lost my control...the first time with her. _The only time._ Hell! I haven't lost control like this since...

 _Oh, fuck._

 _Sorrento._

I'll never forget the look on her face that night; how scared she was. But it wasn't Sorrento that had scared her that night...it was me.

 _I fucked up._

She is carrying my child for fuck's sake...and I screamed at her... _terrified_ her. I'm supposed to be her safe place.

I pull myself out of my seat and drag my feet back to the guest bedroom, hoping that she'll talk to me.

The door is open and I see her sobbing into her pillow, Asher by her side.

"Ash...go on." My voice makes Anastasia startle and she peeks up at me with red, swollen eyes before hiding back in her pillow.

Asher stands and stretches his front legs out, groaning as he does it; his way of sassing me.

"Go on, now, Asher." His eyes turn to slits, but he does as I say, going as slowly as possible. _This dog._

Finally, when he's in the hall, I shut the door quietly and climb in the bed, laying in front of her.

"Ana..." My voice is quiet and gentle, trying to ease her somehow. "Baby, can you look at me?"

I hear her sniffle and she turns her head just enough for one eye to peek at me.

"Come on out, sweet girl. It's alright."

When the rest of her emerges from the pillow, I reach behind me and grab a couple tissues.

"Here, baby. Let me clean you up." I wipe the tears off her face before holding the tissue to her nose. "Blow."

After I clean her up, I place the tissues on the nightstand behind me and snuggle in close to her, putting an arm around her.

She watches me and I search her face for a moment while I try to decide what to say.

"Ana...I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I lost control of my emotions and they got the best of me. I promise you, though, that there is absolutely _nothing_ that you could ever do that would make me lay a hand on you. I vowed to protect you and I want to be your safe place. No matter how loud I might get, just know that I would never hit you."

She sniffles and nods a little. "You don't hate me?"

My eyebrows knit together. "Oh, baby, no. I could never. I love you more than anything. It's my fault that my phone was dead. I left you with no way to reach me."

"I didn't mean to disobey you." Her face is so full of sorrow, like she's just miserable, and my heart aches.

"I know, baby. I know." I pull her closer to me. "I was so worried you were hurt. I should have stopped to think before I blew off the handle. I promise I will do my best about managing my emotions, alright? I can't say I'll never yell, but I can say that I'll never hit you. Can you forgive me?"

A small smile forms on her face and she nods. "I'm sorry, too."

I shake me head. "Don't be." I reach up and smooth her hair around her face. "Do you trust me?"

She nods.

"Promise?"

Her smile widens. "Of course I do, silly."

I let out an airy laugh. "Good. Let's kiss on it."

When we break apart, she slides closer, snuggling into my chest.

"Just in case, I'm going to have my mother come and look you over. She's got a fetal heart doppler and it'll give us an excuse to listen to the baby's heartbeat."

She nuzzles into my neck. "Kay."

When my mother comes, Anastasia checks out alright, but her knee is swollen, so we have to ice it down. Hearing the baby's heartbeat was incredible; even my mother cried when she heard it. She ordered Anastasia to stay in bed another day, just to give her knee a little more rest before she starts moving around. Ana didn't look very happy about it, but she kept quiet. She knows there's no use fighting it.

I'm honestly glad that my mother made that suggestion. It calms me to know she'll be resting again tomorrow. I'll make sure my phone is charged, but I'll be bringing my laptop into the guest bedroom tomorrow, so I can be with her.

 _I've decided I'm not taking anymore chances._


	15. Doing What Bunnies Do Best

**So, I tried to upload this via app, but everyone said they couldn't see 15 even though they got an alert. Trying again on the comp. Hope it works now.**

Today is Anastasia's first day back to work since the accident. She's worked from home for the last couple weeks, but she said she was falling behind. She convinced me to let her come back to work, becauase of it. I told her she would be coming for a half a day, but she fought me on it. She reminded me that she had stayed home longer than she was meant to, so I conceded at the time. The doesn't mean that later, if I notice that she's having a hard time, that I won't demand that she go home. I've checked on her twice today and, so far, she seems to be in good spirits and walking alright with her brace.

Andrea buzzes me to let me know that she's going to lunch, so I decide to head down to see if Ana wants to go down to the cafe and eat something. When I get to her office, I see her at her desk. Her head is leaning on her hand, which is being help up by her elbow. At first, I think she's concentrating on something at her desk, but when I get closer, I see that she's sleeping.

I sigh. I knew that it was too much too soon. _Half day it is._

"Ana...Ana, baby?" I keep my voice gentle, not wanting to startle her.

Her head lulls and rolls off her hand, startling her awake. Her eyes meet mine and she jumps up. "Christian! I...what...um...how can I help you?"

I smirk at her clouded brain. "Sleeping on the job, Mrs. Grey?"

Her shoulders drop in defeat and she rubs her eyes. "I know. I'm terrible. I'd be fired if I was in a different position. I didn't mean to."

"But, you aren't in a different position. You're the owner...and even if you weren't, it'd be pretty shitty for someone to fire a pregnant woman for falling asleep while she's being overworked."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not overworked."

I take the three steps to her and grab her chin, yanking it up so she's looking at me in the eyes. "Eye rolling, Mrs. Grey?"

Her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, sir. Drowsiness makes me cranky. I'll be careful."

"Why didn't you tell me you were so tired?"

She shrugs. "I just thought I could get through it. I've gotten so use to sleeping a couple hours in the afternoon, I think my body got use to it."

I sit on the edge of her desk and pull her between my legs, holding her waist in one hand, the other resting on her fifteen week pregnant belly. "Baby, you're pregnant. You need to listen to your body. I told you from the very beginning that when you got pregnant, that you had to be very careful and do what your body tells you. I am the alpha, Anastasia, and you are carrying my baby. I don't care if you think I'm being overprotective. You will listen to my orders. Tell me you understand and will be my good girl."

She leans against me and presses her lips to mine. "Yes, husband, I understand. I'm your good girl."

"Good, babydoll. Now, get your handbag and your belongings. We're going home. You need rest. We'll come in a little late tomorrow and see if that helps with your drowsiness." I pat her bum a couple times to get her moving.

"Yes, sir." After putting her in her place, she doesn't fight me one bit. She knows better.

Taylor takes us home, but she stays quiet in the SUV. I begin to think that she's giving me the silent treatment, but when I look over, I see that she's fallen asleep again with her head against the window. This pregnancy seems to be making her exhausted. I really don't want to tell her that she needs to continue to work at home while she's pregnant; I want to be able to give her some freedom, but if she continues to exhaust herself at work, I'll have no choice but to step in.

We pull into the circular driveway in front of the house and I let myself out before heading to her side to let her out. I'm careful to open it slowly, worried she'll fall out of the car since she's leaning against the door, even though her seatbelt is on. I slip my arm in the door as I open it a little to keep her safe. Her head lulls just for a second before she rights it and blinks her eyes open.

"Oh, are we home already?" She pushes her hair out of her face.

"Yes, baby. We're home. It's straight to bed for you." I tell her, unbuckling her seatbelt and lifting her out of the car. She allows me to carry her in without a word and when we make it to the bedroom, she stays still while I lay her down and pull her shoes off of her.

"Will you lay with me?" She asks while I pull her into a sitting position to undress her.

I shake my head. "No, I've work to do. I'll lay with you and rub your tummy until you fall asleep if you'd like." I pull her dress over her head and when she reappears, she's grinning up at me.

"I'd like."

I chuckle and kiss her lips. "T-shirt or silk?"

"T-shirt, please."

I give her a wink and head towards the drawers where my sleep shirts are. I don't know why I ask. She always prefers my clothes.

Once I have her dressed for bed and under the covers, I slide out of my shoes and climb in next to her. She rolls towards me and kisses my lips. "Thank you for taking care of me, Christian."

I hum and kiss her lips again. "No need to thank me, angel. It's my job."

She giggles. "But you spoil me rotten."

"Rotten? Are you really?" I lean in and begin to sniff her loudly rubbing my nose into her sensitive neck, making her giggle even more. "Nothing rotten. Just apples and chamomile. You smell good enough to eat." I nibble lightly on her neck and she offers more of her neck for me. I kiss and nibble a few seconds longer before my lips travel up to her own to press one last kiss to them.

"You need sleep. You look exhausted. Sleep now, baby."

Rolling to her back, she stretches. "Mmkay."

I lift the shirt enough to rub her swollen stomach and begin to rub it in circles just as she likes. She's still watching me, but her eyelids are getting heavy. "Close your eyes, babydoll." Her eyes flutter shut and I continue to watch her until her breathing evens out and becomes deep. I slow the circles on her stomach until I'm sure she isn't going to wake up and then bend down to kiss the swell.

"Sleep well, baby Grey. Give Mommy some rest, okay?" I whisper to our baby, kissing her stomach again. I pull the shirt back down over her stomach and tuck her in, pulling the covers up to her neck. I make my way to the door and turn and look at her once more, before closing the door behind me.

XxXxXx

My stomach growls, making give up on this email to Ros. I have been neglecting my emails and my inbox is overflowing. I really need to force myself to concentrate on work more. Since Anastasia has been pregnant, I find myself unable to be away from her. I'd rather spend all my time with her than work, but I need to keep the company afloat. There are so many employees depending on me, along with clients, and my own family. I want my children and my children's children to be set up for greatness. I'm hoping that at least one of our children is willing to take over the company when I retire and that it will continue to be a staple in Seattle for a long time. I want the Grey name to live on in the business world as a clear and powerful force.

I hear the handle on my office door turn and I look up to see Anastasia slipping into my office, closing the door behind her. She still has on my t-shirt and her hair is thrown up into a high bun.

"Baby, you're going to freeze in that."

She just smiles at me as she makes her way over. She steps between me and my desk and bends over, closing my laptop and pushing it away from us. When she does, my t-shirt rides up on her backside and I'm startled to see her naked ass and a bunny tail. My hand comes up and collides with asscheek, making her moan.

"You aren't supposed to put that in yourself."

She looks over her shoulder at me and pouts. "I didn't touch myself, sir. You just seemed so stressed out from work and I thought playing would ease you." She pulls the t-shirt off her body and gets on the desk, her ass up in the air, her elbows holding her top half up enough so she doesn't put too much pressure on her stomach. She wiggles that sweet little ass at me. "Maybe you should punish me a little for the tail."

 _Oh, fuck me._

I haven't been rough with her since she's been pregnant, although a part of me misses it and I know she's craving it. I'm worried that somehow I'll hurt the baby if I spank her too hard or fuck her too roughly. Today, though, today I don't know if I can help myself. Since I've started training her, I've bought different size butt plugs to get her ready for me and this last one I bought was a bunny tail. When her nose is itchy, she has a habit of twitching it, reminding me of a little bunny. I thought the tail was fitting. We haven't used it, yet. Evidently, the sweet little minx took it upon herself to make sure we use it.

"You're topping from the bottom again, Mrs. Grey."

"I just want to ease my husband, Mr. Grey. It was in my vows, remember?"

I grin. "How can I forget?" I sigh and spank her ass when she shakes her ass again. "Little minx."

"Mmm, again, sir. Oh, please? Again." She shakes her backside again and I spank her harder, making her moan again.

 _Fine._ The little seductress is going to get her way.

I spank her a few more times, alternating from one cheek to the other, and I can feel myself quickly becoming hard. She notices it, too, because one of her hands find the tent in my pants and squeezes.

"You like that, baby?" She smiles up at me and nods. I begin to unbuckle my belt and she gets a twinkle in her eyes. "No belt." I refuse to hit her with anything while she's carrying my child. I'll keep to my hands. I continue to rid myself of my pants and kick them and my underwear off and step closer to her mouth.

"Open." she gladly does, pivoting a little to the side to take me in. I groan when her lips clamp around me. "That's a good girl. Don't swallow." I let her work me while I continue to rid myself of my shirt. When I finish, I take her in, sprawled out on my desk, face down, with her lips wrapped around my dick and her ass pink from my hand.

"Fuck." I hiss under my breath and let my head fall back while she works me. My right hand finds her backside and I begin to knead and massage it as she plays. My hips start to move, fucking that tight little mouth, and I have to force myself not to come. I spank her, making her hum around my length, and my cock jumps. I spank her again, satisfied when I get the same response from her. A few more times and I start to feel myself twitching. I pull myself out of her mouth and pump my dick a few times, sending ribbons of semen across her back.

She shivers and hums. "It's warm."

"You're mine." I grunt as I finish.

"Yes, sir. Only yours."

When my mind clears, I spank her twice, hard, one on each cheek. "Oh, please, please don't stop." She's wiggling on my desk and I know she's wet. I spank her twice more and then my fingers trail down the center of her ass, passed the white bunny tail, and to her wet center.

"You're soaked, baby. Look at that. You made a mess all over my desk."

She looks back at me and bites her bottom lip. "Oops."

"Yea, oops. You'll clean it up." Her eyebrows knit together, but she doesn't have time to question me. I grab her and pull her up, setting her on her feet. She begins to turn towards me, but I hold her away from me. "No. You stay where I put you."

"Yes, sir."

I lean over and pull the bottom drawer of the desk open, taking out a microfiber rag and orange scented pledge. I place it on the desk in front of her. "Clean it. All of it."

"I think I wore the wrong costume for a French maid..." She cheeks, but grabs the rag. I spank her for her cheek.

"You'll do as I say."

"Yes, Master Grey."

Her words make my dick shoot straight into the air and I growl, biting her neck. She's never called me that before, but it's such a fucking turn on. She bends over to clean the desk and her plump little ass comes in contact with my dick, making it bobb. She looks back at me and wiggles enough for the bunny tail to tickle the end.

"Fuck. Don't stop cleaning, baby." I have a seat in my chair and lower it, so that my face is level with her center. I force her to bend more, opening her up to me some more, and my mouth finds the sweet spot between her legs.

I feel her still and I pull my face from her center, spanking her. "I told you not to stop. If you stop, I stop. Tell me you understand."

"Mmm, yes, Master. I'm cleaning."

I groan. "Such a good babydoll." I find her center again and get to work while she cleans my desk. She keeps moaning, wiggling and twitching while I work her clit.

"Oh, I'm done. I did it. Oh, please let me come. Oh, please..." Her hand comes around to my hair, trying to coax me to finish her. I take her right leg and prop her bad knee on the desk and begin to thrust my tongue into her, giving her that last push towards the edge. She cries out and writhes, bent over the desk and I continue to work her center, using my right hand to pluck at the bunny tail until she relaxes.

"Thank you, Master." She giggles at her little joke, but the word makes me impossibly harder. I stand and lean over her, biting her earlobe.

"I love it when you call me that." I growl into her ear, spanking her. "It makes me so fucking hard." I slam into her, making her scream out.

"Again, again." She begs when I still. "Oh, that's incredible. Oh, please. Master...oh..OH!" I slam into her again when she says it and begin a punishing pace. It doesn't take her long to come again and I can feel myself getting close. It only takes her clamping around me to push me over the edge. I come, grunting her name and I pull us both back into my chair, her on my lap. She leans back against me and for the first time I realize that we're sticky from the mark I left on her back. Right now, I don't really give a shit.

I lay back in the chair, her sprawled out on top of me, while we catch out breath. When she finds hers, she turns sideways in my lap and cups my cheek. "That was incredible."

"You seduced me into being rough."

She giggles. "I had to. I needed it. We both did."

I just grunt in response. _I do feel a lot more relaxed._

"Do you think I could seduce you into taking my backside?"

I'm shocked to my core. "What? Here?"

She gives me a devilish grin. "Yes. I don't want to waste the moment."

I snort. "You think I might say no later."

She nods. "I almost guarantee it. Please. We've been training so long. I'm ready."

"You're horny." I tell her, but I give her a lopsided grin.

She nods. "That too. Come on, Christian. Let's try it. If it's too much, I promise I'll tell you."

I wonder if it's a good idea, but my dick has already spoken for me. She feels it against her leg and smiles at me.

"Mmm, I like when you think with that head." She pulls me in for a long, sweet kiss and the rest of my resolve crumbles.

"Fine. But, you're in charge."

Her eyes widen, but she nods. "Okay."

I lean forward with her still in my lap and pull open the same drawer, pulling out a small bottle of KY. She looks at it in my hand and cocks an eyebrow, making me laugh.

"A good dom is always ready. Now stand up and bend over the desk again." She does as I say and I pull the bunny tail butt plug out slowly. I place it on the desk and open the bottle of KY, before turning it over and squeezing it down the center of her backside, waiting until it runs past her bud before slipping two fingers into it, lubricating it. I lubricate my dick next, wanting it to go in as easy as possible for her.

"You're sure?"

She nods. "Yes."

I line my dick up at her opening and use my hand to help push the tip in. It's tight and I have to use some force. "Stay relaxed, baby. It'll make it easier." I see her body relax against the desk and find it's easier to push. I'm 1/3 of the way in when I stop. "How are you?"

She giggles and looks over her shoulder at me. "I'm fine."

I nod and continue to slowly push but she pushes back against me and I'm seated completely inside of her quickly. "Fuck, Ana. Impatient little thing."

She reaches back and caresses my thigh. "I'm not going to break, Christian."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"It burns, but it'll go away. I can take some pain." She begins to move her hips, so I decide there's a better solution. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you, so why don't we have a seat and I'll let you take charge?" I pull both of us back and in the sitting position and she hisses a little.

"Put your legs on each side of mine and open wide. Yes, just like that. Now use your legs." She raises a little and comes back down, a breath of air blowing out of her mouth as she does. "Take your time. Get use to my intrusion."

I have no idea what the fuck I am doing. I've never taken a woman's virginity before and I don't know how slow or how fast to go. I don't know if it's drawing the pain out by going slow or making it unbearable by going fast. I just know that when Elena did it, it hurt like hell and she didn't even give me a choice on if I wanted it or not. I bled from my ass for a damn week after. I refuse to do that to my girl. I'll give her an option, let her take the lead. That's what a good dom...a good husband would do.

She slowly moves up and down on my dick and pretty soon, she moves faster and starts to moan out. I allow myself to start feeling the pleasure and stop thinking of the wretched blonde witch once I see that she's feeling good. She leans back against me and continues moving.

"I'm all yours, Christian. I belong to you." She whispers, breathless, as she rides me. She turns her head to the side to look up at me and I lean to kiss her.

"That's right angel, baby. You're all mine. Every inch. I own this body."

She hums. "Your possession."

"My possession. My babydoll. My angel."

I begin to move with her, making her eyes roll back in her head. I reach around and find her clit, rubbing it. She cries out and grips the arm rests, moving her hips faster.

"That feel good, babydoll? You're so warm and wet. So swollen. You need a release?"

She nods, panting. "Yes. Yes, please." She's breathless, but refuses to stop moving.

I quicken the pace of my hips and my fingers and bring her over the edge. When she begins to scream and pulse around my dick, I let go, too.

Afterward, we lay there for a long time, refusing to move. I am still inside of her and I can feel my semen leaking out around me, but I'm already so messy, that I don't care. We'll take a bath.

Probably twenty minutes pass before she stirs. I'm on the edge of sleep when she does, rousing me from drowsiness. She begins to stand, and I help her.

"Careful. Get your footing first." I'm worried her backside will hurt when she walks. "You got it? Should I carry you?"

She giggles. "Yes, I've got it. This pregnant lady has to pee." She rubs her stomach while she takes a second to get her bearings then heads for the door.

"Use our bathroom, baby. We need to bathe."

I make myself stand and clean up before making my way out of the office. I leave the plug on my desk so that I remember to clean it later and find Anastasia sitting on the toilet, waiting for me. I decide to run a hot bath for us, hoping it'll ease her sore backside. When it's ready, I ease her into it and sit behind her.

"Thank you, Ana."

She looks at me over her shoulder. "For what?"

"For making me be rough. For letting me have your backside."

"I wanted it, Christian. Thank you for doing it."

I rub her stomach with both my hands while hers rest on my thighs.

"We find out the gender next week."

I grin and kiss her neck. "I know. Are you excited?"

She smiles and watches my hands. "Yes. I can't wait to start on the nursery."

I hum. "I like when you spend money."

"You're so weird." She states, giggling.

"I like that I can provide for our family. I like that you can buy whatever your heart desires and it's because of me."

"Well, you might change your mind once I put a dent in the pocketbook for this baby." She pats her stomach and I laugh.

"Try your hardest, angel. I'll never change my mind." We have a deal that she can buy whatever she wants, however much she wants, as long as I have say in anything related to the protection of our baby. Car seats, swings, cribs, bassinets, pack-n-plays...all of that has to go passed me.

I squeeze her close to me and sigh.

"Christian? What is it? I wish you'd just tell me." She turns towards me and straddles my legs to sit. Her hands rest at the junction between my neck and shoulders. "You'll never feel better if you don't talk about what's bothering you."

I shake my head. "We'll talk about it later. This is your aftercare, baby."

She lets out a frustrated growl and I try to give her a hard look, but it's so damn cute that I crack a smile and then laugh.

"You're the king of aftercare, sir, and I love being babied, but I'm okay. I promise. Please, talk to me." She lifts her hands above her head and pretends to take something off, throw it, and puts something back on her head.

"What was that?"

She giggles. "I took my submissive hat off and now I have my wife hat on. It's wife and husband time now."

I cock my head to the side, giving her an amused look. She wraps her arms around my neck and nibbles on my pulse point below my ear, making me groan. I think if I had to come again, it'd be painful, but I can't help that her nibbling feels good. I love her attention.

"You going to tell me, yet, or do I have to keep going?"

"Umm..." I pretend to think about it. "Just a little longer."

She giggles and continues to nibble, suck, and lick down my neck and bites lightly on my collarbone, making me groan. Seeing my adam's apple bob, she kisses up my throat and nibbles on it.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Although it feels good, my dick is sore. _Man, I'm getting old._

She sits up immediately, ready to listen.

"I didn't want to say anything to you until I've worked out the problem in my head. I haven't decided what I should do."

A 'V' forms on her forehead. "What's the problem."

"Ros and I have been emailing back and forth and she's frustrated with me because I've been neglecting work more than I should have. She thinks that I should fly over to St. Louis to meet with the people in charge of the shipping yard there."

"Shipping yard? In St. Louis?"

I nod. "It's right on the Mississippi River. Many companies have built in St. Louis for that reason. It also gets the Grey name out to the Midwest."

"Okay, so what's the problem? Why don't you want to go?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "I don't know when to go. I don't know if I want to go. If I wait too long, I'll run the risk of you going into labor, but I haven't wanted to go so far because of your accident and your knee. I don't want to go now, cause we have a doctor's appointment and I don't really know if I want to leave you at all. If I don't go, I run the risk of pissing the shipyard off. Ros refuses to go because she knows she'll be stuck with everything out of town for awhile when you're full term."

"Then go after our appointment. Jack is in jail and I'm too early to go into labor. You can't neglect your business, Christian. GEH was your first baby."

I smile, knowing she's right. My business is my baby. "I always have such a hard time leaving you."

She nuzzles her nose with mine. "I know, but we'll have Skype and the phone. How long will you be gone?"

I shrug. "Probably about a week. I guess I can leave that Sunday night and come back that Thursday night. It'll give me most of the week with them."

She smiles. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I guess not." I chuckle.

"See, I make everything better. Talk to me about things like this from now on."

Nodding, I squeeze her to me. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

I tickle her sides, making her giggle and squeal. She tries to wiggle away from me, but I grab her. "Get your little ass over here, sassy pants. I need to wash you. I'm starved."


	16. You've Got Something On Your Shirt

I feel movement at my feet while I sleep and know that it's one of the dogs. If one of them starts moving, it alerts the other and then both of them will start yapping and nuzzling at us until we get up to let them outside to use the restroom. I feel the dog move from my feet to my side and open one eye to see Asher staring down at me, his nose an inch from my face. His floppy ears are hanging forward and hiding half his eyes. _Why do they have to be so damn cute?_ I can't grumble or be mad at this little guy.

As soon as I open the other eye he gives me a wet good morning kiss on my nose. I scratch his head, making his ears go flying and he plops down next to me, showing me his belly. The movement of our big guy rouses Ana out of her sleep, but she just grumbles and turns, giving us the butt, and pulls the cover over her head. _Looks like I'm on doggy duty today._

I rub Asher's stomach quickly and climb out of bed to let them out.

"Come on, guys! And be quiet! We don't want to wake Mommy!" I whisper to them as they race me through the hall and down the stairs. They barely get down the stairs before they start playing. They're growling and yipping at eat other, nipping and tugging at each others ears. When I open the back door, they almost knock me over and I have to hold on to the doorknob to keep from falling over. _We'll have to work on that._ It's important that I don't allow the dogs to knock our children over when they become toddlers.

I grin at the thought of a baby toddling around the house. Little pitter patter of bare feet against the hardwood, little squeals of delight as they play with us or the dogs. _God, I can't wait._ Anastasia is growing so fast. I feel like her stomach is growing each day and she has an appetite to match. I've never been so in love with her. She's glowing. She's the most incredible thing I have ever set eyes on. The day we were married, I thought there was no way that I could ever love her more than I did that moment. Then, when she announced her pregnancy, I thought the same. But now, seeing her swollen with my baby...fuck. It's incredible. She's giving me the most precious gift anyone could ever possibly give me. I know the day she goes into labor, I'm going to be such a wreck on the inside. It's going to be so hard for me to see her like that, but I can only imagine that seeing her give life to our baby...watch her bear our child...that day I'll fall even more in love with that beautiful, selfless, genuine woman. She'll be the best mother that ever was and if I end up being even half the father that she is a mother, the child will be brought up stable and safe.

I stretch in the open doorway, cracking my back and neck, while I think about her and the baby. A realization hits, stopping me right in the middle of my morning stretch. "It's baby day." I mumble. It's her sixteen week appointment. We'll get to find out the gender!

I call the dogs in quickly and hurry up the stairs to our bedroom. I jump on the bed and straddle her legs, waking her.

"IT'S BABY DAY!" I announce loudly, bouncing a little on my knees so she bounces too.

She refuses to open her eyes, but she grins. "Good morning to you, too, husband."

"Didn't you hear what I said, woman?"

She giggles and opens her eyes, rubbing the sleep out.

"Trust me, I heard you. Baby, I think that Taylor and Gail heard you from their house."

I grin at her and pull down the covers and pull her shirt up, revealing her stomach.

"Good morning, Baby Grey. We're taking pictures today so you better show us the goods. Your grandparents have flown over from Georgia just for tonight. We're going to have a big dinner to celebrate. You've got to show us what you are." Anastasia giggles and runs her fingers through my hair while I give the baby a pep talk. Suddenly, she gasps and touches her stomach.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

She smiles. "I think I felt the baby move. It was a weird whirling type feeling."

We've been reading her baby book and I know the baby can't hear for another couple weeks, but I can't help but feel responsible for Anastasia being able to feel our baby for the first time.

I beam and kiss her stomach. "What can I say? Our baby loves me."

She giggles. "You're right about that, Christian."

I run my palms over her belly and nuzzle my nose against her belly button. "It's crazy how in love you can be with someone you haven't met, yet."

"I know. It's an intense feeling." She places her hand on her stomach. "There it is again. Right here." I place my hand where her hand was and rest my head on her stomach. If she can feel the baby moving right here, then that means the baby is laying right under my hand. Mere inches from it.

"It's so cute to see you like this." She mentions. I smile up at her while my head rests on her bump. "Just think, baby. You almost gave this all up." She runs her fingers through my hair and my mood drops a little. My heart aches at the thought of not being able to experience this miracle.

"Thank fuck I changed my mind."

"I think it was Miss Ava who changed it."

I grin at the thought of my little lovebug. She really was the reason I decided that I wanted children. I haven't seen her in over a week and I'll finally get to see her tonight.

XxXxXx

While I'm buttoning up my shirt, I watch Ana struggle to get into her jeans. She tries to suck it in, but can't button the top.

"Baby, I think you're going to have to give up and get some maternity clothes." So far, she's been trying to fit into her looser fitting clothing, but she's gone through her bottoms and has had to stick with dresses.

She sighs, giving up. "I know. I just...I'm nervous about going with Mia and Kate. I guess because of the accident. But, I want to go and try things on and I know how you like to just order it from home and have Caroline bring it. I don't want to go by myself and I know you're so busy."

My eyebrows knit together. "Baby, if you're wanting me to go with you, I'll be more than happy to."

She looks up at me through her eyelashes. "You will?"

I nod. "Of course. We'll go tomorrow before I leave on Sunday. It'll be fun for us to shop together. Since we'll know the gender, maybe we can shop for some baby stuff, too."

The corners of her mouth lift into a grin. "That sound lovely, Christian. Thank you."

I step over to her and press my lips firmly to hers. "Now, let's find you a skirt to wear until then."

I get her dressed in a white tank top, tucked into a long, floral maxi skirt that's resting above her bump, held up by a belt. I slip her into a soft, hot pink cashmere sweater to match and button the top three buttons.

"You're good at this." She tells me, checking herself over the mirror.

I smile. "Good. Are you comfortable enough?"

She smiles and nods. "It's been two weeks since I've been able to wear something that didn't push on my belly. It's very comfortable. Thank you, husband."

I hum and wrap my arms around her while she stands at the mirror. "You're very welcome, angel. You look beautiful."

XxXxXx

"Hello, Ana. Christian." Dr. Greene shakes each of our hands when she comes into the exam room. "Before we do the ultrasound, I'd like for us to talk about your birth plan. Have you two come up with one since our last meeting?"

"We have." I answer.

Dr. Greene smiles. "Great." She has a seat on the doctor's stool and places the chart on the small, built in table. "What have you decided."

Ana and I look at one another and she gives me a small nod, indicating she wants me to tell the doctor.

"Well, Ana wanted a home birth, but with her parents history and the lack of supervision for her and the baby, I couldn't agree to that. She didn't want to spend a long time in the hospital, either. We've spoken to my mother, who is a pediatrician and ED doctor, and she's agreed to come and watch Ana while she labors. She'll check Ana every so often and once she either gets to five centimeters dilated or another issue arises, we'll come to the hospital."

Dr. Greene nods and writes in her chart. "Okay, great. Now, what if Anastasia is overdue? At what point are you wanting to be induced?"

Anastasia frowns. "I don't like the thought of being induced. I want the baby to come naturally."

"I understand that, Ana. Many prefer that. If you are worried about putting the baby under that stress, we can always to a cesarean."

She shakes her head. "No, I definitely don't like that."

"Okay, well, if the baby is more than a week past its due date, it can cause the baby and the mom harm. Not saying that it will, but the chances jump quite drastically. If you do go longer than expected, we'll just watch both of you carefully, alright? We'll jump that hurdle when and if it comes to that."

Ana smiles. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Alright, now on to the fun part. Are you two ready to see your baby?"

XxXxXx

Anastasia and I are beaming as we make it to my parent's for dinner. We've got a DVD and half a dozen pictures of our ultrasound and we know the gender. Taylor and Gail have been invited to the dinner, so Gail is riding shotgun in the SUV while Ana and I are curled up in the backseat.

"Come on, Ana...just a little hint?" Gail begs, for the fourth time since leaving the house.

"One of you is right."

"That isn't a hint!"

Anastasia giggles. "It's a little one."

Everyone is wearing their guess of what they think think the baby is going to be. Blue for boy and pink for girl. Taylor is wearing blue, while Gail is wearing pink. Gail is right about Anastasia's hint. Unless we're having a sexless baby, Anastasia's statement really wasn't a hint.

We have a unique way of announcing it and it took us weeks to come up with the idea. There is no way that Ana or I are going to ruin it.

Once we're at my parents, I open the door and head straight in with the other three. I find both sets or our parents in the sitting room, looking through a box of something.

"Sweet pea! Look how big you've gotten!" Ray is the first to notice us and he comes hurrying over to Ana. He hasn't seen her pregnant, yet, and he's ecstatic. "Look at that belly. My goodness, girl." He squeezes her to him and then rubs her stomach. "You look beautiful."

Carla has tears in her eyes, and when she hugs Ana, she lets out a sob. "Oh, Ana...you're glowing. Oh, just lovely." She cups her cheeks. "I can't believe our baby is having one of her own."

Anastasia giggles at her mother and squeezes her around the waist. "Oh, Mom."

"Are you going to tell us?" Carla asks, excited.

"Tell you what?"

Carla rolls her eyes and tuts. "About the gender, silly."

"Not til after dinner, Mom. I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Oh, fine." Carla pouts. "Look at what we brought, Ana. Some of your old baby clothes. Do you think you might be able to use some of this?"

I know she's looking to see if Ana will give the gender away, but Ana is too smart for that. "I don't know, Mom. We'll see."

"Alright, fine. If you aren't going to give it up, then come see the table arrangement. It's beautiful." Her mother leads her into the dining room and I follow. As soon as Anastasia sees the set up, she gets teary-eyed.

"Oh, wow. Oh, Grace...this is beautiful! Wild flowers?" The table is set up with charger plates, alternating in pink and blue sparkles, with antique white plates placed on top. She brought out the gold plated silverware and wine goblets with gold accents around the rim. There is a blue and white chevron runner down the middle of the table and flower arrangements full of blue and pink wild flowers with baby's breath added in. It's beautiful. _It's Ana._ My mother did a great job.

My mother nods at Ana. "I wanted to do a gender reveal theme without it being too tacky, so I went with understated. I know how much you love wildflowers."

"Oh, I do. I absolutely love it. You didn't have to go through all of this trouble, Grace!" My girl hugs my mother fiercely, making my mother laugh.

"Of course, I did. It's my grandbaby and I love throwing dinner parties like this. I enjoy decorating." Seeing Ana's tears, she tuts. "Now, now, no crying, dear." She reaches up and wipes a tear from my wife's cheek.

Anastasia sniffles and shakes her head, laughing. "I'm sorry. These pregnancy hormones have gotten the best of me." I reach into my jacket pocket and reveal a handkerchief, handing it to my girl. "Oh, thank you, Christian." She blots her eyes and blows her nose with it. "I'm a mess."

"Why don't we get you some green tea?" Green tea always calms her.

She nods. "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

"I'll go make it. You just have a seat at your spot in the middle of the table. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mom disappears into the kitchen.

I guide her to our place cards and have a seat next to her. "Oh, Christian. I'm a mess. These hormones have me crying at a drop of a hat."

I smile and squeeze her to me, kissing her temple. "It's alright, baby. You can't control it. No one is going to judge you for that. Just relax. We'll eat soon and that'll help, too."

XxXxXx

"Hello, Miss Ava. Aunt Ana missed you." We're sitting at the table, waiting for dinner to finish cooking. Elliot and Kate had just got here, but Ana grabbed the baby up before I had a chance to. So, I'm stuck sitting next to her, waiting for my turn to see my lovebug.

"Can Aunt Ana have a kiss?" She puckers her lips and Ava gives her a loud, wet smooch.

"Aw, that's no fair." I pretend to pout.

"Poor Uncle Christian. He wants a kissy. Will you give him one?" I lean over with my lips puckered, but Ava shakes her head.

"No?" I ask, pouting even more. The little stinker gives me a big grin and then holds out her arms, making grabby hands at me. "Oh, you want Uncle Christian? I knew I was your favorite." I gladly take her from my wife and she lays her head on my shoulder and pats me.

"Aaahhhwww." She says...or tries to say, like Kate does when she gives her a hug. I hold her to me and squeeze her lightly, hugging her back. She lifts her head and then gives me one of her open mouth kisses on my cheek. My stubble scratches her nose, making her wrinkle it and rub at it. She then looks at my cheek and reaches it to rub it with her chubby little hand.

"It's scratchy isn't it?"

Ava's little eyebrows knit together as she concentrates on my cheek. Elliot always keeps a close shave and my facial hair is usually longer, but I shaved yesterday for a meeting. It's pretty prickly at the moment. She continues to run her hand over it and it makes me laugh. Ava starts to giggle when she hears me and it creates a domino effect.

"Oh, my heart." Ana says, holding her chest. "You two are so incredibly cute."

I smile at Ava and she leans her forehead against mine, suddenly finding my shirt button very interesting. She's so curious now that she has a better grip on her fine motor skills.

"Button." I tell her.

She looks up at me and then back down at the button, playing with it.

"Alright, Uncle Christian. I need to get my baby in her high chair so she can eat." Kate stands up and I do the same, handing her to Kate over the table.

Once I'm settled back down, I place my hand on Ana's crossed legs and she hugs my arm.

"You are going to be the most incredible father that ever was." She whispers into my ear. It instantly makes me grin. _I hope so._

We have Ana's favorite comfort food, fried chicken with vegetables and mash potatoes with white gravy, and I enjoy watching her scarf down a full breast and a wing, two helpings of potatoes, glazed carrots, and asparagus.

"Is it getting a little warm in here?" Ana asks, looking up at me.

"Here, baby, let me help take your sweater off." She unbuttons her sweater and I help slip it off her shoulders and hang it on her chair.

 _Now, we wait._

We've decided not to announce the baby's gender out loud, but Anastasia is wearing a t-shirt that she hid under her sweater that has our handprints in the color of the gender on her stomach, in the shape of a heart.

Anastasia sits back and places her hands in her lap, her arms cupping her bump, waiting for everyone else to finish. I do my best not to smirk as I continue to eat my chicken, but I'm failing. My brother notices my smirk almost immediately.

"What's so funny, brother of mine?"

I let out a snort. "You'll find out in a minute."

Anastasia taps her fingers impatiently on her thighs and then stretches, her arms going above her head, hoping someone will notice. Still, nothing.

"Ana...you got something on your shirt." I mention. _That does it._

There is silence for a split second before the girls start squealing.

"A boy! A boy! A grandson!" Mom comes bouncing over the two of us to give us a hug, while the others all start talking at the same time. Ana's parents are beaming beside her and Ray, who is sitting on her opposite side, puts his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"I can't wait to take the little guy fishing!"

She giggles. "Give him a couple years to get his sea legs first, Daddy."

"I can't wait to start shopping!" Carla dances in her seat and then stands to hug my mother. "We're getting a grandson!"

Grace looks ecstatic that Carla is being so affectionate and takes advantage of it, squeezing her. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow!"

Carla agrees.

"How long will you be staying, Daddy?" Anastasia asks, looking up at her father.

"Forever."

Her smile falls and she looks astonished. "Forever? Like...really? You're moving back?"

He nods and Anastasia gives out her own squeal of excitement before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, Daddy! Oh, I'm so excited! I'm so happy!" The water works start again, and Ray pats her back and chuckles.

"We just couldn't bear the thought of being away from our girl when she's trying to raise our grandbaby. We want to be here for you and Christian and our grandson."

"Oh, Daddy. This is just so perfect." She releases him and stands to hug her mother.

"I'm so glad you're excited, Ana. Grace and Carrick are letting us stay here until we buy a house. It shouldn't take too long. We've put in an offer for a two bedroom already. It's fifteen minutes from your house." Carla states, hugging Ana close.

"They are?" Ana lets go of her mother and hugs my mom again, thanking her, before she makes my father stand from his seat for a proper hug, which makes him laugh.

"You are all so wonderful."

Dad chuckles. "Anything for my daughter-in-law and grandson." He looks down at her stomach. "May I?"

She smiles. "Of course."

He places both hands on her bump. "What's his name?"

"We don't know, yet. We've decided that he'll have Christian's initials... C.T.G...but we haven't decided on his first name, yet."

"Carrick is a great name." Dad winks.

"No, Dad." I tell him while Anastasia giggles.

"And why not?"

"I don't want any confusion and I definitely don't want you calling him Junior."

"Such a buzz kill."

"So, you know what his middle name will be?" Mom asks.

"Yes, but we're not saying, yet." I tell her.

"Oh, fine. Your father is right. Buzz kill."

"Stop hogging Ana! It's my turn!" Mia tells Dad, waiting for a hug. Mia, Kate, and Ana talk loudly and animatedly about the baby for a couple minutes until my mother quiets them down, reminding the girls that dinner is getting cold and that we haven't had dessert, yet. At the mention of dessert, Ana immediately takes her place next to me. I pull her chair close to mine and she relaxes in the crook of my arm.

"I hope he looks just like you." She whispers up at me, smiling. "So handsome." Her eyes search my face and then her lips find mine. I know that I'm good looking, but how can I tell her that sometimes, this face is a curse. Many times, people find it hard to look passed my looks. Many women want to throw themselves at me and embarrass themselves just because of my pretty face. Men are often intimidated by me when they look at me, often causing me to take their companies by force because they're too intimidated by my looks to work with me. On the contrary, it has gotten me out of some tight spots in my life. It has also gotten me some of the most beautiful women in the country. None of them have compared to my wife, of course, but I know that from the very beginning, she saw more than just a pretty face. _She saw me._ The only woman that has ever been able to see the real me. Even my mother had no idea.

"I hope he has your eyes, baby." Those beautiful blue eyes of hers are to die for. She smiles up at me, showing me her dimples. "Those, too." I run my index finger over her dimple. "They're perfect."

 **Alright guys, it's out. They're having a boy. Now, I want to know your ideas for baby names. What are some boy names that start with 'C' that you like?**


	17. Surprise Visitor

The maternity shop is closed to the public while Anastasia and I shop today and we've been here two hours already. I can see Anastasia's patience waning. She's doing her best to keep a smile on her face, but I can see it in the way she flexes her fingers and clenches her jaw. She's tired, she's hungry, and she's over it. So far, she's found dresses, outfits for work, some jeans, and some winter sweaters. She's stood patiently while they tucked and pinned her clothing for alterations and we only have pajamas and lingerie left. She's tried bra after bra, but has complained that all of them are uncomfortable.

"I know that I'm going to be uncomfortable, but I'm hoping there's some kind in here that doesn't make my nipples feel like they're on fire." She rubs her temples and I stand, wrapping my arms around her. Her head rests in my chest and I can feel her tears soaking my shirt. She's frustrated, upset, and disappointed. Her nerves have taken all they can for the day and I feel awful for her.

The sales woman holding three more bras just stands there, uncertain.

"Do you have any bras that are satin or silk lined?"

She nods. "Yes, sir. We carry two brands that are silk lined, but they're not lace like she requested."

I shake my head. "Forget the lace. Get them."

She scurries off to retrieve the bras and I hear Ana sniffle and pull away from me. "Thank you for being patient, Christian. I don't know how I could have handled having to push Kate around in a wheelchair while Mia pushed clothes at me to try on."

I give her a smile and kiss the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, angel. This is why I'm here." My sensitive girl has become even more sensitive since being pregnant, but it doesn't bother me. Not one bit. She needs me and I'll be here for her, every step of the way. "Go try on those silk lined bras, okay? See if they're better."

She pouts. "But they're not as pretty as the lace ones."

"You're comfort is more important, don't you think?"

She shrugs and looks down.

I lean into her ear. "Besides, I'd rather see you naked than in lingerie."

A smile graces her face and I chuckle. "Go on, babydoll. Try the other bras." I turn her and pat her butt, getting her moving.

She comes out in the first one, smiling. It's a plain, light pink satin bra with molded cups.

I return her smile. "It's pink. I like that. Does it feel better?"

She nods. "Yes, a lot. And look..." She reaches up and unhooks the cup. "It's a nursing bra."

 _Oh, I like that._ My eyes meet hers and she blushes, knowing exactly what I'm thinking and it has nothing to do with nursing the baby.

She clasps it back together and looks in the mirror. "It's not too bad."

I shake my head. "You look great. Do you want to get it?"

She nod. "I think so."

Looking at the sales woman, I give her a nod. "We'll take two in every color and I think we should buy a few of them one cup size bigger...what do you think, Ana?"

She turns towards me from the mirror. "Yes. That's probably wise. Can I get dressed now?"

"You've already found panties?"

She nods.

"Alright, then, yes. It's past lunch anyway. We need to eat."

She gives me grin and hurries back into the dressing room. "Just leave that bra on, baby, if it feels more comfortable." I call to her.

"Yes, sir." I hear her call back through the door and head to the register to pay for everything.

"Your total will be eleven thousand four hundred and seventy-two dollars." I hand her the credit card and she rings me up. "The clothes that need alterations should be done by the end of the week. We'll call you to let you know they're done and make arrangements to drop them off at your convenience. The other items are here, ready for you. Would you like help carrying it out to the car?"

I shake my head. "No, I've got it." I text Taylor, telling him to help me with the bags, and then sign the receipt that she places on the counter.

Ana returns from the dressing room, dressed back into one of my white button downs and a pair of black leggings and white chucks, just as Taylor appears to help me grab the garment bags and plastic clothes bags full of maternity wear.

"You ready to go, Mrs. Grey?" I ask, throwing a couple garment bags over my shoulder. "We need to feed our baby."

She smiles and takes my free hand. "Yes, I am definitely ready." She looks behind her shoulder and smiles at the sales woman who helped us. "Thank you for everything!"

XxXxXx

Anastasia plops down on the couch with a sigh. "That was an eventful afternoon."

I laugh and sit at the opposite end of the couch, pulling her feet up. "It was, but it needed to be done. Now you'll be good for awhile." I slip her shoes off her feet and take her right foot in my hand, rubbing it.

"Oh, that's Heaven. Being pregnant is exhausting. I love being pregnant, but I never expected to be so emotional. I cry at the drop of a hat these days. I get frustrated over the easiest of tasks. I don't know how Kate kept it so together. I wish I was more like her."

My eyebrows knit together. "Everyone is different, Ana. Every pregnancy is different. Kate is a wonderful girl, but she's just different. She might not have had emotional fluctuations you are having, but she had a lot of physical pain, remember? She had terrible back and hip pain, awful leg cramps and a lot of swelling. You've read your pregnancy books. Every pregnancy is unique. You might not have this issue next time."

She frowns. "Yea, I might have a whole other set of issues."

"Does that mean you don't want to?"

"No, no, no!" She shakes her head frantically. "No, I definitely want more children. I love being pregnant. I just feel bad for the people around me." She says it with a smile and then giggles.

I snort. "When you say it like that, it sounds like you might secretly like it." I release her right foot and pick up her left, continuing the massage.

She watches my fingers and smiles. "Well, it depends on how much of a butt that person is being that day. They might deserve it."

"Are you calling me a butt?"

She bites her lip, a smirk on her face. "I'm just saying that you might act like one...you know...every once in awhile."

"Oh, really?" _I'll show her butt._ I run my index finger up the bottom of her foot, making her squeal. She tries to get away, but I yank her down on the couch and climb up to hover over her. I hold her hands over her head with one hand while the other finds her side to tickle her lightly. She continues to squeal and kick, trying to get away. I tickle her a few more times before I bend down and press my lips to hers. She relaxes against my lips, her body going slack below my hands, so I release her wrists and roll us to our sides to continue to kiss her.

I press my lips to hers a few more times. "I love you."

"Even when I'm sassy?"

I chuckle. "Even when you're sassy."

"Good. I love you, too. More than anything." Her head rests against my bicep as she looks at me. "I'm going to miss you."

There's a pang of sadness in my heart. I hate having to leave them, but I know I need to get it over with. I've been slacking on work for too long and I need to take responsibility for it. "I'm going to miss you, too, baby. I just have to hope that the week goes quickly...for both of us."

"Will you hold me until you have to go?"

I grin. "There's nothing I'd rather do. Well...besides making love to you."

She hums. "That sounds good, too. Let's hole up in the bedroom until tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

XxXxXx

Anastasia is lying in bed, watching me get the rest of my stuff together. We just finished another long round of love making before I have to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to see you off at the airport, Christian?" She sits up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"No, baby. Taylor is coming with me and I'd feel better knowing your safe and sound at home with Gail." I sit next to her and yank on the sheet lightly. She lets go of it, letting me pull it off her body. "Besides, I want the last thing I see before I go is you naked in our bed, sated and happy." I take in her body, which is still pink from our lovemaking and covered in love bites. "I marked you pretty great." I run my index finger over a bite on her breast.

Her lips turn up into a smile. "Mmhmm, I love it." She touches her collarbone, where another love bite sits.

"You did a pretty good job on me, too." I lift my shirt and show her the half a dozen love bites along my chest an abdomen. I know there's also one on each of my thighs and one on my left ass cheek, that matches one I left her.

She giggles. "I had to make sure everyone knew you were taken."

I press my lips to hers. "I love being yours." I lean down and press my lips to her round stomach. This is her seventeenth week and she looks beautiful. "Take care of our baby, Ana. I'll Skype you when I settle in to the hotel."

Ana gives me a forced smile. "Okay."

It makes my heart ache. "I'm sorry, Ana. I'll come back as soon as I can. I hate leaving you...and you being upset, it makes it even harder."

Shaking her head, she cups my face in both of her hands and brings my lips to hers in a deep kiss. "I'm sorry, Christian. I'm okay. Gail and I will have some fun while you're gone."

"Not too much, I hope." I joke, twirling a tendril of her just fucked hair around my finger. "Sawyer will tell me if you two get too wild."

"Are you really going to make him stay the whole week?"

"Absolutely. He's getting paid very nicely for it, too. He doesn't mind. I've given him the guest bed with the view so he can see the grounds even when you all are sleeping."

"Poor Sawyer."

I take her shoulders and ease her back onto the pillow. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Why don't you take a nap before dinner? We've certainly done a lot of cardio the last twenty-four hours." I grin at the thought. "I'll probably end up sleeping on the plane, too. You've worn me out, Mrs. Grey. Insatiable."

She bites her lip and grins. "I can't help it. You're just so sexy, husband." Her hand runs up and down my jean clad thigh.

"Little seductress. Save it for Thursday night."

She pouts and crosses her arms. "Oh, fine."

"No pouting." I lean over her and kiss her hard. "Don't make me show dominance right before I go. I'll end up with blue balls by Thursday night."

She giggles and turns to her side. "I love you, Christian. Please, stay safe."

XxXxXx

 **Ana's POV**

The last four days have felt like the longest four days of my life. Christian has been in St. Louis and I have been stuck in the big house without him. If it wasn't for the dogs and Gail, I might have gone crazy. I got a text from Christian stating that they've landed and they're in the car on the way home, so I'm trying to wait patiently by the door. Gail has already rushed home to wait for Taylor and I don't blame her. It also means when Christian gets home, I don't have to wait for Taylor and Gail to make an exit. Sawyer is still here, but he's packed and ready for Christian to step through the door, too. I don't think he's too happy being cooped up with two women, especially one who's hormonal and pregnant.

I hear the beep, signaling that someone is entering the gate and I pull open the front door, so I can watch them pull up. Taylor comes pulling up the driveway at top speed, making me laugh. The car isn't even stopped before Christian's door opens and he comes running out. Taylor turns the car off and runs straight for their house.

Christian comes at me full force, bending over and grabbing me, and I instantly wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His lips crash into mine and he stumbles into our entryway with me wrapped around him.

"I'll let myself out." I hear Sawyer say. I open one eye to see Christian waving him off with one hand.

When the door closes, he ends the kiss and locks the door. "God, I fucking missed you." His eyes search my face, taking me in and mine do the same to him. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages.

"I've missed you. So much." I tighten my grip on him and begin to nibble along his neck. _Mmm._ I've missed the smell of my husband. I continue my assault along his neck as he carries me upstairs and deposits me on the bed.

"Fuck. I need you. Now. Panties off." He tells me, beginning to unbuckle his belt. I make quick work with pulling my sundress up and my panties down, so that he can have me.

"Please...Christian...hurry." I open my legs wide and pull my sundress up as far as I can while still laying for him.

He rips his boxer-briefs down his muscular legs and my hips wiggle, seeing his hard length standing at attention. He takes no time covering me and in one hard thrust, he enters me.

"Oh, thank fuck." He murmurs into my hair.

My legs and arms wrap themselves around him and I hold on tight. I need him close.

XxXxXx

"Ana...Ana, baby..." I wake with Christian caressing my face.

"Christian?" He's dressed in a button-down and slacks.

"Good morning, wife."

"Why are you dressed for work?" _Stay with me._

"I won't be long. I just have a meeting this morning to discuss my St. Louis trip and then I'll be home. Two hours, max. I promise."

I give him the eye, trying to decide if he'll really only be a couple hours or if he'll get caught up and end up staying the day. "Two hours?"

He nods and puts his hand to his chest. "Yes, I cross my heart. I couldn't bear to be away from you and our baby any longer than that, anyway." He pulls the cover down and rubs my stomach. "I swear you've grown so much since Sunday. Maybe we should be taking a picture of you every day instead of every week."

I wrinkle my nose at him. "No, no. Once a week is plenty. I've probably gained ten pounds from just eating my feelings while you were gone."

He smiles. "Good. You could use to gain a few."

I huff and playfully push him. "Go to work, husband. And bring me back a big Starbucks tea as an apology."

Laughing, he salutes me. "Yes, ma'am. I'll see you in a couple hours." He gives me one last kiss before heading out.

Looking at the clock, I see that it's only 7:00 am, so I decide to get another hour or so sleep. That'll still give me some time to grab a shower and get ready for the day before he comes back with my yummy tea. I set my alarm clock and settle back in bed.

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

I groan and stretch, rolling over to silence the alarm. The dogs come jumping into bed, upon hearing it.

"You wanna go outside?"

They bark and then run towards the door; their way of telling me yes.

I slip on my white knee length, silk robe and tie it tight before heading downstairs to let the dogs out. I let them out the back door and stand on the patio with them. They do their business and then Asher bolts to the right, towards the front of the house.

"ASHER! GET BACK HERE!" I hurry around the front and see that Gail is out, playing in the garden she planted between our houses. "Oh, Asher, leave Gail alone!" Ember follows me, but sits next to me, looking bored with Asher's antics.

Asher gives Gail a wet kiss, making her laugh. "Oh, Asher. You little scoundrel." She scratches his ears affectionately and then waves over at me. I see that her hair is quite a tangled mess and I catch a dark bruise on the side of her neck.

"Looks like you've had quite a night." I tell her, teasing.

She smiles and looks me over. "You, too."

Giggling, I reach up and try to smooth my bedhead. I'm sure I'm a mess. I didn't expect Gail to be up, yet, but I should have known, especially if Taylor went into work with Christian.

"Asher, come on, now! You said hi. It's time to go inside." He comes galloping over to me and we make our way back inside.

I wipe my feet on the rug inside the door and then close and lock the door behind me. The dogs go straight to their food bowls and I fill them before heading upstairs to shower. In the closet, I find a cute sage green blouse and jean capris to wear for the day. I search through my underwear drawer, looking for some cute panties to wear for Christian, and I hear the click of the door being shut.

I head back into the bedroom to greet Christian. "Christian? You're back early...What-" I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hello, Anastasia."

"Jack." _What the fuck am I going to do? How did he get here?_

 ** _*Warning*_**

 ** _Trigger Warning Below. If not interested, scroll down until you find the Trigger Warning End note._**

"I've missed you, Ana." He comes towards me and I back up, but I hit the wall next to the closet. I look around, but I'm stuck between him, the closet, and the bed.

I make a break for the bed, hoping to go over it and out the door, but he catches my leg and I find myself on my back on the bed, with him straddling my waist. _Bad move, Ana...bad, bad move._

"I was thinking we could take our time getting into bed...but since you're so eager..." He holds my hands together above my head, but I fight him anyway. He reaches behind him and produces a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh, no. No, please...no." I beg him.

"What's wrong, Ana? I thought you were into this kind of stuff. At least, that's what Sorrento had mentioned in our cell block." My body tenses at his words and then I start fighting harder. Unfortunately, my strength is no match for his.

"Asshole." I hiss when he finally gets both my wrists in the cuffs.

"That isn't a very nice thing for a submissive to say."

"I'm not your submissive, Jack!"

"Mmm, but you could be." He holds my arms above my head with one hand while the other is trailing down my body. My robe is still tied, but showing my pregnant stomach. I don't know how much longer the tie will last. He's got the same look in his eye that he did the last time I saw him. "We could be great together, Ana. I could give you more pleasure and pain than Grey could ever dream of." His hand stops on my stomach and I begin to fight against him again.

"What do we have here, kitten? Are you really thinking of bearing that disgusting excuse for a man's spawn?" He reaches in his back pocket and produces a large pocket knife, making me scream. "Maybe we should put it out of its misery now."

"NO! Please! Please, I'll do anything. Please don't hurt my baby."

He smirks at me and his dry, chapped lips press hard against my own. I let out a whimper. "That's what I thought, kitten. Anything I want, huh?" He pulls on the tie of my robe and my head falls back and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Please...please, God. Please let Christian come soon. Please let this be fast._ "A little birdy told me that your _husband_ is gone for the week. I think I'll take my time with you. I've been dreaming of this for so long... I'm not about to let a fetus ruin it."

 _He thinks Christian is still gone!_ I can use this to my advantage. _If I can drag this out long enough..._

"I've dreamed about this skin. So soft..." His index finger runs down the center of me, from my neck to my navel. I can feel tears springing to my eyes, but I try to force them away. He wants to see me fall apart. I won't give him the satisfaction.

"How did you get here?"

"I've got two feet don't I?"

I roll my eyes and he grabs my jaw, shaking my head almost violently. "Do. Not. Disrespect. Me." He's holding my jaw so tight that I'm worried he'll somehow break it. His lips press harshly against my own and he relaxes his grip on my face and runs his hand down my body, caressing me. I try to ignore his hand.

I clear my throat. "I thought you were in prison."

He shrugs.

"How did you get out?"

"A friend."

"You had no bail."

He grins. "Who said anything about a bail?"

 _Oh, shit._ "Surely they're out looking for you, then."

He gives a snort. "Don't even know I'm gone, yet. By the time they do, I'll already have you." He pushes his erection into the side of my thigh and I have to swallow to keep from being sick.

"What are you going to do to me?" _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"I think it's pretty evident what I'm going to do to you, Ana. Fuck. I've wanted you for so long." His mouth begins to follow his hand down my body and I squeeze my eyes shut, forcing my brain somewhere else. _The baby._ _Who is the baby going to look like? Just picture it..._

"What the fuck?" My eyes fly open and Jack sits up, ceasing his trail down my abdomen. "Why the fuck do you smell like sex?" He forces my legs apart. "Either you have a boyfriend Grey doesn't know about or I've been lied to and he's home." His fingers find my throat and he tightens his grip. "Which is it? Are you a little slut?"

I whimper and shake my head, trying to fight against him, even though I know it's no use. I have no use of my arms or my legs. I hear the ding of the alarm, alerting me that someone is entering the gate, and I let out a whimper, hoping he didn't pay attention to it. Luckily, he's too busy trying to keep me still to realize what the sound was.

"Where is Grey?" He asks, shaking me by his hold on my neck.

I shake my head, refusing to tell him.

"Tell me, god damn it! I didn't risk sneaking out just to get cock blocked again. Where is he?" He tightens his grip on my neck and I start to choke.

 _Please, please, please, Christian..._

The door opens and before Jack can even get completely turned around, he's being yanked off of me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY WIFE!" Christian throws him against the opposite wall and punches him hard in face, blood flying from his nose. I scramble up, off the bed, and towards the opposite nightstand, hitting the alert button underneath the edge of it. Christian put these in before we moved in. It alerts the police and Taylor's phone when it's been hit.

I turn to see Christian and Jack wrestling on the floor. Currently, they are fighting for control of the pocketknife and I step closer.

"NO!" Christian barks at me, while trying to fight for control. I instantly stop, remembering that I'm pregnant. I've got to protect more than just me, now. I hear the front door slam and know Taylor is on his way up. I do my best to close my robe over my breasts, knowing I can't do much with the cuffs on.

Taylor comes flying in, seeing me first. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Help him!"

He sees the two men fighting on the floor and steps in to help. They get Jack pinned down and Taylor lets Christian get in a few more punches before he takes over, using his own cuffs he keeps on his belt to secure Jack's hands behind his back.

"Take the fucker into my office." He growls out to Taylor.

Christian steps up to me and for the first time, I realize that I'm shaking. "Ana...Ana, are you okay?" He takes me by the arms and sits me on the bed, sitting in front of me. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm...I'm okay." His hands run over my my face and neck, down my arms, and to my wrists.

"Fuck." He turns and searches through his nightstand, looking for our personal handcuff key. He finds it quickly and I hold my hands out so he can uncuff me. When they're off, he rubs my wrists, where red marks have formed.

"Ana, look at me." My eyes leave my wrists and find his. "What did he do to you?"

"He...he touched me."

"Oh, baby.." He wraps me in his arms and holds me close. "Did he rape you?"

I squeeze him around the waist and shake my head. "No."

"Where did he touch you?"

"Everywhere." My eyebrows knit together. "I'm sorry, Christian."

He shakes his head. "No, baby, no. You have no reason to be sorry." He hugs me tight, trying to get me to stop shaking. "You're safe now. I've got you."

"Don't let go." If he does, I'm going to lose it. I want to cry, I want to scream...I want to fall apart...but I know I can't. _The police are coming._

"I won't. I promise."

XxXxXx

 ***End Trigger Warning***

 ***Christian's POV***

After the police get our statement and take what they need for evidence, I shut and lock the door behind me. When I turn around, Anastasia is standing there, still in her robe, her arms wrapped around herself. Taylor and Gail are standing behind her, silent.

I wrap my arms around my girl and hold her to me. "You two can go home, now. We'll be alright."

Taylor gives me a nod and Gail follows him out the door.

"Why don't we get a shower and head to bed?"

She shakes her head. "No."

 _What?_ "No?"

"I don't want to stay there."

"Well, do you want to stay downstairs in the guest bed?"

She shakes her head against my chest. "I don't want to stay here. Not tonight. I don't feel safe. Please, Christian. Please."

"Okay, okay. We'll stay in a hotel for the night."

I feel her relax a little against me. "Yes, yes, that sounds good."

"Let's get you some clothes first, okay? Are you okay coming upstairs with me to get clothes?"

"Yes."

We head up the stairs and she stands in the doorway while I grab her one of my hoodies and a pair of my sweatpants to throw on tonight. I slip her out of her robe and into my clothes quickly.

"Ready?"

She nods. "Yes, let's just go."

I grab the keys to the R8 and on our way out of the driveway, I call and let Taylor know what we're doing and to bring us clothes in the morning.

I let the valet take the car when we get to the hotel and I book us one of the suites.

Once we're in the room, I put the do not disturb sign on the door and lock the extra lock. "We're safe here, Ana."

She turns to look at me and nods. "Can we take that shower now?"

"Yes, of course."

I take her hand and we make our way into the bathroom, where I turn the shower on and strip her of her sweats.

"Hop in while I get undressed." I help her get into the shower and she stands under the spray while I make quick work on my own clothes.

I climb into the shower and wrap my arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head. She's been distant and withdrawn and it worries me.

"Can I wash your hair?" I ask her, caressing her shoulder.

"Please."

Once I have her hair shampooed, I cover the ends in a thick layer of conditioner. Her hair is a ratted mess.

"I'll let that sit while I wash you, alright?"

"Okay." She turns towards me and while I soap up the rag, she begins to cry.

"Ana?"

She bursts into tears and clings to me, sobbing into my chest.

"Oh, Ana...I'm here. I'm right here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I hold her tight and pick her up, moving to the built in seat. I have a seat and she straddles my legs, hiding in my neck. "You're safe now. I'm not going anywhere. You're not ever leaving my sight again, you hear me?" She continues to sob into my neck, her body shaking hard as she cries. All I can do is hold onto her and give her as much support as I can. I know how therapeutic crying can be. She needs to cry it out. I'll sit here as long as she needs me to and hold her while she falls apart.

I rock her back and forth while she cries. I remember that my father use to sing to my mother when she was upset, so I decide to try it.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in...but, I can't help falling in love with you..."

As I sing, her sobs wracking her body become less intense, so I continue singing while I rock her. By the time I get to the second verse, her crying has stopped, but she sits still, resting her tired body against my own while I continue. When I finish, I press my lips to the top of her wet head.

"I like your singing."

I smile. "Would you like to wash yourself?"

"No."

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes, please."

I squeeze her to me again, glad we're back on track.

"Alright. Let's get that conditioner out of your hair and then I'll get you cleaned up, dried off, and into bed."

She lets me baby her and I think she needs it just as much as I do. Once I've dried her off, I sit her in the soft chair at the vanity and brush and dry her hair. I pick her up and carry her to bed, curling up next to her.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh, baby. You deserve it. You've been through hell today." She refused to go to the hospital to get checked out, but I understand why. She just needs some rest and relaxation. The EMT's on scene said that everything seemed fine and that going to the ED was her decision.

If I could have gotten away with killing the fucker without the worry of jail time, I would have in a heart beat. Now that I have my wife and our son to worry about, I can't risk being taken away now. I have failed at keeping her safe from that fucker and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for it. He was in jail. She should have been safe. But she wasn't. I won't make that mistake again. I'm going to take the proper precautions from now on. Anastasia will never be left alone again. I won't allow her to be a victim again.

"Can we watch a movie? I don't want to close my eyes, yet." Her question brings me out of my head. I reach around her and grab the remote off the side table, turning the television on. Flipping through the channels, I find _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ and I turn up the volume a little.

"Thank you." She snuggles into me and I allow myself to relax for the first time today. I feel a few tears leak out of my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away, not wanting to upset her further. She needs strong Christian right now and I'm not about to let her down again. I already left her vulnerable to that fucker more than once. I won't allow that again. I refuse to be a failure.

 **My Pinterest will be updated tomorrow.**


	18. The Inn

**A/N: I want to say WOW on all the reviews I got from the last chapter. I love how all of you spoke up on how you felt about it. It gives me a different view of things that I wouldn't have seen without it. I love it! Thanks, guys! This next chapter is kind of long, but hopefully none of you mind.**

"Christian!" She shoots straight up in bed and I sit up with her, squeezing her to me. I have been up twice with her already tonight. She's having such a terrible time after the attack.

"I'm here. I'm right here." I haven't been able to sleep, worried she'll have another nightmare, and even holding her and stroking her hair while she sleeps isn't helping. I hate that I can't fix this for her.

"I need you."

"I know, baby. I'm here. Can you feel me? I'll hold you tight." I rub her back up and down, holding her against me. Her arms are wrapped around me, clutching at my back. "Let's lay down, alright? I can hold you better."

I lay us down, her on top of me, making sure she's turned enough so that she doesn't hurt the baby.

"Tighter. Please, Christian." I hold her as tightly as I can without hurting her, but it isn't enough. She's sobbing into my chest and I worry that her panic attack will become even worse. She needs the feeling of security and right now, I don't feel like I'm enough. It makes me hate myself even more. She needs to feel the pressure against her body to feel safe and I don't know what to do. If she wasn't pregnant, I'd lay on top of her and press her into the mattress, but I can't put our child at risk like that.

I try to hold onto her, squeezing her as much as I can, but she won't stop sobbing. _What the hell am I going to do?_ I wrack my brain, and come up with an idea. It's something I use to do when I was a child, when I couldn't bear anyone to touch me, but needed to feel secure. I tuck the covers into my side on one side of us and then I hold onto her and turn us a little, tucking the other side tight so that our bodies are tucked in, tight like a burrito. One arm is trapped under the blanket with her, holding her tight, and the free arm I use to drape over her shoulders and stroke her hair.

The pressure of the blanket around her body immediately begins to calm her and her sobs start to slow. Remembering how singing helped in the shower, I decide to try it again, and I sing to her Louis Armstrong's _What a Wonderful World_. A part of me sees the irony in singing this song, but I want to put pleasant images in her mind and this song will definitely help.

By the time I'm finished, she's quiet. I dip my head down and kiss the top of her head and she sniffles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweet girl." I am so relieved that it worked. This is the first time that I wasn't enough for her and I almost failed at calming her. _This fucker needs to rot in solitary confinement for the rest of his life._ Dying now would be too good for him.

XxXxXx

There's a ping on my phone and I reach for it, hoping not to wake Anastasia. She fell asleep and finally relaxed enough to roll off of me and curl up beside me. I've been itching to put my arm around her, but I don't want to wake or startle her. The message is from Taylor, saying he's here.

I slowly climb out of bed and crack the door to the bedroom door so he can't see her nude. I grab the robe on the hook and slip it on before answering the door.

"Hey, Taylor."

"You look like shit." He states, looking me over.

I shake my head. "It's been a long night. Ana's having a really hard time." I tell him, allowing him entry. He steps in and puts our large duffel bag on one of the chairs.

"Tell Gail that I appreciate her packing for us. Have you found anything?" Taylor has a surveillance room in his house and I'm sure he's checked over the tapes from the day before.

He nods. "Yea, I've brought the footage with me if you'd like to see. I'll be dropping it by the police station later."

"Christian! Christian, where are you?!" Anastasia's voice is panicked and she comes flying out of the bedroom, completely nude. Taylor immediately turns away from us and keeps his head down and his eyes closed.

"I'm right here." She hurries into my arms and I hold her to me.

"I woke up and you were gone!" I slip off my robe and wrap it around her, hiding her naked body from my head of security. _My eyes only._ I'm the only one that gets to enjoy her body, especially the look of her pregnant.

"I wasn't gone, baby. I'm right here. I had to open the door for Taylor. He was bringing our clothes for the weekend. Remember me asking him?"

She nods. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I just panicked." She loosens her grip on me and slips her arms into the robe, then allows me to tie it.

"No. No reason to be sorry. I should have woken you, but you were finally sleeping so peacefully." I press my lips to hers and then step over to the duffel to find some sleep pants to slip on.

"Taylor, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by running in here nude like a mad woman."

Taylor finally turns around and gives her a small smile. "No embarrassment, Ana. Christian tended to run around like a mad man nude throughout most of my career with him, so I'm used to it." He says, making her giggle.

While still riffling through the bag, I look over my shoulder at them and give a playful scowl. "If people didn't piss me off so much, maybe I wouldn't need to." I slip on the sleep pants I find and grab the room service menu on the side table.

"Ana, Taylor was going to brief me on what he found yesterday. Would you like to listen or do you want to take a bath while we talk?"

She has a seat on the couch. "I'd like to listen."

I nod. "Let's order some breakfast first and then we'll talk."

After I order breakfast, I sit next to Ana on the couch and Taylor sits across from us on the chair.

"Alright, Taylor. What's happening?"

"A company has been called to come out to repaint the master bedroom and lay new carpet. They'll do it Monday and it'll be ready by Tuesday morning." I nod. _I knew he could take care of it._ "I looked over the footage from yesterday, and this is what I found." He hands me a tablet and I hit play.

It's the camera that is placed at the back patio door. I see the dogs go flying out the back door first and then Anastasia. She leaves the door open as she lets them out and Asher runs off. She runs off after him with Ember and then everything is still. Probably twenty seconds go by before I see the Hyde fucker come running from the opposite direction, where miles of woods are located. He's running as if his life depends on it and he slips into the open door, with no problems.

"Fuck." He found the perfect moment to slip in when Ana and the dogs were otherwise distracted. "Ana...Why did Asher run?"

Her eyebrows raise. "Gail was in the garden."

"Two fucking dogs and the asshole still gets in. _Smart bastard_."

"I also spoke with the police. They went over the prison tapes and one of the guards walked up to his cell, unlocked it, and escorted him right out of the facility. They're still looking into who the man is who let him out, but they also spoke to Sorrento this morning since you mentioned that Hyde said his name. Luckily, he sang like a bird when the investigators said he could be offered a reduced prison sentence if he cooperates."

"What'd he say?"

"He and Hyde became friends quickly in prison when he found out who Hyde was. He told Hyde that he was _friends_ with another dominant at Grey House. Hyde had convinced him to suck any information out of this friend that he could. The informant told Sorrento that you were going to be in St. Louis for a week."

Anastasia's forehead wrinkles. "Another dominant? At Grey House?" She looks at me, confused.

"Charlie Warner. He's in accounting." I mention.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

I sigh. "Because you are mine. What he does is his business and what I do is mine. You had no reason to know. Just like his doll has no reason to know I'm one."

Her jaw clenches. "You should have let me know, Christian. I would have appreciated knowing that another Dom was walking around."

"Why does it matter?"

"So that I could keep my distance!" Her voice is raising and I'm surprised by this outburst. I don't understand where this is coming from.

"Has he approached you at all?"

She looks down at the floor. "Well, no."

"Then why are you being so disrespectful? You should be more worried about the fact that someone from inside Grey House is telling your abusive ex and the sociopath what we are doing!"

She sighs and pulls at her hair. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to take a bath." She disappears into the bedroom and shuts the door.

I rub my temples. "I am really, really trying my hardest to stay calm and my temper even during all of this, but I'm going to lose it. She had such a terrible night last night and all I wanted to do was throw things around and scream about how I should have killed the fucker, but I knew it would have scared her. She's tired, she's irritable, she's not acting like herself...and the worst part is, I don't know how to fix it! I should be ranting and raving over fucking Charlie, but I'm stuck being completely torn up over what is happening to her! How do I fix this? How do I fix her?"

Taylor sits there, shocked that I vented like this to him. I've never admitted that I don't know what to do...but I've never felt that way before. I'm completely out of my element. Anastasia is acting different and I don't know how to fix it. She has been through something so terrible, it has shook her to her core, and I can't fix it for her. I don't know what to fucking do.

"I know you haven't spoken to Dr. Flynn lately, but maybe you should call him."

 _Should I?_ I haven't spoken to him in such a long fucking time. I don't even think he knows about Ana and me.

I shrug. "Maybe."

Someone knocks on the door and Taylor stands to answer it. Our breakfast is rolled in by a cart and Taylor hands the young lady who delivers it a five dollar bill, before ushering her out.

"You need to find Charlie. Make sure that he can't sign into anything GEH related. The police are probably already looking to speak to him, but I want to speak to him myself." The little fucker signed an agreement and he's going to be taken down, too. "Make sure you make copies of all the paperwork in his file and give it to the attorney."

He nods. "Will do." He stands to leave, but turns when he gets to do the door. "Call Flynn." With that, he leaves and I lock it behind him.

 _Should I?_

I stare at the bedroom door and I realize I might be over my head here in helping Anastasia. Picking up my phone, I call him before I lose my nerve.

"Christian?" He sounds surprised and confused.

"Dr. Flynn. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, actually, I do. How have you been?"

"Overall, I've been great."

"I heard you got married."

I smile. "Yes, her name is Anastasia. She's incredible. We're having a baby."

"Wow. Congratulations. How far along is she?"

"She's nineteen weeks. It's a boy."

"That's great. I haven't heard from you in quite some time."

I have a seat on the couch. "I know. Since I've met Anastasia... I've been... I don't know, better. She makes me better."

"I see. So, then, what can I do for you today?"

I explain to him what has happened with Hyde and he listens intently, like he always does, making comments here and there as I explain.

"...so, last night I try to be as calm and collected as I can for Ana and our baby, but she wakes up over and over, in a complete panic. She kept begging me to hold her tighter and to make her feel better, but I couldn't. It took everything in me not to fly off the handle. Not because of her, but because of the fucker who did this to her. She was completely out of control of her emotions and for the first time, I felt like I couldn't help her. I eventually got her settled down, but it took awhile. Earlier, she snapped at me, which is so unlike her. Like I said, I'm trying to keep my calm, but I don't know how much longer I can keep it."

"Hmm..." He says, but then he's quiet for a moment. I hate the long pauses, but I know he's thinking. "Did it ever occur to you that Anastasia expected that?"

"Expected what?"

"Expected you to throw your weight around. You see, she knows you as a dominant man, right? You mentioned she's decided to be a submissive wife."

"Yea..."

"Well, maybe when you stomp around like a baboon and become possessive of her, it makes her feel safer. You didn't do what you normally do this time, so she might be feeling the panic because she feels that you aren't taking this seriously."

"But I am!"

"I know. But, maybe she doesn't like the cool, calm, and collected Christian. Maybe she wants dominant, hot headed husband back."

 _Wow._ "I never thought of that."

"Maybe you should talk to her. Tell her how you feel about Hyde. Show her that she belongs to you if that's what she likes."

"Thanks, Dr. Flynn."

"Oh, well..." He's surprised. "You're welcome. And Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Don't wait another year before calling me again. Make an appointment."

I let out a sigh. "Yea...okay."

I hang up the phone and head toward the bedroom to see her. I find her in the bath tub, soaking. She's laying back and her eyes are closed.

"May I join you?"

She startles a little at my voice, but opens her eyes and gives a small nod. She watches as I slip off my sleep pants and step into the bath tub, sitting across from her. I take her left foot in my hands and begin to rub, trying to relax her some. _I don't even know how to start._

I sigh. "I don't know how to navigate this, Anastasia. I've been trying to be as calm as I can be. You're pregnant and I was so worried that if I got angry, you would become more stressed and something would happen to the baby. The truth is, I want to kill that fucker, Anastasia. At first, I thought killing him would be giving him the easy way out, but if it gave you the peace you need, that in itself would be worth it. I should have killed him yesterday. I should have broken every bone in his face. I have so much rage for that mother fucker.

"I swear it to you, to our baby, and to our family, that he will never become a problem again. I will hire as many men as I need to, to watch his fucking cell twenty-four hours a day. I'll have the head of the prison fired and hire my own man if that's what it takes. I'll have men on both sides of the woods surrounding our house and one in the fucking guard shack 24/7. I don't care how much money it fucking takes. I'll never let anyone touch you ever again."

She pulls her foot out of my hands and moves over to me, straddling my legs. Her arms wrap around my neck and her forehead presses against mine. _This is the Anastasia I miss._

"I won't let you out of my sight. I want you with me 24/7, at least until we know he's long gone and being watched around the clock. When that time comes, there won't be a time that there isn't some type of CPO around you at all times, do you understand?" I keep my eyes on hers, showing her I'm dead fucking serious.

She nods against my forehead. "Yes, sir." Her arms tighten around my neck and her lips meet mine. As we kiss, her hand slides down to my chest, then to my abdomen, lowering to my navel. When it lowers even more, I pull my mouth off of hers.

"Ana...No."

Her eyebrows knit together and she frowns. "Don't you want me anymore?"

A breath of air escapes my mouth. "What? Of course I do!" The fact that she thinks I might find her damaged goods fuels my rage for the Hyde fucker even more.

"I need you, Christian. I need to know I'm yours." Her hand finds my penis and she squeezes.

"You are mine!" I growl, clenching my teeth.

"Then show me." She squeezes my length again and I can feel it growing.

I pick her up and place her on the corner of the ledge against the wall. I push her legs apart until they both hit the wall on either side of the corner and my face goes straight to her center, claiming her, showing her that she's mine. _Showing her that she isn't damaged_. She's whole, she's here, she's mine, and she's perfect.

"Oh, Christian..." Her head hits the corner of the tile as I play and her hand finds its spot in my hair. "Oh, right there." She presses on the back of my head, keeping me in place. I continue to play the way she enjoys most, needing to give her exactly what she wants. "Mmm, don't stop. So good." She's panting and grinding into me as I work her clit, so I slip two fingers into her core and stroke her front wall, throwing her into the orgasm she needs to relax. I continue to suck on her clit and move my fingers until her legs stop shaking and her fingers relax in my hair.

"Wow. Thank you." Her eyes are closed and her body is completely relaxed against the wall. She looks like she could slip off at any second, so I pick her up and place her back on my lap in the water.

"It was my pleasure, baby."

She hums and her head relaxes on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I ask quietly.

She nods against my shoulder and then yawns.

"Let's get you dried off and back to bed."

She pulls her head off my shoulder and looks at me with hazy eyes. "But we haven't finished you off, yet."

I shake my head. "Not now. Later. Now, we sleep." I pull the drain in the tub and I lift us out of the water. "Can you stand for just a second?"

"Yes."

I stand her on the rug and I hurry to grab a towel and dry her as best I can. When I'm finished with her, I dry myself and then throw the towel on the floor, picking her back up.

Seeing her eyes are already closed again, I kiss her nose. "I need to baby you."

She smiles, but doesn't bother to open her eyes. "Good. I need babied."

I press my lips to her temple and carry her to bed, making sure she's warm.

I turn to retrieve my cell phone and she sits up in bed. "You aren't staying?"

"I am, baby. I just need to grab my phone." I want to know the second Taylor gets more info about Hyde. "Lie down and warm the bed up for us."

Once she's done what I told her to, I head back into the sitting room and see the breakfast sitting there. _Shit._ I had forgotten all about it.

I grab a piece of toast and put some strawberry jam on it for Ana and then hurry and take a few bites of cold egg, scarf down a piece of bacon, and gulp down most of my orange juice. Grabbing my phone, the piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice, I return to the bed, where Ana is waiting.

"Here, angel. I want you to eat this before we go to sleep. You haven't eaten today, yet."

She sits up without a word and takes the piece of toast and orange juice from me. I watch as she eats all of her toast and takes a few drinks of orange juice before setting it down on the nightstand.

"Good girl." I reach over and dust the bread crumbs off the duvet. "Sleep now?"

She nods. "Please."

I slide further into bed and hold my arm out to her so that she can cuddle into me. "Goodnight, Christian."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Will you rub my back?"

I grin. "Of course."

She snuggles even closer to me and throws her leg over my mine, her arm around my abdomen, and her hand under my shoulder blade. I run the palm of my hand up and down her back slowly and I feel her body relax against mine.

XxXxXx

I'm startled awake by my phone ringing and Anastasia groans in my arms. "Sorry, baby. Hopefully, it's Taylor."

I reach over, grabbing my cell phone off the nightstand. _It is Taylor._

"What did you find out?"

"A shitload."

Anastasia taps my chest. "Put it on speaker!" She whispers up at me.

I give her a nod and do as she says. "Alright, I have you on speaker. Tell us what you found."

"The guard that walked Hyde out was hired a month after he was thrown in jail. They looked into his background and found that both of them were foster kids with the same family you stayed with."

"Fuck." _Of-fucking-course._

"That's not all."

Anastasia looks up at me, worried.

"When searching the guard's apartment, they found blueprints of the house."

"What the fuck? You're saying he knew exactly where the master bedroom was?" I punch the mattress beside me. "God damn it! The fucker planned this with the other asshole! He knew exactly where to go!" _Damn public records._

"Did you find Warner?"

"He's being held at the police station. He states that he had no idea what the others were up to. He said he just mentioned that you were leaving for the week."

"I don't fucking believe that for a second. Why the hell did he make it a habit of talking to Sorrento anyway?"

Taylor's quiet for a moment. "Uh, well, he won't admit to it, but the police believe that he and Sorrento had some sort of romantic relationship going. Sorrento had a couple of letters from Warner in his cell. They said some things that would lead the police to believe they were more than just friends."

 _I knew it._ I fucking knew he wasn't attracted to women. "Good. Maybe he'll finally stop beating on women."

"I don't think he'll be getting out of prison any time soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"His insecurity has driven him to some violent tendencies. He's attacked one inmate and two guards. He's now in solitary."

"Good." _There isn't a chance for him getting out and coming after my Ana, then._ "Taylor, I need you find security guards. I want the perimeter of our land watched at all times, including the guard shack. I also want a man sitting outside Hyde's cell 24/7 until all this shit is over."

"Speaking of that, they're transporting him to Texas until the hearing. They don't want him anywhere where he might have roots. He leaves tomorrow morning with two police officers."

"Thank fuck." I feel relieved that he won't be anywhere close. I look down at Ana and she gives me a soft smile. She's relieved, too.

"On Monday, I'll start the interview process for the guards. I'll call back the CPO's that watched the family while Hyde was loose. That'll help. I'll probably have to fly down to Texas to interview a few people. I go with my gut instinct when it comes to this and I can't when it's over Skype."

I nod. "I understand. Do whatever you have to do. Before we come home, I want the guard tower occupied 24/7. Rehiring the CPO's will cut down on training. Call them first."

"Yes, sir. I'll get started on it right away."

"If you hear anything else, call me immediately." I hang up the phone and before I can even place my phone back on the nightstand, Anastasia has straddled my lap, grabs my face, and kisses me fiercely. My phone drops to the floor with a clunk and I flip up over so I'm on top of her.

"Let's take care of you now." She tells me, giving me a salacious grin. She reaches down between us and squeezes me. "Mmm, someone's excited."

I growl and bite at her bottom lip. "If you move your hand, I can do something about it."

She giggles and her hand moves quickly. "Do your worst." She opens her legs wide and I press myself into her. "Oh..." Her head falls back and her eyes shut.

I smirk. "I'd rather do my best."

XxXxXx

"Christian? Can we go down to eat?"

I'm surprised that she wants to leave the room. "If you want to."

She smiles. "Yes. I want to get dressed up. It makes me feel better."

"Sounds good, baby." I look through our bag and pull out one of her maternity dresses Gail packed and some pretty panties for her.

"How about this?"

"Oh, that's perfect!"

"Great. I'll dress you."

I find a button down and black slacks for me and I help her get dressed. I slip her into a gray sun dress, find a blush pink cashmere cardigan to slip on her shoulders and her sparkle pink ballet flats.

"I love you in gray and pink." I tell her, looking her over.

She gives me a smile. "Will you braid my hair?"

"Absolutely."

After I braid her hair, I call Taylor to tell him to meet us down in the lobby. She does her makeup while I get myself dressed. I keep peeking over at her while I dress and can't believe how lucky I am. She's so devastatingly beautiful. She's delicate, feminine, sweet, and sassy; everything I could ever want in a woman. I've let her down so many times and, yet, she still loves me. She's still with me. I'll never let her down again. I was a fool for thinking that we'd be safe out in the middle of nowhere. Hyde was supposed to be behind bars and we had woods and the water surrounding us. I thought we'd be left alone. _I was wrong._ I have to give up some of my privacy, but it's worth it to keep her safe.

"How do I look?" She asks, spinning for me.

"Exquisite. How do you feel?"

She gives me a small smile and steps over to me. "Better. So much better than last night. Last night was hard." She frowns.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." As if the moment wasn't damaging enough, she has to go through the damaging after affects of it all. "I'll be here to do whatever I can to soothe you, okay?"

She lifts up on her toes and presses her lips to mine. "I know, Christian. I appreciate everything you do for me."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, let's go." Her hand rests on her bump as she makes her way to the door. "Our son is getting restless."

I grab our key card off the table, my wallet, and my phone and we head out. We're staying at Inn At The Market and there are tons of restaurants to choose from down at the water front across the street. When we hit the lobby, Taylor is waiting to escort us to the restaurant of our choosing.

"Can we go to _Matt's in the Market_? I've always wanted to go there."

I smile and take her hand. "Sure, baby. Are you okay to walk or would you rather Taylor drive us?"

"Let's walk. It'll be nice to get some fresh air. It's only a couple minutes away."

We head out with Taylor behind us and see that it's a pretty nice day. It's overcast and a little humid, but it's warm and the birds are out. You can smell the summer in the air and it puts both of us in a good mood. She was definitely right. We needed the fresh air.

On the way, Anastasia mentions that she'd like to stop at a couple of the shops on the way back from our late lunch. As long as she's happy, I'll do anything for her. I have a feeling that tonight will be harder for her, so I want her to enjoy our evening as best she can.

When we reach the restaurant entrance, we're greeting by a young blonde woman.

"Hello, welcome to Matt's. My name is Susan and I'll be seating you today. How many do you have in your party?"

"Two." I tell her, but Anastasia stops me.

"Three." She looks over at Taylor and loops her arm into his. "He needs to eat, too. He can join us."

Taylor laughs and I give her a grin. "Three." I concede.

Susan seats us and states that Ryan will be our waiter. She hands us our menus and disappears. I help Anastasia into her chair and sit to the left of her. Taylor sits to the right of her and across from me and I'm glad. I feel she's safer with each of us beside her.

"How's our son? Still moving?" I ask, reaching over to place my hand on her stomach.

"Yes. I think he's demanding food. He's demanding like his daddy." She gives me an affectionate grin and it makes me smile.

"We need to feed our little man. Hurry and find what you want." I leave my hand on her stomach as I look over the menu. I frown. Most of it is seafood. She can't eat it.

"That burger sounds incredible!" She mentions, looking over the options. _Thank god._

I find the bacon cheeseburger on the menu and read over it. "Yes, that's a good option. What kind of salad?"

She looks over the menu. "Can we get the chips and dip instead?"

I smile. "More potatoes?"

She gives me a pout. "Please?"

I hear Taylor chuckle. "Just give into her, Grey. You know you're going to anyway."

Anastasia giggles at his comment and I shoot him a scowl, which he ignores. Reading over the appetizer, it reads _'house made salt-pepper chips, hot bacon-caramelized onion dip'_. That actually sounds pretty good.

"Alright, Anastasia, but I still want you to get a salad."

"My burger comes with a salad, Christian."

 _Does it?_ Oops. It does state that it comes with a green salad. "Good. That'll suffice."

She smirks at me while I look over the menu for myself. I try to ignore her, but I end up cracking a grin, myself.

"Will you stop looking at me like that if I admit I was wrong?"

She giggles. "Yes."

"Okay, fine...I was-"

"Wait! Let me get my cell phone. I want to record this."

I scowl at her. "Ha ha. Very funny." I pout dramatically, feigning hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset my husband." She leans over and I lean to so she can give me a kiss. "Is that better?"

I smile. "Yes." _And it also got me out of admitting I was wrong._

Ryan comes to introduce himself and take our drink order, but we give him our food order, too. Once he's gone, I take Ana's hand in mine.

"Ana...there's something I want to speak to you about."

"Oh?"

"I think we should move your desk back into my office. I know you feel like more of a team member when you're down on the floor with the others, but your safety is first and this time, I'm not taking any chances. My office is plenty big enough and it has its own bathroom and a couch where you can nap if you get too tired-"

"Baby...stop. You had my convinced from the very start. I like sharing an office with you. I think it'll help you bond with our baby more, too. You'll learn his active times and get to feel him kick...I think it's best."

 _Oh, my Ana..._ "You are such a good girl. My good girl. Thank you, baby."

She smiles. "Thank you."

We talk with Taylor about having housekeeping move her office to mine tomorrow, so that it'll be finished for Monday. I don't know if we'll make it into work on Monday, considering what has happened, but I'll let Anastasia make that call.

After dinner, Ana and I share ice cream as dessert and Taylor gets the bread pudding.

"Oh, that looks good, Taylor!" Anastasia eyes his dessert.

After taking a bite, he nods. "It is good."

"Oh, my gosh! What is that!" Anastasia points behind Taylor, making him turn quickly, and she steals a bite of his dessert.

"What is it, Ana? I don't see anything?" He turns back around and then spots that there's a bite out of the opposite side of his dessert. His eyes raise to hers, but she takes a spoonful of our strawberry ice cream and pretends that nothing has happened. "You little dessert thief!"

"Who?" She asks, feigning ignorance.

"You!"

"Me? I did no such thing. I think you just forgot that you took two bites." She grins at him. "Maybe a little birdy took it. I think I saw it duck under the table. Perhaps you should look for it."

"Ana...do you want me to look away again so you can have another bite?"

She giggles. "Could you?"

He laughs and turns to look out the window. "Oh, look! A bird! Perhaps it's the one that stole my dessert."

Ana steals another piece and pops it into her mouth, trying not to giggle.

"Have I looked away long enough for your liking?"

"Hold on..." She steals yet another bite. "Okay." She shoves it in her mouth to hide the evidence.

I snort and shake my head. "Ana, would you like me to buy you one of your own."

She shakes her head. "No. I've had my fill now. Thanks, though." She takes a spoonful of ice cream and continues to eat.

I lean in toward her. "I love watching you eat. I think I'll keep you pregnant."

She smiles around her spoon. "I like that idea."

XxXxXx

When we're finally done eating and I pay the bill, we head back out to do a little shopping. We end up at _Watson Kennedy_ which looks like a bunch of home goods. There's a bunch of kitchen crap, décor, and other things that sit around and collect dust. They also have what seems to hundreds of candles and hand soaps and god damn it if my girl has to smell each one of them.

"Oh! Gail would love this candle!" She offers it to Taylor for him to smell and then to me. It smells oddly of dirt and flowers and grass.

"She would." Taylor agrees.

"What's it called?" I ask.

"Forest Floor. I'm going to get one for her and one for me."

I look back at the sign and have to do a double take. _Fifty dollars for a candle? Fuck. That shit better contain some unicorn tears at that price._ Thank fuck we're billionaires. You'd have to be to shop here. This place is really overpriced.

We continue to look and I try not to look impatient. We've been here for almost forty-five minutes already, and have barely gotten through 1/4 of the store. Luckily, she picks up a little bit of speed since she doesn't have to smell everything in sight. She finds this teddy bear, named Leo.

"Oh, Christian! Look how precious! Do you think our boy would like it?" She holds it against her and pets its head. _She's so fucking adorable._

"I'm sure he will. We'll get it." _Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets._

She gives me a big smile and nods. "Okay, great. Let's check out the French candy and then I'll be done. I know I've been taking ages to get through."

I shake my head, even though my patience is thinning. "Don't you worry, Ana. You take your time." She's happy right now, and I'd do anything to keep her that way.

After we all pick some candies, we check out and head back into the hotel, which is just a few steps away.

"Thank you for babysitting us, Taylor." She grins at him.

He laughs. "You're welcome, Ana. Anytime."

"Taylor, how long do you think it'll be before you get the others trained? I've been thinking about reserving the Beecher's Loft if it'll be a bit. We can bring the dogs there and stay as long as we need." The Beecher's Loft is owned by the hotel and sits adjacent to it, giving us the same view of the Market and the water. It has floor to ceiling windows overlooking the water and has a full sized kitchen, dining room, living room, and bedroom.

"If you're giving that an option, I'd really like a few weeks to get the men and women trained properly."

"That's what I figured. I'll stop by the desk tonight and make arrangements." _If I have to pay to boot someone from their reservations, I will._

I tell Taylor he's free to go and then head over to the receptionist to speak to her about the loft. I decide to book it for the month and hand her my credit card. It's fifteen hundred dollars a night, making it forty-five thousand for the month, pretax. Anastasia let's out a gasp like she's going to faint, but I just hold her against me and sign the paperwork.

"You'll be given the keys on Monday and you can move after 11:00 am. If there is anything you'll be requiring, just let us know."

"We'll be needing assistance moving our bags to the loft. There is a chance we'll be out on Monday at that time."

She nods. "Sure thing. Just get your items ready and place them by the door. I'll have our bellhop move them for you. They'll be waiting for you when you enter."

"Great."

I turn Anastasia away from the reception desk and make my way to the elevators, to the top floor, where our suite is located.

"We'll swing by the house and get the dogs on Monday, after work right?" I know Ana is missing them and is anxious to have them with her.

"I'll have Taylor take care of it. They'll be there by the time we get off work. I promise." _I don't want her going back to that house until it's well protected._


	19. Home Sweet Home

**Just a small filler chapter before moving on to her birth.**

"We're home!" Anastasia announces, letting the dogs off their leashes.

It has been almost four weeks since we left and we're both ready to be back home. Work has been going really well. We've both enjoyed sharing an office and I don't know if I'll ever want to stop. I'm hoping it's permanent. Anastasia is now almost twenty-four weeks along and the baby is growing rapidly. She's now off her brace, her knee healing quite well, but her feet have been swelling so often, that she rarely gets to wear her high heels without foot pain. I make it a point to rub each of her calves and each foot every night before we go to bed, hoping that it helps with her swelling.

Even though she's been moody, she's still absolutely glowing. She's always touching her stomach, her mind constantly on our son, her face glowing with pride. I find my own hand on her stomach whenever I'm close to her, especially when I'm at work, claiming her and our son in my own way. When people mention how lovely she's looking, or congratulates us on our son, she beams. She's so proud of the family we're growing and I feel the same. I already have so many pictures of her maternity shoot and our last ultrasound on my desk and on the walls of my office; I can't imagine how much fuller it'll become when we have our son. Our office will be filled of pictures of the three of us and I really can't wait.

We've decided on a name for our son, but have decided to wait until the birth to tell everyone. They have all tried to get the name out of one of us, using everything from bribes to guilt trips, but nothing has worked. Everyone has been coddling Ana and she's absolutely eating it up. Very rarely are we together that there isn't someone in my family touching her stomach. Everyone is hoping to be the first person to feel the baby kick, but no one has been that lucky, yet. Ana is such a petite girl, but the baby hasn't kicked or moved hard enough for anyone to feel. I've asked about the movement of the baby so often, that Anastasia has made it a habit to tell me when he moves and where. I'm so anxious to feel my baby move... to know that he's really there. Of course, I know he's there...but being able to feel him will make it even more real for me.

I'm worried that Ana isn't ready to come back home, even though it's been quite some time since we've been here. She's itching to get the nursery done, and I think that's her motivation to come back. Still, I'm worried that our room will be a trigger for her. I've changed the mattress, bought new bed linens, changed the flooring and the wall color, but a part of me still worries that it isn't enough. I guess I'll find out today.

Gail comes running from the kitchen to greet us.

"Oh, Ana! I've missed you so much! It's been so lonely around here without you two. You've gotten so big!" She pats Anastasia's stomach affectionately and Ana grins.

"I know. I'm huge! You'll have to tell me everything that's been going on around here. I'm so out of the loop!" We haven't seen Gail in almost a week and a half, but the girls act like it's been ages.

"We'll talk during dinner! I have it already started. I'm making your favorite tonight."

"Oh, that sounds great. I hope you've made plenty! My appetite has gotten out of control lately. At this rate, I better be having a twenty pound baby...or I've got some serious weight to lose after he's born."

I roll my eyes. "You look great. You'll do no such thing."

"If you think I'm not going to start running and doing my workout after he's born, then you're nuts! I don't care if I have to run on the treadmill while the baby sits in his bassinet in the corner. I'm running! I miss it."

 _Oh, yea..._ have I mentioned my wife has become much more sassy over the last month? _Her mouth is going to get her in trouble one of these days._

"I'm going to go put our bags in our room."

"I'll come with you!" Ana smiles at me.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyebrows knit together. "Yes? Why wouldn't I be? We're sleeping in there tonight, aren't we?"

"Yes...but I'm still worried..."

She sighs. "If you're worried, then wouldn't it be good to find out now instead of at bedtime?"

I concede. "Alright, you're right. Let's go. Are the stairs going to be a problem for you?" The loft had an elevator and she hasn't really done any stairs being so pregnant.

She gives me an affectionate smile. "Yes, baby. I've got this."

Still, I'm unsure.

"Christian...I promise that if it's too much, I'll let you know." She heads towards the stairs and I follow right behind her, just in case she begins to fall backward. Right now, she's kind of front heavy, but I'm worried she'll try to overcompensate by leaning back too far and she'll go rolling down the stairs. I don't need her breaking her neck.

We make it up the stairs without incident and continue down the hall to our room. I can feel my heart pounding faster the closer we get to the door and I notice that Anastasia is slowing the closer we get.

"Ana... are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay." She clears her throat and reaches for the door knob, pushing the door open slowly. She doesn't move from the hall as she looks into the room. I wait behind her, giving her time to take everything in. Looking in myself, I see that everything has changed except for the fireplace. The walls that were dark gray are now a cream color, the headboard has changed to a more modern look. The cream bedding is now gray with the same modern look, along with the chandelier. Everything looks more modern...more fresh. The chairs at the end of the bed have been replaced with a bench, a chase lounger now sits next to the windows. Instead of cream carpet, there is dark hardwood, making the light colored rug and walls pop. _It's beautiful._

"We should have let Gail decorate from the very beginning." Ana mentions, staring.

"No joke."

She slowly takes a step in and then another and then one more before I follow her.

"You okay?"

She looks around the room and crosses her arms. "Um, yea. Yea, I'm okay."

I look her over for a few seconds, trying to find any sign of unease or panic. Her face is relaxed, so I place our bags on the bench at the end of the bed. "Alright. I've got to print a couple of things out for Ros and sign them before dinner." I make my way down the hall.

"WAIT! Don't leave me in here!" I look over my shoulder to see her hurrying out of the bedroom and towards me. I turn and open my arms, pulling her to me.

"Baby, I thought you said you were okay? Should we leave?"

She shakes her head. "No, no. I love being home. I was okay...when you were in there. I just have to get use to it. A part of me still worries that he'll pop out of the closet or something when you're not in there. I know it's silly."

 _My poor girl._ "Are you going to be okay with me going to my office for awhile?"

She nods. "I'll just go visit with Gail in the kitchen. Take your time." She lifts up on her tip toes and kisses me. "I love you, husband."

I smile. "I love you, too, wife." I turn her and pat her butt. "Now, go make me food, woman. Take your shoes off and let your feet breathe. They're starting to swell."

XxXxXx

I've been in meetings all god-damn morning. The last couple nights have been hard with Ana. She woke up multiple times from nightmares and made me search the room, closet, and bathroom every time she heard a noise. We're both exhausted, she's emotional, and I'm cranky. It's finally lunch time and I'm headed back to the office to see if Ana wants to head out for lunch today. I just need a few minutes away from the building to clear my mind and wake up a bit.

Entering the office, I see that it's empty. I check our bathroom, but it's empty, too. I check her drawer and see that her handbag is gone.

"Shit."

I run out of the office and into Taylor's quickly. "Ana's gone! Where did she go? Did she tell anyone she was leaving? Where is Sawyer?" I pace in front of his desk, rubbing my temples.

"Sawyer is with her. He texted me about ten minutes ago to let me know they ran across the street to get us all lunch."

"What? I didn't authorize this! She can't go out by herself! We've discussed this! She knows better!"

"Christian, just calm down. She isn't alone. She's with her CPO. That's what you hired him for, isn't it?"

I huff. "She didn't tell me she was leaving! What if the two of them get hurt or she gets taken?" I am so angry with my wife. I stomp out of his office, heading straight for my own.

I don't understand how she can do this after everything she's been through with the Hyde fucker. She didn't even bother to leave me a text or an email.. _.or hell_ , even a fucking note! She's carrying _my_ son! She needs to learn that she isn't just putting herself at risk anymore, but a fragile, innocent child that can't defend himself. I haven't punished her in quite some time, but she needs to know she's overstepped a boundary.

I pace in my office while I wait for them to come back. It's only a few minutes, but when the door opens and the two of them step into the office, I snap at Sawyer and point to the door.

"OUT!"

His eyebrows shoot up and he backs out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Christian?" Anastasia is actually _s_ _urprised_ by my outburst!

"Where. Have. You. Been."

Her eyebrows knit together. "We went to get lunch."

"What are the rules Anastasia?"

"Don't go out alone?"

"And?"

"And tell someone where we're going."

"No. Tell _me_ where you're going! ME, Anastasia! Having Sawyer text Taylor that you two were leaving does not suffice! What if someone got ahold of his cell phone and sent a message? What if Hyde or some crazy fucker he knows took you and neither one of us were looking for you because a text was sent from Sawyer's phone?! You let ME know when you plan to leave this floor. You do NOT send me a text about it, either. I need to hear it from your mouth. I need to see that you are okay!" I can feel my blood pressure rising with my voice. I'm sure my face is red and I can feel the vein popping out of my forehead.

"Christian..." Her voice is quiet, trying to sooth me, but it isn't going to fucking work. "We just went to get lunch."

"You broke the rules. They were simple. Since you're pregnant, I'm going to give you a choice on your punishment. It's either a spanking or TLS until dinner." TLS stands for no touching, no looking, no speaking. If she chooses this one, she can't touch me, look at me, or speak to me during her punishment.

She frowns and wrings her hands, looking down. "I don't want a spanking."

"Fine. You've made your choice. Now, maybe, you won't put your safety and our son's safety at risk again. Go get our food from Sawyer. You'll eat at your own desk today."

She scampers off without a word and I plop down in my chair, letting out a deep sigh. I hate having to be hard on her, but she needs to understand that her safety is something I can't gamble with anymore.

She enters our office a minute later and places my food and a water bottle on my desk, keeping her eyes downcast. She heads toward her own desk and has a seat, opening her own lunch. She got us turkey sandwiches with home made chips from the deli across the street. As I eat, I keep glancing her way and see that she's eating slowly, her lips pulled down into a pout. I need to watch her closely, because, although she needs punished, I don't want herself to work herself up too much and stress the baby out.

She keeps quiet and I'm happy to see that she eats most of her sandwich and drinks her whole bottle of water. She dives back into her work, so I do the same. Everything is quiet for about a half an hour, until I hear a sniffle come from her side of the room. Looking over, I can't see her face. She's looking down at a manuscript and her hair is in front of her face, blocking my view. I sit and wait, but she doesn't sniffle again, so I let it go and continue with my email correspondence.

Fifteen minutes later, she stands and disappears to use the restroom. She actually lasted longer than I thought she would. Usually after she drinks that much she's running to the bathroom within the same half hour. I wait for the flush, but there isn't one. Five, ten, fifteen minutes go by and then I start to get worried. She never spends this much time in the bathroom. Not even when she's having a bowel movement.

I start to get up, but then I hear the flush, instantly making me relax. I hear the sink turn off and then the door opens a minute later. She keeps her eyes downcast, but her cheeks are flushed and her eyes look a little swollen. _Fuck._ She's been crying.

I watch her have a seat in her chair and weigh my options. She's been crying so much lately, it could be from anything. She isn't panicking, so there's no need to calm her down. She's already made me a big softy and I don't want to fold on her punishment that easily. She needs structure. A strong husband who will keep her safe and sound, keeping her moving in the right direction. It was written in our vows and it's what she wants. She might hate me right now, but she won't make the mistake of forgetting the rules again. It's for her safety. For our baby's safety.

I hear her sniffle again and then I watch her blot her eyes with a kleenex. _Stay strong, Grey. She's just pregnant. She's emotional._ I need to let her push herself through it. She blows her nose and throws the tissue in the trash, clearing her throat. She looks down at the manuscript and I hear her sigh. I force myself to pull my attention from my pregnant wife and concentrate on my laptop, but then I hear a soft sort of hiccuping sound coming from her side of the room.

She's propping her head up by her hand, her face turned away from me. I can see that she's holding a kleenex in her opposite hand and I can hear her sniffle and whimper lightly. _Oh, fuck._

"Anastasia. Come."

She stands quickly and comes to my desk, her head bowed and her eyes on the floor. She begins to kneel beside my chair, but I grab her arms before she can kneel.

"No need, Anastasia. I don't want you on your knees while pregnant."

She sniffles and stills, standing in front of me, while she stares at the floor. I can see that her eyelashes are wet and her cheeks are warm and tear stained and it breaks my heart.

"Come sit in my lap."

She does as I say and I hold her against me, allowing her to pull her feet up into the chair, her knees bent against her tummy. Her head rests on my shoulder and she curls her arms inward, between our bodies.

I sway us back and forth with the chair and smooth her hair, giving her a kiss on the head. "I think you've had enough punishment, Mrs. Grey." _Now it's time for aftercare._

I continue to hold her tight, stroking her hair. "You're my good girl, Anastasia. I love you, baby. Everything is okay, now. You know I'll make everything okay."

It doesn't take but a couple more minutes before she's asleep in my arms. I rest back in my chair, pulling her with me, and place my hand on her stomach. I rub her swollen stomach in circles and jolt when I feel her stomach move. She groans in her sleep, but doesn't wake. I hold my hand over the spot that moved and press a little. I feel a small push back. _A kick._ _The baby kicked!_

I have yet to feel our boy until now. I feel a burst of pride and excitement run through me, but I need to keep calm since she's asleep. I press on her stomach a little again and enjoy feeling my boy kick again. _He's here. He's real._ The feeling is surreal. Of course, I know he's real...but this makes it seem more real. It won't be long before he is here and I'm sure the feeling of seeing him and holding him the first time is going to be indescribable.

"I can't wait to meet you little man." I say quietly, rubbing my Ana's stomach.

After almost an hour, Ana is still sleeping, so I decide it's time to go home. I text Taylor to let him know and text Sawyer to come and fetch her belongings. I slide my arms under her knees and back and she stirs, groaning.

"I'm going to take you home, baby. Do you want me to carry you?"

She doesn't even bother to open her eyes, but she nods. "Mmhmm."

I grin and press my lips to her forehead. "My needy little thing. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

XxXxXx

"...You ready, baby?" I have Ana blindfolded on the bed, but I leave her limbs free. Ever since Hyde used handcuffs to bind her, I haven't had the stomach to tie her up again.

She hums and wiggles her naked body against the bed, even though I've already brought her to orgasm twice with my mouth. "Yes, I'm ready. I need you."

Tonight, I'm going to surprise her by giving in to one of her fantasies. She has admitted to me that she's curious what double penetration feels like, so tonight, I've grabbed the home-made vibrator that's a replica of me and the oil so she can experience it.

"Roll over. On your hands and knees." She does as I command and I knead her backside. "Open wide." Her knees shimmy further apart and I hum in appreciation when everything is bared to me.

I take the oil and lubricate the toy before pouring the oil over her ass. I slip in two fingers and make sure her backside is well lubricated. I stroke my own dick up and down a couple times, relieving the dull ache, before pushing myself into her front.

She gasps when she feels her center fill, confused since I just lubricated her backside. "Am I getting a bigger plug?"

"Just stay relaxed." After I make sure I'm seated into her to the hilt, I take the vibrator and begin to press it into her backside, moving it back and forth until it slips into her fully.

"Oh, Christian..."

"How does it feel, baby? Are you ready for me to move?"

She moans. "Oh, yes, please."

I hold the base of the vibrator against my skin and as my hips move back and forth, my dick and its replica move in sync. She begins to mewl and moan as I move and it causes me to go a little faster.

"Feel good, babydoll?"

"Oh, yes, Master. So good. Oh...I'm going to come...already..." She's panting and clinging to the bed sheets as her ass begins to move with me, pushing back so that I thrust into her harder. "Oh, please let me cum. Please. I can't control it!"

I flip the vibrator on and groan, realizing I can feel it, too. "Are you my good girl?" I spank her ass cheek with my free hand.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I'm your good girl, Master. Please, let me come. I'll do anything."

I grin. "Scream my name, babydoll." I pick up my pace and her mouth and body obey me as she convulses under me on her knees. "Fuck!" Her muscles are milking me so tight that I can't control my own body and I come, grunting her name while her body and the vibrator work their magic.

When my orgasm subsides, I slowly pull the vibrator out of her tight backside, turning it off. I slip myself out of her and she rolls to her back, flopping down on the bed.

"Incredible." She states, panting hard. Both of her hands are over her thudding heart while she tries to suck in air.

I throw the vibrator onto the side table and relax next to her, my hand automatically finding her stomach.

"Our son is active tonight." I run my hand back and forth on her stomach, loving that I can feel him now.

"Professionals say that orgasms can rock babies to sleep in the womb, but mine seem to make him more active. Guess he already likes sex."

I frown. "I'm not sure how to feel about that." I know that one day, it'll eventually happen, but I don't want him to go looking for it too soon. Losing my virginity at fifteen really fucked me up.

"Oh, Christian." Her hand cups my face. "That's a long time from now. He's just a baby. We've got plenty of other things to worry about first. I'm sure you could probably come up with a handful right now."

Her comment makes me laugh. "I just want to keep him safe."

"I know. And I love it. You'll be a wonderful father."


	20. Are You New?

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get one out so I can spend my time writing the next one. I didn't want there to be another long break between chapters like there was before.**

 ***Ana's POV***

I'm thirty-eight weeks pregnant now and I feel as big as a whale. I seem to waddle everywhere I go and my legs and feet have been swelling so much that I am stuck wearing ballet flats and tennis shoes. Tennis shoes really help with the swelling in my feet, but after awhile, they become numb. Thankfully, I have a husband that will do anything I ask, so over the past few weeks, I've spent many nights in bed with my feet up while he brings me dinner in bed and then runs me a bath so I can soak while he rubs my legs and feet. _I love being spoiled._

"Baby, would you like a snack?"

I look up from my work at my desk at Grey House and give him an incredulous look. "Are you new?"

He snorts and smacks his forehead. "You're right. What was I thinking? Apples and peanut butter, my queen?"

I giggle at his teasing. "Yes peasant. A shiny red one."

He scowls at me. "Peasant, huh? If you keep that up, you'll be finding that your shiny red apple will be making you sleepy."

Suddenly, I'm Snow White and he's playing one of my evil step-mother's henchmen.

"I'd rather you play the role of Prince Charming." I give him a cheeky grin.

He stands and pulls me out of my seat, pulling me into his lap. "If you weren't so damn adorable, that mouth would be getting you into trouble."

I hum at the thought. "Maybe it wants to get into trouble." I bite my bottom lip and pull his head towards mine, attacking his lips. My hormones have been all over the place and I've found myself practically insatiable when it comes to him. I think I could have him half a dozen times a day and still not have enough.

"I'd rather reward you for being my good girl." He presses his hips into me, making his point. I can feel his hard-on against my bum and I get goosebumps.

"I'll be your good girl. Can I have my reward now?"

He chuckles. "So impatient. Straddle my lap baby."

I move quickly...well, as quickly as I can...and I do what he says. He reaches under my maxi dress and moves my underwear enough so that he can access my center while he pulls himself out of his pants. I lower myself onto him and feel a flood of relief when he's seated inside of me. Sex with him while pregnant creates a mixture of content/pleasure and I find myself just needing the connection with him. I can already feel the tears leak from the sides of my eyes, but it has become a regular occurrence with my hormones.

He holds my tight and kisses my nose. "You alright?"

I nod and begin to move up and down slowly. I know if I speak, my irrational crying will become worse. I wrap my arms around his neck and keep my forehead pressed against his while I ride him slowly. I close my eyes to try to keep my emotions in check, but I can't control my tears or the small sob that escapes from my mouth.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm right here." He holds me flush against him, my large stomach pressing against his flat one, and rubs my back up and down. "Just take your time. I'm all yours." I open my mouth to apologize like I always do, but he hushes me. "Just concentrate on me, Ana. Concentrate on how good it feels."

I moan. "You feel so good, Husband." I hold him tight and clench my jaw to keep another sob from rising out of my throat. I'm almost to the end of my pregnancy and I'm going to miss this with him. We're nearing the end of our time alone together and we'll soon be a family of three. I'm going to miss how emotional sex has been while pregnant. I move my head and nuzzle into his neck, breathing him in. _My beautiful, protective, dominant husband._

He begins to roll his hips causing jolts of pleasure up my spine. "Oh, Christian..." I moan into his neck and begin to nibble on the skin there.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yes, yes, don't stop." I impale myself onto him harder and he matches me.

"Come for me, babydoll. I need you to come." I can hear the roughness in his voice and can see his vein popping out of his neck from him clenching his jaw. He's holding on just for me and it turns me on even more.

He takes ahold of my hips and takes over, beginning to piston himself inside of me, bucking his hips. I sit up straight and his bucking causes my swollen, heavy breasts to bounce.

"Fuck, Ana. You're so sexy. Baby, I can't hold it."

I ride him hard, meeting his thrusts, and I find my release as he loses control and releases inside of me. It takes everything in me to keep quiet as I convulse on top of him, but I manage like I always do at work. My body slouches against him as I suck in lungfuls of air, calming my heart rate.

"Fuck, I love pregnant sex." I giggle at his admission. "I can't wait to have our son in our arms and have your stomach already swelling with the next."

I grin against his shoulder and force myself to sit up. "Carrying your child is a major stroke to your ego, isn't it?"

He gives me a boyish grin and shrugs. "I like you pregnant with my child. I like to watch your body change and grow because of me. I want you to mother my children. I want to parent our children together and watch them grow, protecting them and loving them through everything. I want to give our children the best life possible. I take great pride in that."

I run my hands through the hair on the back of his head. "Oh, Christian. I love you so much." I press my lips to his. "So, what does that mean about birth control?" The last time we were at the doctor's office, she urged us to decide on what we were going to do about birth control after our son was born. We've gone back and forth on if and what kind to use, but haven't come up with an answer. Our boy is coming any day now and I'm anxious to get everything in place.

"Well, you want a big family don't you?"

I nod. "I'd love to have our children close together."

He smiles. "Then no birth control."

A large smile forms on my face. "Really?" _This is what I wanted._ I wanted my children young and close together so that they bond well and so that we can have a nice retirement together with lots of grandbabies to spoil.

He rubs both of his hands over my large stomach. "Yes, I want more. Wow, he's really moving."

I nod. "He's running out of room. He's getting a little pissy about it."

"You'll be able to stretch out soon enough, little man." He pats my stomach affectionately, making me grin. "God, I can't wait to hold him. I can't wait to see who he looks like and what his little personality is going to be."

"Well, if how he moves now is any indication, he'll be one energetic little boy. This guy never quits squirming."

He smiles as he rubs my stomach. "We'll have our hands full then. It'll be a nice change to my workout routine."

I snort. "You say that now. Wait until he starts walking."

XxXxXx

As the day goes on, I realize that my weepy mood isn't getting much better. I can usually pull myself out of it, but today I'm having a hard time with it. The afternoon goes slowly and by the time five o'clock hits, I am more than ready to go home. I usually work until six since I work on our charity with Kate on Fridays, but I've found myself too tired and too swollen to be working that late every night. I have made it a habit to bring home work every night, but Christian has a way of convincing me that it can wait...not that I need much convincing. I'll take food, movies, and cuddles over work any day while being pregnant.

I drag myself out of my chair and grab my stuff so we can go home. When Christian doesn't move, I stand in front of the door and stare at him. He's in the middle of reading something on his computer and he hasn't even realized I've moved, yet. It takes a minute, but his eyes finally leave the screen and he sees me standing there impatiently.

He chuckles. "Ready to go home, Ana?"

"How could you tell?" I give him a guilty smile back.

He closes his laptop and stands, grabbing his jacket. "Why didn't you speak up?"

"Because I'm grumpy."

He wraps an arm around me and turns me toward the door so we can go home. "I take it it's a bath first kind of night?"

"Absolutely. You know, pregnancy would be much more bearable if I could drink."

Laughing, he reaches down and pinches my bum, startling me. "You're right about that. Let me tell you, your pregnancy is much more bearable since _I_ can drink."

"Christian!" He runs ahead of me, before I can manage to smack his backside for being cheeky. "Get back here!" I waddle quickly after him and find myself actually a little out of breath by the time we hit the elevator.

"I hate you."

He's still grinning. I scowl at him.

"You love me."

"That doesn't mean I have to like you."

He nods, agreeing. "That's true."

When the elevator opens, he enters first to hold the door for his slow, pregnant wife and I take the advantage and smack his backside with both of my hands.

XxXxXx

At two in the morning I wake up with my stomach cramping. It kind of feels like I need to use the restroom, only, it's more severe. I decide to slip out of bed and hurry to the toilet, worrying that somehow, I might end up soiling myself. I sit on the toilet for almost twenty-five minutes, but I can't seem to go, no matter how hard I try. I start to wonder if they're contractions and if I should wake Christian. I've read about Braxton-Hicks and that might be all it is.

I wait for another five minutes, but don't feel anymore tightness, so I head back to bed. I slip into bed and Christian pulls me back to him, my back to his front. His hand finds my stomach like it always does and he rubs circles on it.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep." I turn my head enough to press my lips to the corner of his mouth and settle back into my pillow. I've decided not to tell him. I don't want him to overreact and call Grace about something that's probably nothing. It's the middle of the night and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate being woken up now.

I fall asleep quickly, but the cramping wakes me again around 4:30am. It only tightens twice a few minutes apart before my body relaxes again. I get up to pee and manage to fall back to sleep just long enough to get another hour of sleep before the alarm goes off.

When I wake for the day, I opt for a loose shirt and my most comfortable pair of maternity pants, worried I'll be uncomfortable throughout the day with these odd contractions.

During breakfast, I feel my stomach tighten twice more, but it isn't as noticeable as it was last night. It makes me wonder if I slept through some of tightening last night. I don't want to call them contractions, because I don't know if that's what it is. My body might just be getting ready for labor. It could be the way the baby is moving or it could just be Braxton-Hicks like I'd originally thought. A part of me is starting to think that maybe it'd be wise to mention it to Christian, but he has an important meeting this morning and I don't want him to cancel it over something that could be nothing. If it is contractions, they are still too subtle and too far apart for me to worry about them. I decide to wait until they become stronger and closer together before I voice my worry to my husband.

"Ana? Earth to Anastasia..."

I blink a few times and see that my husband is waving his hand in front of my face.

"Everything alright, angel? You've been acting really strange."

I nod. "Yes, I'm sorry. Just got lost in my own little world. Pregnancy brain."

"You're sure? You can stay home today if-"

"No, no. I'm okay." If I stay home, I know I will overthink what is happening and start to worry.

When we're done with breakfast, I drag myself towards the door, feeling pathetic because I actually want Christian to carry my to the car so I can be lazy. My body feels off and I'm sure that it's from me overthinking what is happening, but I can't help it. I feel so lethargic, but I'm restless...like my whole body has restless leg syndrome or something. I'm hoping that once I get to work, I can shake the odd feeling.

XxXxXx

Christian leaves for his meeting with a client from Switzerland and send him off with a deep good luck kiss. I haven't had any cramping or tightening since breakfast and I'm feeling better about the whole situation. _I was worried for nothing._ Most women don't go into labor with their first baby until after their due date. I still have two weeks until mine. I'm sure it's all in my head. _Braxton Hicks are suck a bummer._

Feeling more relaxed than I have been since going to bed the night before, I decide to munch on some Wheat Thins I keep in my bottom drawer while I kick off my shoes and prop them up on my desk while I read over my emails. I know it isn't professional, but I can use the excuse that I'm pregnant and need to keep them elevated. _Christian will be happy with me._

"Oh..." My feet slip back to the floor and I bend over in my chair, grabbing my stomach, and effectively losing my place in the long email I was previously reading. The tightening in my stomach is stronger and this one lasts longer than the ones I felt in bed. Once the tightness subsides, I force my body to relax and find my place in the email again. With Christian still in his meeting, there isn't much I can do except wait. I refuse to bother him unless the contractions become severe and close together.

I try to relax back in my chair again and place my feet back on my desk, but fifteen minutes later, another contraction hits while I'm typing a reply to Elizabeth. When it subsides, I reach into my top drawer and decide I should probably write down the times of each contraction. They're obviously not going to subside since they're getting worse.

Christian is gone for another hour and I have two more contractions while he's gone. All hope that these could be Braxton Hicks is gone and I realize that I am probably in the early stages of labor. The contractions are sparse and don't last long, but they're strong when they do hit.

After Christian comes back, another half an hour goes by without any incident, so I decide to get up to pee. I have yet to tell him anything, because I want to make sure that this is really happening before he starts to freak out. As I stand, it feels like a weird popping sensation between my legs, and as I stand to my full height, I can feel something warm and wet dribble down my left thigh. I stand there, unmoving, not wanting to believe that this is really happening at work.

"Anastasia? What is it?"

"Um, I think my water just broke."


	21. Baby Time

**A/N: I appreciate everyone's patience while I worked this chapter out. Hope it was worth the wait.**

"Um, I think my water just broke..."

 _What?_ Is this really happening? "You think... _really_?" I jump out of my seat quickly and I'm to Anastasia in an instant. "Are you sure?" I begin to run my hands up and down her arms and over her stomach like she, herself might be broken.

"Yes, it's leaking down my leg, Christian! It's time to go."

 _It's baby time!_

"Okay, I'll have Taylor take us to the hospital. Come on..." I lift her, not wanting her to have to walk in this condition.

"No, Christian! You know our birth plan! I want to labor at home first."

"Your water broke, Anastasia. You could be farther along than you expect..." I know that we said we'd leave for the hospital at five centimeters, but what if she's already at five centimeters? I don't want her to have the baby at home or in the car on the way to the hospital. "We're going to the hospital."

She wiggles in my arms, trying to get down. "No, we are not! We talked about this. Grace can come to the house and check me. We need our bags, anyway."

"Anastasia, just listen..." My anger and panic are starting to rise. _Why does she have to disobey me when it's most important?_

"No. You listen. If you want to go to the hospital, then go. I, on the other hand, will be laboring at home. Now, you can either be the supportive, loving husband I know you are and honor my wishes since I am the one in labor, or you can be an ass and make this day a horrible experience."

I'm startled and turned on all at once by her sudden burst of assertiveness. _Momma bear has shown her colors._

"Fine. But, let's hurry."

XxXxXx

We call my mother and Gail on the way home and Gail has the guest room with the view all set up with a mattress protector and extra pillows, towels plus other things that my mother might need while Ana labors. I help Anastasia into her nursing gown she picked to wear while laboring and braid her hair for her so that it's out of her face. She's settled in bed and Taylor announces that my mother has just pulled into the gates. I sit next to Anastasia while a contraction hits, holding her hand and stroking her hair and, by the time it's over, my mother rushes into the room, bag in hand.

"Hello, Ana. How are you? How are the contractions?"

Not giving Ana a chance to respond, I answer for her. "They're about eight minutes apart. I've kept track on my phone." I pull my phone out and show her all the times on the labor app I downloaded a few weeks ago.

"And your water broke right before you called me?"

Ana nods. "About five minutes before."

"Alright. Let me wash my hands and then I'll check you, okay? Are you feeling alright?"

She smiles. "Actually, yes. Right now, I feel like I could conquer the world. I actually sassed Christian quite horribly at work before we left." She admits, giving my mother a guilty grin.

My mother shrugs, looking amused. "Eh, it'll do him some good. It's good you feel that way, Ana. Your body is giving you the energy it needs to give birth."

After Mom washes her hands and slips on a glove, I help ease Ana back into a laying position and pull off the blanket so Mom can check her cervix.

"Knees bent and open for me, Ana. I know it's odd." Ana does as she states and my mother notices her still leaking. "Must be just a small tear then. Kind of a bummer for you. I promise I'll make this quick." She states, beginning the exam. "About a two and a half, Ana. Got a bit to go."

I help cover Anastasia back up with the blanket while my mother pulls the glove off and washes again.

"If you can, Ana, I'd prefer that you lay down and get some rest before labor becomes more intense. You might be at this for awhile and it'll be easier to sleep now than it will be when the contractions are coming every few minutes."

Ana nods. "My parents are on their way."

"I'll entertain them while you two get some rest. If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall. I'll come check on you in a bit." My mother disappears down the hall and shuts the door behind her.

"I don't know if I'll be able to rest, Christian." Anastasia states, trying to get comfortable in bed.

"Well, all we can do is try. If you roll to your side, I'll rub your back."

XxXxXx

Anastasia and I got a little shut eye, but not much. Her contractions are coming stronger and closer together and this last one had her in tears. My heart aches that my wife has to go through this pain. She's taking it like a champ and I am in awe of her.

I stand at the foot of the bed while my mother checks Ana again. "Four centimeters. We're getting there, Ana."

Ana tries to give an encouraging nod, but I can see her start to tense up.

"Christian...Christian, please. I need you."

I'm to her quickly, kneeling beside her on the bed. "I'm here. I'm right here." She grips my arm and I help her breathe through the contraction like we were shown in our labor class.

"Good girl, Ana. Perfect. You're doing great." She slouches sideways against me and I hold her tight. "You're incredible."

"Will you lay with me for a few minutes?" She looks up at me, hopeful. I know she's trying everything in her power to get comfortable, but I doubt she'll achieve much comfort no matter how she moves right now.

"Of course, I will." I ease her back to the pillows and I lay next to her. She rolls to her side and snuggles into me, her nose nuzzling with mine. She closes her eyes to try to rest a little and I wrap my arm around her and rub her back, trying to get some of her muscles to relax. Her breathing evens out and I know she's close to falling asleep, but her body begins to stiffen and I know another contraction is already on its way.

She clings to the front of my shirt, but refuses to open her eyes when it starts. I hear her whimper a little and I kiss the 'V' on her forehead.

"Try to concentrate on your breathing. Breathe with me, sweet girl." I force myself to keep my body relaxed and my voice soft, hoping that it'll ease her somehow. I really want to demand that we go to the hospital so that she can get an epidural, but I don't want to upset her. Although she's usually naturally submissive, labor has shown another side of her that I rarely get to see. I really don't want to piss her off in this condition.

I lay with Ana and help her through each contraction and my mother checks her every hour. After three hours, she's still made no progress.

"I'm afraid you're still at a four, Ana."

Anastasia whimpers and drops back down on the pillow. "Why has it stopped?"

My mother gives her a sympathetic expression. "Maybe it'll help if you walk a bit."

 _Walk?_ How the fuck is she supposed to walk in this condition?

"Okay, I'll try."

 _What. The. Fuck._

"Ana..." I begin, but get a scowl from my heavily pregnant wife, who is currently trying to roll out of bed.

"Just help me up, will you?"

Deciding it's best that I allow her to at least try, I help her up. I'll stay glued to her side, so that I can scoop her up at any moment.

"Christian, make sure you walk with her. You can support her during contractions."

I roll my eyes at my mother as I climb out of the bed to help Anastasia. _Like I'd leave my wife to fend for herself._ I hear her tut at me, but I ignore her.

"Yes, don't leave me." Anastasia urges, holding onto my arms as I pull her to a standing position.

"You know better than that."

"She just needs reassurance, Christian. Don't get snappy." My mother gives me her best mother look and I cower under it, feeling about two feet tall. All of us are on edge and I'm sure my sudden irritability isn't helping anything. I need to concentrate on Ana.

I sigh. "I won't leave you, Ana. I'm right here. I've got you. I'll always have you."

I hate how out of control I feel in this situation. Well...really, I don't have one ounce of control during this. I have to allow Anastasia and Mom to have the power and make the decisions. _Fuck._ I hope that they both make the right ones.

"The hall?" I ask, moving with her to the door.

She shakes her head. "No, I feel claustrophobic. The living room."

Hand in hand, we make it to the living room where her parents, Gail, and Taylor all sit with some refreshments.

"Well, look who's up! Are we heading out?" Ray stands quickly and engulfs Ana in a tight hug. She relaxes against him and allows him to hold her up for a couple of seconds.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm still at a four. I'm supposed to be walking."

He chuckles and kisses the top of her head. "Then you better get to walking, sweet pea."

"I don't want to. Can't you do it for me?" She pouts up at him and I can see her inner Daddy's girl coming out.

"If I could, I would, but unfortunately, I don't think it'd do much good. Do you want me to walk with you?" He asks, releasing her.

She shakes her head. "No, I've got Christian." She reaches for my hand again and squeezes it. "He did this to me, so it's only fair he gets to suffer along with me." Her tone is light and playful and it makes me crack a grin.

Ray snorts. "It's all his fault, huh? Christian, you better get used to that."

Carla smacks Ray's thigh from where she is sitting and Anastasia giggles.

"Come on, babydoll. Let's get to walking. We'll do laps around the house."

"Okay...Oh..." She bends over and I hear her breath escape like she's been kicked in the gut. I put an arm around her front and bend enough so she can brace her head against my body.

"Use me as an anchor, Ana. I've got you. You aren't going anywhere." Her arm goes around my neck and I feel her body weight against me as she tries to breathe through it. I keep her in place and stand stone still, making sure I don't cause her anymore pain. Ray stands behind her and rubs her back, trying to help soothe her, too.

There is an ugly, angry feeling in my chest when I see him do this. I know he loves her and I know he's her father, but this is supposed to be our experience. Ana and me. Not him. I don't want him to push his way into our business.

I know I'm being ridiculous. He hates that she's in pain just as much as I do and all he wants to do is help and be there for her. I try to picture how I'd feel if I had a daughter. I'd want to be there for her and would never let some prick tell me otherwise. I'd probably bash the bastard's face in if he tried to tell me to fuck off. The thought of allowing my son or daughter to marry anyone who wouldn't want me in their life is an unwelcome thought. I need to coach myself to be okay with Ray's presence, because I know karma comes back ten-fold. I've already been such a terrible monster, I can't continue to be this way, or something bad might happen to my family.

I need to be more welcoming of family, in hopes that I won't have to deal with possessive assholes who try to take my children away from me when they are older. My mother says it takes a tribe to raise a child and, although I don't completely agree with it, I can understand why the extended family is important. Some of my greatest memories are with my grandparents and I wouldn't want anyone to take that away. Ray, Carla, Mom, and Dad all deserve to be in our children's lives. Unfortunately, there will always be this nagging worrying sensation in the back of my head about Carla. She acted absolutely dreadful when Ana and I became a couple and I worry that her negative personality will rub off on our children. I will not have her running her mouth to my children when I am not around. I'm sure that Ray wouldn't allow that to happen; he'd put her in her place. He's really the only person she listens to. When it comes to Carla, I really appreciate Ray's dominant personality. Without it, Carla might be unmanageable.

I continue to walk Anastasia around the living room and kitchen and we stop at the fridge to get some crushed ice. I carry it for her as we do laps and she turns towards me and hugs my waist when each contraction hits.

I hold her tightly to me and rub her back with my free hand. "Breathe, baby. Breathe with me." Her head is buried in my chest and her head moves with my chest as I take deep breaths for her. We've noticed she has the tendency to hold her breath during contractions and my mother has already admonished her more than once for it. Telling her to breathe with me has really helped keep her oxygen level up and her mind busy while her body labors.

As her body relaxes, I press my lips to the top of her head. "Good girl, you're doing great."

XxXxXx

"Ana, your at six centimeters, it's time to go." My mother steps away from Ana in the bed to dispose of her glove. "Walking has really helped."

We walked for about forty five minutes before Mom checked her and we noticed a jump in the amount and frequency of her contractions almost immediately.

"Oh, thank God." Ana states, breathless. "I should have done this hours ago."

I feel a bit panicked that we completely missed five and skipped straight to six. "We still have time, right?"

My mother gives me a genuine smile and squeezes my hand. "Yes, baby boy. We have time."

"You'll ride with us." I tell her. It isn't a question, but she answers.

"Yes, of course. Everything is going to be fine." She pats my hand and lets go of it so I can help Anastasia out of bed. I help her slip on some ballet flats and pick her up, worried that if she walks anymore, she might dilate even faster and the baby might fall out as she walks. I know that it's an irrational thought, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

When we make it back to the living room and they see me carrying her, they all jump up.

"So?"

"It's baby time." I state, a wide grin forming on my face.

They all burst into cheers and Taylor grabs our bag and pillows from the corner. The car seat is still in a box in the back of the SUV, but I want to install it myself at the hospital when the baby is here. Taylor offered to do it for me while they waited and, although I trust him completely, I declined his offer to help. I'd rather do it myself and have peace knowing that it's snug and not going anywhere.

XxXxXx

"Nine centimeters...you're almost there." Anastasia's contractions have spiked so much that she's actually sweating from them. I begged them to give her an epidural when we got here, but when they saw she was almost eight centimeters when she got here, they said there was no time.

Anastasia whimpers.

"I know it seems like you've been in labor for ages, Mrs. Grey, but it's actually going quite quickly. You're a lucky woman. Your son will be here soon. I'll come check on you in another twenty minutes or so." The nurse excuses herself and pulls the curtain open again, allowing Ray, Carla, and my mother a visual of us again. They're all sitting on the couch by the window, but when Anastasia begins to push, I'm ordering the others out. This is a private experience I don't want to have to share.

Her contractions are two minutes apart now and I can see that she's becoming fatigued quickly. I silently thank God that her labor is relatively short compared to others. I know it doesn't feel that way to her, but she's doing so well and I know she'll find it worth it in the end. I wish I could just take the pain for her.

"Christian..." She's breathless. "I need you to sit behind me."

 _She needs me._ She's growing weary and exhausted. I know she can find strength with me behind her. She scoots up and I slip in behind her and raise the bed enough so I can sit up and have her lean against me while I hold her tight.

"Hold me, Christian."

"I am, baby. I am. I'm right here. You are doing so well, my girl. We're so close. You are the most incredible woman I've ever laid eyes on. You're my good girl." I whisper in her ear, smoothing her hair that is falling out of its braid with one hand while the other holds her tightly.

"Your good girl." She repeats.

I nod and press my lips to her temple. "That's right."

"Christian..." She whimpers and her body tightens as another one hits. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"You got this, you got this, babydoll. Breathe through it. Deep breaths. Slow."

She cries out. "It hurts, Christian!"

The pain hits my chest like a knife in the heart. Tears fill my eyes and let out my own sob. "I'm sorry, Ana. I'm so sorry. It'll be over soon." _My poor girl._ Next time, she's coming early and getting a damn epidural. There's no fucking reason she should have to be in this pain if she doesn't need to be.

"Oh, wow. Oh, gosh." She sits up. "I need to push. Christian, I need to push now!"

"The doctor isn't here, Ana. Not, yet!"

"But I have to!"

"No, no." I make eye contact with my mother and she hurries out of the room to get someone.

"Just a few more minutes, baby. Just wait a few more minutes. There's no one to take the baby."

Her head rolls to the side on my chest. "It's passed." She looks relieved, even though her cheeks are tear stained and her eyes are red.

"Is someone ready to push?" The nurse comes in, looking all cheery and my girl gives her an ugly scowl.

"I was ready to push three minutes ago!"

The nurse just chuckles and pulls the curtain to give us some privacy. "I need to check you first." She slips on a glove and Anastasia opens up for her, wincing when the nurse examines her.

"Oh, you're definitely ready. I can feel the head."

Anastasia gasps. "You...you felt our baby? You touched him? Oh...Oh! I've got to push. I've got to!"

"Let me get the doctor!"

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You stay the fuck here with my wife and baby! You aren't going anywhere." I growl at her, still holding Ana. "Mom, Ray, Carla. OUT!"

"Grace stays." Anastasia states, gritting her teeth, fighting against her body's own natural urge.

"What?" _We hadn't discussed this._

"You heard me. I want Grace with us."

I'm surprised and irritated by this, but there is no time to argue.

"Fine. Someone get the fucking doctor."

"I'm here, I'm here. I could hear Christian from down the hall." Dr. Greene states, grinning. "Considering we have such an irritable husband, someone must be ready to push." The nurse helps her slip on her gown and gloves and she has a seat on the doctors seat between Ana's legs.

"Christian, you're at a perfect position to hold Ana's legs up while she pushes." Dr. Greene states, pulling the stirrups out from the table. "We might not even need these. The next time you have the urge to push, I need you to bear down and try not to make any noise while you do it. Your pushes will be stronger if you're quiet. If you can't, that's absolutely fine, too, but try for me."

Mom takes her spot by our heads and takes Ana's hand while I grab both of her legs and pull them back so that she's wide open when the next contraction hits.

"Can I push now?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Ana. Push!"

Ana does well at keeping quiet, only whimpering a little as she pushes through her contraction. I count to ten and when I'm finished she collapses back against me. "Is he out, yet?"

The question makes us all laugh a little.

"No, I'm afraid not, yet, Ana. If you look up at the ceiling, you can see...there's a mirror there to watch."

We all look up.

"Oh, God. My twat's all out there on display isn't it?" _She's embarrassed now?_

"Ana...everyone in this room has seen your vagina by now. It isn't the time to be embarrassed." I state, kissing her hair while still holding on to her legs, although I've relaxed my grip some so that I'm not pulling on them.

"Do you want us to move it?"

"No! You'll leave it there." I tell the doctor. _I want to see our baby being born._

"Oh, God. Here it comes, here it comes!" Another contraction hits and I pull her legs back again.

XxXxXx

"...4...5...6..."

"7-8-9-10!" She yells over my counting quickly and relaxes back against me once more. She's been pushing for forty-five minutes and the baby still isn't coming.

"Ana...I want to try a different position with you, alright? You're getting too tired."

Ana nods. "Anything that will help."

"I want you to roll over and get on your hands and knees."

"Wha-what?" Ana looks horrified.

"Just trust me, Ana. No one here is going to judge."

She looks back at me and I give her an encouraging nod. "Just try it, Ana."

"Christian can even lay down and you can relax your upper body on him."

"Let's try it, Ana."

My mother and I help her get into position and I lay down, my legs hanging off each side of the bed so that she can open her legs wide and relax her head and upper body on my chest. I watch her back naturally relax and curve and hear her sigh.

"This is more comfortable." She states, forcing her hands under my shoulder blades to hold onto me. "Oh, it's happening again."

"Alright, Ana. Hold Christian tight and push with all your might."

She bears down and squeezes me tight and I hold her tightly back.

"Yes, Ana. Yes. Perfect. I can see his head. He's coming. He'll be out in the next couple of pushes."

"We're going to have our baby. We're going to have our baby, Christian!" Anastasia states, holding tightly to me.

"Yes, babydoll. He's coming. He's close."

My mother is standing next to us with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. She didn't get to witness Kate's and I think that's why Anastasia wanted her in the room. Mom didn't get to go through pregnancy and delivery on her own, nor has she ever been in the room when a family member has labored. Only throughout her career with women she barely knew.

"Push, Ana!"

I count for her and suddenly, Ana cries out.

"Stop pushing! His head is out!"

"Oh, thank God. Thank you, God." My eyes immediately find the mirror and I can see a mess of hair, and what looks like to be red skin...like the baby is angry... _Oh, God. He's already taking after me..._ but I can't see any other details. Dr. Greene suctions the baby's mouth and nose while we wait for the next contraction and with one last push, he's out.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

He begins to cry and hearing the pitiful little cry makes me tear up myself.

"Our baby, Christian! He's here! He sounds beautiful." She's on her hands and knees on top of me, but she's stuck in position for the moment so she tries to crane her head to get a better look at him. Dr. Greene places him on my chest between us and our crying baby boy is kicking and flailing his arms and legs, not happy to be out of the comfort of his mother's stomach.

"He's beautiful, Ana. Look at him. He's perfect." She sobs above me and bends down to kiss his head.

"We have our baby. He looks like you, Christian."

His hair is dark, but the light from above shines down on us and I can see little flecks of dark copper in his hair that's currently full of a white substance. Not caring, I dip my head to kiss the top of his head and caress his cheek with my thumb.

 _He's all ours._ I can't believe we made him together. He's half me, half Ana. _He's perfect._

It's just now that I realize my mother is still in the room and I can hear her sobbing behind her hand as she watches over us.

"He's gorgeous. I am so proud of both of you."

I wrap him in the towel he's on, not wanting him to get too cold and his cries turn into more of a whimper.

"Mommy loves you so much." Ana whispers to him, nuzzling her nose with his. I smile at this sweet moment between the two of them.

XxXxXx

The placenta is delivered, the baby is assessed and Ana is back in bed, resting comfortably. When the baby is brought back, the nurse, Rose, hands him to Anastasia.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Grey."

Ana beams up at her. "Thank you." Staring down at him, she gets teary-eyed again. "Just look at him, Christian. Isn't he the most incredible thing you've ever seen?"

I smile and have a seat next to her in bed. "He's perfect, Ana." I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at our beautiful son.

"Would you like to hold him?" She smiles at me and offers him to me and I take him willingly. Looking down at him, there's a pang of hurt in my chest when I think that at one time, I didn't want this. I can't believe I almost missed this.

My mom is trying to wait patiently in the chair next to the bed and I slide off the bed and toward her.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet your new grandson, Camden Theodore Grey." I hand him to her and she beams up at me.

"That's a beautiful name, Christian. So strong." I watch as she holds him and sways him lightly and he blinks up in her direction, still trying to get use to this new world. "He looks like you, Christian...but his eyes are shaped like Ana's. Look at those long eyelashes." She rubs the back of her index finger against his cheek and he tries to root.

"Looks like our son might be hungry, Mommy." I look over at Ana and grin.

She giggles. "Better bring him here, then. I'll try." She snaps open her nursing gown, revealing her left breast and I hand him over to her. I grab one of the extra pillows on the couch and put it in her lap to help prop her arm up.

"Come on, Camden. You can do it. It's right there." He's trying to root, but he isn't latching. Ana frowns. "He won't do it."

"Don't give up, yet." My mother stands and makes her way over to us. "Rub his cheek right here by his mouth." She shows Ana on the opposite cheek and his head turns immediately.

Ana tries it and he finds her nipple, but he doesn't latch. He just does this sad gaping motion like a fish.

She pouts. "He hates me."

Mom laughs. "He does not hate you. Some children have a hard time. I'll go out to tell the others that he's here and find the lactation specialist."

When the lactation specialist comes, she introduces herself as Jasmine. She's a large black woman in her sixties with green eyes and spectacles that sit at the end of her nose. _Hell._ She looks like she means business.

"Are we having some problems breast feeding, Mrs. Grey?" She comes straight to Anastasia and takes the baby from her.

"Oh, um, yes. He won't latch."

"Alright, let me try." She places the baby back in Ana's arms, but on his side, with his arm under her arm so that his abdomen is laying flat against her chest. Jasmine then takes Ana's breast in her own hand, squeezes, and shoves the nipple in the baby's mouth. Anastasia sits there flabbergasted and looking a little violated by the sudden rough treatment. I'm just as shocked and angry with the woman. She didn't even explain what she was going to do or warn Ana that she was going to touch her like that. I open my mouth to tell the woman off, but Ana interrupts.

"Christian, look! He's eating!"

I move the woman out of my way so I can get a good look at the baby. She makes a comment under her breath about me, but I ignore it. I'm too mesmerized by my incredible wife and our beautiful son. Affection warms and swells in my chest and radiates down into my limbs. My wife is feeding our hungry baby boy and I find myself actually getting choked up. _Get it together, Grey._

"Thank you." Anastasia states and I look up just in time to see the lactation specialist making her way to the door.

She grunts back a welcome and heads out of the room, irritated with me, I am sure.

"Look how amazing, Christian." She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes and I'm sure mine match hers. "I already love him so much. It actually makes my heart hurt."

I give a watery chuckle and sniffle. "Me, too. Thank you, Ana. Thank you for making a baby with me. For making me a father. For going through all the pain."

She shakes her head. "It was worth it."

"When can we have another?" I tease lightly, but really, I want more. He's just such a little gift...a miracle that God, Ana, and I made.

She laughs. "When we learn to handle this one."

"He's an eating machine." I state, listening to him eat. He is making the cutest like sound in the back of his throat like it's the best milk in the world...but I guess, to him, it is. I can only imagine how Anastasia's milk tastes. _Maybe I'll try it._

She giggles. "He's starting to doze." His long eye lashes keep fluttering and his eyes are getting heavier by the second. Soon, they're closed, and his mouth stops moving. Anastasia slowly and carefully pulls him off of her and he makes a little grunting sound, unhappy about being disturbed.

"You've got to be burped, baby." Ana says sweetly, kissing his temple.

As she pats his tiny back, I watch them and he's completely ignoring her, his eyes closed and his breaths deep in sleep. Suddenly his whole body jolts a little and a big burp erupts from his mouth, making both of us laugh.

"He sounds like a grown man!" Anastasia giggles, handing him to me so she can snap her gown.

"That's my boy!" I take him from her and kiss his little forehead. "That's how you know the food is good. Good food means big burp, huh, Camden?" I place him in his bassinet to swaddle him and pick him back up, unwilling to let go of him just yet. I could stare at his long eyelashes, tiny little nose, and thin pink lips all day long.

There's a knock on the door and my mother sticks her head in. "Is it okay if you two have guests, yet?"

I look to Anastasia for an answer and she gives Mom a large smile. "Yes, the grandparents first, please."

Mom beams. "Good. I want to hold my grandbaby again." She disappears and comes back a few seconds later with my dad and Ana's parents.

They crowd around me as I hold the baby and they all fuss over how cute he is. _Of course he's cute. Have you seen his mother?_

"What's his name?" Carla asks, running the back of her finger over his forehead.

"My mom didn't tell you?" I look at Mom and she smiles.

"I thought it was better coming from you."

"His name is Camden Theodore Grey."

"Oh, that's just lovely. May I hold him, Christian?"

Appreciating that Carla has asked, I hand our boy over to her carefully. I keep my arms out until she gets him situated and then I have a seat on the bed next to Anastasia while she talks with Ray. I watch my parents circle around the baby as Carla holds him and listen to the soft murmur of Ana and Ray's voices as I relax back against the bed next to her. I feel content all of a sudden and feel the need to be close to my girl. I roll to my side and slip one arm under her while the other curls itself around her and I rest my head against the front of her shoulder.

I hear her giggle. "Comfortable?" Her arm slips around my shoulders and she squeezes me close to her.

"Mmhmm." I answer, resting my eyes.

"Looks like you might have two babies." Ray teases from her opposite side in his chair.

I don't even bother to respond. I'm too content and filled with joy to care. I've got the most beautiful wife and son in the world that I get to spend my whole life loving, spoiling, and protecting. I feel like I have just started living my life over the past year instead of just floating through it. Life can only get better from here.


	22. The First Two Months

**A/N: This chapter is going to be set up a little different. I'm going to label it by how old Camden is, showing moments throughout his first couple of months. I went back and forth on creating chapters for each week, but I decided that I didn't want to continue to drag the story out any longer. There will probably be one more chapter after this and it will be complete.**

 ** _Week 1_**

 ***Ana's POV***

I am so in love with our baby. We came home from the hospital today, but already, I can't imagine my life without him. When we left, I had a little anxiety about the idea of being on our own with a brand new child who depends on us for everything, but I was also relieved by the idea of being at home, comfortable with my boys and furbabies. Ember and Asher haven't met the baby, yet, but they're about to. Christian wanted us to get settled in before bringing them in to meet him.

"Are you ready?" Christian calls from the other room with the dogs. I'm holding Camden in my arms and Gail and Taylor are both kneeling on the carpet in front of me in case one of them need to grab hold of a dog.

"Yes, let them out."

The dogs come barreling into the room, but halfway to me they must realize something is different, because they slow down and continue towards me, unsure. Their noses are in the air, sniffing deeply, trying to figure out what the new smell is.

"It's alright. Come here..." I pat my thigh and they continue to me slowly, until both of their noses are pressed against the blue bundle of blanket in my arm. They are sniffing Camden so deeply that I can hear it and it makes me laugh. "This is your baby brother, Camden." I lower the baby a little and uncover him enough for them to be able to see him and smell his skin. I'm so proud of how gentle they are with him.

"My babies are so good." I scratch Ember's ears while she gets acquainted with the baby. Christian kneels down between the dogs and takes the baby from me, letting them get a closer look since they've reacted so well. Their noses continue to investigate the baby up and down and when Ember's nose meets his little butt, she gives a snort.

"Uh, oh. I think someone might need a diaper change." Christian states, teasing.

Asher licks the baby's exposed hand and, deciding he must be good people, he lays his head on Camden's abdomen.

"Oh, Christian! Look!" That just melts my heart. "He loves him."

Ember's nose finds Camden's hair and she gives his head a big lick. She stops, stands there to stare at him for a second, and then plants her butt on the floor, her tail swishing back and forth against the carpet.

"Has he passed your test, Ember? Should we keep him?" Christian asks, patting her back. She gives Christian a big, wet kiss on his ear. "I'll take that as a yes. Camden, looks like you're staying."

"He looks so thrilled..." Gail teases, seeing that Camden is fast asleep in Christian's arms.

I giggle. "He's just relieved, is all."

XxXxXx

I've just finished feeding and burping Camden and I've laid him in his bassinet that connects to our bed. Christian is laying beside me, wearing nothing but pajama pants. I look him over, taking in my beautiful husband. I know that I shouldn't already be turned on, just having had Camden a couple days ago, but when you have a husband that looks like mine, you can't help it.

He's reading, using his thumb and pinky finger to hold open the page as he reads, and his left arm is raised behind him, holding his head up and making his muscles even more defined. As he breathes, his abs move, making them even more defined than they already are. His ankles are crossed and his feet are bare. _God, even his feet are sexy._

I know I've been staring for quite some time and I don't know if he's ignoring it for my benefit or if he's really unaware of my ogling. My large stomach has made it difficult to cuddle close to him lately, but now, my stomach...well, most of it...is gone.

I smile.

I climb onto my hands and knees and crawl over to him. His cocks an eyebrow, but doesn't look away from his book. I ignore him and straddle his thighs before leaning forward and snuggling into his chest with a sigh. _Gosh, how I've missed this._

I hear him hum, the sound resonating in his chest and against my ear. He throws his book on the bed and both of his arms wrap around me.

"I've missed this." I tell him, kissing his chest.

"Me, too." He rubs his arms up and down my back and my eyes close, my body relaxing. _This is my favorite place in the world._

 ** _Week 2_**

 ***Ana's POV***

"Miss Ava...look! It's a baby!" The family has come to visit and this is the first time Ava is meeting Camden. Kate stands her in front of the couch where we are sitting and little Ava holds onto the couch with her chubby little fingers, keeping herself up.

She gasps dramatically and points at Camden with one little finger, never seeing a real newborn before.

"What is it, Ava? Is it a baby?" I turn him so she can see him.

"Beh-Beh." She says, reaching for Camden.

Kate grabs her hand before she can poke him in the face. "Gentle, love. Can you touch his fingers? Be sweet."

"Aww..." Ava says, petting his arm. "Beh-Beh. Lub."

"Yes, Ava..." Kate answers her. "Love. We love baby Camden, don't we?"

Ava responds by nodding her head and blows him a kiss. "Mah!"

I pout. "Oh, Ava. You are getting way too big! You're such a good girl." I stroke her hair a few times and she smiles up at me. "Can Auntie Ana have a hug?"

She puts her arms out and I hand Camden to Kate so I can pick up my niece. She squeezes me tight and I savor the hug as long as I can. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and it melts my heart.

"Thank you Miss Ava. I love your kisses."

Christian and Elliot come in from outside, where Elliot was showing Christian his new truck. Ava turns her head when they come through the hall and she wiggles in my arms, trying to get away. I place her down on her feet and she holds onto my pant leg as she watches the two men.

"Is that my love bug?" Christian asks, making her grin. "Come see Uncle Christian!" He bends over and holds out his arms and she immediately plops down on her butt and crawls as fast as she can to him.

When she finally makes it to him, he scoops her up and blows a raspberry on her cheek, something that always gets her giggling.

"Oh, I've missed my Ava." He hugs her to him and she squeezes him around her neck, while he rocks them back and forth. She releases his neck to look at him and he smiles at her. "I love you."

"Luh-loo."

I find myself tearing up at their sweet relationship. She's got her Uncle Christian wrapped around her little finger.

As Christian has a seat next to me on the couch with Ava, he reaches over and wipes a tear off of my cheek.

"Are you alright?"

I laugh. "Yes, I'm alright." I blame it on the hormones.

 _ **Week 4**_

 ***Christian's POV***

Ana and the baby are both fast asleep in bed while I relax in the oversized armchair. I'm trying to check some of my emails for work, but I keep finding my eyes wandering to _my_ wife and _my_ baby, watching how peaceful they look, watching their chests rise and fall with each breath they take. _Mine._

I don't know what I could have possibly done in my life to deserve all of this. Everyday, it seems that my life is just getting better. My heart is so full. My world would collapse if anything happened to either one of them. Ana is my soul-mate. My other half... _better_ half. She loves me even through my mistakes and my possessiveness and trusts me completely to be the head of the household. She knows my need for control and she submits to me when she knows I need it.

Camden is our world. We've only just met him, but I know Ana had a connection with him from the very start. She had nine months to get to know him, to bond with him and to carry him, and there's a part of me that wishes I could have that bond. I'll bond with my children, of course, but the bond between a mother and child is so much more intense. I didn't get to experience it with my birth mother...the crack whore who neglected to feed and protect me...but my mom and I have a special relationship after I was adopted. She has shown me nothing, but unconditional love, and I've been a complete bastard most of my life, not allowing my mother close enough to me to really get to know me. I blamed it on my touch issue, on the BDSM lifestyle, on Elena...but really, it was because of my own insecurities. My own mommy issues. I was afraid that if I opened up to her that she would hate me...that she would realize that I wasn't worth her time and that she'd leave me like the crack whore did. I didn't find myself worthy of love and she suffered because of it.

Thankfully, Camden will never have the insecurities that I had. He won't have to go through the abuse that I was forced through and he'll know that he's loved, protected, and cared for every day of his life. He's getting the best mother he could ask for and a father that can give him anything he needs and desires. I hope that I can be a strong, positive role model in his life and that I can teach him to be a good man. A part of me is scared shitless that I'm going to fuck him up so badly that he'll end up in therapy for the duration of his adult life and write _Daddy Dearest_ novels.

I hear a whimper, pulling me out of my thoughts, and I see Camden's blanket moving a little. _He's up._ I hurry over to him, hoping to get to him before Ana wakes up. I pick him up and carry him over to the changing table to see if he needs a change. As soon as I unsnap his sleeper, the smell of baby shit hits my nose, making me wrinkle it.

"You stink, son." I tell him, waving my hand in the air between us. "You're lucky your cute." I tease, pulling a couple baby wipes out of the wipe warmer.

I slip his legs out of his sleeper and open the diaper. I hold my breath as I try to hurry and clean him up. I reach for more wipes and then I almost jump out of my skin when I'm squirted in the chin by something warm.

"SHIT!" I hiss, jumping back.

Camden has a steady stream of pee squirting straight in the air and now it's getting all over his sleeper and stomach. I throw the clean baby wipe over his penis to try to stop the leak.

"Christian? What's going on?"

I wince. "Ana...I'm sorry. I was trying not to wake you." I turn towards her, making sure to keep a hand on Camden's stomach, and see that she's sitting up in bed. She takes one look at me and puts her hand to her mouth, giggling. My shirt is wet across my chest and I'm sure she knows exactly what happened.

"Oh, no. Are you okay?" She asks between her giggles.

"Yes. He peed all over everything. I have to get him changed." I turn back towards him and begin to undress him.

"Here, let me help." Ana is at my side, looking through one of the drawers below the changing table.

"Ana...please let me do it. I can't help with feeding. I can at least do this." I don't want to be useless. I refuse to be one of those fathers who make their wife do everything. I'm not going to just float through Camden's life, refusing to be hands-on. Ana does so much for him already. With having to work so often, my share of the responsibilities has been minimal since his birth. It isn't fair to Ana. He's mine, too.

"It's no bother, Christian. We'll do it together."

By the time we get him clean and changed, he's giving us pitiful little cries. I don't know if he's angry about being disturbed so much, if he's tired, or if he's hungry. _At least he's dry._

When I pick him up, he immediately tries to root.

"I think he's hungry, Ana."

XxXxXx

I wake with a wet nose nudging my cheek. When I open my eyes, Ember is staring down at me.

 _What time is it?_

I don't even remember falling asleep. I remember sitting in bed next to Ana while she breastfed and then watching them sleep. Looking over, I see that Ana and the baby are both gone. A wave of panic runs through me and I jump out of bed. _Why the hell would they be gone at this time in the morning?_

I run down the hall to Camden's nursery, but it's empty so I take the stairs, two at a time, to search the downstairs. Running into the kitchen, I stop dead in my tracks. Ana and Gail are sitting at the island having a cup of coffee while Camden sits in his baby seat on the island in front of him.

"Where's the fire?" Gail asks, grinning.

"I fell asleep. You left."

Ana cocks her head to the side. "Christian, I'm sorry. I'm right here. I just wanted to give you some time to sleep. I know you're exhausted." She slips off her pub chair and comes to wish me good morning.

Her arms wrap around my waist and she raises on her tiptoes to give me a morning kiss.

"How's our baby?" I ask, rubbing her back up and down while she clings to my waist.

"He's good. Milk drunk right now. Finished eating about fifteen minutes ago."

"Alright. I guess I should get some work done in my office." The corners of my lips pull down into a pout and Ana smiles.

"You know your son makes that same face when he's hungry?"

I snort. "Me, too. We get hangry."

Rolling her eyes, she releases me and turns me around, popping me on my backside. "Go make money."

"So sassy, Mrs. Grey."

She giggles. "Sorry, husband...my body is out of order for another two weeks."

I inwardly groan. This last month without her body has been punishing to my body, but I refuse to let her know that. Her body has gone through so much and it deserves the rest it needs. I will not push her into sex. She'll know when she's ready.

 _ **Week 5**_

 ***Ana's POV***

My child hates tummy time. He whines and screams and kicks through most of it, but I know it's for his own good. He'll never find the strength in his neck, arms, or legs if he doesn't spend time on his tummy. I've learned that getting down on his level in front of him helps, but he definitely has his father's temper.

I leave tummy time as a mother-son activity, because I know that Christian would not tolerate his fit throwing well. He'd insist that we are abusing him in some way by letting him lay there grumpy and insist on picking him up.

I don't want our boy to be upset either, but Camden doesn't know what's best for himself, so I have to do what's best for him. I don't want him to be behind on his milestones just because I gave into him so easily. Of course, I don't allow him to get himself _too_ upset; I use common sense.

I lay on my tummy beside him, my face in front of his, but today, he's just not having it. I try to talk to him, but his face is red as fire, and he's using his angry cry. _Man, he's pissed._

"Camden...Camden, baby boy...Mommy loves you. She does." I try to keep my voice melodic and happy, but he ignores me.

 _Fine._

Although I don't have the best singing voice, I decide to at least try it. There's a chance that my terrible voice might make him even angrier, but I'm out of options. I begin to sing _You Are My Sunshine_ and it works instantly. His crying ceases immediately and a smile forms on his face. _I am so relieved._

As soon as I stop, though, he lets out a lung busting cry.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Christian scoops Camden up, surprising me. He rocks and bounces him lightly in his arms and Camden immediately calms down.

"You're home early..."

"I missed you, two. My meetings were over, so I thought I'd come home and work from here. Why was he crying?"

"Cause he doesn't like tummy time." I state, sitting up.

"Then why do you make him?"

I roll my eyes, and Christian gives me a warning growl.

"Christian, he has to have tummy time. It helps strengthen his muscles and motor skills. You don't want him to be behind because we spoiled him, do you? He wasn't crying because he's hurt or needs something. He's crying because he's angry. He wants to be held and snuggled."

"Then snuggle him." Christian states, kissing Camden's forehead.

"I do. But not during tummy time."

Christian frowns. "I don't like tummy time."

I laugh. "That's why I do it while you're away. I know your heart couldn't take it." I stand from the floor and hug him around his waist. "You're nothing, but a big teddy bear when it comes to him." I duck my chin down and kiss Camden's nose. He's smiling, happy to be off the floor and in his daddy's arms.

"You've missed your daddy, haven't you, little man?" I run my index finger over his cheek.

"I've missed you, too, buddy. I know I've been working a lot. I'm sorry." Christian raises him closer to his face and lets him snuggle into his shoulder. "I hate this. Even when I work from home, I don't get to see much of him."

I reach up and run my hand through his hair just how he likes. "I know, baby, but you've got a lot of responsibility. You make the most of the time you two have together. You can't just stop working, Christian. You've got thousands of employees who are counting on you for a paycheck. Once Ros is feeling better, it'll get easier." Ros has been out of the office for two weeks with pneumonia. Christian was contemplating on asking her to come in a few days a week anyway, but I reminded him that if she was around him that he could bring it home to Camden. It didn't take him, but a second to nix that idea.

XxXxXx

Christian had a terrible time going to work this morning. He's guilt-ridden about having to leave us at home everyday. He feels like he's neglecting us and leaving us to fend for ourselves, even though I'm more than capable of taking care of the two of us. With Gail's help, I've decided to pack us a lunch and head to Grey House for Camden's first big outing. So far, we've only taken Camden out for his check up and to our parents house, so I'm a little nervous about how he'll handle in a new public setting. Camden is a good boy, though, and I have faith that everything will go smoothly.

Sawyer drives Camden and me to Grey House and we park in Ros' spot since she is gone. It's close to the door and instead of waiting for Sawyer to park the car, he can help bring everything in and keep the both of us safe. Once we get Camden's car seat snapped into his stroller and I throw our lunch and the diaper bag in the compartment underneath, we're off.

 _This isn't too bad._ I've never been out with Camden without Christian, but I suppose I'm not really on my own since I have Sawyer. I'll probably never have to be on my own with him since security is so important.

When the elevator opens at the twentieth floor, Andrea looks up from her work at the desk and her face completely changes. She's so surprised and happy to see us that she pops right out of her chair and grabs straight for the _Purell_ before meeting us.

"Oh, is that baby Camden? Can I see him?" Her voice is an octave higher, making me smile.

"Of course you can." I pull off his ivy green blanket so she can get a good look at him. Our boy is sleeping, but he's so damn cute it doesn't matter. I love showing him off.

"Oh, Ana! He's so cute!" She puts her hand over her heart. "Oh, my word. I could just gobble him up!"

I laugh. "Please don't."

She beams down at him and then straightens back up. "I take it you've come to see Christian?"

I nod. "Is he available?"

"Yes. He's in his office."

"Great. I brought lunch for us."

"You have perfect timing, I was just about to go grab him some lunch."

 ***Christian's POV***

My stomach growls as I'm sitting, going over this stupid proposal for the ship yard that Ros was supposed to handle. Looking at the clock, I see that it's almost noon.

I buzz Andrea.

"Yes, Christian?"

"I'm hungry."

"It's on its way."

 _Good._

I hear the door creak open as I'm looking down at the proposal. _Fuck, that was fast._

When I look up, the door is only open a crack, but the face of my son appears between the door and frame. He's still asleep, oblivious to his mother's antics, and I have to laugh.

I make my way to the door and pull it open. "What do you want?"

Ana holds the baby up and Sawyer holds a bag. "I come bringing your son and food. Let us in!"

Chuckling, I take the sleeping baby from her and cuddle him close to my chest while Ana and Sawyer make their way into the office. Sawyer doesn't stay long. He grabs two plastic bowls and he's off before I can even get the door closed.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." I grin, heading back to my chair with my son.

"Well, you seemed sad this morning, so I thought that some food and baby would cheer you up."

"Don't forget my Ana." I hold out my unoccupied arm to her and she comes around the desk to sit on my lap.

"I talked to Dr. Greene today."

"Yea?"

"She said it's safe for us to..." she nudges me. "You know."

I groan. It's been so long since I've been inside of Anastasia.

"Tonight?" I ask, hopeful.

She nods. "Definitely."

My excitement grows into her backside and she wiggles a tad.

"It's been so long since I've orgasmed, Christian, I feel like I might burst." She leans towards me and presses her mouth to mine.

Suddenly, the baby makes one of his happy sounds and we both pull away from each other, laughing. Looking down, I see him smiling up at me.

"Well, hey there sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?"

Anastasia smiles and rubs his cheek. "He's so happy to wake up and see Daddy."

My heart swells. Ana has a way of making me feel so important in his life. She points things out that I don't realize, like how he always smiles when I'm around...or how he coos when he sees me. He really does love me and there's no better feeling than being loved by Ana and our son.

"Will you stay for the afternoon?" I ask, hopeful.

She smiles and nods. "Sure. That'd be nice."

Late afternoon, we walk around introducing our baby to everyone, although I don't allow many to touch him. Many people are surprised that I'm even making an effort to come to their department, but I have to show off what I made. What _we_ made.

XxXxXx

I'm laying in bed, watching the news and I hear a knock on the door frame. Anastasia is standing there in a long, black silk robe and my dick stirs just at the sight of her.

"The baby is dry, fed, and sleeping in his crib."

I grin. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Giggling, she comes in, shuts the door behind her and turns on the monitor that sits on the nightstand. After checking that he's still sleeping on camera, she slips the silk robe off, and underneath she's wearing a flowy, see-through and lace black babydoll with matching thong.

"Oh, fuck me." I hiss, feeling my heart beat in my dick. I jump out of bed and lunge toward her, making her squeal and giggle. Picking her up, I throw her in the middle of the bed and promptly climb on top of her. I run my nose down her neck, breathing deep, and continue down until I reach her breastbone, rubbing my face between her swollen breasts. I grown. _I'm in Heaven._

I kiss back up her chest until I reach her ear and nibble on it. She mewls.

"I need you naked."

She shakes her head and I growl.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I'll leak."

"You'll...what?"

"All of my baby books say that my breasts will leak and even...squirt...during sex."

"So?" There's nothing wrong with getting a little messy.

"Do you really want to wait while I change the sheets after we make love for the first time in over five weeks?"

I sigh. She has a point. "Fine."

I get back to work, nibbling down her neck and chest and stop at her breasts. I pull down one of the cups from the babydoll so that her breast is exposed and my mouth finds her nipple, sucking hard. My tongue comes in contact with her warm milk and I moan around her nipple. Fuck, she tastes sweet. I spend a few more seconds there, enjoying her milk, before I cover her breast up and continue onto the other one.

When I pull her cup down on the second one, she giggles.

I give her an amused grin. "Gotta make them even."

"You kinky little-"

I growl and bite down lightly on her nipple, shutting her up. _So I've got mommy issues._ What's new?

I finish with her other nipple and then push her babydoll up so I can continue to press kisses to her abdomen. I leave a trail of kisses along every one of her stretch marks, loving each one of them. Her body is so magnificent...to be able to carry and bear our child like she did...God, she's so fucking sexy. I run my palms over her abdomen and press my lips to her skin right under her belly button.

"Christian..." She pleads, squirming. As she squirms, the smell of her arousal hits my nostrils and I nuzzle my nose into the front of her thong.

"What do you want, baby?"

"You."

"I'm right here."

She whimpers. "Your tongue."

I nuzzle my nose into the apex at her thighs. "Where?"

"Right there...where your nose is." She tries to raise her hips and push against my face, but I hold her hips down. When her hips relax, I hook my thumbs into the sides of her thong and pull it down her thighs.

"Oh, yes." Ana is relieved and opens her legs for me, showing me whats mine.

"What a good girl you are." I run my palms up and down the inside of her thighs.

"Your good girl."

I grin. "That's right." _She deserves a reward._

My mouth finds her sweet spot and my hips flex on their own into the mattress when I get my first taste of her arousal. _It's been way too fucking long._

"Oh, yes..." She sobs out, both hands gripping my hair. "Oh, please don't tease tonight, Christian." She begs.

 _I'm not patient enough for that._

I flick my tongue over her bundle of nerves, back and forth quickly until I feel her start to tense, then I suck, pushing her over the edge while she cries out my name.

"Oh, thank God. Finally...thank God." Her body is completely relaxed on the bed, her head leaning to one side. I crawl back up her body and I can see tears staining her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I'm immediately worried.

She lets out a watery laugh and wipes at her face. "Absolutely nothing. It was phenomenal. It's just such a relief."

My lips pull up into a grin. "You aren't done, are you?"

Her eyes widen. "No! Absolutely not." Her legs hook around my waist, trapping me. "You're not going anywhere."

I nuzzle her nose with mine and kiss her lips. "Are you ready?"

She bites her lip. "Yes, but go easy. I've been doing my Kegel exercises everyday...sometimes twice. I just-I'm worried."

I shake my head. "I'll be gentle. Don't worry. We'll go at your pace."

She lets out a deep sigh. "Thank you."

I reach between us and guide myself to her core and push the head of my penis into her.

"Oh, fuck." _God, I've missed this._

"Don't stop." Anastasia's eyes are hooded and she bites her lip.

I continue to push into her until I'm halfway in and then relax back on top of her, pushing myself the rest of the way in. _Fuck, this is Heaven._ She is Heaven. My dick is throbbing for more, but I refuse to move until she gives me the signal.

"You alright?"

She nods and grinds a little, making me growl.

"Little minx."

She giggles and I begin to move, which shuts her up quickly. Her eyes roll back into her head and she pulls her legs up closer to her chest.

"I've missed you." I whisper into her ear as I pump into her.

She whimpers. "Me, too, Christian. Please...don't stop." Her fingers cling to my bare back and I nuzzle her nose with mine.

"Oh, Christian...it's...oh wow...already..." She pants out as she begins to flutter.

"It's okay. Come for me. I want to feel you."

As she comes, I try to keep from coming myself, but I can't. It's been too long. I end up coming deep inside of her with a grunt of her name.

I roll off of her, panting. "Well, that didn't last long."

She shakes her head. "It's just been awhile. We can try again."

I turn my head and grin at her. "I like that idea.'

Ana wiggles her eyebrows. "I'm on top this time."

 ** _Week 8_**

 ***Ana's POV***

Today is my first day back to work since having Camden. I'm excited to get back to work, but I'm also really emotional about having to leave my baby boy at home. I know Gail will take great care of him, but I can't help, but be a little teary-eyed this morning.

"Bye, baby boy. Mommy loves you. Please be good for Gail." I shower him with kisses and hold him tight against me, trying hard to hold back tears.

Gail gives me a sympathetic smile. "The first time is always the hardest. He'll be in good hands. I promise to send you lots of pictures and to call you if anything happens."

I sigh. "I hope this day goes by fast." I kiss his forehead again and hand him to Gail.

Christian comes and says goodbye to Camden and grabs his coat so that we can go. _Why is it so much harder for me than it is for him?_

"Come on, baby. Let's go to work. He'll be okay."

I nod. "I know. I don't know if I'll be, though."

He chuckles. "Do you want to stay home?"

 _Yes._ "No. I'm being silly. Let's go to work."

Gail walks us to the front door and waves to us before shutting the door behind her. As I get in the car, I keep my eyes on the front door. _My baby is right there. Behind that door._ He's fine. _But I can't see him._

As Taylor drives us down the driveway, I have to wipe a few tears away. I've never been away from my baby. I hate it.

"You sure you're okay?"

I sniffle. "Yes, I'm sure. I know all Mom's go through this."

"Come here."

I take off my seat belt and willingly climb into my husband's lap so he can cuddle me on the way to work. His warmth and his smell help calm me and it helps ease the pain and panic in my chest a little.

Everyone welcomes me back warmly when I get to work and I even have balloons tied to a soft gray elephant on my desk.. The soft toy makes me miss my baby. I hold it to my chest for comfort while I try to go through my tons of emails I've missed while being away. I don't get through many of them, though, before I sit back in my chair and sigh. I can't concentrate.

I look over to see what Christian is doing and I see him watching me. I make my way over to him and he pushes his chair back enough for me to have a seat on his lap.

"I'm having a hard time." I tell him, looking at the soft animal in my hands.

"I know, baby." He presses his lips to my cheek so I turn my head so I can kiss him. "Why don't we take a trip downstairs to get some _Starbucks_ from the lobby?"

I smile. "Yea, that sounds good."

We head downstairs hand-in-hand and both get Venti sized coffees that will probably cause us to crash in the afternoon, but I don't care. I haven't had a real _Starbucks_ coffee since before I was pregnant.

We head back upstairs and my mood is considerably lighter. The little walk helped a lot.

When we get to our office, I stop dead in my tracks when I realize there is already someone in the room. I realize quickly that it's Gail and I give a small squeal and hurry to her and our baby.

"Oh, my Camden! Oh, Mommy has missed you!" I take him from Gail and hold him to me. He's grinning a toothless grin up at me as I hold him and it's just the best feeling in the world. Being at work and then seeing him has made me realize that my dreams have changed. I love what I do here, but I know that if I miss this time with Camden, it's something I'll never be able to get back. I only have one chance to be with him and watch him grow up. I have no desire to be an editor anymore. My desire is at home. To be with my baby and to work on Stronger Together.

"What are you doing here? Is he okay?"

Gail nods. "Christian texted me and told me I should bring him. He said you were having a pretty tough time."

I turn around and see Christian standing there, a guilty look on his face.

"Thank you."

He smiles. "You needed it."

"Christian..." I begin, looking down at our baby.

"It's okay."

"I just think..."

He nods. "Your place is at home."

I smile. "Yes. You understand?"

"Of course, I do. I knew you wouldn't be happy coming back to work, but I knew it had to be your decision. You had to make it on your own."

"I'm just meant to be a mommy."

He steps towards me and kisses me. "And you do a great job. There's nothing wrong with being a stay-at-home mom. We don't need the money, but Camden needs you."

I smile down at our baby. "And I need him. I need to watch him grow and be with him."

"I know, baby. That's okay."

I frown. "But, I miss you when you're here. I hate that I have to choose."

He shakes his head. "But you don't."

"What do you mean?"

He smiles. "I'm working with Ros to see if I can cut the time that I need to be in office down. I'm thinking of working Mondays and Thursdays here and working from home the other days, with exceptions for meetings and such...but I promise I'll be home much more often and you and Cam can come for lunch on the days I work if you'd like."

My heart swells and I find myself getting teary-eyed again. "Really?"

He reaches for the baby and I hand Camden to him. "Yes. I miss you and I miss Cam. I don't want to miss all of his milestones because I'm stuck in the office. I want to see all his firsts. I don't want to miss anything."

I raise up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips. "You are incredible. You're like Superman, you know that?"

He grins. "I'd rather be Batman."

Giggling, I ask him why.

"Because Batman is kind of dark." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Yes, okay. You're like Batman." I answer, laughing.

 _Our Superhero._


	23. Six Months

It has been six months since we've had Camden and we are on our way to the doctor for his six month checkup with his pediatrician, Dr. Fuller, and Ana's checkup with Dr. Greene.

"I can't believe he's six months already. He's getting so big." Ana states, holding onto his hand while we sit in the back of the car with him. He smiles up at both of us and jabbers on, evidently telling us something important that we can't understand. Anastasia pretends to understand and her eyes widen and she gasps as he jabbers.

"Is that right? Then what happened?" She asks, urging him on.

He gives her a grin and his two bottom teeth stick out...the only two teeth he has in his whole mouth. There are two that are coming in on the top, but they have barely broken through, and it has been making him grumpy. I am relieved that he is in such a good mood the day of the doctor's appointment.

His little hand reaches out for mine and I give him my hand to hold. He immediately brings it to his mouth to chew on and his sharp little bottom teeth bite into my skin, but not enough to break through. I wince, but don't move. If my boy needs to use my hand as a teether, than I'm not about to pull away. _He needs me_. That's all that matters.

Anastasia takes one look at me and laughs. "They're sharp aren't they?"

"No wonder he's been so crabby."

She searches through his diaper bag and finds his teether that she pulled out of the freezer before we left. She shows it to him and he immediately releases my hand to reach for his teether. Although, I'm relieved I'm not being bitten anymore, I still can't help the small pout. I know it's childish.

Camden holds his teether with his right hand while he chews on it and he reaches for my hand again. This time, he's content with just holding onto my fingers.

"Aw, see. He needs his daddy." Ana smiles at me and reaches over to run her fingers through the back of my hair.

I smile down at our son, my heart full. Ana and Camden will always need me...and I need them. Before Ana, I hated to use the word love, knowing that love created a weak spot. I wanted to be strong, self-sufficient, and superior...but in all honesty, my fear of the word love made me weak. I still believe that love creates a sort of weakness, but it also makes you stronger. Ana and Camden are my weakness and my strength, and I know that as long as I have them, we can get through anything.

XxXxXx

Camden's appointment is first and I find myself anxious for it. He's getting his shots today and I hate to see him in pain. He's weighed and measured and everything looks great. He's in the upper 90th percentile in height and Anastasia is relieved that it seems like he's going to take after me in the height department, instead of her. I suppose if I was only 5'2, I'd feel the same way.

Dr. Fuller checks him over, listening to his chest and abdomen, checking his muscle tone, looking in his mouth, nose, and ears, and even checking his skin over for any lesions and other things. She checks his hips and joints, and has him sit up to see if he can do it on his own.

"Is he rolling over, alright?"

Ana nods. "Yes, tummy time has become difficult, because he's always rolling to his back. He hates laying on his stomach."

Dr. Fuller nods. "Some babies are like that. As long as he's moving around, it's alright. Just make sure he has plenty of time to explore his surroundings and move."

When she finishes his physical, she hands him to Ana.

"This next part is always the worst part, and some parents choose to leave the room for it. If you choose to do so, we understand. Some parents can't take watching their children get poked."

I scowl. "I'm not about to abandon my child when he needs me the most."

The doctor nods, looking unaffected by my sudden outburst. "I understand. Let me grab my nurse and we'll be done soon."

Anastasia has a seat on the exam table with Camden in her lap and I pull up my seat next to them.

"We'll do them in his legs, so I'm going to have Beverly, my nurse, hold his legs so that he doesn't kick."

Anastasia nods. "Okay." She sounds nervous.

"Hold him tight, now."

Ana gives me a look and I can already see tears filling her eyes. I know I have to be strong for the two of them and I need to keep myself calm. _He needs these._ They're for his own good. They'll be done soon enough.

The nurse sits on the doctors seat and holds onto Camden's legs while the doctor gets the syringes ready. I can feel the bile rising in my throat, but I swallow it back, reminding myself to keep my cool. Camden looks down at the nurse and lets out a little annoyed yell, before trying to kick. _He doesn't like to feel trapped._

 _I understand, buddy._

"It's alright, Camden. My name is Beverly." She gives him a smile and his eyebrows knit together. I can just imagine him thinking, ' _get the hell off of me, lady!'_

"Alright, here we go."

Camden watches the doctor come closer and he gives her a smile. _Poor thing has no idea what's coming._

The doctor rubs the inside of each of his thighs with a alcohol wipe and then grabs the first syringe.

 _Oh, fuck._

His eyes watch the needle as it travels towards his skin and as she pokes his little leg, his lips pull down into a frown and his lip quivers. _Oh, my poor baby._

He tries to kick as she pulls the first needle out of his leg, but the nurse holds steady. _I swear...if my baby has any bruises…_

He gives a wail as the next needle hits his opposite leg, and he tries to move away from it, but Anastasia holds him in place. My heart aches knowing he's being hurt and he can't get away. Ana tries to whisper softly in his ear, but he's now sobbing, big tears running down his face.

By the time the doctor is finished, he's sobbing so hard that he's having a hard time catching his breath. His cries are making the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I know I need to soothe him.

As soon as the nurse lets go of his legs, Ana turns him around and cuddles him close, letting him cry into her neck. I press my chest up against his back and stroke his hair and kiss his cheek, hoping that if he knows he's surrounded by us, he'll start to feel safe again.

"It's all done, little man. Everything is okay. Daddy is sorry." I tell him, rubbing his back. Ana sways him back and forth and slowly, he quiets and relaxes against her.

"Is he asleep?" She asks.

I crane my neck and see that his eyes are closed, but tears are still clinging to his long eyelashes. I want to reach up and wipe them away, but I don't want to wake him.

"He's asleep."

"Thank God. I feel terrible, Christian."

I nod. "Me, too, babydoll." I press my lips to hers, trying to make both of us feel better. "It's over now."

XxXxXx

Anastasia's appointment is next, so we head to Dr. Greene's office, which is one level above the pediatrician's office.

They take her weight, a urine sample, and two tubes of blood before she even sees the doctor. Anastasia's periods have been so random since she's had Camden, I'm hoping that Dr. Greene can help.

"I hate these paper gowns!"

"I know, baby." _I do, too._

I help Ana out of her clothes and into the paper gown. When she climbs back onto the table, I cover her with the sheet.

 _Now, we wait._

I check on Camden, who is laying in his carseat in the stroller, and he's still sleeping soundly.

"Poor baby boy. That appointment stressed him out."

I nod. "I'm glad he fell asleep so easily, though. I was worried he'd be fussy during your appointment."

There's a knock on the door and Ana gives the okay to come in.

Dr. Greene appears with a smile and greets both of us.

"Oh, is that little Camden? He's such a doll, Ana. How did he do with his shots?"

Ana frowns. "Not very well. Honestly, I don't think Christian and I handled it any better."

Dr. Greene laughs. "Yes, I understand. When my daughter had her shots, she didn't even blink an eye, but I sobbed like a baby."

Ana giggles. "I cried, Camden sobbed, and Christian sat there, mean mugging the nurse."

Dr. Greene laughs and heads to the sink to wash her hands. "If you don't mind, we're going to start with your pelvic exam and then, hopefully, the urine and blood tests will be back. I doubt there is anything to be worried about, but since it's been over a year since your last pap smear, we'll kill two birds with one stone and I'll send off a sample."

Anastasia lays back and scoots down the table and Dr. Greene gets to work. Curious, I stand behind Dr. Greene as she begins.

She looks over her shoulder at me. "Are you going to watch?"

I nod. "Yes."

She looks at Ana. "Are you alright with this?"

"Yes." Ana grins at her. She knows how I am. _There's no point in fighting me on it._

XxXxXx

"Alright, Ana. All done. I'm going to step out and check on the status of those tests. You're free to get dressed. I'll be back shortly."

As we get her dressed, Camden begins to wake up and he's a little fussy.

"Om nom." He pops his lips.

"Your son is requesting lunch."

Anastasia laughs. "So demanding. Reminds me of someone else I know…" Her eyes wander over to me and I laugh.

"Like father, like son." I retort, unsnapping him from his seat.

She has a seat in one of the chairs and slips her arm out of her dress and opens her nursing bra so our baby can eat. I hand him to her and he takes no time snuggling into her and getting started on his lunch. His little hand rests on the top swell of her breast as he eats and she rocks him back and forth and smooths his hair. She manages to comfort him and feed him all at the same time.

I smile. I love watching the two of them together.

I have a seat in the chair next to hers and bend to kiss his head. "That's a good lunch, huh, little man."

Anastasia smiles. "Jealous." She mumbles.

I growl. "Immensely."

She giggles. "When we get home, we'll make you some pureed pears to eat. Doesn't that sound good?" She asks Cam.

My wife is Super Mommy. Instead of buying baby food, she makes everything homemade and organic. He has just started to eat a few solids and we've found that adding some of her breastmilk to the baby food helps it go down smoother.

There's another knock on the door and Dr. Greene enters.

"Oh, look who's up!" She smiles at the boy in Ana's arms.

"He got hungry."

"I see that." Having a seat on her stool, Dr. Greene wheels herself closer to us. "Ana...I want to do an ultrasound."

Immediately thinking the worst, my heart stops beating for a few seconds.

"Wha-why?" _Ana's scared._

"Well...your urine came back and it seems that your pregnant."

We both exhale sharply.

"Pregnant?" Anastasia's worried frown quickly turns into a smile.

"We're pregnant?" I ask, relieved. I'm so glad it's not something more serious. _We're going to have another baby._ I beam at my wife. _This is amazing._

"Oh, Ana…" I lean over and press my lips to hers. When we pull away, I press my forehead against hers. "Another baby." I grin.

She smiles. "I did say I wanted them close together."

"Congratulations, Mommy." I tell her, pressing my lips to hers once more.

"You, too, Daddy." She looks down at Camden and laughs. "Cam, you're going to be a big brother!"

He looks out of the corner of his eye to look up at her, but is unimpressed, so he closes his eyes and goes back to eating.

"Congratulations, you two. Since your periods have been so light and sparse since having him, I want to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. I'm going to let him finish eating and then I'll be back."

She leaves us and Ana looks at me. "I can't believe we're pregnant again so fast. I thought that breast feeding was supposed to help keep that from happening."

I snort. "Evidently, it works as well as the pull out method."

Ana rolls her eyes and hands Cam to me so that I can burp him. He fusses a little, but once he realizes I'm only holding him to burp him, he calms down and burps easily for me. Once he burps, he looks over at Ana and pops his lips again.

"Hold on, hold on." She hurries to redress her left side and undress her right side so he can continue to feed. "Alright, I'm ready."

Suddenly, a realization hits me. "Is it safe for you to breastfeed while pregnant?"

She stops swaying him and frowns. "I don't know. We'll have to ask Dr. Greene. She didn't seem too worried about it earlier. I hope it's alright. I'm not ready to wean him, yet."

It doesn't take Cam long to fill up and fall asleep and I take him from her once more to burp him. I hate that I have to wake him, but I know from experience that if we don't burp him, things get messy. He rests his cheek against my shoulder as I pat his back and after he burps, he turns his head toward my neck and snuggles his nose into it. My heart warms. _I love how affectionate he is._

XxXxXx

"Alright, Ana, let's have a look at this baby."

The room is dark and Anastasia is laying on the table. Cam is asleep in my arms as I sit next to her and I hold her hand with my free one.

"I can't believe we're already back here. Our first ultrasound for our second baby."

"Oh…" Dr. Greene states, sounding surprised. "Actually, it's your first ultrasound for your second and third babies."

 _What. The. Fuck._

"Two? Twins?" I spurt out.

Dr. Greene smiles and nods. "Identical twins. Look…" She points to the screen and she shows us the separate babies. "It looks like you're about seven weeks along, Ana."

"Oh, wow." Ana is as shocked as I am. "Three children under two." She looks up at me, looking worried. "We can do this right?"

I give her an encouraging smile. "Of course we can. You're an incredible mother. We'll take each day as it comes." As shocked as I am, I have no doubt that we can handle this. I'm going to have to double up on our CPO's after these two are born, but it'll be worth it.

I look down at our sleeping boy in my arms and my heart swells at the thought of having two more cuddly babies. _How can you be upset with that?_

When Dr. Greene finishes with the ultrasound, Ana sits up and reaches for Cam.

"I need my baby." As I hand him over, he grunts a little in his sleep, but he doesn't bother to open his eyes. She holds him close to her and kisses his forehead, then his nose, then his little pouted lips. "We are so blessed, Christian. Do you realize?"

I smile. "Yes, angel." I thank God everyday for everything we have.

Dr. Greene assures us that breastfeeding while pregnant is fine, as long as Anastasia continues to consume a lot of nutrient rich foods each day. Her calorie intake needs to be high to continue to create milk and feed our unborn children.

XxXxXx

Anastasia has just finished with Camden's night feeding and I take him from her so she can take a long hot shower without worry. I sit in the rocker with him, and he stares up at me, one of his hands in his mouth.

I pick up 'Goodnight Moon', which is something I've read so many times, that I can recite it by heart, but I want him to be able to look at the pictures.

As I begin to read to him, he smiles up at me. I savor this time Cam and I have together. He is our first baby and now I understand why my parents say we'll always be their babies. No matter how big he gets or how many birthdays he has, he'll always be my little man.

"...And there were three little bears sitting on chairs, and two little kittens, and a pair of mittens, and a little toy house, and a young mouse, and a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush... And a quiet old lady who was whispering 'huussshhh'." I put my finger to my lips and draw out the word, making him giggle. It's his favorite part of the story.

As I continue, I rock him, and his eyes continue to get heavier and heavier with each line.

"...Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere." I whisper the last few lines and Camden finally gives in to his drowsiness and his eyes close. I slip my index finger into his little fist and he holds it tightly as we continue to sway.

I am ecstatic to be having more children, but there is a part of me that is going to miss this time with just the three of us. I make a vow to myself to always make one-on-one time with Camden, no matter how many children we have. Being the oldest child will come with enough responsibility, and I refuse to let him feel neglected compared to the others.

His little fist relaxes and releases my finger and his breathing evens out. I duck down and kiss his forehead and then his nose. He is the best decision I have ever made. I'm not in any hurry for him to grow up, but I am looking forward to watching him grow into the man he is meant to be. All I wish is for him is to be a good man and to be happy. To have the drive to make his life better and not settle for anything.

Once I am sure he's asleep, I climb out of the chair and place him in his crib.

"I love you, little man. Daddy will always love you and always protect you...even if it's from monsters under the bed." I bend down and kiss his forehead one last time. I check his monitor twice, making sure it's on, and then turn out his light and crack the door.

 ***Ana's POV***

It feels so good to get a hot shower after this long, stressful day. I have the best husband in the world. Not only does he work his butt off, but he refuses to let me take all the responsibility with Camden. Although I wouldn't mind being with Camden constantly, I know how important it is for him to spend time with his daddy. Their bonding is crucial for Camden to grow into a well rounded adult and Christian knows this.

Having twins is a scary thought, but I know that having a husband as supportive and hands on as mine is, will make everything alright. Christian and I can get through anything together.

I hear the bathroom door creak open and through the shower door, I can see my gorgeous husband slip in the door. He's holding the baby monitor and places it on the counter before shedding his clothes. I stand under the spray, ogling my sexy husband as he undresses and I can feel my stomach clench deliciously. _I already want him._ My body reacts so easily to him. I wonder if it'll always be that way.

He gives me a sexy little crooked grin and saunters over to me, opening the shower door. I can feel my cheeks heat up even more and this time, I can't blame the humidity of the shower.

"God, you're beautiful." His hands find their way along my sides, caressing as they go, and I shiver even with the warmth. They wander up to my shoulders and to my face, where they cup my cheeks.

"Don't bite that lip." He growls, pulling my face toward his for a searing kiss. He's dominating my mouth and I can feel my legs start to shake. I cling to his shoulders and he presses me up against the shower wall.

He releases my face and my lips and I whimper at the loss. Before I can even pout, his lips continue down my sternum, trailing kisses between my breasts and, as he continues lower, he kneels.

He nuzzles his nose into my abdomen and presses kisses in a circle around my navel. Both palms spread out over my flat stomach and he looks up at me.

"Thank you, Ana."

"Oh, Christian…" Tears sting my eyes and I get a little choked up. I slide both hands into his hair and massage his scalp.

"Let me show you."

I smile and give him a nod.

He nuzzles my stomach again and continues south, into my hair line. His tongue laps at my clit and the back of my head hits the wall as I moan out. He hooks one leg over his shoulder forcing me to brace myself on one leg. I grab onto the shelf with my left hand while the right tries to pull him closer to my center.

He chuckles into my center and it sends a delicious vibration down my slit.

"My impatient girl."

I whimper. "Christian...please." _He should be used to my impatience by now._

He gives me a salacious grin and pulls my hips towards his mouth again, hitting the target I was begging for.

A long moan escapes my lips. "Oh, Christian….Don't stop. So good." I begin to pant as I feel my orgasm building.

My heel digs into his back as I get closer and as I explode, my toes curl and I lose my balance. Christian catches me, keeping me pinned to the wall, until my body relaxes and I slide down the wall of shower.

He pulls me into his lap and I snuggle into his naked, wet body while I recuperate. He nuzzles into my hair and he kisses my ear, my neck, my nose, my mouth.

"You are so precious to me, Ana."

I give him a smile. "You mean everything to me, Christian. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, Ana." He nuzzles my nose with his. "I need to make love to you."

I nod. "I'm yours."

XxXxXx

Christian is wrapped around me, his head on my chest and his arms securing me in my place. We spent almost an hour connected in bed, and I'm exhausted.

 _I better get used to that._

It's amazing how much my life has changed in just a couple years and it isn't going to stop anytime soon. Our family is growing quickly and next year, I'll be a mother of three. _Oh, wow._ With Christian, I know I can handle anything. I am so thankful that I'm able to stay at home and give my children 100% of me. I know other families don't have that luxury...my parents included. Although they worked hard to give me everything I needed, I know my relationship with my mother would be much better if we had the time to bond more when I was young.

I know being a stay-at-home mother is going to be a hard, 24/7 job, but it will also be the most rewarding. I'll have to learn to divide my time equally between each child while still making my marriage one of my top priorities. Just as I don't want my children to feel unimportant, I don't want Christian to feel like he's put on the backburner either. I know it's going to be difficult at first, but I am hoping that with time, it'll become easier. My family needs me and I'm going to do the best I can for them.

The monitor goes off and we hear Camden crying from his crib. Christian groans and climbs off of me.

"I'll get him." He mumbles, still half-asleep.

"It won't be like this forever." I tell him.

He gives me a sleepy smile. "Then we better savor it, now."

It's an odd thing to say, but he's right. I don't like the lack of sleep, but I know I'm going to miss this when he grows. I'm going to miss him needing Christian and me for everything. One day, he'll be self-sufficient and independent and, although I'll never admit it outloud, I'll hate it. I know he'll always love us, but he won't always need us.

 _How bittersweet._

 **A/N: So, I've decided to do one last chapter. It'll be an epilogue and then this story trilogy will** _ **finally**_ **be finished. *wipes forehead***


	24. Epilogue

**I was going to wait to post it, but since the chapter is written, I figured I'd just post it and complete it. It's finally done.**

 _ **Epilogue**_

It has been seven years since we've set foot in the vacation house...about six years too long. My mother came up with this great idea to get everyone together to spend a week in the vacation house before the kids go back to school. Although the house has six bedrooms, it's a tight fit for everyone now that our family is growing. Seven years ago, I would have complained about the tight quarters. Now, I enjoy the house full of noise, full of children running around playing tag while the parents have to remind them for the fourth time that there isn't any running inside.

Anastasia and I have four children now, with our last one on the way. We've decided that this will be Ana's last pregnancy, making it a bittersweet one, but I'm savoring each moment of it. Once our children are a little older, we plan to adopt and expand our family even more. Life just gets better and better every year.

"Daddy! Come get me!" Gracie's voice breaks me out of my own thoughts. My four year old is standing beside the pool in her little one piece suit and swimmers, but doesn't have the courage to jump in herself. Gracie is one of our twins. Her sister, Carlie, is our daredevil. Carlie jumped in, unafraid, as soon as we got to the pool. Gracie, on the other hand, likes to assess every situation before throwing herself into it.

"Why don't you jump in, doodlebug? I'll catch you." I try to encourage her to be brave.

Her bottom lip comes out in a pout. "Daaadddddddyyy..." She whines.

"Alright, I'll come get you if you promise that you'll at least try to jump later."

She gives me a sweet smile. "Yes, I promise!" She holds her arms out to me and I make my way over to the side to lift her into the pool.

"It's warm like ours!"

On vacation, the kids found out the hard way that all pools aren't heated like ours is. Now, they're overly cautious about the water temperature. It makes me laugh.

"Yes, it's warm." I push her light brown hair out of her face and wish that I would have thought about putting her hair in a ponytail before jumping in.

"Gracie...don't be a baby. Come play with me and Ava!" Carlie pokes fun at her sister and I cock an eyebrow at her.

"Carlie!" Anastasia's voice raises above the others around the pool and she gives Carlie 'the look' from her spot beside the pool. Even I've come to cower under that look a time or two. Without even having to say another word, Carlie apologizes.

"Sorry, sissy. I just want you to come play. Will you play with us?" Carlie looks at Gracie, hopeful. "We'll stay where our feet touch. I promise."

Gracie looks up at me with large, crystal blue eyes. _The eyes of her mother._ "What do you think, Daddy?"

I laugh. "I think you can trust her. You know Daddy won't let anything happen to you. Just yell."

"Okay..."

Carlie holds out her hand and Gracie takes it so they can swim over together.

I watch my girls make their way over to the shallow end, where Kate and Ava are playing. Kate gives me a smile and a nod, letting me know she'll watch them, so I swim over the side of the pool to check on my wife, who's laying in one of the loungers.

"Mommy, I brought you some water." Camden appears at Ana's side with a glass of ice water and she takes it from our oldest son.

"Thank you, Camden. That was very sweet."

"Are you going to drink it?"

I have to hold back a snort. _He knows his mother too well._ Our Camden is such a caretaker. He takes it upon himself to make sure Ana has everything she needs while pregnant and tries to keep the other kids in line. When one of them get hurt or do something naughty on his watch, he takes it so hard. Ana and I try to explain to him that it isn't his fault or his responsibility, but there is only so much we can do. He is our most serious child, but also still our most affectionate. He's going to be six at the end of October, but we still find him cuddling into us on the couch our having a seat on our lap while we sit at the table.

"Of course, I am, baby boy." She takes a sip from her straw and places it on the table beside her.

The girls squeal as they play and Camden looks over his shoulder at them.

"Why don't you come sit next to Mommy and relax?" Anastasia is trying to get him to forget about watching his younger siblings. She's worried he's going to turn gray by the time he hits high school.

Anastasia scoots over and he settles next to her in the crook of her arm and turns to snuggle into her side.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby boy." She smooths his hair and kisses the top of his head.

"Can we read a little?"

"Of course we can." She reaches over and grabs the book off the table. "Will you read to me?"

He gives her a toothy grin and nods. "Yes."

Our Camden learned to read at age four. He begged Ana to teach him, and ever since, he's shared a love of books with her. Right now, they're reading the _Harry Potter_ series and Camden absolutely loves it. I'm honestly relieved that Cam is a quiet, shy soul. We've had many comments from others about just how striking Camden is and I'm hoping that his shyness keeps him from getting in trouble with girls when he starts high school. Unfortunately, I think his quietness is part of what makes him so striking to others. He's far more than just a pretty face.

Anastasia looks over at me as Camden starts to read and I give her a wink. I love watching her with my children. I love watching her carry my children.

My eyes wander over to the patio table, where our two year old, Reigner Carrick, named after Ray and my dad, sits with his pawpaw and his three year old cousin Evelyn, Evie for short, playing blocks. Reigner is crazy about not only construction, but destruction of everything he can get his hands on. He is also crazy about anything remote controlled, so my father has nicknamed him RC, which works out perfectly with his initials. I've always wondered if any of my children would take over my business when I retired, and I know that RC is not going to be the one. He is far more interested in everything his Uncle Elliot does than what I do. Hell, he might end up taking over Grey Construction at some point.

My girls are actually rowdier than both of my boys combined. They've got energy to last them for days and it always takes all of our energy to get them to wind down each night. In ways, they remind me a lot of Mia, but whenever I mention that to Anastasia, she winces. I've learned my lesson with Mia and I'm doing my best not to spoil my children rotten like I did with my little sister.

Since I've cut Mia off financially, she's doing so well on her own. Mia owns a line of bakeries all throughout Seattle and she's quickly become the go-to person for wedding and special occasion cakes. I've never been so proud of her than I am now. I was worried that she would float through life, never striving to be anything more than a spoiled brat, but I realize now that it was mostly my fault. There's a difference between helping and enabling, and I was one of the worst enablers around. Instead of trying to win Mia's affection with money, I can now show her affection in other ways. Not only have we bonded in ways I never thought possible, my haphephobia is completely gone, so I can accept and give physical affection without worry. _I can thank Ana and our children for that._

Not only is Mia the owner of her own business, but an almost married woman. She ended up dumping Ethan Kavanagh when she realized he'd never commit and is now engaged to a man by the name of Raj Kapoor, who just happens to be the accountant she hired years ago when she started her business. It took me a while to warm up to the guy, but I've come to realize that we have a lot of the same hobbies. He is now a regular at our weekly guy's night at Elliot's house, which also has come to include my two boys at least once a month. None of us mind.

XxXxXx

Anastasia and I are staying in the room I occupied on the third floor seven years ago. Our twin girls and Elliot's two girls are staying in the room that shares a bathroom with ours and our boys are staying in our room with us.

We all change for bed and Ana helps RC with his pajamas.

"Mommy, I'm tired." He yawns.

"I know, you are, baby. We'll go to bed soon."

"The girls are loud." He states matter-of-factly as she slips his pajama top onto his head.

I laugh. "I'll go tell them to tone it down. Get into bed with Mommy and I'll be right back."

I head through the bathroom to the girl's room and as soon as I step into the room, my foot comes in contact with something sharp.

"Shit!" I hiss holding onto the door jam while I check the bottom of my foot. _Damn Barbie hairbrush._

The girls giggle at my dirty mouth.

"Uncle Christian, you cursed! Daddy says people only curse when they can't come up with real words." Ava tells me, her hands on her hips.

I laugh. "I'm sorry, lovebug. And he's right. Cursing is bad. I apologize to all you little ladies."

I have a seat on the bed and they all gather around me. "Did you come to play?" Evie asks, confused.

"No, I've come to say it's bed time."

They all groan.

"I know bedtime is no fun, but we have a full day tomorrow. It's important that you all get a good night's sleep."

"Yea. Especially Evie. She gets cranky." Ava states, wrinkling her nose.

"I do not!" Evie retorts indignantly.

"Well, I know I get cranky if I don't get enough sleep, so I need you to be quiet so I can get my rest. You don't want me to be a bear tomorrow, do you?" I ask, giving them a growl as I pick Evie up and pretend to bite at her neck, making her giggle.

"I wouldn't mind if you were a teddy bear tomorrow." Carlie climbs onto the bed and up behind me to throw her arms around my neck and cling to me.

"What about a Grizzly bear?" I ask her, craning my neck to see her.

"No, not so much."

"That's what I thought. Now..." I place Evie on the bed, "If you four climb into bed now and cuddle up, I'll let you watch a movie."

This does the trick and the four girls all scurry into the queen bed and settle in next to each other.

"Now, you all promise to be quiet and fall asleep?"

They nod.

"Alright then." I make quick work with turning on _Trolls_ and turn out the light.

"Daddy, you're forgetting something."

I turn back towards the girls. "What's that, princess?"

Gracie puckers her lips and I smile. "Oh, goodness. Goodnight kisses. How could I forget?" I smack my palm against my forehead and head back to the bed to kiss the four girls goodnight.

"Alright, you're tucked in, you've had your kisses, and you've got your movie. Now, it's time for bed. Goodnight ladies."

I shut the door behind me and when I make my way back to our room, I see that the boys and Ana are fast asleep in bed. Ana is laying on her side with RC pushed up against her round stomach, his head resting right under her chin. Camden is curled up in the middle next to his brother, giving me just enough space to squeeze in. I laugh a little to myself. _This is my life._ But I wouldn't change it for anything.

I slide in next to Camden and he rolls towards me and uses my arm as a pillow.

"Night, Daddy."

My heart melts at his words. "Good night, little man." I press a kiss to the top of his head and reach over my boys so I can rest a hand on the side of Ana's swollen belly. She's currently carrying our third daughter, who we've named Abigail Taylor Grey. I'll let you guess which two people she's named after.

As I rub Ana's stomach, her eyes open and she smiles over at me in the dim light from the bathroom night light. I give her a wink and she bites that plump bottom lip of hers. _Oh, fuck me._

As much as I'd love to sink myself into her in the bed where I first sunk myself into her, I know it probably won't be happening unless my parents take pity on their children and take the grandchildren out for some fun. I'm sure that we'll all be going to bed early that night. Even if they don't take pity, I'm perfectly content in the position I am now. We've got our handsome boys between us, or beautiful girls just across the way, and a little one safe and snug in her mommy's tummy. _I can't ask for anything more than this._ Life is more than I ever dreamed it could be.

There's a clunk that comes from the opposite bedroom, followed by giggling.

I sigh.

 _I'm not going to be getting much sleep this week._

 **A/N: I want to thank all of you who have followed this series until the end. It's been a long journey, but it's finally over. A little bittersweet, but it's time. I will continue on with 'Rising From The Ashes' and 'Sparks'. I also have another one I'm working on that I'm thinking of posting later about Christian being Ana's sperm donor. We'll see what happens.**

 _In case I didn't explain well enough:_

 _Christian and Ana end up having five biological children before they decide to adopt. Camden Theodore is the oldest and named after Christian's Grandpa. He is 5 1/2 in this chapter. Carlie and Gracie are four year old twin girls and named after Carla and Grace. Reigner Carrick is two and he is named after Ray and Carrick. She is pregnant with a girl named Abigail Taylor, who they've named after Gail and Taylor._

 _Elliot and Kate have two girls, Ava who is six and Evelyn (Evie) who is three._

 _Mia has no children, but is engaged to her accountant, Raj._


	25. Note for Forever Ours

I have decided to do an extension of this 'Mine' Series that shows the life of Christian and Anastasia as parents of five children. There won't be a plot or anything. It's basically a string of one shots, showing different moments with the family. It'll be called **'Forever Ours'**. I'll be posting it soon under that title if you're interested in reading it.

Thank you to everyone who followed me through this trilogy. I hope that you continue to like the snippets I'll be writing to extend this trilogy. Please read the author's note at the beginning of the new story before reading. It will help keep questions to a minimum.

Hope you all enjoy!

Stephie


End file.
